Interferência
by Chinmoku
Summary: Viver normalmente já é algo árduo neste mundo onde a solidão é tida como o mal do século. É possível seguir um caminho plausível quando além das normais interferências temos “nossas vidas” de um mundo paralelo no caminho? SakuXGaa NaruXHina e etc... lemon
1. Introdução

Saudações, Minna(galerinha)!

Sejam mais que bem vindos ao meu mais recente fanfic.

Bem, vamos aos sumário e avisos gerais porque eu **NÃO** pretendo ficar me repetindo em cada início de capítulo.

* * *

**Sumário:** Viver normalmente já é algo árduo neste mundo onde a solidão é tida como o mal do século. Podemos desejar nossa felicidade ou nossa própria desgraça... Metas de fácil alcance em ambos os casos, e para tal, cuidados contra a auto-sabotagem se tornam necessários.

Em verdade ansiamos por aquela paz interior, mesmo que não saibamos disso... Desejamos poder dizer que somos verdadeiramente felizes... e muitas vezes, o que realmente desejamos é tudo aquilo que achávamos que não precisávamos...

É possível seguir um caminho plausível quando além das normais interferências temos "nossas vidas" de um mundo paralelo no caminho? É possível vencer as dificuldades trazidas na busca pelo nosso ideal?

SakuXGaa, NaruXHinaXProblemas, ShikaXTem...

* * *

**Classificação M: **Cenas de teor adulto, possível violência, quem sabe ataque verbal... enfm, **menores 18 o que pensam que fazem lendo este fic? Podem fechar já janela do seu IE!**

**Disclaimer**_I __**do not**__ (magic words) own Naruto, so do __**NOT**__ sue... If I did though, why the hell would I be writing here?!_

* * *

**Sobre o fanfic: **Bem, este fanfic se passará em nosso universo e durante a trama os personagens se verão afetados pelo que acontece no próprio mundo de Naruto.. Cenas ou assuntos relacionados ao fanfic "**All is Full of Love**" podem aparecer, mas nada que os obriguem a ler o fanfic mencionado... Digamos que seria como um bônus para os que leram o outro fanfic. Não há uma classificação correta quanto ao gênero do fanfic visto que eu gosto oscilar entre um texto dark e depressivo à um cômico ou romântico...

Ah, não estou satisfeita com o nome do fanfic... então talvez eu o mude em breve!

* * *

Um grande abraço! Espero que gostem!

**Chinmoku**


	2. Intervenção

**Saudações, minna!**

Bem, aqui está o mais sofrido primeiro capítulo de todos! Rs. Como verão a seguir, esse capítulo começa meio forte (um pouco mais intenso do que planejava para o início), embora tenha uma cena que eu achei meio chatinha. Enfim, tenham paciência. Todo início de fanfic é meio chatinho, ao menos eu acho... Ou quem sabe apenas meus fics comecem chatos assim? Ahauhauhauha

Enfim, espero que gostem. Não se preocupem que em breve as coisas ficarão mais interessantes... De início é sempre importante uma explicação ou outra para que possamos entender a psique dos personagens. (Ainda não corrigi os erros que deixei passar... No flames, onegai yo!)

Aliás, a retardada aqui... ou melhor dizendo... XD Como quero escrever algo tão legal e especial quanto "All Is Full Of Love" andei fazendo loucuras aqui para entender mais os personagens, em especial o nosso amado Gaara. É isso aí... eu andei dormindo pouco ou nada, a ponto de virar a noite acordada e não dormir depois para entender como fica a mente de uma pessoa insone. Eu já tive insônia, mas nem lembro muito bem... já faz uns anos... Enfim, estou entendendo mais como fica uma pessoa assim e eu digo: tenham medo! Caracas, dá um mau humor gigantesco. Eu passo o dia querendo matar alguém! Ahuahuahua e realmente concordo com o Kakashi quando ele disse que isso influi muito na personalidade e até segurança mental de uma pessoa.

Resumindo: Estou fazendo o meu melhor por vocês todos!

A idade dos personagens está acima dos 20 anos e abaixo dos 30. Então, imaginem da forma que os agradarem porque não fará tanta diferença...

Perdão pela demora, fiquei mais de uma semana sem óculos e eu sou muito cega para escrever sem eles... fora o fato de que estou de mudança aqui, então não tive lá muito tempo livre para pensar em escrever...

**Dedico esse fanfic à minha Onee-chan e a todos vocês que me apóiam e me fazem continuar mesmo quando penso não conseguir seguir adiante. Obrigada, minna! De coração!**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Sumimasen...Sinto Muito...Desculpe...

Onegai...Por favor...(súplica)

Kawaii...Bonitinho...Belo... etc... (Oras, vcs sabem!)

Kitsune...Raposa...

Yume ka?...Um sonho?

Nanda?...Que? O que? O que foi?

Gomennasai... Desculpe...

Baka... Idiota...

Usotsuki... Mentira! Mentirosa(o)...

Daijobu?... Você está bem? Tudo bem?

Onegai shimasu... Por favor...

Mendokuse... Chato...problemático... etc... (vcs conhecem nosso amado Shikamaru!)

Sugoi... Fantástico... Muito bom... Maravilhoso... etc...

Taihen desu... Temos problemas... (Nesse caso...)

Tadaima!... Já cheguei!

Dame...dame... Não, não... Pare...

**_Interferência_**

_- By Chinmoku -_

_O fato é que não sei até quando terei forças para lutar. Estar parada no tempo é uma tortura. Os meus sonhos, um a um, foram se desfazendo... As minhas convicções se apagavam... Como que as pessoas conseguem andar, sorrir e acima de tudo viver? Eu sorrio e mostro que estou bem. De fato não estou mal. Ainda... Sigo para o hospital no tempo certo, estudo e...Nada._

_Quando foi que me tornei essa pessoa? Estou saudável, mas por que me sinto tão cansada? Sem energias?_

_Então você vem a mim, meu melhor amigo, sempre confiante e animado. Como consegue? Diga-me! Estudo seus olhos azuis com atenção, tão vivos, tão profundos, tão cheios de sentimentos... mas você esconde algo também, não é verdade? Algo que ninguém até hoje conseguiu ver. Eu estou vendo, percebe?_

_Você me olha sério, pela primeira vez me mostrando o que antes não via. Meu coração se aperta... Você não é mais um menino, Naruto, e eu fui boba o suficiente para não perceber isso antes. Talvez por ser egocêntrica, por estar presa em meu mundo, em meus sentimentos. Talvez por ser cega... _

_Vejo-me curiosa, algo me puxando para o fundo de seus olhos. O olhar inocente o traindo. Naruto... Naruto... Meu melhor e mais confiável amigo... Aquele que nunca me traiu... Aquele que sempre me protegeu e salvou quando precisei... Aquele tudo' que sempre quis..._

_Seria errado pedir perdão por só agora perceber? Por somente agora..._

_"Hai, estou bem... – Como eu minto mal... Não toque em mim assim. Não vê que eu mal me mantenho firme? Não percebe que assim eu... cairei? – Sumimasen, lágrimas bobas, ne?" _

_Mas mesmo que eu force um sorriso você não sorri de volta. Por que?Respirando fundo, forço-me a levantar os olhos. Consegue ver meu pedido de perdão? Consegue me ver?_

_"Sakura-chan." Você suspira surpreso ao ver-me tocar em seu rosto, não consigo dizer nada... Não consigo parar... Deslizando pelas marcas em sua bochecha vejo-o exclamar os olhos para então se acalmar. Você viu algo em mim, não é? _

_"Kawaii Kitsune..." Eu digo, embora minha voz saia quebrada._

_Com certeza você passou por muito mais que eu, mas você é forte... Com certeza o seu sonho de se tornar Hokage se realizará. Mas isso não importa agora, importa? Novamente você me chama pelo nome, eu não consigo responder, minha garganta está presa... Queria gritar e tirar isso de dentro de mim..._

_Tire de mim... Onegai! _

_Encosto o rosto no seu, partilhando de um carinho, necessitando do contato. Suas mãos em minhas costas... seus lábios nos meus... Como não vi antes?_

_Não ligo para a chuva que ameaça cair e pouco me importarei se alguém passar por aqui, no antigo local de treino do time sete. _

_Porque eu preciso disso..._

_Você beija meu pescoço na tentativa de me fazer esquecer da dor em meu baixo ventre. Dói bastante... Muito, na verdade... mas eu gosto... sinto-me viva..._

_Meus gemidos estão mais altos... suas investidas mais fortes... Sinto um arrepio dentro de mim, uma voltinha emocionada. Isso é real, não é? Levo minhas mãos aos seus cabelos, tão sedosos que me surpreende. Algo em mim fora do compasso... Já não dói tanto... mas aquele arrepio volta dentro de mim. Mais fundo em mim... eu gosto disso... eu..._

_"Aa" De alguma forma você tocou num ponto sensível. De novo... e de novo... suas carícias me tiram de mim... Não consigo pensar... Respirações... as suas... as minhas... meus olhos se fechando... quero gritar... eu preciso gritar..._

**Capítulo 1 – Intervenção**

"Kiáááááááá'! - Sakura se levantou gritando a plenos pulmões. O corpo tremendo involuntariamente, a mente culpada por algum motivo desconhecido. Cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto recuperava o fôlego. – Yume...ka?"

Cinco e doze da manhã... Sim, não passara de um sonho, mas por que um sonho estranho desses? Ainda mais com Naruto, a quem sempre considerou nada mais nada menos que um irmão. E mesmo que fosse Naruto, sendo apenas um sonho, por que se sentia tão... culpada?

"Whoaaa! Prepare-se para enfrentar a força da juventude, invasor! - Rock Lee, companheiro de Sakura nos últimos meses, meio que arrombando a porta entrou de voadora no quarto vestido em seu pijama verde. – Ano... Não há ninguém! – Disse como que descobrindo algo mirabolante. Fechou os olhos levando o indicador direito dobrado ao queixo, como que o segurando. – Então... só pode estar no armário!" Apontou para o objeto mencionado.

"Ano ne, Lee-san..." Sakura o chamou timidamente, agitando as mãos no ar.

"Não se preocupe! Eu, Rock Lee, irei..." Neste momento Lee se viu atacado por algo.

Girando os olhos à cena de seu companheiro lutando com seu travesseiro, Sakura se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha para beber algo. Não que ela não apreciasse a atenção recebida, mas achava que seria melhor se ele conseguisse realizar as coisas no tempo certo. Principalmente porque se tratava de seu travesseiro. _Se estragá-lo ele verá só! _Pensou fechando os punhos.

Alguns minutos depois, já sentando à pequena mesa da cozinha, também servido de chá, Lee acenava que sim, finalmente compreendendo a situação. "Um sonho...com Naruto-kun? Ah, compreendo... e o que acontecia no sonho de tão grave?"

Meio ruborizada, Sakura fitava o chá que pairava em suas mãos, as imagens do sonho causando uma voltinha emocionada em seu estômago. "Hmmm, nada de grave, mas... pareceu tão real e ao mesmo tempo... ah... – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Não importa se é só um sonho, ne? – Ela sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo. _Além do mais, se disser que me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu no sonho passarei por maluca... _- Ano, Lee-san... Você sabe o que é um Hokage?"

"Hokage... desu ka?" Depois de muito pensar, Lee acabou dando de ombros como quem diz que não fazia idéia. Sakura acabou, então, se rendendo. Afinal, aquilo não passava de um sonho estranho. Ou ao menos assim decidiu pensar ao se levantar para se arrumar para um novo dia.

* * *

"Iie." Gaara se ocupava em colocar café em uma caneca, se segurando ao máximo para não precisar gritar com sua irmã às sete da manhã. Se havia algo que detestava era ter alguém em seu pé tão cedo num dia. Prezava os momentos calmos das primeiras horas da manhã. Talvez por isso não repudiasse tanto suas noites insones. Ao menos tinha paz... _enquanto acordado_, não pode deixar de acrescentar.

"Por que você é tão teimoso? Custa passar uma noite por lá? Uma noite apenas, Gaara. É para o seu bem! – Exasperada, Temari apoiava as mãos na cintura como que para enfatizar seu ponto de vista. – Eu demorei meses para conseguir um contato que o colocasse no topo da lista da clínica!"

Clash!

Temari se calou ao vê-lo se aproximar, um arrepio percorrendo suas costas àquele olhar. Uma visão que ela e Kankuro tão bem conheciam hoje em dia. Eram olhares como aquele que os faziam temer algo que sequer imaginavam o que seria. Talvez os ataques de Gaara já presenciados fossem o suficiente para que soubessem que não ficar no caminho era o mais correto e menos danoso a se fazer. De fato, o irmão caçula conseguia se impor, mesmo que pelo terror.

Vendo sua irmã recuar uns dois passos, Gaara continuou se aproximando, sua respiração pesada enquanto ignorava o café quente que espirrou em sua mão ao quebrar a caneca na quina da mesa. Acabou por parar ao lado dela, voltado para a porta.

"Já disse que não." Sussurrou feroz antes de deixá-la a sós no aposento.

Respirando algumas vezes para se acalmar, Temari se voltou para a porta. "Ao menos pense no assunto. Você poderia ir lá hoje mesmo, nem que seja para exames apenas! Uma consulta que seja!" O rastro de esperança na voz dela se fazendo entender.

* * *

Gaara caminhava devagar pelas ruas, a mente ainda gritando em irritação aos apelos incessantes de sua irmã. Calça preta, camisa social branca desabotoada nos dois primeiros botões e mãos despreocupadas nos bolsos. Ao contrario das outras pessoas na rua, caminhava lentamente, como quem não tem um horário a cumprir.

Não que estivesse apenas querendo contrariar Temari, a verdade é que a tal clínica não poderia ajudá-lo. Atravessou uma rua, arrumando seus óculos escuros. _Ninguém poderia..._

"Deve ser cansativo..."

Cessando imediatamente seus passos, Gaara se voltou para a dona da voz, como que pedindo explicações. No entanto, ela nada disse, limitando-se a sorrir de volta para ele. Apático à jovial idosa, Gaara fez a menção de retomar seu caminho, certo de que a senhora estava...caquética.

"Mas não se preocupe, as coisas estão prestes a mudar." Ela disse segurando gentilmente a manga de sua camisa de modo que ele soubesse que era com ele que falava.

Fechando os olhos antes de retirar seus óculos de sol, Gaara a encarou nada amistosamente. "Nanda?"

Ela sorriu ao olhar oferecido, soltando a mão da camisa do outro. "Só cuidado para não ceder demais... de certo não quer reviver os pesadelos seus... tsc..." Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Gaara permanecia indiferente, como se a velha se dirigisse a outra pessoa que não ele. Certo agora de que se tratava de uma religiosa fanática. Ela então se aproximou, seu gentil sorriso se desfazendo no processo. "Não poderá fugir dele, no entanto... daquilo que você teme..."

"Mou, Ayumi-san! – A reprimenda viera de uma voz feminina não muito longe. – O que faz fora do hospital? Novamente importunando as pessoas?"

"Ara, ara! – A idosa sorriu. – Que acusação!" Disse fingindo se ofender.

"Ano, sumimasen..." Sakura fez uma mesura polida para então emudecer, pois somente então seus olhos se encontraram com os cor de jade do homem que permanecia imóvel. De repente tonta como que por falta de ar, um som surdo em seus ouvidos a fazendo se desligar de todo o resto. Uma inércia estranha... Pela primeira vez Haruno Sakura se vira incapaz de desviar o olhar de um homem que julgava ser atraente. Algo nele lhe chamando a atenção. Era diferente, sentia-se leve...

"Ara, ara... já fiz minha parte..." A idosa se curvou sobre sua bengala e saiu a caminhar para algum destino qualquer.

Lábios cerrados numa linha firme, olhos verdes e penetrantes, o kanji de 'AI' em sua testa, os cabelos da cor..."Por que não tira uma foto?" Gaara comentou nada surpreso pela reação da garota, muito embora estivesse já há algum tempo ignorando a dormência que sentia nas mãos.

"Aa... Gomennasai! – Sakura fez outra mesura, corando furiosamente. _**Arrogante, baka e convencido!**_ – Não sei o que deu em mim."

"Hn."

Com apenas um aceno e sem mais nada dizerem cada um seguiu seu caminho.

* * *

Sakura se apressou para chegar ao _Konoha's Coffee Shop_. Durante todo o percurso se espancando mentalmente pelo papelão feito há alguns minutos. _**Não é a toa que continua sozinha. **__Baka... como se realmente precisasse me preocupar com isso agora. Não tenho tempo para isso... __**Usotsuki! **_

"Sakura! - Tenten a cumprimentou animadamente, mas logo se endireitou. – Daijobu?"

"Eh? – Sakura levantou o rosto para ver a amiga e logo forçou um sorriso. – Hn! Hai! Só estava pensativa... Nada demais!" Ela agitou as mãos em sua frente como que se desculpando.

"Hmmm, sei... – Tenten se debruçou sobre o balcão, estudando-a, mas como a amiga não se rendia acabou por dar de ombros. – O que vai querer hoje?"

"O de sempre. – Sakura sorriu afável. – Capuccino com avelãs, onegai shimasu. Ano, Naruto já passou por aqui hoje?"

Tenten estava de costas para a amiga, ocupada em preparar o pedido. "Iie... Hoje ainda não. Marcaram algo?" Perguntou vaporizando o leite.

"Hai, devo ter chegado muito cedo..." Comentou olhando a variedade de tortas por trás do vidro do balcão.

"Aqui está... – Após entregar o pedido, Tenten apoiou o queixo numa mão. – Então... ainda está de pé?"

"Uh?"

"A festa para o Lee..." A outra sussurrou com um quê a mais em seu olhar.

"Ah, hai... Ino disse que ajudaria a preparar as coisas e até liberou o apartamento... Começaremos os preparos pelas quatro da tarde."

"Ok, estarei lá!"

Sakura se sentou numa das mesas visto que era quase oito e meia da manhã e o movimento do _Konoha's Coffee Shop_ era definitivamente muito alto. Resolveu então deixar a amiga trabalhar em paz, ocupando-se com seu capuccino e com lembranças de um certo ruivo que agora lhe atormentava a mente. Por algum motivo ainda se sentia embaraçada pelo que acontecera. _Devia deixar isso de lado, afinal, as chances de nos vermos novamente é praticamente nula... _Acabou por se perder em pensamentos... Pensamentos esses que a levavam há alguns vários anos atrás quando teve uma reação semelhante com o primeiro amor de sua vida: Uchiha Sasuke. Lembranças de uma noite em que passaram juntos, os amigos todos reunidos, passeando por sua distraída mente.

_Por volta de nove da noite, haviam se reunido na casa de Shikamaru. Sasuke já havia chegado e se empenhava em preparar caipirinhas para todos. Shikamaru arrumava as fitas de vídeo que poderiam querer assistir enquanto Ino lhe fazia companhia arrumando o tabuleiro do jogo de mistérios que jogariam mais tarde._

_"Hey..." Sakura acenou ao entrar na cozinha._

_Sasuke acenou um olá, perguntando como estava._

_"Bem. Hum, principalmente agora que as aulas acabaram."_

_"Hn. Pretende viajar?" Ele perguntou, não exatamente interessado no assunto, olhos e atenção fixos no que fazia._

_"Não sei bem para onde ir. Queria ir para a região serrana. Cachoeiras... Friozinho..."_

_Sasuke se aproximou com um copo. "Prove, veja se está bom de açúcar."_

_"Hai... está bom."_

_Sasuke cortou mais alguns limões. "Já tem alguém para ir?"_

_'Como ele consegue agir tão calmamente?' Pensou tensa por estar a sós com ele._

_"Hum... Bem... – Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar – As meninas parecem já ter planos e o Lee viajará para um campeonato ou algo assim." Riu meio embaraçada, olhando para todos os cantos da cozinha procurando algo para se ocupar._

_"Entendo."_

_Ela fitou-o pelo canto dos olhos antes de se aproximar para fingir que mexia a caipirinha para ajudá-lo."E você – perguntou casualmente. – Que vai fazer?"_

_"Não tenho planos ainda."_

_Ela acenou que compreendia. 'Podia chamá-lo para ir comigo.'Fitou-o novamente ponderando a questão. _

_Sasuke mirou-a por um momento. "Daijobu?" _

_Ela riu embaraçada acenando que sim. Precisava arrumar algo para conversar, rápido! E foi quando notou seus cabelos escuros._

_"Está deixando crescer?"_

_"?"_

_Ela apontou para os cabelos dele, limitando-se a sorrir._

_"Ah, sim. Cansei dele curto."_

_Sakura fez que sim, as bochechas coradas._

_O silêncio que se seguiu era constrangedor do ponto de vista da garota. Sasuke, pelo contrário, ocupado com a bebida que preparava não se incomodou nem por um momento._

_"Bom, - Sakura se aprontou, não agüentando mais ficar ali. Por mais que gostasse dele era torturante não ter uma conversa normal e fluente. - Eu vou indo lá ficar com..."_

_"Fique aí." _

_Surpresa, Sakura sentia o estômago dando voltas. _

_"Faça-me companhia, mesmo que não conversemos."_

_Ela assentiu, finalmente mais confortável por saber que ele a queria ali. Acabou por cantarolar alguma música que por algum motivo não saía de sua mente. Vez ou outra permitindo-se observar Sasuke e seus movimentos, detendo-se muitas vezes em suas mãos. 'Mãos bonitas', pensou._

_"Ano... Sasuke-kun... - ela pigarreou – não gostaria de..."_

_"Sakura, corre para ver o filme que o Chouji conseguiu!"_

_Ino entrara correndo na cozinha e arrastou a amiga para longe de Sasuke, não dando margens para qualquer apelo. 'Ah, não... Estava quase lá...'_

_Meia noite. Todos já estavam bem altos, com exceção de Sakura que ficara enjoada e não bebeu por medo de passar mais mal. Só depois ela se tocou que não comera nada desde o café da manhã. O jogo de mistérios já havia começado há um tempo, mas ninguém parecia saber de quem era a vez. Sakura jogou os dados e caiu na casa "Acuse o culpado ou volte para a cidade"._

_"Mou! Terei que voltar de novo! – Ela se deitou no chão ao pé do tabuleiro. – Não adivinharei nunca!" _

_"Bem vinda ao clube."_

_Ao olhar para o lado deu de cara com Sasuke também deitado._

_"Não vai se sentar? Já é quase a sua vez."_

_"Hn. Shikamaru demora tanto que posso ficar mais um tempo e depois ainda tem o dobe."_

_Sakura se viu fazer um 'Ah!', como quem diz que compreende. 'Sasuke-kun está tão pertinho', pensou emocionada. Os dois se estudaram por um tempo antes de Sasuke se aproximar mais._

_"Vamos trocar informações?" Sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_Ela assentiu, o estômago lotado de borboletas lhe causando uma sensação eufórica._

_Naruto se exasperava e discutiu pela milésima vez com Chouji sobre as regras, alegando que ainda não entendera a última parte._

_"Mendokuse... O que tem de tão problemático nisso? – Shikamaru se levantou. – Continue jogando, qualquer coisa eu ajudo."_

_"Onde vai?"_

_"Ao banheiro! É bom que já tenha terminado de jogar quando eu voltar."_

_"Há! Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa!"_

_Ino se levantou e foi à cozinha pegar mais caipirinhas para todos._

_Sakura, mais feliz que nunca, nem se dera conta de que estavam praticamente sozinhos na sala, salvo por um Naruto confuso que relia as regras do jogo. Sentia-se extasiada pelo fato de que Sasuke estava tão perto. Podia sentir sua respiração, seu calor. 'Ele parece muito confortável também', pensou ao notar que ele parecia apreciar aquela proximidade._

_"Fale sobre o que tem lá." Pediu, referindo-se ao local que Sakura pretendia ir quando viajasse. Se viajasse._

_A jovem contou sobre as cachoeiras e natureza. "Adoro aquela calma." Terminou de explicar o que gostava no lugar._

_"Você ia gostar da minha casa. Lá é bem calmo."_

_Choque! Ele a beijara no rosto. Perto demais. Ela fechara os olhos apreciando a sensação. Mais um beijo, dessa vez bem próximo aos seus lábios. _

_"É melhor parar então!" Ino, provavelmente já cansada de discutir com o grupo, entrara na sala falando alto. Estava bem feliz, na verdade, por notar que interrompera Sakura e Sasuke de uma maior aproximação._

_'Quase, quase...' Sakura pensou pesarosa, pois no susto os dois já haviam se separado._

Esse fora o contato mais íntimo que tivera com o Uchiha. Nunca entendera o que se passava pela mente dele. Todos sabiam de seus sentimentos, até mesmo Naruto... Então, por que ele fizera aquilo com ela se não queria nada? Se a partir daquele dia se afastasse cada vez mais? Sakura sorveu o resto de seu capuccino, voltando à realidade. Querendo se esganar pelo quão boba e ingênua era naquela época. _**Aquele ali é um caso perdido...**__Engraçado como as reações foram parecidas... __**Tsc, vai dizer que está amando o ruivo arrogante?**__ Claro que não! Aliás, por que diabos estou discutindo comigo mesma? _

"Whoa! Já é quase dez horas! – Saiu correndo acenando um tchauzinho para Tenten. – Shishou vai me matar!"

* * *

"Isso é loucura – Kankurou sorriu recostando-se na poltrona de seu escritório. – Gaara jamais se submeterá a tais exames, ele não é bobo. Quem dirá paciente."

Temari cruzou as pernas, encarando-o do outro lado da mesa.

"Tem mais, o trabalho dele é impecável. Não podemos sequer alegar que o problema dele afeta a empresa porque **não** afeta." Comentou dando ênfase ao 'não' mencionado.

"Só a saúde e a sanidade dele, ne? Devo não me preocupar e vê-lo sofrer mais a cada dia que passa? Tem algo errado acontecendo, Kankurou! Consigo sentir, melhor, consigo ver isso."

Kankurou franziu o cenho no seguinte momento de tenso silêncio ao passo em que Temari cobria a boca com uma das mãos enquanto fitava o irmão, algumas lembranças correndo em sua mente.

"A insônia dele piorou... – Disse e observou o irmão torcer os lábios como quem diz 'tá, e qual é a novidade?' Ela fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar, como que analisando seus pensamentos e certezas. - E aquilo voltou..."

"NANI? – Kankurou se viu de pé, ambas as mãos espalmadas no tampo da mesa. – Como sabe?"

Temari levantou-se a fim de se aproximar da janela. Arrumou sua blusa social branca sobre sua saia social preta. Os olhos fixos em algum lugar distante. "Outro dia o peguei gritando..."

"Mas o Gaara sempre grita com os funcion..."

"Iie. – Ela o cortou, fechando os olhos como que revivendo o momento. Acariciou seus braços, de repente arrepiados. – Acho que por causa do baixo movimento daquele dia ele se deixou cochilar. Não posso afirmar, mas... ele estava gritando, Kankurou... e você sabe do que estou falando. Quando Gaara me viu entrar em seu escritório... – Ela levou uma mão ao pescoço, incapaz de terminar o relato. Voltou os olhos para o irmão, sua expressão séria. – Tenho certeza de que está de volta."

Kankurou estalou a língua, compreendia agora as insistências de sua irmã. "Do jeito que o Gaara é, será difícil ajudá-lo..."

"Pelo seu comentário e posterior silêncio tomo que, como eu, você prefere intervir a deixá-lo piorar..."

Kankurou mordeu a ponta do polegar ainda imerso em pensamentos. Estudou a irmã por uns momentos. "O que tem em mente?"

Encostando-se de costas à janela do 55º andar do Suna's Microsoft Corporation, Sabaku no Temari cruzou os braços e sorriu maliciosamente.

* * *

"S...sugoi..." Corada, por variados motivos, Hinata observava os movimentos de Sakura com a massa que trabalhava.

"Quer tentar?" Sakura sorriu em sincero incentivo.

"Eh? N..não precisa! Pode desandar e..."

"Bobagem! – Sakura empurrou a amiga para sua atual posição. – Oii! Ino! Mais vinho aqui!"

"Haai!" A voz da amiga soou no outro aposento antes que aparecesse com uma garrafa, já se ocupando em encher as taças das amigas.

"Aa... é melhor não... eu já estou meio... " Exasperada, Hinata tentava persuadir a outra a não servir mais nada da bebida.

"Que nada... fica tranqüila!" Ino piscou para ela, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável no ombro.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que Tenten entrasse correndo no aposento. "Taihen desu! Acabaram de anunciar uma tempestade para amanhã..."

Ino deu de ombros. "Finalmente, esse calor está insuportável... Talvez essa chuva refresque um pouco as idéias..."

Hinata observava o excesso de farinha que sobrava num dos recipientes e ponderou por um momento o que faria com aquele excesso. Seu estômago parecia quentinho e um agradável calor subia ao seu rosto. Lembranças dos momentos anteriores ao seu encontro com Sakura repassando em sua mente. De repente, viu-se incapaz de conter um sorriso. Risadas discretas escapando entre um ou outro movimento.

"Hai, demo... a festa do Lee..." Tenten comentou, observando a fisionomia da garota chamada Hinata, meio que se esquecendo de continuar.

"Sem problemas... Faremos aqui em minha casa! - Ino disse confiante. – Se bem que... – Fez uma pausa, pensativa. – arrumar uma desculpa para trazê-lo aqui será complicado..."

"Eu tenho uma id..." Sakura se adiantou, muito embora fosse cortada em seguida.

"Eeee... – Todas se voltaram para a alegre Hyuuga observando-a enquanto ela virava o pirex cheio de farinha na pia da cozinha. – Bye, farinha!"

Logo estavam todas gargalhando, mas como esperado, Hinata não permaneceu acordada por muito tempo.

"Dormindo ainda... – Ino dissera do corredor, fechando a porta de seu quarto. – Como a conheceu?"

"Bem, na biblioteca da faculdade... estudamos juntas algumas vezes. – Sakura sorveu um pouco do seu vinho, balançando discretamente ao som da música que Ino colocara momentos antes. – Ela é exageradamente tímida, mas muito legal! Estou pensando em trazê-la para a comemoração amanhã. Para conhecer o pessoal..."

"Ela só é meio fraquinha para bebida..." Ino cobriu o riso com uma mão.

"Mudando de assunto... – Tenten fechou a porta da cozinha antes de se dirigir ao sofá para fazer companhia às amigas. – O que aconteceu mais cedo que a deixou tão pensativa?"

Sakura corou e rapidamente abanou uma mão para a amiga. "Nada demais... de verdade!"

Empolgada, Ino se sentou sobre as pernas no sofá. "Nem adianta esconder! Quando você faz isso é porque está escondendo algo!"

"..."

"Nem adianta ficar reticente!"

Sakura suspirou em derrota visto que discutir com Ino era cansativo e danoso para a saúde. Acabou contando por alto o evento que tivera com um certo ruivo mais cedo naquele dia. "Nada demais, como eu disse..."

"Bem, você não pode culpá-lo pelo comentário... afinal, você mesma reconhece que foi indiscreta..." Ino apontou.

"Você não está ajudando, Ino-buta! – Sakura rosnou à falta de tato da amiga. Respirou fundo, tentando manter os ânimos, abraçando os joelhos no processo. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, de repente ouvi esse som estranho e quando me dei conta estava encarando ele..."

Tenten acenou que sim. "Algo nele chamou sua atenção. É compreensível, aliás, que bom que algo assim aconteceu. Afinal, já faz quase um ano que não sai com ninguém. – Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, mas Tenten continuou. – E não venha com o papo de 'não tenho tempo para isso' ou algo do gênero."

Sakura se voltou para Ino como que pedindo apoio, mas logo viu que não o teria. "Ela está certa e você sabe. – Recostou-se numa almofada de modo a ficar mais confortável. – Você vem se matando no trabalho e estudos para evitar esse tipo de coisa. Tudo bem que suas últimas experiências foram... ruins, mas já passou... É hora de seguir em frente."

Sakura abraçou uma almofada, limitando-se a isso. Pensando em alguma forma de mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

"Aliás, qual o nome dele? - Tenten observou os olhos da outra se arregalarem ao passo em que suas bochechas coravam. – Kami! Você não sabe!" Ela riu.

"Hai, hai... perguntarei na próxima vez que o vir... – As outras duas explodiram em gargalhadas. – Há há, muito engraçado. – Comentou sarcástica. Lembrando-se de algo que viria a mudar o assunto, muito para seu contentamento, aprumou-se no sofá. – Ah, Ino, estava lembrando de umas coisas hoje, alguma notícia do Shikamaru? Sabe se ele virá amanhã?"

"Bem que eu tentei entrar em contato, mas não estou sabendo de nada... Se não me engano ele anda meio ocupado com o novo emprego. E o Naruto?"

"Ele devia ter me encontrado mais cedo no Konoha's, mas nem apareceu."

Tenten acenou que sim, dizendo que mesmo horas depois não havia nem sinal dele pelo lugar.

"O que será que aconteceu?" Sakura olhou seu celular em busca de mensagens, embora não fosse novidade que não houvesse nenhuma.

* * *

Sakura sorriu ao tilintar de suas chaves que agora utilizava para abrir a porta de seu apartamento. "Tadaima!" Disse para a sala escura. Fechando e trancando a porta após acender as luzes, escaneou o ambiente por um momento. _Lee ainda não chegou..._

De frente para a porta havia uma mesa de madeira com tampo de vidro. Atrás desta, mais adiante, via-se persianas brancas cobrindo toda a extensão da 'parede'. Ela se adiantou para levantar as persianas e abrir as janelas. Algo simples que adorava. Aquela gigantesca janela fora o motivo principal que a fizera se apaixonar pelo apartamento quando o escolheu para morar. Ao seu lado direito, ocupando a parede, uma estante abarrotada de livros. O aposento contíguo à parede da estante era a cozinha. No lado oposto, o seu quarto e banheiro.

Observou a sala com atenção por mais alguns momentos. "Amanhã...", disse pousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios ao pensamento de que não podia mais adiar uma faxina. Fitou o televisor no outro canto do aposento. "Dame, Dame, Sakura... Nada de TV hoje..."

O Dia fora extremamente cansativo, ainda mais quando não estava acostumada à nova rotina de trabalho e estudos. Por sorte a faculdade estava em recesso, embora isso não significasse estudar menos. _Beber com as meninas com certeza não ajudou muito._ Enxaguando seus cabelos não pôde deixar de suspirar à certos pensamentos. Antigos relacionamentos frustrados, antigas e novas decisões, promessas quebradas, novas promessas... De alguma forma desejava recomeçar, refazer as coisas de uma forma melhor. _Ino estava certa... _Suspirou novamente, de fato havia fechado seu coração. Desistira de procurar 'aquela' pessoa especial. Afinal, a busca era em vão... não era?

Acabaria sozinha...

Fechou a torneira e sacudiu a cabeça em negação e mesmo exausta emocionalmente forçou-se a sorrir. _Não pense assim. _Havia prometido a si mesma que mudaria sua atitude perante a vida. Não mais se abateria ou cairia em depressão, nem mostraria isso a ninguém. Escondia isso de todos, inclusive, de si mesma.

A cama macia a abraçava, uma pontada de culpa a espetando por não ter estudado essa noite. _Duas da manhã, _bocejou. _Ah, eu mereço esse descanso - s_eus olhos se fechavam – _ao menos hoje..._

Pouco ela se lembrara de checar a secretária eletrônica que piscava na sala escura em silencioso alerta...

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem, galerinha, espero que tenham gostado... Estou um pouco insatisfeita com esse início, mas como já disse antes, foi necessário para mostrar um pouco de como está a psique dos personagens... O Gaara não apareceu muito aqui, mas podem relaxar... Ah, andei em paranóia porque colocá-los no nosso Universo me deixou muito insegura, mas daqui a pouco as coisas se ajustam... Não entrem em pânico ainda...

Podem deixar que tentar melhorar muito mais!

Agradeço de coração aos que mesmo antes do capítulo já me deixaram reviews encorajadoras!


	3. Desconexo

**Saudações, galerinha!**

Bem, quem leu meu profile nesses dias soube dos problemas que tive com meu pen-drive... Enfim, basicamente eu perdi todo o fanfic "Interferência", por isso a ultrademora em atualizar, mas não temam...rs. Já reescrevi o capítulo, inclusive, pude fazê-lo de uma forma muito mais agradável. Sim, estou tentando fazer capítulos mais gostosos e suculentos para vocês! Andei fazendo várias pesquisas sobre temas que desconhecia (como significado das flores, cromaterapia, rotas do trem bala – Shinkansen- no Japão e etc...). Estou querendo fazer algo bem bacana para vocês!Só não estou pulando aqui hoje por estar muito cansada. A faculdade está meio puxada e tenho dormido pouco. Posso dizer que hoje foi um dia de Gaara para mim, rs. Embora não tenha sido proposital como o feito nas férias... Realmente dá vontade de sair esganando todo mundo... Mas já estou tranqüila!

Às amáveis reviews... poxa, agradeço mesmo, minna! Fico tão contente de saber que estão apreciando... Para variar eu fico insegura com o início de fic... Estou tentando não deixar esse início pesado ou dark demais, mas confiem em mim... As coisas estão para melhorar... ou não... rsrsr risada maléfica

**Aviso importante: Não sou fan de SasukeXSakura, e como mencionado anteriormente o fanfic será dos casais GaaraXSakura, NarutoXHinata (e problemas) e ShikamaruXTemari... Então, fiquem calmos! XD**

Respondendo...

Clack-san: Ah, querida... Nem ligo de ser solitário... prefiro prevenir... Deixarei a classificação como M mesmo... fico feliz de vê-la por aqui! Seja bem vinda, espero que goste do fanfic!

Sakura Soryu san: Bem, estou emocionada por estar gostando tanto... Quanto ao sonho, bem, coincidência o fanfic começar com sonhos...Até porque aqui, por não ser o universo de Naruto, os sonhos podem ser lembranças ou não... É aí que eu deixarei tanto os personagens quanto vocês perdidos quanto ao que é real ou não...rs... Sim, é um pouco de maldade, mas até o final tudo será explicado. E curiosidades sobre o outro fic talvez seja esclarecidas por aqui. Ah, sim... novamente sobre o sonho, se perceber, as reações da Sakura são bem diferentes das do outro fanfic, daí você já pode tirar uma idéia... (Chega de spoiler! XD)

Hyuuga Florine: Cookie? Hmmm... é bem provável...rs... Observando os olhos de Gaara brilharem estranhos ao comentário Eto... continuando... Agradeço a review!

Yasashiino Yume san: Obrigada pelo carinho, linda! Juro que estou dando meu melhor aqui para fazer um fanfic à altura de All Is Full Of Love... Eu já tenho o final em mente e adianto que será muito bacaninha... Só espero conseguir fazer algo tão bom quanto o outro... (particularmente apaixonada por All Is Full Of Love) Ah, essas manias de linguagem são bem minhas mesmo... Já as tenho desde os fics de RK.. Fora que certas frases soam melhor em japonês, até para nos lembrarmos dos personagens de forma mais clara, como o shika e seu "Mendokuse", por exemplo! Ah, por causa do outro fanfic eu acabei desenvolvendo um carinho especial pela Temari, vamos ver o que sairá daí! Ahuahuahua Sim, o Gaara está meio malvado para o início, digamos que esse mal humor pode melhorar... ou não! E não entre em pânico com as cenas do Sasuke... eu sei que vc gosta bastante dele...rs Espero que curta o capítulo, você mais que ninguém sabe o quando eu sofri para reescrevê-lo com a faculdade em ação... Obrigada!

Onee-chan: Yay! Estava com muito receio de você odiar o fanfic... e sobre trazê-los para o nosso universo, bem... basta se lembrar que minha visão da realidade é beeeeem deturpada! XD com certeza que eu vou ferrar com a mente de todos os personagens o máximo que puder! Mhuahuahuahuaha ÒÓ

(Gaara fita Chinmoku com os olhos levemente surpresos) _Nanda?_

Eto... nada não:X Mas enfim, nee-chan! Vou torcer para que continue gostando!

Sabaku no Y: É uma honra! Saiba que eu escrevo sempre que posso, não demoro de bobeira como muita gente não... TT é falta de tempo ou inspiração mesmo... Obrigada pelo carinho!

Clara san: Doumo!

Fernanda san: Muito emocionada com sua review! Você poderia ter deixado a review no outro fanfic se quisesse, eu leio todos os comentários novos e se possível os respondo por e-mails... Muito obrigada pelo carinho! O Hentai do outro fic foi feito sem querer, a cena tinha que entrar no fanfic, mas não conseguia escrevê-la, acabou que minha amiga de Friburgo estava ouvindo Join Me do HIM e simplesmente començei a escrever e bem... deu no que deu! Uhuuuu! Eu também me inspirei numa imagem meio... err... corando deles dois... Enfim...quanto ao sonho, novamente digo para não se preocupar... No nosso universo colocarei sonhos reais ou interferências atuando. Fica confuso de início, mas as respostas virão! UU Nem me fala, eu já li cada coisa que nem te falo... Mas tem dois fanfics maravilhosos em inglês que já li, só que um deles dá uma DEPRE daquelas no final, mas se quiser te passo os nomes... Um deles vc termina de ler e acaba vendo a fada verde. É maravilhoso! Espero que continue gostando do fic, se decidir continuar a lê-lo... É uma honra!

Marina san: É uma honra! Muito obrigada! Pode contar que darei meu melhor aqui para fazer outro fanfic envolvente... Espero conseguir me superar!

Aos que não deixaram review eu agradeço de coração por acompanharem o fanfic!

Sem mais delongas... **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Dame... Pare! Não! Não pode!

Yamerou (yamerô)... Pare!

Atsui... Calor... que calor...

Dekimasen... Isso não é possível...Não pode ser feito...

Demo... Mas, porém...

Desu ne? ... Não é mesmo?

Daijobu!... Tudo bem! Está tudo bem! Sem problemas...

Wakarimashita!...Compreendido! Entendido!

Oishii... Gostoso... Delicioso...

Nan desu ka? ... O que é? (O que é isso?)

Shinpai nai... Não se preocupe...

(douzo) Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu... É comumente dito ao se apresentar, mas também pode ser usado no caso de "conto com você para cuidar de mim" entre várias outras interpretações.

Nanda?...O que? Que? O que foi?

Yowai... Fraco(a)

Daijobu (desu ka)? ... você está bem?

Daijobu!... Está tudo bem!

Naze?... Por que?

Ahou (Lê-se arrô) (da) (da yo)... Idiota! Imbecil!

Nandayo?... Que diabos! Como assim!

Mendokuse (naa)... Problemático! chato de se fazer! Que saco! Entre outras interpretações de mesmo sentido... vcs conhecem nosso amado Shikamaru!

Chotto... Chotto Matte... Espere! Um momento! Espere aí!

Ittekimasu... Já estou indo!

Aitai... Querer ver/quero ver... desejo ver..

Omachinasai... Um momento, por favor!

Suki desu kara... Porque eu gosto/amo você.

Baka... Idiota!

Onamae ha (Lê-se Onamae wa)... O seu nome…

Gomen, gomennasai, Sumimasen… Me desculpe, perdão… etc…

Dare?... Quem? Quem é? Quem era?

Tomodachi na no?... Um amigo(a) seu?

Moshi, moshi... Alô...

Omedetou... Parabéns...

Dare to... Com quem?

De te ike!... Vá embora!

Shine! ... Morra!

Masaka!... Impossível! Não é verdade! Não pode ser!

Ganbatte kudasai!... Dê o seu melhor!

Ittai!... Ouch! Dói... Que dor!

Onegai... Por favor. (formal)

Abunai... Que perigoso... que perigo!

Tsukarete... Estou cansado(a)

Uso da!... Mentira! Não é verdade!

* * *

**Interferência**

**_- By Chinmoku -_**

_Olhava apático para a garota que claramente ponderava se correria para o mar ou não. Franziu o cenho, meio que se perguntando o motivo daquilo. Não que se importasse, mas aquilo tudo de alguma forma parecia errado... muito errado. E foi quando estendeu o braço para lhe chamar. Um pouco tarde visto que ela havia disparado em direção ao mar._

_'Dame...'_

_Suas pernas correram em direção às ondas iradas, a garganta contraída em surpreso desespero. 'Dame... Dame!' Seus olhos escanevam o mar, ávidos pela visão dela. Onde estava? Onde... 'Ali'. Mergulhou sem pensar muito, de alguma forma precisava salvá-la. Precisava..._

_"Yamerô!"_

_A cada braçada que dava, mais longe parecia ficar... e mais se desesperava... Ao longe podia vê-la afundar, suas mãos e cabelos sendo engolidos pelo tempestuoso mar sendo a última visão que teria dela. "DAME!"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Desconexo**

Gaara acordou gritando por ar, o coração descompassado doendo em seu peito. Socou o travesseiro praguejando no processo. Será que uma boa noite de sono era pedir demais? Não necessariamente uma boa noite de sono, mas uma noite normal de sono, quem sabe... E se era aquela garota louca quem se afogava, por que fora _**ele**_ quem acordara sufocado?

Ainda sentado em sua cama observou o travesseiro que antes socara como que esperando explicações. Levantou o rosto para o teto, apertando os olhos um pouco e depois piscando sucessivas vezes.

_Atsui..._

Só então se dera conta de que estava transpirando. Levantou-se decidido a tomar um banho frio. Três e vinte da manhã não era tão cedo para se começar o dia, concluiu.

* * *

"Dekimasen...- Calmamente Tsunade fechara os olhos, como que re-analisando a situação em sua mente, as mãos pousadas plácidas sobre os inúmeros prontuários, documentos e fichas que se encontravam espalhados sobre sua larga mesa de trabalho. – De certo que imagina os possíveis problemas que seu pedido acarretaria não só para você como para nós..."

Temari suspirou em derrota. "Hai, demo... deve haver algum modo de... – ela cerrou os dentes, amaldiçoando seu irmão caçula pelo gênio difícil. – Vou pensar em algo..."

"O que acha de sessões privadas?"

"Na casa dele? – Temari ponderou um pouco a questão, embora não importasse a idéia, todas acabavam no mesmo problema de sempre: Sabaku no Gaara e seu difícil temperamento. – A idéia é boa, embora eu duvide que ele a aceite."

"Aborde o assunto... não é a mesma coisa que ele vindo aqui, afinal, os exames para o problema mencionado somente na clínica poderiam ser observados a fundo. – Comentou assinando um prontuário. - Sendo na residência dele, complica um pouco, mas poderíamos nos utilizar de técnicas muito boas para um relaxamento profundo entre outros benefícios que acabam vindo juntos."

Temari acenou que sim. Não custava nada tentar. _Só a minha paciência e animo... desu ne? _

"Shizune, - A outra chamou ao apertar um botão no aparelho telefônico. – Avise Sakura que temos uma importante cliente a ser atendida no quarto lilás."

_"Ano, Haruno Sakura, desu ka?"_

"Sim... – Tsunade suspendeu uma sobrancelha à pergunta óbvia. – Algum problema?"

_"Eto... Aa! Iie! –_ Ouvia-se a outra rindo desajeitada no outro lado da linha -_ Daijobu desu! Wakarimashita!"_

_Que diabos essas duas andaram aprontando?_ Tsunade balançou a cabeça, deixando a pergunta de lado."Enfim, tente abordar o assunto. Como eu disse, muito se pode fazer mesmo em casa."

"Hai. Arigatou. Hmmm, o quarto lilás de novo?"

Tsunade sorriu como que dizendo que era óbvio. "Tem sido o melhor para seu humor ultimamente. Estou certa de que gosta mais deste também, acertei?"

Temari quase corou ao responder que sim, ela mesma re-decorara seu quarto e pintara as paredes de lilás, porém num tom mais claro, não havia muito tempo. Os minutos seguintes no consultório se passaram com conversas sobre o nível atual de estresse na vida da paciente/cliente, bem como seus hábitos alimentares aos quais Tsunade vez ou outra indicava um ou outro alimento para a regulação do organismo físico e energético.

Após batidas suaves na porta, Sakura entrou polidamente no aposento fazendo uma mesura. "Sabaku no Temari sama?"

"Hai?" Temari observou a jovem de cabelos rosados presos num coque simples que sorria afável em sua direção. Não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, visto que era sincero o sorriso atribuído. Aliás, somente o fato de a garota não ter desviado os olhos lhe agradou em muito. Herança de seu pai, na verdade, uma vez que de acordo com ele as pessoas que não conseguiam manter o olhar nos olhos eram falsas, mentirosas ou traidoras. Se não tudo junto. Observou o kimono roxo com detalhes bordados que variavam em diferentes tons de prata e lilás da garota, logo concluindo que era uma atendente da clínica. _Elite, desu ne? _Voltou-se para Tsunade, como que perguntando porque ela não a atenderia hoje, se desde seu primeiro dia na clínica era ela quem especialmente cuidava de seu caso.

"Haruno Sakura é tão boa quanto senão melhor que eu. – Tsunade disse sem cerimônias, muito embora sua pupila estivesse escarlate no momento ao elogio oferecido. – É certo que gostará dela. – Levantou-se de modo a cumprimentar uma de suas clientes mais importantes. – Terá que me desculpar por não atendê-la hoje, muito embora acredite que pedirá por Sakura em sua próxima visita."

"Maa... – A outra riu cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos. – E com quem mais poderei falar das coisas que falo?"

As duas riram num tom quase maléfico e finalmente se cumprimentaram antes que Sakura guiasse Temari polidamente pelos inúmeros corredores e escadas da clínica. Haviam acabado de subir um pequeno lance de escadas aveludadas num tom verde escuro quando Temari sentiu o primeiro rastro de algum aroma no ar.

"Oishii... – Ela respirou fundo, apreciando a mistura de aromas exóticos. Seu coração de repente mais leve, embora um pouco mais acelerado que o normal... - Nan desu ka? É tão diferente do habitual..."

"Rosas, uma pitada de manjerona, algumas raspas de laranja, ano... – Sakura levou um indicador ao queixo, voltando seus olhos para o teto enquanto pensava. – Ah, hai... Lavanda, não podia esquecê-la para combater sua usual enxaqueca, ne? Entre outras como Ylang-ylang, por exemplo..."

Temari franziu o cenho. "Tudo isso? E não fica enjoativo?"

"Aa, é a mágica da minha fórmula! – Sorriu afável indicando uma porta mais à frente. – Tsunade-sama me passou as suas necessidades ontem cedo e fui preparando a mistura... Shinpai nai, sou muito cuidadosa quanto a isso."

Temari acenou que sim. "Jya, yoroshiku onegai shimasu... - e passou sem cerimônias para o outro lado do quarto, onde atrás de um biombo ornamental trocaria suas vestes por um kimono de seda egípcia da cor azul marinho. – Nunca a vi antes por aqui, Haruno-san. É nova na clínica? Embora ache difícil, já que suas vestes a classificam como elite."

Elite era o termo usado para os melhores profissionais. Todos os atendentes, com diplomas em Medicina ou não, que fossem classificados como os melhores tinham esse diferencial nas vestes, o que era ainda mais acentuado no caso do tratamento de alguém de alto nível como Sabaku No Temari. Somente na Emergência que os kimonos eram dispensados, para melhor atendimento, é claro.

"Sakura, por favor. – Ela sorriu enquanto lavava novamente as mãos com uma solução esterilizante. – Bem, não sou nova aqui não, a verdade é que costumo ficar na emergência. A entrada fica pelo outro lado do quarteirão, então seria quase impossível nos esbarrarmos."

"Emergência? – Temari reapareceu vestida em seu kimono pessoal da clínica. – Que tipos de casos atendem?"

"Bem, todos os tipos de casos... De fato não são todos que percebem que as clínicas são uma só, é bem comum essa dúvida. – Respondeu indicando o caminho para a sala contígua ao quarto lilás. – Já pegamos fraturas, torções, crises causadas por estresse ou medicamentos... até mesmo fraturas expostas. Muito embora alguns casos fiquem restritos aos médicos oficiais. Imagino esse não ser um assunto relaxante, ne?"

Temari sorriu, lhe entregando seu kimono enquanto entrava na água quente do ofurô, cada pedacinho de seu corpo gritando em prazer. "Mou..." Suspirou fechando os olhos.

Vendo a outra relaxar de imediato, Sakura se dirigiu à janela e fechou uma cortina azul escura, diminuindo a luz do aposento. Adiantou-se em colocar algumas flores na água do Ofurô.

"Oishii..."

"São _Citrus aurantium_... Flores de laranjeiras... Excelentes para cuidados com a pele, estresse, tensão nervosa, antidepressivo... entre outros fatores... – _Afrodisíacas, também, não posso negar... _– São de energia Yang e trazem muita energia solar... Vamos levantar o seu nível energético, bem como o astral."

De olhos fechados, Temari se via quase adormecer aos breves comentários e explicações de Sakura. A voz macia e baixa da outra soava como música aos seus ouvidos, uma paz gostosa invadindo seu corpo e mente. Pelos próximos minutos relaxaria naquela infusão aromática antes de retornar ao quarto lilás para o tratamento completo. De certa forma, ansiava por ver como seria o tratamento dela, pois de pronto sentia diferenças, mesmo que sutilmente... Havia alguma familiaridade ali, muito embora esse fosse o primeiro contato entre as duas...

* * *

Gaara praguejou à nova batida em sua porta. "Nanda?" O excesso de interrupções não somente o irritavam, como atrasavam seu trabalho. Não que estivesse atrasado, era bem o contrário...

"Sabaku no Gaara-sama?" Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e lisos entrou timidamente no escritório fazendo uma mesura exagerada.

"Nanda?" Perguntou novamente, encarando-a entediado.

"A...ano..." Ela baixou os olhos para o chão, incapaz de conter o rubor que afligia seu rosto.

Gaara girou os olhos, _yowai... _Não saberia ao certo dizer se a pobre garota conseguiu terminar de dizer o motivo pelo qual estava ali, pois de certo que era o mesmo que o de todos os outros que vieram vê-lo hoje: uma maldita entrevista que sequer existia.

* * *

"Mou... quase não deu tempo! – Haruno Sakura suspirou se sentando numa poltrona. – Acho que esqueci de ligar o despertador."

"Tsunade-sama quase suspeitou. - Shizune se ocupava em terminar de escrever um relatório emergencial. – Embora acredite que ela já saiba. Sorte foi ter preparado a infusão a ser usada já ontem..."

A outra acenou que sim. _Lee não voltou para casa essa noite... e a verdade é que não levantei porque fiquei acostumada com o ele me acordando. _Pensou ao se lembrar que pelas cinco ou seis da manhã ele começava seus alongamentos e treinos na sala. Um breve sorriso se formou nos seus lábios ao se lembrar do quanto aquilo a irritara no começo dos poucos meses que viriam a morar juntos, visto que Lee não era do tipo silencioso ao se exercitar. Sempre contando em voz alta o número de flexões ou se auto-incentivando durante os exercícios... Quando saía de seu quarto para o desjejum, as coisas dele todas já estariam arrumadas e empilhadas num cantinho ou guardadas no pequeno armário embutido da sala que ficava perto da porta de entrada. Desde o início sempre ficou claro que a presença dele ali se daria por poucos meses, mas agora que sua partida chegou, bem... sentia-se meio triste. Havia se acostumado à presença 'jovial' dele...

"Aa! Esqueci de pegar os recados na secretária eletrônica!" Levantou-se num pulo da poltrona e retirou o telefone do gancho, digitando seu número em seguida. Esperou chamar e se adiantou com mais alguns dígitos e por fim a senha.

_'Você tem uma mensagem... _– disse a voz eletrônica, logo em seguida viria a mensagem. O que Sakura não esperava era que ao invés de Lee explicando o porquê de não voltar para casa noite passada, haveria uma voz completamente diferente ali. Um timbre masculino bem conhecido por ela: Uchiha Sasuke... – _Sakura...'_

Sentindo-se congelar por dentro e com os pêlos todos de seu corpo eriçados, ouviu o resto da mensagem com os olhos enormes. O coração em leve descompasso aumentando a intensidade de sua respiração.

"Daijobu ka? - Shizune aproximou-se da outra, segurando-lhe uma das mãos. – Sente-se um pouco, suas mãos estão geladas."

"I..iie... – Sakura baixou os olhos para o chão, os pensamentos frenéticos. _Não há de ser nada... Nunca foi, nem nunca será... Passado é passado! _– Daijobu!" E com isso deu seu melhor sorriso antes de sair para se trocar, para em seguida ir ao encontro de seus amigos. Felizmente hoje era um dos dias que menos permaneceria pela clínica.

* * *

Temari sorria internamente, seu corpo vibrando em agradável conforto. Vez ou outra se lembrando de um detalhe da sessão mais cedo que mais gostara em particular. O som baixinho do piano que às vezes se mesclava com o de uma pequena fonte... Os aromas exóticos misturados... As diferentes técnicas que Sakura utilizara nela..."Foi uma surpresa por demais agradável, aliás, consegui cadastrá-lo por lá também. – Comentava animadamente enquanto assinava uns documentos. – Basta que marque uma consulta. Os milagres que eles fazem..." Ela suspirou.

Kankurou torceu a boca num sorriso quase irônico. Bastava ver o bom humor de Temari para saber que algo de bom acontecera, no caso era mais que claro que as consultas na tal clínica a ajudavam a relaxar de modo absurdo. Perguntava-se, no entanto, como que poderiam ajudar Gaara. "Mas no caso do Gaara..." Começou.

"Relaxe... – Disse abanando uma mão como se não fosse nada. – Não é uma clínica comum. Há profissionais de várias áreas lá... Inclusive, soube hoje que é comum tratarem de emergências, que curioso, não acha?"

Kankurou voltou o rosto para janela observando as nuvens longínquas que se aproximavam velozes para em breve tampar o céu claro. "Mesmo assim... Algo me preocupa."

"Compreendo... - Comentou fazendo uma breve pausa. - Darei um jeito, aliás, tenho um plano. – Temari rapidamente destrancou e abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa. Deslizando por cima do tampo, a seguir, um envelope cor de areia. – Depois e me diga o que acha..."

"Sou, ka? – Comentou olhando o envelope de forma suspeita. _Temari às vezes me assusta com seus planos. _Suspirou, guardando o envelope no bolso interno de seu blazer e finalmente franziu o cenho diante do assunto que teria que abordar a seguir. Afrouxou a gola de sua camisa após abrir um botão. – Mudando o assunto, temos uma reunião pendente com _aquele pessoal_. O ideal seria enviar Gaara visto que ele é o único com informações de dentro, além de ser formado em..."

Kankurou observou o tique-nervoso no olho direito da irmã aos sons que vinham do lado de fora do escritório. Cobriu o rosto com uma mão, balançando a cabeça em reprovação. "O que você fez agora?"

Temari se aprumou na cadeira, obviamente ignorando os ataques de Gaara que cada vez mais se faziam ouvir. "Não fiz nada demais." Disse enquanto esperava pela entrada dinâmica de seu irmão caçula, realizando um exercício respiratório para se acalmar, ensinado por Tsunade algumas sessões atrás.

Não demorou nada até que a porta se escancarasse revelando um Gaara colérico.

"Posso saber, - Sussurrou feroz, obviamente tentando em vão conter sua prévia explosão de humor, as mãos espalmadas no tampo da mesa enquanto ele se inclinava incisivo para sua irmã. – por que diabos estou recebendo tantas pessoas para um cargo de assistente que **NÃO** existe?"

"Maa... – Calmamente ela indicou que se sentasse, enquanto se levantava para fechar a porta que permanecia escancarada. – Você vive reclamando do quão atarefado anda por aqui... então resolvi arrumar uma ajuda para você, ne? - Ela sorriu inocentemente. – Fora que o cargo já existia antes... você apenas nunca o preenchera."

"Você sabe que..."

"Cinco e meia, Gaara. – Ela o cortou cruzando os braços, seu tom de voz de repente sério e imponente, muito embora isso em nada o intimidasse. – Não há necessidade para você se afogar assim no trabalho, isso não é vida! Muitas empresas adorariam isso, mas não é o caso aqui. Portanto, dê uma chance. Um tempo livre pode ser algo bom, ne?"

"Se não fossem apenas idiotas com currículos em mãos."

"Maa, mas eu selecionei pessoalmente os melhores idiotas possíveis!"

Kankurou estava pronto para participar da conversa quando Gaara tempestuou para fora do escritório se dirigindo ao grupo de pessoas que esperavam sentadas num sofá, provavelmente para a tal 'entrevista'. Temari o viu chamar pelo rapaz que mais parecia fora da realidade, mas quando este não respondeu por estar obviamente alienado às pessoas ao redor, ele o cutucou com o pé fazendo uma ou outra pergunta.

"Oh, não! – Temari se apressou, arrastando Kankurou consigo. – Não me diga que..."

Kankurou quase riu. "Ele vai fazer isso."

"Ahou da!"

Eles observaram Gaara se adiantar com o tal rapaz para dizer em tom conclusivo. "Bem, está decidido."

"Nandayo?" O tal rapaz resmungou fitando Temari e Kankurou sem cerimônias.

"Oi... Gaara. – Kankuro levantou uma mão como que para ganhar atenção. – O que está..."

Gaara levantou o indicador, interrompendo-o. "Apresento-lhes meu assistente."

"Ano..." O rapaz tentou chamar, muito embora os três irmãos estivessem por demais ocupados na discussão para perceber. _Tsc... mendokuse naa..._

"Não se contrata alguém assim!"

"Hn. – Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Gaara fitou-a quase sorrindo maliciosamente. – Não era isso que queria? Que eu arrumasse um assistente? Ainda mais quando todos foram selecionados _**pessoalmente**_ por você?"

Temari se viu enrubescer, furiosa.

"Ahou da yo! Você sequer sabe o nome dele!"

Gaara voltou-se para o outro, lendo em seu crachá de visitante o nome 'Nara Shikamaru'.

"Nara Shikamaru, - Indicou os irmãos com uma mão, falando metódica e tediosamente. – Sabaku No Temari e Sabaku no Kankurou. – Encarou a irmã por um breve momento. – Hn." E com isso, acenou um pseudo 'tchau' por cima do ombro enquanto se dirigia a passos largos pelo corredor.

"Oi... Chott.."

Ignorando completamente o chamado de Shikamaru, Temari se apressou atrás do irmão, praticamente rosnando no processo.

"Tsc... problemáticos..."

Acenando em concordância, Kankurou o cumprimentou e partiu para seu escritório com um 'boa sorte' e um quê de 'bem vindo ao meu mundo' naquele simples comentário.

* * *

"Hai, ittekimasu!" Sakura sorria afável ao fechar a porta do apartamento de Ino. Deixara os outros terminando os preparativos enquanto se encarregava de buscar o bolo de limão que encomendara alguns dias antes.

A um quarteirão de distância, no entanto, seu sorriso era tão ausente como se nunca tivesse existido. Suspirou cansada, baixando os olhos para o chão, sentido-os pesados. _Mou... não devia ter bebido. _O clima estava abafado e morno naquela tarde. O céu, azul e malhado com nuvens de algodão, parecia zombar de sua súbita melancolia. _Baka! Anime-se! _Pensou endireitando sua postura. _Mentindo para si mesma agora? Iie... eu só..._

Sim, mesmo com todos os amigos que tanto amava por perto, ainda assim sentia-se só. Um vazio inexplicável que sequer entendia. A mensagem de Sasuke em sua secretária eletrônica só piorava aquela sensação estranha. Um incômodo em seu peito... Algo fora do lugar...

A brisa, antes fraca, soprava com mais força agora. Fechou os olhos por um momento, apreciando aquele 'abraço'.

"Aitai..." Disse sem pensar.

Retomando seu caminho, ficou a encarar o outro lado da rua enquanto esperava pela mudança de cor do semáforo. Pensava no porquê de ter dito aquilo. _'Aitai...' _Uma imagem não muito distante aparecendo em sua mente. Estudou o asfalto por onde passavam os carros, perdida em algum canto de seus pensamentos. Seria loucura querer ver novamente alguém que só vira uma vez? E que ainda assim julgara como rude? Algo nele chamara sua atenção, mas... seria só por sua aparência exótica? _Devo estar desesperada. _Pensou levantando novamente os olhos.

Choque.

Atravessando a rua, vindo em sua direção estava _**ele**_. Meio tonta ela piscou sucessivas vezes como que não acreditando. Era ele! De verdade! Ali, bem pertinho! De fato queria muito revê-lo, sabia disso agora mais claro que nunca, mas a questão era... O que faria agora que o tinha à sua frente?

Neste momento Sakura sentiu-se congelar. A imagem dele passando por ela sem um olhar ou aceno a ferindo por dentro._ Faça algo! Você vai perder essa chance! _O tempo pareceu parar. Fechou os punhos ao virar-se para trás, os olhos o alcançando rapidamente, o coração pulsando alto em seus ouvidos.

"Omachinasai!"

Seu estômago congelou instantaneamente, um medo estranho dentro de si afetando sua coragem recém reunida. Observou-o parar e voltar-se calmamente. Seus olhares se encontrando.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, de repente incerta de sua decisão. Com mão esquerda fechada sobre seu peito e sentindo-se incapaz de falar, novamente ela se viu ensurdecer a uma vibração estranha. O mesmo som surdo que julgara ouvir antes, presenciava agora...

"O..onamae ha..." Conseguiu pronunciar, embora nada de sua voz conseguisse ouvir.

Ainda imóvel, Gaara a fitava apático, atento a cada gesto da garota. Bochechas rosadas, o punho fechado mostrando sua insegurança, a saia bordada de tom pastel que dançava a qualquer sopro mais forte do vento... "Nanda?"

"Aa... – Encorajada por ele ter dito algo, ela se aproximou, muito embora sua confiança se esvaísse na proporção em que se aproximava. Observando a expressão entediada do outro, acabou recobrando a razão. Fora estupidez chamá-lo. Ele provavelmente a achava uma maluca qualquer agora. Suspirou, dando de ombros... _O que não há remédio... _– Eu perguntei o seu nome... Só isso."

"Naze?"

Sakura se viu exclamar os olhos. _Como assim por que?_

"E por que não?" Retrucou sem pensar muito no assunto.

"Você está alta." Disse julgando pelas expressões corporais e olhos levemente sonolentos da garota.

_**BAKA! **_Pensou quase o fulminando com o olhar. "Bem, isso não muda minha pergunta. – Sakura continuou estudando os olhos do outro como que procurando algum reconhecimento ou sentimento neles, mas nada vinha ao seu silencioso pedido de socorro. – Eu só queria saber... o seu nome. – Ela fez uma mesura, pronta para se desculpar pelo incômodo e retomar seu caminho. – Sumima..."

"Gaara."

Endireitando-se ela fitou-o, os olhos enormes traindo sua surpresa. Estava tão certa de que ele não diria...

Gaara observou a expressão da garota mudar de surpresa para alegre, seu rosto se contraindo num sorriso genuíno. "Hai, Gaara-san! Eu.."

"Gaara... - Ele a interrompeu, a voz monótona. – Só Gaara..."

"Hn! Gaara... Haruno Sakura! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

A partir daí seguiu-se um silêncio meio incômodo por parte dos dois, visto que Sakura não sabia o que dizer a seguir e Gaara... bem... nada tinha a declarar.

"O sinal vai abrir se não se apressar."

"Aa... Hai, preciso correr... arigatou, Gaara." Sakura atravessou a rua com uma nova alegria dentro de si. Uma euforia que em nada se relacionava com as taças de vinho que tomara mais cedo com os amigos.

Retomando seu caminho, Gaara não podia deixar de pensar que a cidade estava cheia de pessoas estranhas. Estudou suas mãos por um momento tentando entender aquela dormência que sentia.

"Kiááá! DAME!" O grito feminino lhe chamou a atenção. Algo estalando dentro de si ao notar que era a voz da garota estranha.

Seus olhos escanearam o outro lado da rua a procura dela, uma descarga de adrenalina agindo de imediato em seu corpo. Achou-a sendo agarrada por trás por um rapaz louro e mais alto que ela. Estava pronto para atravessar a rua quando a viu socar o louro na cabeça e chamá-lo de 'baka'. Suspendeu uma 'sobrancelha' ao ver o tal rapaz cobrir a cabeça com as mãos e choramingar um 'maa, Sakura-chan...'.

Observou a garota enquanto ela o repreendia pelo susto até que novamente seus olhos se encontraram no exato momento em que ela esganava o amigo com as mãos. Viu-a se aprumar rapidamente e acenar um tchauzinho antes de sair arrastando o louro choroso para algum lugar que desconhecia.

Gaara balançou a cabeça, antes de retomar sua caminhada, uma pergunta lhe martelando os pensamentos: por que diabos agira como se fosse ao socorro de uma estranha chamada Haruno Sakura ao pensamento de que estava em perigo?

* * *

Algum tempo depois, já na cozinha de Ino, Sakura se ocupava em acender as velas do bolo de Lee e tentava ao máximo ignorar uma das presenças na sala. Suspirou ao fracassar mais uma vez em tentar organizar o furacão de pensamentos que estava tendo.

"Nee, Sakura-chan... quem era ele?"

"Dare?" Perguntou soprando um dos palitos, certo de que Lee em segundos apareceria em pânico no apartamento uma vez que Ino deixara um recado de que Sakura estava ferida.

"Aquele para quem acenou na rua..." Naruto cutucou o bolo com o dedo para em seguida levá-lo à boca. As bochechas corando em contentamento no processo.

"Aa... – Sakura se embaraçou ligeiramente, embora ele não percebesse. – Alguém que conheci recentemente."

"Tomodachi na no?"

"Ano..."

"YOhh! Sakura-san! Daijobu ka?"

Salva pelo gongo, pois Lee acabara de entrar no apartamento, praticamente em pânico. Os olhos enormes e lacrimejando enquanto ele se aproximava dela. "O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Vim o mais rápido que pude e..." Lee parou por um momento, observando o sorriso afável e gentil que sua amiga lhe dirigia e o bolo apoiado em suas mãos com velas acesas por cima dele. Suas bochechas coraram... "A..ano...nani...eto..."

"Omedetou, Lee-kun, pela oportunidade que está tendo!" Sakura disse sorrindo ainda mais.

"Whoa! Vocês me enganaram!"

E foi assim que a festa de despedida se iniciou. Em pouco tempo Lee estaria emocionado chorando pelo carinho oferecido pelos amigos. Sakura, por estar mentalmente indisposta, sentou-se no sofá e ficou a sorrir gentil e observar os amigos comemorando. Enquanto os outros conversavam e desfrutavam do ambiente amigável.

"Sakura! – Ino chamou levantando seu celular no ar. – É aquela sua amiga de ontem!"

"Aa, hai! Doumo! – Ela se levantou de modo a pegar o aparelho, em seguida se dirigindo para o quarto de Ino de modo a atender a chamada em um ambiente mais silencioso. – Moshi, moshi..."

"S..Sakura-san?"

"Hinata! Que bom falar com você! Está perdendo a festa, aliás, meu melhor amigo que queria apresentar está aqui e..."

"Gomennasai... – A voz de Hinata soou chorosa. – Não poderei comparecer hoje... Neji-kun avisou que teremos uma visita importante aqui e eu terei que ficar para as apresentações formais... – Ela suspirou fungando discretamente. – Sabe como é..."

"Compreendo. - Sakura estalou a língua, se deixando deitar na cama de Ino. – Não fique triste, outras oportunidades virão... e o Lee já a conhece da clínica de quando você colocou seus ossos no lugar. – Elas riram, provavelmente partilhando as memórias do dia mencionado. – Explicarei a ele a situação, ele compreenderá. Tenho certeza!"

"Hai! Eto... P..podemos marcar de sairmos qualquer dia desses? Digo... Para conversar..."

Sakura se viu sorrir, Hinata não sabia esconder seu nervosismo. "Deixa eu adivinhar... conheceu alguém, ne?"

"A...ano... Sakura-san!" Exclamou exasperada.

"Mou, Daijobu! É claro que aceito! Assim que tivermos um tempinho da clínica o faremos, ok?"

Hinata agradeceu e as duas se despediram.

_Mou... e eu que estava pensando em apresentá-la ao Naruto. _Fechou os olhos, praticando um exercício respiratório para acalmar a mente. Imagens de seu encontro mais cedo com Gaara se mesclavam com as imagens de Sasuke no aposento contíguo com seus amigos. As vozes deles se misturando em sua cabeça em dissonância. _O que está acontecendo? _Sentia-se enjoada com aquilo. "Mou! De te ike!"

"Aa..." Naruto levantou as mãos como que se desculpando.

"Naruto? – Ela se sentou, confusa. – Gomen, não era com você que eu falava..."

"Eh? Dare to?" Perguntou escaneando os cantos vazios do quarto.

"Aa... – ela riu desconcertada. – meio que com... meus pensamentos. Aliás..." Disse acertando ele com o travesseiro.

"Nanda tebayo!"

"Isso é por ter me deixando esperando ontem! E sem nenhum aviso ou recado!"

"Eto! É que aconteceram algumas coisas e..." Ele riu desconcertado, espanando os cabelos com uma mão.

"Hai... hai..." Ela o puxou, dizendo-lhe que voltassem à festa.

* * *

Uma queda de luz afetou grande parte da cidade naquele início de noite. O trânsito se encontrava caótico e as estações ferroviárias paradas. Kankurou praguejou ao olhar pela janela de seu escritório, mesmo que quisesse ir embora, não valeria a pena visto a situação atual da cidade.

"Gaara já voltou?" Perguntou ao sentir a presença da irmã na porta de entrada.

"Hai... Avisaram-me que há pouco ele pegara seu carro e partira, muito embora eu duvide que tenha ido para casa. Ele voltaria antes para arrumar as coisas e lidar com as papeladas de Nara Shikamaru."

Kankurou não pôde conter seu sorriso, aquela situação era por demais hilária do seu ponto de vista. Pegou seu celular, discando alguns números. "Veremos o que aconteceu naquela caminhada dele para ter ido embora de repente... – Esperou chamar, os olhos fixos nos da irmã. – Oi, Gaara, pretende voltar ainda hoje? – Fez uma pausa. – Eh? A caminho de onde? – Seus olhos se exclamaram surpresos, antes de franzir o cenho. Sua expressão, de repente séria. – Hai... Hai... Cuidado com eles... Sim, fechamos o acordo e tudo foi solucionado, mas lembre-se de que Orochimaru e os outros estão tentando fazer o Clã dos Hyuuga voltar atrás no acordo alfa... – Kankurou afastou o celular do ouvido fazendo uma careta e Temari, mesmo ao longe, podia ouvir a resposta colérica de Gaara. – Hai, Gaara... A propósito, a cidade parou pela tempestade, tome uma rota que não pegue o Centro para retornar. Vemo-nos amanhã... Jya!"

Kankurou girou os olhos. "Não adianta, quando acreditamos estar um passo a frente, Gaara sempre nos surpreende. Ele está indo à uma reunião com os Hyuuga."

"Mou! Abunai... – Temari se aproximou da Janela, abrindo-a em seguida para deixar o vento tempestuoso entrar, algo que lhe agradava muito quando tensa. – Espero que corra tudo bem... – suspirou. – Gostaria que papai não tivesse deixado certos assuntos pendentes... Orochimaru é alguém com quem gostaria de nunca ter que lidar..."

Kankurou acenou que sim, ele próprio repudiava aquela situação. "Aliás, o fato de Gaara estar sempre um passo a frente me leva a abordar uma questão... – Disse devolvendo-lhe o envelope antes recebido. – Isso é perigoso demais. Pode dar certo, mas não acho correto. É uma traição, Temari... Deve haver uma outra forma de arrastá-lo para lá... Além disso, se conheço Gaara, Kazumi nada significa para ele..."

"Sim, mas ajudaria... o principal é saber o que se passa... Afinal, a crise mais perigosa lhe deu aquela... 'tatuagem'."

Kankurou acenou que sim... de certa forma sentindo-se de mãos atadas...

* * *

Algum tempo após a longa conversa que tivera com seu irmão, Temari passara por Shikamaru num dos corredores e ignorara quase que por completo os apelos dele. Deixara-se cair em sua poltrona, fechando os olhos como que para relaxar, muito embora uma presença logo se mostrasse presente.

"Onegai... se for sobre o trabalho, deixe para amanhã..." Suplicou esfregando o rosto, praticamente exausta.

"Mendokuse... – Disse estalando a língua. – Mas amanhã terá que me ouvir, então. É a minha condição."

Temari levantou os olhos surpresa pela audácia do assistente de Gaara. "Hmm, tudo bem... Veremos o que deseja me falar amanhã."

"Então... – Shikamaru sorriu fechando a porta para a surpresa da outra. – Pelo seu gênio e atual estado de espírito, - ele sorriu sinistramente. – sei exatamente o que poderia ajudar a mudar o seu foco de pensamento... Isto é... – As bochechas de Temari coraram ao vê-lo retirar algo de sua mochila. – Se achar que conseguirá me acompanhar..."

Ela se levantou, espalmando a mão no tampo da mesa. "Ahhh! Um desafio... – Ela riu. – Veremos... você vai sair daqui chorando no final." Umideceu os lábios, obviamente para provocá-lo.

"Torcerei por isso... Há tempos que não vejo alguém à altura..."

* * *

_"Ano, Sakura-san..." Lee a chamou com leves batidas na porta de seu quarto.._

_"Aa...- A voz de Sakura soou surpresa e abafada pelo outro lado da porta. – Chotto matte kudasai!"_

_Lee baixou o olhar com pesar. 'De novo...' Esperou pacientemente pela amiga, sem pressioná-la, e tão pouco se surpreendeu ao vê-la abrir a porta com o mais genuíno sorriso que julgara possuir. Pouco ela sabia, no entanto, que Lee conhecia bem o significado de seus olhos levemente avermelhados... Seus diferentes tipos de sorrisos, suspiros, gritos... enfim, ele sabia ver por além da máscara, muito embora nunca tenha forçado o assunto. Se Sakura desejava manter a questão afastada, respeitaria sua vontade..._

_Os últimos meses que conviveram foram assim, ela sorrindo e acreditando enganar a todos e ele fingindo crer naqueles sorrisos. _

_"Nani, Lee-kun?"_

_Aprumando-se antes de falar Lee a fitou seriamente. "Sakura-san, como sabe partirei para esse treinamento e campeonato em breve. – Sakura acenava que sim, sua expressão facial dizendo que não entendia do que se tratava àquela conversa. – Preciso agradecer pelos últimos meses, demo... – Ele fez uma pausa, não sabendo como escolher as próximas palavras a serem ditas. – sei que tem seus motivos, mas... não deixe essa porta fechada!" Terminou de um fôlego só._

_"Eh? Porta?"_

_Lee apontou para seu coração e logo a viu corar. Não de timidez ou vergonha, mas de embaraço por ele tocar num ponto que ela relutara tanto nos últimos tempos. "Se relacionamentos ruins a machucaram tanto é normal se fechar até que suas feridas cicatrizem... mas não para sempre..."_

_"Lee-kun..." Suspirou..._

_"Quando voltar da Alemanha serei um homem mais forte e a protegerei com minha vida!" Disse fazendo sua famosa pose de 'nice guy', uma herança de seu professor e mestre._

_Sakura sorriu, mas logo se viu sendo abraçada. "Suki desu kara... – Ele sussurrou apertando mais o abraço, fazendo uma pausa. – Não desista de sua juventude... Onegai!"_

Sakura sorria ao pentear seus cabelos molhados. Passara o banho inteiro se lembrando de coisas ocorridas nos últimos tempos, e até mesmo as cenas da festa de Lee. Ino brigando com Shikamaru no celular por estar preso em algum lugar desconhecido pela tempestade ainda ocorrente, Sasuke lhe oferecendo vez ou outra uma bebida, Naruto correndo com as bebidas para longe de Lee que se descontrolava quando com álcool no sangue...

Seus ouvidos se aguçaram aos barulhos suspeitos que vinham da sala. _Mou... justo agora que Lee não está mais aqui! _Pegou rapidamente o boken que o amigo esquecera de levar e se dirigira silenciosamente em direção à presença suspeita. Pôde ver uma sombra se mexendo perto do sofá, seu estômago se contraiu gelado. Receosa ela respirou fundo. "Kiááá! SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gritou atacando a sombra com o boken.

"Chotto... Ittai! - Lee se encolheu cobrindo a cabeça com os braços. – Sou eu, Sakura-san!"

"Eh? Lee? – Sakura acendeu a luz. – O que faz aqui?"

"Ano... esqueci o meu boken e iria deixar a chave por baixo do capacho depois e..." Ele corou ao vê-la ir preparar uma toalha com gelo para os seus galos.

"Gomennasai... achei que fosse um invasor...- Ela riu desconcertada. – Mas você não devia estar no aeroporto?"

"Hai, demo... o vôo só é mais tarde... Gai-sensei disse o horário errado, ele está lá embaixo num táxi esperando."

"Ah, sim... – Ela se levantou. – Melhor ir, ne?"

"Aa..Hai... – Lee observou Sakura lhe entregar o boken, mas o recusou. – Fique com ele... para sua proteção... e como garantia que voltarei!"

"Hai! - Ela o abraçou. – Ganbatte kudasai!"

"Hai... Sakura-san!" Ele dizia se virando para apertar o botão do elevador.

"Lee... - Ela o chamou e jogou a toalha contendo os cubos de gelo para o amigo. - Aqui, leve com vc."

"Arigatou" Com a mão livre retirou uma chave do bolsa e a devolveu para sua verdadeira dona, despedindo-se mais uma vez antes de partir.

* * *

Uma da manhã...

_Quem pode ser a essa hora? _Sakura se dirigiu à porta, acendendo a luz da sala no caminho. Olhando pelo olho mágico rapidamente, antes de destrancar a porta. "Dare ka?"

Sentiu-se congelar por dentro. O estômago, contraído, dava voltas incômodas. Sentiu-se ofegar e curiosa pelo que poderia ter acontecido, abriu a porta. "S..sasuke-kun... Daijobu ka? Como passou pela portaria sem chaves?" Fitou-o com os olhos enormes e curiosos, surpresa evidente em cada gesto seu.

Sasuke se apoiava na soleira da porta com o antebraço direito, os olhos negros fixos nos de Sakura como que segurando sua atenção, a boca delineada em uma linha firme...

"Podemos conversar?" Deu um passo à frente, entrando sem ser convidado.

Nervosa, Sakura se viu recuar. "H..hai...- O coração frenético em seu peito. – aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou fechando a porta. – Você está bem?"

"Hn." Sasuke, já perto da janela agora, mantinha-se atento às imagens lá fora.

Aproximando-se um pouco, cada pedaço de seu corpo em alerta, ficou em silêncio perguntando-se o que havia acontecido. Por que, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tanta repudia, Sasuke estaria agora em sua casa?

"Sakura..." Sussurrou...

O sussurro, para sua surpresa, viera atrás de si. Estivera tão ausente em seus pensamentos que nem o vira se movimentar pelo ambiente. Quem diria, abraçá-la por trás e respirar próximo ao seu ouvido. Sakura se sentiu estremecer aos estímulos, uma languidez esquecida a atingindo como ondas... _M..masaka!_

* * *

A chuva de verão fora tão forte que muitas partes da cidade ainda sofriam com a falta de luz. Gaara tomara um banho frio à luz de velas, há muito esquecido do telefonema recebido há pouco. Os assuntos tomados como perigosos e democráticos por seus irmãos eram de fácil realização para ele e sequer se importava em resolver tais eventuais 'problemas'. Seus cabelos pendiam molhados de modo que em breve os teria de aparar. Gaara os penteara com paciência antes de espaná-los com as mãos para que ficassem _ao natural_.

A falta de luz não o incomodava, na verdade, a iluminação proveniente das velas era algo que muito apreciava. Fitou por um longo momento o espelho que ficava acima da pia do banheiro, sua imagem parecendo muito real aos seus olhos. Por um longo momento ficou preso ao seu olhar, só voltando a si quando sua toalha escorregou de encontro ao chão.

Gaara a prendeu com um pouco mais de firmeza em sua cintura, pegou o candelabro com as velas que utilizara como iluminação e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Franziu o cenho, uma vez que não podia deixar de lado o quão anormal aquele ambiente parecia. A cama king size de mogno escuro estava no centro do quarto, encostada à parede e coberta com um edredom verde-escuro, como sempre esteve. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava um armário do mesmo material e cor da cama. Ao direito dela, uma mesinha de cabeceira. A janela, que ficava na parede oposta à do banheiro da suíte, estava entreaberta, bem como as cortinas que dançavam as brisas fortes remanescentes da tempestade anterior. No canto direito dessa parede havia um grande espelho oval com suporte próprio que seu pai comprara em Londres muitos anos antes, também de madeira escura. Não gostava daquele objeto, no entanto, ainda mais por ser presente dele, mas... de alguma forma ainda continuava por ali, em seu quarto. Irritando-o... Lembrando-o de coisas que não precisavam ser lembradas...

Os objetos e suas posições nada tinham de estranho, entretanto, Gaara permanecera inerte na entrada de seu quarto, analisando calmamente cada canto e objeto presente. A impressão que tinha era a de ter um véu sobre seus olhos, quase como se estivesse olhando seu quarto através de uma televisão cuja imagem chuviscava. _Devo estar cansado, _concluiu apertando os olhos com a mão livre. Pousou o candelabro na mesinha de cabeceira e jogou-se de costas em sua cama. Cada músculo de seu corpo exclamando em alívio ao conforto recebido. De fato sentia-se mais cansado que o normal.

"Tsukarete..." Balbuciou fechando os olhos.

Um flash, provavelmente o de um raio, o lembrara de se levantar. Precisava vestir algo... Ao se levantar mirou o espelho dado por seu finado pai, deparando-se novamente com seu reflexo... Intrigado aproximou-se alguns passos, tentado a tocar em sua superfície polida.

"..."

_Parece tão... _"Real..."

A imagem do espelho parecia mais real que a de seu próprio quarto. Os objetos eram dotados de tons mais vivos e aparência mais límpida, bem como seu próprio reflexo. Então mirara com curiosidade o reflexo de seu castiçal. Tinha a impressão de que poderia entrar ali no espelho e pegá-lo. Seu coração batia levemente acelerado quando voltou à atenção para seu reflexo.

Arregalou os olhos à descarga de adrenalina que o agitou por dentro à cena presenciada, pois sua imagem o encarava de volta. Os olhos arregalados e sorriso sádico estampados em seu rosto traiam a insanidade presente em seus pensamentos.

Recuou um passo. _Não é real...Não é real!_

Neste momento Gaara se viu invadido por sensações que por muito tempo lutara para que permanecessem distantes e latentes. Medo e curiosidade se mesclavam com terror, ódio, entre outras variadas sensações. Seu autocontrole se desfazia à nova onda de adrenalina que o acertava ao perceber que seu reflexo continuava a encará-lo sadicamente, uma mensagem silenciosa se fazendo passar por seus olhares... seu peito queimando à pressão invisível que sentia esmagá-lo por dentro...

"USO DAAAA!"

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Bem, não fiquem assustados ou horrorizados comigo... eu sei o que estou fazendo! Hihi... Aliás, eu morro de rir pela situação do Shika...rs Mas até que ele se saiu bem... Esperem e vejam! Sim, o Gaara ainda não teve grande contato com a Sakura... mas não estranhem... o próximo capítulo será meio, errr... insano... Ele terá chance de falar com ela em breve! rsrsrs

Qualquer erro que eu tenha deixado passar ou sei lá o que, perdão... Acabo de reler e corrigir algumas redundâncias e mudar frases para um melhor encaixe/o/

Minna, muito obrigada pelo apoio!

Matta ne!


	4. Iminente

**_Interferência_**

Yoh, mina-san!

Nossa, preciso dizer que esse bloqueio que tive foi surpreendentemente assustador... Eu tinha o capítulo em mente, mas não conseguia cabeça para escrever e quando eu tive cabeça, bem... vieram as provas da faculdade! Auahuahua que terror, ne?

Esse capítulo ficou enorme e para ser sincera não coloquei tudo que queria nele... Está meio intenso e alguns talvez fiquem confusos, curiosos ou enrolados... Fiquem tranqüilos! É para parecer confuso e dinâmico mesmo, rs...

Personagens novos e nunca interpretados por mim, como o Neji e o Orochimaru, por exemplo, aparecem nesse capítulo. Sobre o Neji, fiz questão de deixá-lo tão tenso e formal como no original, mas pelos deuses, controlem-se ao lerem. Para tudo aqui tem uma explicação. Vai ter gente querendo me espancar - desvia de uns tomates - Aham! - limpando a garganta- Como eu ia dizendo, talvez alguns achem certas coisas meio clichê, outros irão querer me matar por um detalhe indireta para a Yume-chan, mas nada é por acaso. Não coloquei certas explicações e bla blá... tenham fé e muita paciência! Afinal, estou tentando fazer algo legal para todos, né?

- Sorrindo alucinadamente - e ainda tenho muito para perturbar os personagens...

Bem, como estou atrasada com vocês todos só responderei umas dúvidas básicas aqui... Tomando fôlego

As emoções estão meio que à flor da pele e por isso vocês verão alguns personagens se contradizendo de modo irritante às vezes. Isso melhorará quando eles se decidirem.

E DEUSES! A tatuagem não foi feita por causa de mulher nenhuma, vamos acreditar mais no potencial do Gaara, né? Ah, adorei o lance da "toalha safadinha caindo" ahuhauhau, ri muito com esse comentário, linda! Ah, e o lance do espelho em nada se relaciona com Heroes... até pq essa cena do espelho - corando - era de uma história original que nunca terminei ou continuei... e sequer foi ao ar... mas mesmo assim vemos diferenças porque o Gaara não tem dupla personalidade. Mas eu ainda vou perturbar mais a mente dele... até não poder mais... demoniac mode on porque eu quero vê-lo nos extremos...

"Como é que é?"

- Sendo pressionada por uma mão de areia - Eto... ano... -tentando parecer controlada - como eu ia dizendo... - sentindo a pressão aumentar - Ok! Ok! Eu boto esse meu lado demoníaco em off! - ficando azul - waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**Boa leitura! Agradeço o incentivo e apoio! É uma honra e prazer!**_

* * *

Repetindo de novo, mas vamos lá...

Masaka… não pode ser! Impossível!

Doushite/Naze/Doshita … por que? (Doshita é bem clássico do orochimaru... adoro o modo sarcástico dele ao perguntar isso...)

Dame…pare.

Gomennasai, gomen, sumimasen... desculpe, sinto muito...

Daijobu... tudo bem, estou bem...

Daijobu ka?... você está bem? Tudo bem?

Ohayou... Bom dia!

Jya, Ikimashou... então vamos...vamos nessa... (só que no caso coloquei de modo bem afável... )

Nanda? Nani?Nan desu ka… o que? O que foi? O que é?

Onegai... por favor. (literalmente: eu peço a você)

Mendokuse... ok, vcs conhecem o shikamaru,ne?

Shinjirarenai... impressionante! Inacreditável!

Nandayo... que diabos? Como assim?

Shitsurei... com licença...

Ii darou... tudo bem (no sentido de 'sim, chega disso... ta bom para mim...tá certo... XD)

Demo... mas...

Dare?... quem? Quem é?

Anata... você... só que no caso é usado afetuosamente... há quem use o Anata como 'meu esposo' ou 'meu amado', embora isso seja muito louco para mim... hauhauha.

Oyasumi... boa noite.

Kuso... M#a...

Betsuni... não importa... tanto faz... deixa para lá...

Dou desu ka... como está? E então? O que achou?

Oishii... gostoso...

Omae... você... (mas num sentido bem impolido... XD, se anata já é 'feio', imagina omae. u.u eu pessoalmente adoro omae)

Só mais um detalhe... o "Oi" que vocês observarão em alguns inícios de falas não é igual ao nosso 'oi'. Esse "Oi" é, na realidade, uma forma de chamar a atenção do outro e não como forma de cumprimento... embora talvez muitos já saibam... sei lá... Enfim, chega de papo, né?

* * *

**Interferência**

**_- By Chinmoku -_**

"Sakura..."

Sakura estivera tão ausente em seus pensamentos que nem o vira se movimentar pelo ambiente. Quem diria, abraçá-la por trás e respirar próximo ao seu ouvido. Sentiu-se estremecer aos estímulos, uma languidez esquecida a atingindo como ondas... _M..masaka!_

"Sasuke-kun? Doushite..."

"Shh..." Sasuke fechou os olhos como que apreciando o momento, podia sentir a mistura de emoções contritas que emanavam de Sakura. Ainda a abraçava firmemente com um braço, deixando o outro livre para segurar uma de suas mãos, brincando com ela enquanto seus lábios passeavam por seu pescoço e nuca. A cada novo movimento, a cada novo gesto, mais ela parecia se desmanchar em seus braços. Inalando lenta e profundamente o aroma adocicado que emanava dos cabelos recém lavados de Sakura, podia ver as alterações que se faziam notar em sua respiração. Respostas involuntárias que a denunciavam quase que miseravelmente...

"Mas...- Sakura se via sem reação, incapaz de formular um argumento qualquer. Seu corpo respondia sem consentimento, ou assim o parecia. As mãos dele em sua cintura brincavam com a fabrica sedosa do roupão que vestira antes de abrir a porta, aos poucos revelando suas vestes de dormir. Fechou os olhos, de alguma forma não sabia como reagir. Poderia continuar com aquilo? O que aconteceria depois? Continuariam juntos? Era apenas uma noite? O que eram? – Espere... - Virou se para ele, pela primeira vez estudando seus olhos negros. _Nunca me canso deles_, admitiu, se tinha algo nele que adorava era seus olhos. Negros e brilhantes como jóias de ônix, profundos como o céu em madrugada alta... – Por que só agora?" Seu estômago, gelado, dava voltas incômodas. Sentiu-se ruborizar ao olhar intenso que recebia.

Sasuke baixou os olhos para o chão por um momento. "Eu era... cego... - ele se aproximou, tomando-a pelos pulsos. Suas respirações misturadas pela proximidade repentina. – Cego demais..." Sussurrou a última parte.

Sakura o fitava com os olhos enormes, emudecida, e sua surpresa fora ainda maior quando o vira sorrir antes de empurrá-la para a parede mais próxima e demandar seus lábios. Suas mãos sequiosas passeavam por seu corpo, abrindo-lhe de vez o roupão... Ela fechou os olhos, de alguma forma aquilo não parecia certo. Acreditava que se fosse para acontecer, não hesitaria por um momento sequer. Quem diria em pensamentos.

"D..dame... – Suspirou ofegante, empurrando-o gentilmente com as duas mãos como se temesse afastá-lo. – Gomennasai, mas... eu não posso..."

"Shh... – Sasuke segurou seus pulsos, pressionando-os contra a parede. – Daijobu... - Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não precisa ficar com medo... Sou eu... – Disse por entre um e outro beijo. – Sou eu, Sakura..."

"I..iie, não posso..." Ela fechou os olhos como que tentando se concentrar. Ganhar um pouco de força, convicção talvez, pois a sensação era a de querer e não querer...

Tentou argumentar, mas logo se viu perder o ar por lábios que se faziam dominar sobre os seus. Sakura se ouviu exclamar ao sentir o corpo de Sasuke pressionando-a contra a parede, uma perna dobrada por entre as suas tentando-a com movimentos circulares em sua região mais íntima. Um calor pareceu abraçá-la, sua mente cedendo aos estímulos cada vez mais ao ponto de não conseguir unir dois pensamentos... Sim, ela falhava miseravelmente em resistir àquela provocação, seu corpo há muito a traíra com respostas involuntárias... o que apenas incentivava Uchiha Sasuke a aumentar suas provocações...

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Iminente.**

_Estou nervosa... _Pensou pela sétima vez naquela manhã.

Hinata estivera ponderando pelos últimos minutos se deveria permanecer ali em frente ao banco da entrada estação ou se deveria se esconder... quem sabe até fugir... Encostou-se à parede mais próxima, levando uma mão ao coração desajustado. Baixou o rosto, corando ao tentar imaginar como reagiria quando ele chegasse. O ar parecia escapar de seus pulmões com uma facilidade quase irritante, sentia-se levemente tonta.

_O..o que eu faço? _

Respirou fundo, suspirando logo em seguida. Observou uma imagem conhecida correndo em sua direção. Jaqueta laranja, cabelos louros, um sorriso cativante...Era ele! Seus ouvidos pareceram se ensurdecer às batidas gritantes de seu coração, um enjôo repentino... _Na..Naruto-kun..._ Baixou a cabeça, tentando se focar e respirou fundo.

Sem saber exatamente quanto tempo se passara, Hinata se viu acordar de sua confusão com uma mão a lhe tocar o ombro. Levantou os olhos, alarmada, para se deparar com Naruto sorrindo em sua frente. Os olhos, azuis e brilhantes iluminados pelo sol matinal, mais coloridos que a lembrança em seus pensamentos.

"Ohayou... – Ele a cumprimentou sorrindo largamente. – Hinata."

"Oha...O..."

"Eh? – Naruto se descobriu amparando a amiga. - Daijobu ka?"

"Gomennasai... minhas pernas fraquejaram de repente e... – E foi quando ela se descobriu praticamente abraçada com Naruto, algumas pessoas do ponto de ônibus mais próximo riam discretas da cena tão atípica para àquela hora da manhã. - Aa... ano..." _Naruto-kun tão pertinho..._ Sentia-se corar furiosamente.

Naruto exclamou os olhos, já sabendo bem o que aconteceria a seguir. "AHHH! Não se preocupe com isso e... Hinata? – Olhou exasperado para as pessoas como que procurando ajuda. _Mou! Aconteceu de novo! _Pensou desesperado e somente então voltou os olhos para ela e sorriu afável. O choque inicial já se desfazendo, aliás, já estava quase acostumado com os sucessivos desmaios da amiga. – Jya, Ikimashou..."

Arrumou rapidamente sua mochila com uma mão antes que pudesse carregá-la, arrancando suspiros e engasgos de algumas mulheres que observavam.

* * *

Eu não sei o que fazer agora...

_Desde alguns dias atrás perdera um pouco do seu centro. Seu corpo parecia a cada dia mais pesado, fazendo com que o simples ato de se levantar se tornasse cada vez mais penoso. Fechou os olhos apertando-os, aquela sensação vinha em ondas... Sentia dor em seu peito, o ar lhe escapando à sensação de estar perdendo algo precioso... O pior, no entanto, era perder terreno para sua perturbada mente. De onde afinal vinham àqueles pensamentos todos?_

Apertou os punhos, encarando o teto de seu quarto como se este fosse o culpado por seu estado atual. "Eu não sei..."

O fim de semana passara novamente sem se fazer sentir. Isolada de todos, sequer pensou em deixar seu apartamento, quase nunca deixando a cama. Encontrava-se enrolada num edredom de fracos desenhos de flores azuis e folhas verdes, aquela letargia convidando-a a permanecer por mais algum tempo deitada. A luz do dia mal se fazendo perceber pelas frestas de sua persiana metálica. Piscou algumas vezes, como que realizando o quão solitária fora a última semana, o que a fez refletir ainda mais sobre sua condição, sentia-se tão... inerte. Precisava levantar, não queria mais fugir, se esconder. Não podia mais se deixar perder assim... _Baka! Baka! Baka! _Pensou decidida a se levantar e lutar.

"..."

Suspirou, perdendo em segundos a energia de antes. _Tomara que a Shishou já tenha voltado da conferência._ De certo que pediria ajuda, precisava fazer algo, não queria mais aquilo dentro de si... Então algo estalou dentro de si. _Tirar de mim? Nani? _O sonho tido há semanas com seu melhor amigo a fez se sentar, como que realizando algo. "Nele eu também dizia algo assim... por quê? – Levou o nó do indicador aos lábios. - '_Tire isso de mim, onegai', _hmmm..." Franziu o cenho, levantando-se de modo a ir até a cozinha.

O que era aquilo que sentia agora? Por que parecia que já havia sentido essa dor antes? Respirou fundo, observando o quão relapsa se tornara nos últimos tempos. Abraçou-se por um breve momento enquanto estudava cada canto da sala e ponderando o que faria a seguir. Mil coisas vinham em sua mente, mas sequer conseguia distingui-las. Quem diria escolher uma...

"Ousu!" Levantou o punho no ar imitando seu amigo Lee. _Chega disso, _afirmou a si mesma que mudaria de vez agora. Nada de meias mudanças... Nada de sempre voltar ao passado... Não podia deixar aquilo incomodá-la por mais tempo, não era mais uma adolescente... Era bem o contrário. Então, com o seguinte pensamento Haruno Sakura resolveu começar o dia com a coisa mais simples que poderia fazer no momento: arrumar a casa.

Enquanto a roupa batia na máquina de lavar, ocupou-se em tirar o pó dos móveis e limpar o chão. Acendeu um incenso de benjoim e o prendeu na janela para melhorar o astral e colocou uma música alegre no rádio. Felizmente só precisaria ir para a clínica mais tarde visto que ficara encarrega do segundo turno nessa semana, o que lhe dava tempo de sobra para terminar suas tarefas e almoçar com calma.

Saindo do banho, com uma mão esfregou a superfície embaçada do espelho de modo a estudar seu reflexo. Dizia a si mesma as coisas que mudaria a partir de agora. _Nada de auto-sabotagens, ne? Chega disso... _E mesmo sem vontade sorriu como que para ratificar sua decisão, sentindo-se já um pouco melhor...

* * *

Esperando pacientemente que o elevador chegasse ao andar selecionado, Shikamaru alargou a gola da camisa. _Tsc, mendokuse naa... Acabou que não consegui avisar que já trabalho em outra empresa e que estava esperando por uma audiência com..._

"Daijobu ka?" Temari perguntou notando o desconforto do outro.

"Esse calor é problemático para andarmos na rua... Calor, calor... O verão já deveria estar no fim... tsc... mendokuse."

Temari tentou disfarçar um pseudo-riso com uma mão e mesmo que tenha sido discreta não conseguiu passar despercebida.

"Nanda?" Perguntou mal-humorado guardando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Nunca vi alguém reclamar tanto..." Comentou deixando o elevador com ele ao seu lado, sua expressão facial tão séria como se a risada de há pouco nunca tivesse acontecido. Uma mudança comum de atitude perante os funcionários, notou.

Shikamaru suspirou enquanto a seguia desatento, perdido em pensamentos... Passavam por variadas mesas e escritórios, pessoas ocupadas com inúmeros papéis e telefones que tocavam em variados cantos daquele andar. _E ainda tenho o expediente da outra empresa. _Limitava-se a observar os gestos e atenção com que Temari dedicava aos funcionários e irmãos. Graças à súbita viagem de Gaara e ao excesso de trabalho, Shikamaru acabou ficando aos cuidados dela. No entanto, a verdade é que quando viera discutir a sua real situação a pegou praticamente entrando em um colapso nervoso. Lembrou-se de vê-la cobrir o rosto com as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados no tampo da mesa.

_"Mou... como fui me esquecer disso?" Ela perguntou para ninguém em particular, franzindo o cenho enquanto encarava um grupo de papéis. Recostou-se em sua poltrona, visivelmente tensa._

_"Nanda?" Shikamaru pegou os documentos que descansavam no tampo da mesa e os leu com atenção, franzindo o cenho conforme ia lendo._

_"Gaara viajou hoje... Depois de amanhã Kankurou irá a seu encontro para uma conferência externa. Simplesmente esqueci essa questão..."_

_Shikamaru suspirou. Não gostava de ver mulheres chorando e poderia apostar que Temari, mesmo tendo a personalidade forte ,se renderia às lágrimas se lhe fosse permitido. Observou-a se endireitar e indicar a cadeira para que se sentasse._

_"Sumimasen, estou devendo uma conversa, ne?"_

_"Baka..." _

_Temari exclamou os olhos, surpresa àquela atitude, mas logo se recompôs. As costas tão retas e os olhos tão cortantes que chegavam a lembrar o irmão caçula quando voltou a falar em voz baixa e perigosa. "Nani?"_

_"É uma situação problemática e não pense que ignorarei a sua situação com meus problemas agora que estou a par da questão... Então, você continuará me devendo uma conversa até que isso se resolva. - Ele a viu exclamar novamente os olhos em surpresa, sua boca se abrindo como que para dizer algo. Então, sorrindo maliciosamente ele se inclinou para frente. – Eis uma idéia..." _

E aqui estava hoje, vários dias após decidir ficar para ajudar Temari de modo que ela não acabasse se matando no Suna's Microsoft Corporation. Como que voltando ao presente, observou-a se deixar relaxar em sua poltrona e sorrir largamente. "Conseguimos! Foi... – ela se endireitou, ainda sorrindo, os olhos verdes voltados para ele. – perfeito! Sua idéia... mou! Shinjirarenai, Shikamaru!"

"Iie... Você alterou bastante meu plano, de modo que ele também é seu."

Temari estudou-o por um momento realizando somente agora que para um cargo como aquele Shikamaru era por demais sábio e experiente. Anotou mentalmente que deveria checar suas referências passadas, mais por curiosidade, claro. Observou a expressão mal humorada dele, tão diferente da de seu irmão caçula...

"Nandayo?"

Temari ficou séria por um momento, analisando os últimos dias com cautela em sua mente. Sim, o realizado em conjunto com ele não seria possível com qualquer outro funcionário. Shikamaru era diferente... Levantando-se e rapidamente o alcançando, limitou-se a fitá-lo seriamente por alguns instantes, observando-o recuar meio tenso.

"O..oy, Temari? Nan.."

"Arigatou."

Shikamaru a viu, então, sorrir calorosamente pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, o que indicava que estava realmente contente. Observou que ela estava um pouco inclinada para frente com os braços atrás de si, numa atitude tão atípica. _Kawaii..._ E acabou por estalar a língua dizendo que ela era uma mulher muito problemática e acabou por sorrir de volta, embora fosse um sorriso cheio de significados.

"Problemática, é? – Ela riu maliciosamente entendendo o recado enquanto se dirigia para fechar a porta. – Veremos se sairá daqui hoje dizendo o mesmo..."

* * *

Shizune estava ocupada em organizar alguns horários e documentos quando escutou o zumbido da porta automática da frente, não realmente prestando atenção em quem entrava. _Deve ser Hatake Kakashi. Esse aí nunca é pontual. _"Irasshaimase!" Cumprimentou afável levantando o rosto, no entanto, deparou-se com um homem alto de trajes finos e olhos claros que lembravam demais os de...

"Hyuuga Hinata, – Ele disse polidamente, a postura corretíssima. – Gostaria de lhe falar..."

"Hai, você é... ?" Shizune olhou rapidamente a tela do computador, procurando pela agenda do dia, não encontrando nenhum cliente ou paciente para o atual horário que não o atrasado Kakashi.

"Hyuuga Neji, não marquei consulta nem terapia. Somos parentes".

Shizune fez que sim, a semelhança entre eles fazendo mais sentido agora. Digitou alguns comandos e continuou a observar a tela. "Aa... Sumimasen, ela não está disponível no momento, se quiser posso..."

"Iie, é só com ela. Vou esperar."

"Demo... Hinata não se encontra..."

"Compreendo que esteja ocupada, - Interrompeu-a, um quê de impaciência se fazendo mostrar em sua voz. - mas avise-lhe que estou aqui para que venha me encontrar quando acabar o que quer que esteja fazendo."

"Demo..." Shizune estendeu a mão como que para ganhar atenção, se forçando ao máximo a manter uma postura polida quando um toque de celular a interrompeu.

"Avise-a que estou aqui esperando... – Pediu novamente enquanto apanhava o aparelho que tocava discreto e urgente. – Shitsurei..." E com uma breve mesura se afastou de modo a atender a ligação em privacidade.

Como que pressentindo algo ruim sobre aquela situação, Shizune chamou Sakura pelo telefone, observando Neji ao longe caminhando entre as confortáveis poltronas da deserta sala de entrada, as costas eretas, sempre formal enquanto falava ao telefone. Parecia tão plácido pela sua aparência fina e controlada, mas de alguma forma sentia a rigidez e costumes tradicionais de sua personalidade. _Tão diferente de Hinata..._

Sakura logo se fez presente e se inteirou na situação. "Hmm, compreendo. Vou falar com ele... – Sentia-se internamente agradecida por estar vestindo um dos kimonos de 'elite' da clínica, uma vez que teria que lidar finalmente com um dos famosos parentes de Hinata. – Quando Temari-san chegar leve-a ao spa para ir relaxando, embora esteja cedo ainda e eu não espere me demorar com o primo de Hinata."

"Primo?"

"Hai..." E sorrindo muito gentil ela se aproximou dele, esperando pacientemente que a conversa ao telefone terminasse.

Shizune observou ao longe Sakura chamá-lo para uma conversa particular e tão logo os viu desaparecer pelos corredores pôde suspirar aliviada, o ar definitivamente menos carregado. _Espero que Sakura não se descontrole como o fez mais cedo com..._

"Oy..."

Ela quase pulou de susto à voz grave ao seu lado, _como não o ouvi entrar?_ "Sumimasen, ne?" Disse com uma leve mesura. _Dia movimentado para uma agenda tranqüila... _Observou o homem alto enquanto ele lhe dirigia algumas palavras. A pele alva e impecável, cabelos negros... Um japonês autêntico, diria... sem misturas sanguíneas, poderia afirmar por seus traços... Já as roupas... camisa preta parcialmente aberta, calça cinza claro meio estilo cargo...

"Haruno Sakura – ele disse pausadamente apoiando um antebraço no tampo do balcão de recepção, o olhar penetrante fixo em Shizune enquanto se inclinava um pouco para frente – trabalha aqui?"

* * *

Gaara se aproximava da sala de Termari quando se deparou com Kankurou voltado para a porta do escritório da irmã, imóvel, os olhos enormes. Girou os olhos, alargando a gravata em seu pescoço. "Nanda?"

"O..O... Gaara! Voltou cedo de viagem!"

"Hn... não vai entrar?"

Kankurou estudou os olhos verdes do irmão, tão claros nesse início de noite. Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a pergunta que havia sido feita. "Eu ia, mas recomendaram-me a não entrar ou sequer bater na porta. – Ele cruzou os braços. – E quando mesmo assim decidi falar com Temari, bem..."

Gaara acenou que sim, entendendo o porque de haver tão poucas pessoas no andar. "Naze?"

Kankurou encarou a porta. "Eu duvido que seja o que parece e..."

"Aa! – A voz de Temari se fez ouvir do outro lado da porta. – você não pode... não!"

"Ah... – Gaara fez que compreendia, meio que girando os olhos. – Que os outros não saibam, eu compreendo por se tratarem de idiotas, mas você, Kankurou... – Gaara se aproximou da porta, abrindo-a sem cerimônias. – não conhecer sua própria irmã... Hn..."

Gaara entrou no escritório deixando margem para que Kankurou visse uma Temari exasperada enquanto estudava um tabuleiro de Go, os punhos fechados sobre a boca. _Ahhh, então era só o jogo... _Estudou Shikamaru do outro lado da mesa, tão calmo e concentrado no jogo que nem dera muita atenção à entrada de Gaara no ambiente. _Ainda bem... tsc.. Nem ouse se aproveitar dela... _Pensou irritado por ter perdido tempo à toa no corredor enquanto ponderava se abriria a porta ou não.

"O que queria de tão urgente?" Gaara perguntou se servindo de café na mesinha de vidro que ficava num dos cantos do escritório, observando descompromissadamente a cidade que o encarava de volta por de trás das janelas.

"Preciso que me leve em um lugar."

"Você... me desviou do aeroporto para uma carona?"

"Oras, e que mal há nisso? Não posso querer aumentar meu tempo de qualidade com meu irmão mais novo? – Falou fingindo estar ofendida. – Ainda mais quando você acabou de chegar de viagem, queria passar um tempo com você longe daqui e..."

"Ii darou... -Interrompeu-a, sabendo que Temari poderia ficar eternamente dizendo-lhe o quão ingrato seria de tratá-la mal quando ela só tentava se mostrar mais presente na vida dele. Um erro do passado que não pretendia repetir, visto que a irmã passaria semanas lhe infernizando por puro prazer. – Ikuso! Ainda preciso resolver uns assuntos..."

Temari se levantou após trancar umas gavetas de sua mesa e pegou sua bolsa. Despediu-se polidamente de Shikamaru, agradecendo novamente pela ajuda e se adiantou para Kankurou, abraçando-o e fazendo-o sentir calafrios. "Se estivéssemos realmente fazendo o que você pensou, ficaria mesmo parado na porta ouvindo tudo? - Sussurrou sinistramente no ouvido dele. – Até amanhã!" Terminou com um tchauzinho simpático.

Kankurou arregalou os olhos. _Como ela sabia?_

* * *

A conversa com Neji não fora exatamente longa. Sakura tentou convencê-lo a ser atendido por ela própria, mas Neji relutara, dizendo que não seria necessário. Que viera por Hinata. Complicado fora tentar explicar por qual motivo ela não se encontrava na clínica se o horário dela iria até mais tarde e nem Sakura ou Shizune sabia ao certo onde a jovem Hyuuga poderia estar. Sakura acabou inventando uma desculpa de faculdade qualquer, coisa que odiava, visto que era péssima mentirosa. Fora a questão mal explicada e o fato de Hinata não atender o celular, tudo pareceu ficar mais tranqüilo e por fim Neji fora embora com um quê de insatisfação disfarçado sobre sua polidez.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem com ela... – Saiu da sala tempo depois com um suspiro. Em verdade não se lembrava da última vez que esbarrara com Hinata, suas rotinas andavam tão corridas e divergentes que a conversa prometida por Sakura ainda não pudera ser marcada. Sabia que era um fato marcado que o clã Hyuuga tem certo peso, mas não imaginava que seria tão cansativa uma conversa de poucos minutos. – Queria saber o que ela está fazendo..."

"Sakura, como Temari-san ainda não chegou, se importaria de atender uma pessoa? Disse ele que só poderia ser com você e que seria breve... ou algo assim?"

"Que coisa... – Sakura estalou a língua arrumando suas vestes e cabelos. - hoje está demais... Essas pessoas não sabem marcar hora não, é?"

Shizune observou a mudança de humor de Sakura. "Hai, demo... ele diz ser um amigo seu, por isso não o marquei para outro dia..."

"Amigo meu? - Ela suspirou, pegando um formulário em branco. – Tentarei ser breve."

"Hai."

* * *

"Você não vai entrar comigo para conhecer o lugar?" Temari perguntou se desfazendo do cinto de segurança.

"Iie, estou indo resolver uns assuntos."

"Entendo... Ia oferecer um tratamento para você relaxar da viagem... por minha conta, que tal? Eles tem um spa maravilhoso e as atendentes são..."

"Pelo seu ânimo, - ele a interrompeu enquanto discava alguns números em seu celular - ou esse lugar a faz muito bem, ou algo de muito bom aconteceu na empresa."

Temari sorriu maliciosamente ao se retirar. "Negócios sérios deixamos para amanhã... – Ela fechou a porta, cutucando o vidro em seguida para que ele o abrisse. – E você ainda precisa nos contar os detalhes da viagem..."

"Hn."

Temari subia contente os degraus da entrada da clínica, ouvindo os resmungos do irmão ao longe em alguma ligação importante. _Sempre workaholic, ne, Gaara?_ Parou alarmada na porta de entrada, uma discussão acalorada se fazendo ouvir. Acabou entrando ao reconhecer uma das vozes como a voz de Sakura. Nunca a imaginaria tão exaltada, até porque em sessões ela era sempre calma como um lago. Viu-a de pronto nos trajes formais a caminhar com pressa em direção ao salão de entrada. A decoração sóbria e equilibrada de luzes alaranjadas e baixas da recepção contrastavam de modo gritante com a agitação toda.

"Dame... afaste-se de mim! – Sakura atravessou o balcão do corredor principal. – Eu não posso lidar com isso agora..."

"Sakura-san... Daijobu?"

"Sabaku no... Temari-sama – Surpresa, Sakura exclamou os olhos lacrimosos. Sua expressão que oscilava entre irritada e desconsolada se desfazendo em segundos. - Sumimasen! Sumimasen! – Ela fez uma mesura. - Shizune vai atendê-la por nossa conta hoje pelo inconveniente... – Ela enxugou os olhos, novamente se desculpando pelo seu estado patético . – Nós a compensaremos depois e... - Uma voz masculina soou do corredor chamando por ela. – Gomennasai, Temari-san... não posso continuar aqui dessa forma..." Disse com novas lágrimas a lhe transbordarem os olhos e fazendo uma polida mesura antes de sair pela entrada principal.

"N..Nandayou?" Temari perguntou para ninguém em particular, logo vendo a pessoa de quem Sakura provavelmente se afastava passando por ela tão veloz que mal registrara seu rosto. _Aquele não seria o... Masaka! _

"Sakura!" Shizune tentara em vão alcançá-la, mas viu-se obrigada a atender Temari e lhe dar algumas explicações, garantindo que Sakura ficaria bem.

* * *

Gaara que até então estivera preso em uma ligação, se vira emudecer diante da pessoa que acabara de sair às pressas da clínica. Observou-a ser puxada pelo braço por um homem nas escadarias de entrada, seus cabelos se soltando do frouxo coque pela agressividade do movimento, ela estava chorando... Reconhecendo a figura que a fazia se irritar mais, Gaara cerrou os dentes. Não podia deixar de pensar que o mundo era pequeno, irritantemente pequeno. "Neji... Sumanai, já retorno a ligação. Sim... Hn..." E guardou o aparelho no bolso antes de abrir a porta do carro para sair.

"Largue-me! – Gaara a viu puxar o braço com força. – Como você espera que eu aceite isso? Essas desculpas?"

"Sakura, a verdade..."

"É que você fugiu... me usou... e mentiu!"

Gaara apertou os punhos quando o viu puxá-la para ele e beijá-la, adrenalina a mil correndo em suas veias, mas precisava de um motivo real que não uma 'discussão de namorados' para intervir. Ele a viu tentar se afastar do Uchiha e lhe dirigir um tapa que o acertaria em cheio se seus reflexos não tivessem sido mais rápidos quando ele a segurou pelo pulso. Seus instintos gritavam enquanto observava o olhar negro que o outro destinava à garota, o olhar surpreso e assustado dela dizendo as mil e uma sensações que ela deveria estar sentindo, tão fácil de ler. Gaara fechou a porta do carro com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, fazendo-se ouvir.

Felizmente sua intenção funcionou, uma vez que o Uchiha ficou imóvel, encarando-o, totalmente esquecido da garota. A garota... _A garota!_ Gaara olhou ao redor se perguntando para onde teria ido até que se abaixou e olhou para dentro do carro encontrando-a lá, no banco do carona... enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. _Realmente o mundo está cheio de pessoas estranhas_, pensou, de repente se encontrando com os olhos dela.

"Onegai... tire-me daqui..."

Gaara permaneceu reticente por um tempo, sem saber como agir até que com um breve aceno e um 'hn', endireitou-se lançando um último olhar para o Uchiha antes de entrar em seu carro. Já estavam misturados com o trânsito quando Gaara apertou uns botões de modo a fechar as janelas e ligar o ar condicionado deixando-os num silêncio mais agradável que só era interrompido vez ou outra por um soluço da garota que cobria o rosto com as mãos. Provavelmente ainda chorando e tentando se conter. Ele franziu o cenho. "Chore para se aliviar se quiser, mas não o faça por ele..." _Que diabos estou fazendo?_ Observou-a fazer que sim com a cabeça, ainda tentando conter os soluços.

Estavam parados num sinal vermelho, o telefone de Gaara tocando já há algum tempo agora. Curiosa, Sakura levantou o rosto para ver o motivo pelo qual ele não atendia e foi quando descobriu que ele lhe estendia um lenço o olhar ainda entediado ou talvez um pouco irritado... Em verdade sequer conseguiria ler o que se passava nos pensamentos dele. "Acredite, - disse passando uma marcha e seguindo o fluxo, os olhos voltados para o trânsito, atentos. – você está melhor sem o seu namorado... – Arrumou seu fone de ouvido e apertou um botão no aparelho. – nanda? Naze? – Ele resmungou algo em tom baixo. – Um momento... Aonde você vai ficar?" Perguntou para Sakura.

"Eh? Aa.. qualquer lugar está bom, não se preocupe! Só em ter me tirado de lá me ajudou muito e..."

"Você está sem bolsa alguma... – Gaara olhou a via expressa mais adiante. – Algum problema em voltar mais tarde para casa?"

Sakura arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que pensar. O coração em leve descompasso.

"Preciso resolver um assunto urgente, é meio longe, mas não tomará muito tempo. Depois eu a deixo em casa. – Explicou metódico. – Tudo bem?"

"H..hai..." Ela apertou o lenço que jazia úmido em suas mãos.

"Você tem como entrar em casa sem chaves?"

Ela acenou que sim e o observou voltar ao telefonema.

"Hn, estou a caminho. – Gaara virou na via expressa ganhando velocidade em pouco tempo, finalmente saindo do trânsito incômodo. – Sim, estou ciente de que eles estão no Japão... Hn... - E desligou o aparelho. – Sumanai..."

"Iie, eu que devia me desculpar... Entrei no seu carro sem pedir... e ainda te dou trabalho, atrapalho sua reunião... – Ela suspirou longamente e sorriu, disfarçando o incômodo que sentira em seu peito ao suspirar. – Arigatou, Gaara! Já me sinto bem melhor!"

"Você ainda lembra o meu nome..."

"Eh? Não era para lembrar?" Ela fez uma expressão confusa, totalmente mudada, diferente de momentos atrás em que não conseguia parar de chorar.

"..."

"Ah, só para constar... – ela baixou a voz - ele não é e nunca foi meu namorado..."

Gaara fez que compreendia o que queria dizer. "A propósito... você sempre entra no carro de estranhos?"

"Iie, e você não é um estranho."

Ele girou os olhos. "Saber o meu nome não faz de mim uma fonte exatamente confiável, sabia? Eu poderia ser um pervertido qualquer..."

Sakura franziu o cenho, voltando-se para ele de modo confortável no banco do carona. "Oras, e você é um tarado?"

"..."

"Hmmm... Molestador? – e como ele se recusava a responder, ela continuou, - Ah, já sei! Você é um assassino! O maníaco do parque!"

Gaara ligou o rádio e o deixou tocando baixinho, _noite atípica_, pensou não necessariamente descontente. O cd calmo com um piano gostoso ao fundo dado por Temari não era de todo ruim e Sakura logo se deixou voar, parecia estar em outro lugar. Ou assim concluiu uma vez que ela relaxou tanto aos balanços suaves do carro que nem se dera conta de quando apagara. A viagem seguiu tranqüila, ele próprio se sentia leve. Talvez pela música, talvez pela conversa descontraída que tivera com ela ou talvez estivesse apenas muito cansado para se irritar...

Pegou um desvio à direita entrando numa estrada menor. Observou com mais detalhes as vestes de Sakura, perguntando-se que tipo de clínica era aquela que sua irmã freqüentava e por que o uso de roupas tão tradicionais...

_Se bem que... - _pensou tempo depois ao adentrar no terreno dos Hyuuga - _há quem preze o tradicional..._

* * *

Já fazia uma hora exata que Gaara estivera conversando com Neji na varanda da casa principal dos Hyuuga, observando vez ou outra seu carro mais adiante como que verificando se Sakura continuava apagada ou não, mas logo pôde vê-la sair do carro e olhar ao redor. Como o achou de primeira, visto que a casa era a única coisa iluminada no local, ela olhou um pouco para o céu e para as montanhas próximas, soltando uma ou outra exclamação maravilhada.

A risada abafada de Neji se fez ouvir. "Não imaginava que fosse trazer uma consorte..."

Sakura se aproximou calma, ouvindo um ou outro comentário seguinte e polidamente o cumprimentou. "Hyuuga Neji... – Disse ganhando a atenção dos dois, Gaara curioso por ela saber o nome do outro. – de tudo que já ouvi e vi hoje mais cedo na clínica, a última coisa que imaginaria presenciar seria a sua arrogância."

"Haruno Sakura." Ele a cumprimentou de volta, ignorando o comentário prévio.

Como pareciam se conhecer, Gaara limitou-se a observar a interação entre os dois. Não podia deixar de pensar, ainda que novamente, que o mundo era pequeno demais. Observou o céu absurdamente estrelado acima, o frio agradável que soprava das montanhas o abraçando. Sentia-se bem hoje, de alguma forma muito estranha. Tempo depois, Neji entregou uns documentos dizendo a Gaara que em breve marcariam uma reunião oficial e que até lá devesse tomar cuidado com 'eles'. Neji também cumprimentou Sakura polidamente, agradecendo pela atenção dada mais cedo na clínica e se despediu dos dois, deixando Gaara livre para levá-la para casa como dissera que faria.

* * *

Mesmo tensa com o pensamento de que seria interrogada por chegar tão tarde, Hinata não conseguia conter um sorriso tímido que surgia vez ou outra aos balanços do táxi. Lembranças do dia que passara com Naruto percorrendo sua mente. Sentia-se contente, animada... uma sensação de que algo muito bom estava para acontecer. Levantou os olhos cansados para as estrelas no céu, as árvores e montanhas já passando despercebidas... Não estava de fato alí, mas sim no parque onde acordara e se deparara com um piquenique de café da manhã... Naruto sorrindo e o sol a lhe esquentar, a protegendo dos ventos e brisas do outono que se aproximava moroso. Sentiu o estômago dar uma voltinha emocionada. _Naruto-kun..._

Lembrou-se do quão rapidamente aquela manhã passou. Primeiro conversaram sobre variados assuntos e comeram o que Naruto trouxe para o desjejum. Para a surpresa dela, nada relacionado ao tão amado ramen do qual ele vivia mencionando nas conversas de modo casual. Aos poucos conseguira se acalmar e comentar vez ou outra, até mesmo coisas dela própria. Hinata se descobrira preguiçosamente ao redor do lago do parque até o horário em que deveria se dirigir para a clinica, no entanto...

O motorista mencionou algo e saindo de seu devaneio Hinata se descobriu em casa.

"Arigatou. Boa noite e um bom trabalho" disse cortês descendo do carro, uma tensão familiar a atingindo.

De longe podia ver Hyuuga Neji em trajes formais, como de costume quando em casa, esperando por seu retorno na varanda alta do casarão principal, em verdade, não fazia nem quinze minutos que Gaara partira com Sakura. Parecia irritado, mas não saberia dizer, Neji sempre parecia aborrecido ou preocupado com algo. _Imagino se ele gostaria de um passeio como o que eu tive..._

"Onde estava?"

Ela o fitou tensa, ainda sem subir a varanda.

"Onde estava durante a tarde? – Neji bebeu um gole do chá fumegante que jazia em suas mãos. - Durante a noite?" A postura ereta, os cabelos longos escovados e soltos... Sim, soltos... Hábito adotado há um tempo quando Hinata mencionara por alto que gostava dos seus cabelos quando soltos.

"S..saí com um amigo, mas..."

"Amigo? – Neji exalou ar como que zombando. – Amigo o suficiente para fazê-la faltar um dia inteiro na clínica?"

"Dame... – Hinata se pôs ereta agora, os olhos o desafiando a continuar com aquela linha de pensamento. – Não me tome por uma qualquer. E que essa insinuação nunca deixe seus lábios, meu primo..."

Seguiu-se um breve momento de silêncio enquanto se estudavam profundamente, os dois se entendiam em seus momentos formais, informais, discussões... Entretanto, isso ocorria atualmente, no passado as coisas eram mais complicadas, ainda mais com o peso que caíra sobre os dois. Uma brisa fria fazia seus cabelos dançarem em silêncio. Suspirando, Hinata retirou suas sandálias com cuidado, subindo na varanda em seguida enquanto ajeitava seu casaco lilás.

"Dare?" Neji colocara o chá de lado, sentindo-se mais irritado que gostaria. No entanto, saber que Hinata passara o dia fora com um homem, que faltara a residência... sem um telefonema... sem um aviso... e ainda mais o silêncio com o qual respondia... Eram detalhes que o irritavam.

Levantou-se, encarando-a de frente, o kimono cinza lhe caindo perfeitamente.

"..."

"Dare?" Segurou-a pelos ombros, demandando que respondesse.

O choque inicial de Hinata passou rápido àquela ação. Ultimamente Neji andara sendo mais ciumento quanto aos seus amigos que antes, mas mesmo assim... essa preocupação estava indo um pouco longe demais.

"Neji-kun... estava com um amigo... eu ia sim para a clínica, não faltaria por um motivo qualquer..." Então ela contou que perto da hora de partir para a residência ela ouvira uma mulher pedindo ajuda no parque, procurando por um médico. Seguindo os gritos com o olhar ela vira a mulher desesperada ajoelhada aos pés de uma criança e sem pensar Hinata se adiantara para ajudar... o que lhe tomou parte da tarde. Acompanhou a criança desfalecida e a mãe ao hospital, assistindo-a antes da ambulância chegar. Naruto sempre perto, observando tenso, meio azul às vezes. Ela riu internamente ao se lembrar desses pequenos detalhes.

"Então, ficamos por lá, até ter um resultado da operação. Eu não poderia simplesmente partir e meu celular descarregou pelo tempo que fiquei tentando conseguir ajuda." Óbvio que com Naruto por perto sequer pensara na possibilidade de um orelhão ou telefone pago, mas estes eram detalhes que omitira sem muito pensar.

"Hn. – Visivelmente menos tenso Neji baixou um pouco a cabeça, sua testa encostando-se à de Hinata. – Cuidado com esses passeios, você é uma Hyuuga... – Ela acenou que sim. – Você... - Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos, como que ganhando tempo, mas intimamente se sentindo mais confortável. – você está saindo com ele? Namorando?"

Corando furiosamente Hinata assentiu que não, veementemente por assim dizer, que não passavam de amigos. Mas dentro de si mesma ela se traia ao negar seu maior desejo, o estômago dando voltinhas emocionadas, o coração descompassado...

"Bom... muito bom... – Neji se afastou, voltando à distância formal de antes e entrando na primeira sala que dava para a porta de entrada, mas não antes de tocar em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – Não seria bom para o nosso arranjo que você se interessasse por alguém..."

Com os olhos arregalados Hinata permaneceu imóvel onde Neji a deixara. A realização de um assunto antigo finalmente a acertando como uma flecha. Levou uma mão ao coração, ofegando um pouco à imagem nítida de Naruto que aparecia em sua mente mesclada à imagem de Neji. Escorregou de encontro ao chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Poderia passar a madrugada inteira pensando numa solução, mas em verdade, sabia em seu íntimo que não encontraria uma sequer.

* * *

Entrando na sala escura de seu apartamento, Gaara trancou a porta e jogou as chaves em cima da mesa mais próxima. Não precisava acender as luzes para ter certeza de que acertara, sabia perfeitamente onde estavam os móveis todos. Dirigiu-se para seu quarto, desabotoando sua camisa, dia estranho aquele. Dera carona para sua irmã, deparara-se com Uchiha Sasuke no processo para em seguida dar outra carona a uma garota que mal conhecia, e ainda por cima... oferecera-lhe um lenço e a consolara! _De onde diabos veio aquilo? _Pensou massageando as temporas à dor de cabeça iminente. _Devo estar cansado..._ Só então se tocara do quão louco fora de levá-la para a casa dos Hyuuga. Estalou a língua tentando se convencer de que era o caminho mais prático naquele momento. _E não me lembro de ouvi-la reclamar._

_Por que diabos estou me justificando?_

Mirou se reflexo no espelho dado por seu pai, até hoje não saberia dizer se o que vira semanas antes fora real ou somente um sonho, pois acordara às três da manhã com o coração doendo em frenético ritmo. Depois de ter se chocado com seu reflexo rindo sadicamente, viera novamente aquela impressão estranha, aquela dormência bizarra... e uma lembrança que sequer existia... E desde então suas dores de cabeça e insônia pioraram consideravelmente, sentia-se levemente pressionado por algo dentro de si. Continuou a encarar seu reflexo procurando por algo, mas ao invés de procurar ele se descobriu relembrando os últimos momentos que tivera com Haruno Sakura. A volta havia sido tão tranqüila quanto a ida, ainda mais porque Sakura ainda parecia esgotada... Ou do trabalho ou da discussão com o ´namorado´, julgou.

Praguejando ao telefone que tocava insistente, Gaara retornou ao quarto. "Nanda?" Rosnou à ligação.

"Anata! – Uma voz feminina soou melosa do outro lado. – Já está de volta!"

"Hn."

"Mou... é assim que você demonstra saudades de mim?" A voz dela soou fingida, provavelmente uma brincadeira para ela.

Gaara revirou os olhos impaciente, sentou-se em sua cama, retirando os sapatos enquanto a ouvia tagarelar. "Kazumi... – interrompeu-a. – por que ligou?"

"Hai... vamos nos ver!"

"Ando ocupado..."

"Eu te ligo... amanhã... – Ela fez uma pausa. – Para marcarmos algo, ne, anata?"

"Hn."

"Você deve estar cansado da viagem... até amanhã! Oyasumi!"

Fechando os olhos, Gaara se controlou ao máximo para não quebrar o telefone. Por que se sentia tão irritado de repente? Suspirou certo de que não poderia cortar ainda certas coisas de sua vida... para a segurança de seus irmãos, inclusive... _Kuso..._

* * *

Incomodada Temari batia de leve o tampo da mesa com os dedos. Em segundos estava mordendo o polegar e agitando uma perna. "Não dá para esperar mais! – Explodiu, de repente. - Vai sair de controle novamente, Kankurou. Estou sentindo isso..."

Kankurou respirou fundo, espanando seus cabelos com uma mão. "Eu não gosto desse plano, é quase uma traição... você sabe que deveríamos alertá-lo contra Kazumi e não omitir para a operação louca que bolou e..."

"Hai! Gomennasai, Gaara-sama!" Ouviu-se um funcionário à porta do escritório, sua voz contendo traços de medo e insegurança.

Kankurou observou o olhar mortal que a irmã lhe dirigia. "Alguma idéia brilhante, então?"

"Enfrentamos juntos... que isso seja feito por nós, Temari, não pela cobra. Tenho umas idéias aqui, mas agora... – ele entrecruzou os dedos sobre a boca, os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, o olhar funesto na irmã. – não deixe barato... e você sabe como lidar com isso..."

Temari sorriu maliciosamente, entendendo o recado. "Seria fácil sumir com ela... mas irei pessoalmente dar um recado... é mais interessante assim, ne?" Ela cruzou as pernas, o indicador apoiado sobre os lábios.

* * *

Sasuke fechou o celular, cortando a ligação. "Feito... ele sairá por agora segundo me informaram."

"Você é frio, Sasuke... – Orochimaru sorria casualmente, girando uma taça contendo vinho tinto em uma das mãos, os olhos fixos no liquido vermelho enquanto sua língua passeava por seus lábios como que antecipando o prazer que sentiria ao sorver do líquido. – vamos esperar que o recado faça algum efeito... caso contrário..." Ele riu, bebericando o vinho.

"Hn." Sasuke cruzou as pernas. Sentia-se tenso, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar. De alguma forma lidar com o famoso Sabaku no Gaara despertava isso nele, sensações que em nada se relacionavam com o fato de Sakura ter se refugiado com ele, muito embora isso também fosse uma incógnita incômoda. Sasuke correu os olhos pelos cantos escuros do aposento decorado quase que ao estilo medieval.

"Recusou o vinho? – Orochimaru passeou novamente a língua pelos lábios. – Doshita?"

"Betsuni... só uma sensação... – Levantando-se e indo até a janela mais próxima Sasuke mirou os últimos raios do Sol poente. – Às vezes tenho a impressão que estamos deixando algo passar."

"E o que acha que seria?" Kabuto, que até então estivera de observador, acertou os óculos sobre o rosto.

"Se soubesse não teria dito 'impressão'. – Cortou irritado. – Suna's Corporation está escondendo alguma coisa!"

Um momento de pesado silêncio preencheu o salão.

"Kabuto, - Orochimaru pousou a taça na mesa e reclinando-se . – tenho uma missão para você. Quero que visite umas pessoas."

"Hai!"

"Vamos ver se o prodígio Uchiha pescou algo no ar, e esperar que não precisemos mudar os planos..."

* * *

Ainda tenso deixou-se sentar no primeiro local que lhe pareceu seguro e acolhedor. Sua cabeça latejava intensamente, precisava de silêncio, de descanso... Acima de tudo, precisava arrumar um modo de controlar _aquilo_.

_Naze?_ A pergunta dava voltas em sua mente enquanto flashes de alguns minutos atrás lhe agitavam os sentidos. Um carro preto o fechando numa rua deserta... os usuários indo ao seu encontro para uma suposta 'conversa'... Fechou os olhos ao pressionar com o polegar e indicador direitos a região entre os olhos. Luzes coloridas piscavam em sua mente à dor latejante. "Kuso..." Ouviu-se praguejar. Ainda podia se ver puxando pela gola da camisa um dos homens que se curvava miserável sobre o próprio estômago com um esgar de dor estampado em seu rosto, a boca manchada de sangue... um golpe... outra joelhada em seu estômago... Seu olhar era o mais puro terror quando o arrastara para o beco escuro que havia perto de onde fora parado. Gaara abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando diminuir os efeitos da recente descarga de adrenalina liberada pelas lembranças. De alguma forma aquela agitação cessaria. Precisava acabar...

Ficou a encarar a pequena mesa que pairava em sua frente, totalmente alheio ao lugar ou pessoas presentes. Em verdade sequer sabia onde estava. Um restaurante? Um café? Não importava... Levou uma mão à cabeça, certo de que enlouqueceria se aquilo continuasse daquela forma. O coração descompassado, os olhos embaçados, a pressão sobre seu corpo que aumentava mansamente... _Iie... De novo não... _Precisava sair dali, concluiu...e rápido.

Foi então que notou a caneca preta de porcelana com algo fumegante dentro que pairava em sua mesa, mais especificamente, em sua frente. Gaara franziu o cenho ao objeto, certo de que ele não estava ali antes. _Que diabos? _

"Aqui... – Ouviu uma voz cálida dizer e logo levantou os olhos para se deparar com aquela garota de cabelos rosados. _Haruno Sakura... _Ao que parecia ela lhe entregava algo. Observou a mão que deslizava com a ponta dos dedos uma pequena embalagem pela superfície polida da mesa. – Isso irá melhorar sua enxaqueca..."

Ainda apático à bebida aromática e ao medicamento oferecido, Gaara limitou-se a estudá-la enquanto ela se sentava sem cerimônias em sua frente.

"Sei que começamos de modo estranho, - ela disse calmamente, sua voz segura pela primeira vez em suas conversas. – mas não podia ignorá-lo nesse estado."

"Nesse estado?" Gaara rosnou, a atenção fixa no verde-esmeralda dos olhos mais adiante. Podia notar algo diferente, algo que não notara nos últimos breves 'encontros' que tivera com ela. Por um breve momento descobriu-se curioso quanto ao que mudara, mas logo empurrou a questão de lado.

"É bem óbvio para mim que você não se sente bem... – Ela suspirou, não cedendo à apatia do outro. Agora poderia olhar sem medo, não estava vulnerável, aprendera a se afastar. Estava apenas vendo-o com olhos profissionais, fora que era um bom desafio lidar com alguém difícil como Gaara. – Ao menos prove a bebida, vai ajudar." Insistiu.

Uma atendente logo se aproximou, quebrando a intensidade com que seus olhos se estudavam. "Seu latté, Haruno-san."

Sakura sorriu afável e logo se adiantou em adoçar a bebida. "Arigatou."

Gaara a fitava meio pasmo quanto à familiaridade daquele momento. Parecia algo mais confortante e agradável que a idéia de uma simples bebida quente num _café _ou algo assim, e foi quando notou que aquela pressão sobre si diminuíra assombrosamente. Calmamente destacou um comprimido da embalagem oferecida e o tomou com um gole da bebida. O gosto adocicado de gengibre e outras especiarias o agradaram consideravelmente. Em pouco tempo um calor se espalhou por seu corpo e pôde inclusive sentir seu rosto um pouco mais quente. Um rastro de ânimo se fazendo mostrar.

"Dou desu ka?" Sakura, que até então estivera atenta aos gestos do outro, sorria afável.

"Oishii." Respondeu calmamente.

Ela fez que sim, sorvendo seu latté, a atenção agora voltada para o ambiente e somente então Gaara se dera ao trabalho de estudar o local. Era um _café _razoavelmente grande quando comparado com o padrão dos outros que conhecia, de ar meio rústico pelos objetos amadeirados e tabacaria presentes, porém com um quê a mais de finura. As vitrines mostravam variadas tortas, bolos, petiscos e salgados... Tudo muito bem organizado, limpo... Vendo que Gaara se ocupava com os detalhes do lugar, Sakura se deixou devanear...

_Tivera um dia bem complicado na clínica, complicado demais para tentar se manter nos parâmetros que determinara para si mesma. No entanto, ao chegar no Konoha's coffee shop e ver Gaara sentado numa das mesas mudara seu pensamentos. Inicialmente desejara ir embora, certa de que não queria ser vista em seu estado depressivo e cansado novamente, mas observando com um pouco mais de atenção se descobrira impossibilitada de partir. Seu lado profissional falando mais alto uma vez que o mal estar que o outro parecia sentir era quase gritante._

_"Haruno-san! O que deseja hoje?O de sempre?" Han, o atendente do turno da noite, a cumprimentou jovialmente. _

_"Ano... eu gostaria de montar uma bebida, se não for muito incômodo..." Ela corou, embaraçada pelo pedido. _

_"Um pedido diferente, ne?"_

_"Hai... Na verdade, esse que montarei não é para mim e sim para meu amigo ali. Para mim, gostaria de um latté com avelãs, onegai, ne?"_

_Sakura explicou ao Han como preparar a bebida e logo se adiantou em pagar pelos pedidos. Durante esse tempo de preparo ficou a observar Gaara. Seu olhar parecia distante e cansado, muito diferente da expressão fria e arrogante que ele sempre carregara consigo. Sakura sentiu sua própria feição se suavizar e demonstrar um quê de dor, algo naquela cena a incomodando. 'Dia ruim também, Gaara?' Pensou observando o outro apertar os olhos._

_"Aqui está a mistura, Haruno-san!"_

_"Aa, arigatou, Han!"_

_"Iie! O latté irá em seguida, está sendo preparado agora."_

_Agradecendo mais uma vez, Sakura se dirigiu com passos tranqüilos à mesa de Gaara._

Algum tempo depois, sem de darem conta de como aquilo acontecera, se descobriram caminhando juntos pelas ruas da cidade. Os passos em sincronizado ritmo, agradáveis...

"Naze?"

Sakura voltou-se para ele, incerta quanto a que exatamente fazia referência. "Nani?"

"Por que se preocupou em ajudar um estranho? O que você ganha com isso?"

**"**Hmmm... De novo com essa de estranhos, é? – Ela escondeu as mãos atrás de si, os olhos voltados para o caminho adiante, os passos leves e em velocidade calma, de passeio. – bem, é algo meu querer ajudar alguém que vejo mal... Gosto de ajudar, poder ser útil e quem sabe fazer alguma diferença um dia. – Sorriu, apreciando o azul do céu já escuro e malhado com nuvens de algodão. Algumas nuvens mais brancas que outras decorrente da proximidade que tinham da lua crescente. – Sempre quis ser médica."

"É o que faz hoje?" Gaara se ouviu perguntar, surpreso pelo interesse.

"Iie, - respondeu com os olhos ainda fixos no céu. – medicina não ficou nos meus planos."

Gaara fez que sim.

"Mas achei um caminho mais interessante. – Parou de repente numa esquina. – Em breve me formarei em Medicina Alternativa e Chinesa, mas já tenho especialização em Acupuntura e outras terapias. É bem interessante porque você consegue ter um contato maior com os pacientes, o que permite melhorar os diagnósticos. Além de os tratamentos serem menos agressivos e..."

Enquanto Sakura comentava animadamente sobre os variados tipos de tratamento, Gaara não pôde deixar de notar uma agradável paz em seu interior. Sentia-se verdadeiramente calmo por dentro, quase 'alegre', se fosse possível, fato que não acontecia há tempos. Muito embora os assuntos fossem superficiais, era agradável a fluência, a facilidade com que se comunicavam, não que ele participasse muito, uma vez que quem mais falava era Sakura e mesmo assim... funcionava bem com eles.

A caminhada lenta enquanto conversavam e o gosto da bebida quente ainda presente em sua boca acabaram por trazer uma sensação nostálgica. Ele próprio vez ou outra contava alguma coisa interessante sobre uma ou outra viagem que fizera a trabalho. O tempo passava veloz sem ser sentido e a brisa noturna um pouco mais fria tornava aquele passeio ainda mais leve.

"Err... ano... Sem querer caminhamos até minha casa..." Sakura comentou num misto de embaraço e surpresa por terem andado tanto. Estava certa de que já era madrugada alta agora.

"Hn, eu sei." Comentou descontraído, as mãos guardadas nos bolsos.

"Sabe? – Seu coração pareceu congelar em silencioso alerta. - Então foi proposital?"

"Hn. – Gaara observou alguma emoção estranha cruzar o rosto de Sakura, algo que parecia perturbá-la por dentro. – Já estava tarde quando saímos do _café_, ou você acha que eu a deixaria voltar sozinha depois de me ajudar?"

Os olhos de Sakura se exclamaram, de certo que não esperava preocupação com sua segurança por parte dele. Sorriu em resposta, alívio percorrendo seu corpo, pois por um momento achou que a situação poderia acabar parecida com a que tivera com o Uchiha há um tempo atrás.

"Não estou preocupado..." Respondeu lendo o pensamento da outra.

"Ah, não? - Ainda sorrindo, Sakura decidiu por provocá-lo... quem sabe arrancar um sorriso dele. – Então por que me acompanhara até em casa se eu podia pegar um ônibus?"

"Só estava retribuindo o favor, Haruno. - Apertou os olhos para ela mostrando que via o quanto ela se divertia em pressionar a questão. – Você poderia ser atacada por um pervertido ou..."

"Ah! – Sakura estalou a língua, se segurando para não rir. - você e os tarados... Gaara-san..."

"Gaara." Corrigiu-a girando os olhos.

"Hai, Gaara... já que parece tão tenso com o assunto, eu preciso perguntar de novo... – Ela fez uma pausa proposital e logo o viu suspender uma 'sobrancelha', obviamente curioso. - você tem certeza... – Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente como que o analisando. – de que não é um tarado?"

"NAN...! - Ele se calou no meio da pergunta, visando se recompor. – Omae..." sussurrou como que a ameaçando.

Sakura ria discretamente por trás de suas mãos, se não estivesse escuro poderia ver melhor o quão desconcertado ele ficara com aquela pergunta. "Hai, hai... brincadeirinha, ne?"

Gaara respirou fundo, decidido a deixar a questão de lado. Levantou o braço esquerdo, mirando o relógio de pulso.

"Ano, você quer subir para ligar para um táxi ou algo assim?"

"Iie... Daijobu..."

"Bem... Eu gostei muito da conversa, passeio... enfim... Arigatou, Gaara! Nos vemos por aí... – Ela fez uma mesura. – Ah, e melhoras!"

"Hn..." A cumprimentou de volta antes de retirar o celular de um dos bolsos e discar alguns números.

Sakura observara da porta do prédio a silhueta de Gaara se afastando calmamente. Uma sensação tão grande dentro de si que mal conseguia conter seu sorriso. "Ano, Gaara!" Chamou sem pensar muito.

Ao longe pôde vê-lo se voltar para ela.

"Cuidado com os pervertidos da noite!"

Não sabia ao certo, mas poderia jurar que vira o rastro de algum sorriso ali... e isso só a incentivava a querer ver um genuíno... e de perto. _Gaara, um dia o farei sorrir... _Prometeu a si mesma certa de que se veriam novamente.

Naquela noite mal conseguira se acalmar para dormir, repassando incansavelmente os momentos que tivera mais cedo em sua mente. Sentia-se tão bem que até esquecera de sua falta de ânimo e energia, mas ao mesmo tempo prometia a si mesma internamente não se deixar envolver demais, não queria outro Sasuke... Não queria aquilo de novo... Ainda mais por ser tratar de alguém de aparência exótica que a agradava em muito que decidira tomar cuidado. Cuidaria de si mesma e isso bastava, precisava de tempo... Precisava de confiança e mesmo que sensações estranhas a atingissem por dentro quando com Gaara, não se deixaria levar por isso, muito embora desde já sentisse o início de algo dissonante em seu interior. Algo que tomou como cansaço, não destruiria uma noite agradável discutindo consigo mesma. Estava decidida: ninguém se aproximaria de seu coração... ao menos por enquanto...

E, no entanto... vontade de ceder não faltava...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Novamente venho pedir desculpas pela enorme demora, dessa vez foi quase obsceno.

Espero que tenham gostado, deu-me um trabalho escrever esse capítulo, mas eu queria colocar tantas coisas mais... snif... O próximo será mais punk, talvez... Ainda mais porque são muitos personagens se conhecendo, muitos choques de personalidades... Fora que agora finalmente teremos um início mais sólido das interferências do mundo original de Naruto! E quem leu "All is full of Love" mais para frente verá algumas coisas que farão links... nada que os impeça de ler esse aqui apenas...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Para os que me apóiam!

Agradecimentos especiais: Sakura-EvansPotter, Hyuuga Florine, Yasashiino Yume, Fernanda, Férith x3, Hyuuga Lira, Onee-chan... Desculpem não comentar cada review, tentarei responder por e-mails... Acontece que o capítulo está muito grande e acho que o site não o aceitará se ficar gigantesco. Então, ficarei por aqui com um abraço esmagador! De verdade, galerinha, obrigada!

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Kimi no Me no Naka ni

Yehei, galerinha! Mil perdões pelo atraso, mas cheguei e isso é o que importa. Tive uns contra-tempos como um acidente bem chatinho e coisas de estágios e faculdade... O capítulo está um pouco intenso e sinceridade, o fanfic está andando sozinho... portanto, não adianta me perguntar o que está acontecendo porque embora eu tenha o roteiro, bem... nem tudo sai como o planejado! Hehe, mas confiem em mim!

Acredito que embora o capítulo tenha umas 14 ou 15 páginas, como de costume, vocês venham me dizer que acharam curto demais... Bem... Sejam legais comigo nas reviews!

O nome do capítulo é Kimi no Me no Naka ni, o que significa "Inside your eyes" ou "dentro de seus olhos"...

Agradeço ao apoio que ando recebendo, e pelas reviews carinhosas!

**Sem mais delongas... Boa leitura!**

* * *

Yada!...Não! Não quero!

Bakemono... Aberração! Monstro!

Konnichiha... Boa tarde.

NANI SUN NO YOU?... O que você está fazendo? O que vc vai fazer?

Nandayou?...Como assim? Que diabos?

Hontou, moshiwakearimasen desu!... Minhas sinceras desculpas; mil perdões (na verdade é mais polido que isso);

Dame...Pare... Não pode...

Sumanai/Sumimasen...Sinto muito...

Daijobu... Está tudo bem! Estou bem!

Damare...Cale-se...

Ikuso...Vamos...

Ano Gaara... Aquele Gaara...

Doushita...O que foi?

Doushite/naze...Por que?

Demo... Mas, porém...

Masaka...Não pode ser... Impossível...

Ittai... Isso dói... Dói...

Shitsurei Shimasu... Com licença...

Mendokuse deshita... Foi trabalhoso... Problemático...

Omoshiroi... Interessante...

Yoshi... beleza!

Tadaima... Já cheguei!

Minna... Pessoal...

Konnishiha... boa tarde...

Nani? Nani ka? Nanda? ... que? O que? O que foi?

* * *

**Interferência**

**- By Chinmoku - **

Arrumando-se para o trabalho Gaara se detivera por um momento diante de um pedaço de guardanapo que jazia no tampo de vidro da mesa. Sua expressão branca... Uma incógnita perante os números que encarava tão insistentemente. O silêncio palpável daquele fim de madrugada o abraçando.

_Sakura sorria em resposta quando lhe perguntara curioso como fizera para entrar em seu apartamento no outro dia. "Ah, tinha uma chave extra escondida no alto da porta. – Explicou segurando o riso, provavelmente se lembrando de algo engraçado sobre o assunto. – Lee vivia nos trancando do lado de fora, mesmo com chaves extras. – Ela abraçou a barriga rindo, os olhos lacrimejando. – teve uma vez..." Então ela não conseguira dizer mais nada, pois após explodir numa gargalhada toda vez que tentava retornar ao assunto se perdia em renovada crise de risos._

_Retomando o controle e certa de que era o melhor a se fazer, Sakura mudou o assunto abordando Gaara sobre o lenço que ele lhe emprestara. Dizia que fazia questão de devolvê-lo e retribuir o favor._

_"Depois de hoje, então, consideremo-nos quites."_

_"Hmmm, - Sakura pegou um guardanapo e anotou alguns números nele. – Aqui... faço questão, mesmo assim. – Insistiu, entregando-lhe o pedaço de papel escrito. – você é cliente da clínica?"_

_"Iie."_

_"Então façamos assim: passe por lá um dia para pegar o seu lenço e eu o atenderei em agradecimento. Você dormirá magnificamente bem após, prometo!"_

_"Dormir?"_

_"Hai, - ela apontou para seus olhos. – São de insônia crônica, ne?"_

_Gaara não respondeu, limitando-se a estudá-la por um tempo quase que com uma expressão do tipo 'que diabos' estampada em seu rosto._

Sim, ela acertara em cheio sobre sua insônia crônica, qual a novidade? Seus olhos marcados pelos anos de falta de sonos de qualidade já davam pistas suficientes. _Uma magnífica noite de sono... _Pensou enquanto se ocupava com os botões de suas mangas, os olhos ainda fixos no guardanapo.

_Eu acho que não..._Seria bobeira ligar.

Massagens, ofurôs... Isso não o ajudaria...

Sim, era tolice acreditar... Esperanças sobre o assunto o tornariam ingênuo e, no entanto, Gaara se descobriu guardando o pedaço de papel em sua carteira antes de sair para um novo dia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Kimi no me no naka ni**

**「きみの目の中ni」**

Sakura caminhava pensativa sem necessariamente se guiar para algum lugar específico. Em verdade, deveria ir para a clínica o mais rápido possível uma vez que Tsunade marcara uma conversa formal o que em outras palavras significava problemas. Seu estômago se embrulhava só de imaginar o possível assunto a ser debatido. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia ser uma reprimenda, as lembranças do dia anterior repassavam em sua mente como um filme.

"_Yadda! Yaddaaaa!"_

_Sakura girou os olhos ao paciente escandaloso com o qual Hinata tentava delicadamente lidar. Muito barulho para um ombro deslocado, pensou irritada observando o homem segurando seu braço com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto gritava que ninguém puxaria seu ombro para o lugar. _

"_Ano ne, Hinata... – Sakura a chamou sorrindo afável com um balançar de uma das mãos. – Se importaria se eu conversasse a sós com Dito-san só por um segundo?"_

"_E..eto... – Ela ponderou por alguns momentos, até que certa de que Sakura era melhor em convencer as pessoas, aceitou a oferta. - hn, hai!"_

"_Arigatou. Ah, traga um analgésico para ele, já que ele irá precisar depois de colocarmos o ombro dele no lugar, ne?"_

"_Sou desu!" Hinata sorriu em concordância, fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirou aliviada, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele com Dito e sua teimosia. Sorriu ainda fitando a porta que acabara de fechar, 'gostaria de ser tão paciente e forte como Sakura-chan...'_

"_Hinata?" Uma voz conhecida a chamara._

"_Konnichiha, Tsunade-sama! – Hinata fizera uma mesura polida – Já de volta?"_

"_Hai! – A outra suspirou. – Seria quase relaxante se não fosse a parte de ter que lidar com um bando de metidos. Cansa mais que o..."_

"_Wa...WAAAAA! NANI SUN NO YOUUUUU?"_

_Como que realizando o que provavelmente se passava dentro do quarto, Hinata exclamou os olhos para logo em seguida se ver corar diante do olhar penetrante de Tsunade. _

"_A..ano... eto..."_

_Sacudindo a cabeça em impaciência Tsunade abriu a porta sem cerimônias para se deparar com Sakura sorrindo afável para seu paciente, melhor dizendo, para o paciente de Hinata que ela roubara por não agüentar mais tanta demora. _

"_Jyáá, já passou! – Ela sorria inocentemente fazendo-lhe carinhos nas costas. – Nem doeu, ne, Dito-chan?"_

"_B..ba...bakemono!"_

_Tsunade arregalou os olhos se perguntando o que estaria acontecendo na clínica enquanto ausente._

Sentindo-se ligeiramente enjoada, Sakura torcia para que não fosse despedida. _Peraí, não posso ser despedida por cuidar de um paciente. Coloquei o ombro dele no lugar, não coloquei? __**No entanto, não podia fazer esse tipo de tarefa.. **_

"Aaa, mouuu! Por que ela não me falou logo ontem?" Exclamou para ninguém em particular, as pessoas que andavam próximas olhavam curiosas, mas logo retomavam seus caminhos certas de que não lhes era pertinente a exclamação. "Tsc, tomara que Hinata não leve uma reprimenda também... Embora não ache que eu mereça uma reprimenda..." **Bem que poderia ter sido um pouco mais paciente com o doente, ne? **

Sakura mordia o lábio inferior, novamente se sentindo incomodada, talvez enjoada com a situação. Uma reprimenda de Tsunade não era algo muito agradável... _Eto, o que é isso? O chão se aproximando? Eh?_

"Whoooaaa! – Apertou os olhos ao impacto com o chão áspero. – Ittai..tai..tai... – Levou uma mão a cabeça, se sentando no processo. – Nandayou?"

A resposta a sua pergunta viera ao abrir olhos sobre a forma de um latido ensurdecedor e um hálito quente e desagradável a soprar em seu rosto. "Waaaa!" Afastou-se de costas do enorme Dog Alemão que lhe assediava com lambidas. "D..dame!"

"Senta. - Soou uma voz masculina. – Hontou ni, moshiwakearimasen!"

Sakura observou o cachorro se sentar e ficar imóvel como uma estátua para logo se deparar com uma mão estendida em seu socorro.

"Kuroari não queria lhe fazer mal... Estava distraído, ele deve ter se interessado muito por você, já que não é um comportamento comum dele. – O dono do animal coçou a cabeça um pouco embaraçado, finalmente estudando-a com um pouco mais de atenção e, digamos assim, interesse. – Sumanai!"

"I..Iie... Daijobu! – Ela espanou suas roupas, observando que apenas seus braços ficaram sujos, levemente arranhados. – Sem grandes danos, vê? – Comentou sorrindo e estendendo os braços como que para ratificar seu bem estar. – Também estava desatenta. – Ela fez um breve afago no enorme animal. – Ano, ne, Kuroari-chan, nada de me derrubar na próxima vez!"

O animal latiu, novamente pulando em cima de Sakura. "Whoaa! Não, não! Kuroari feio! Feio! Para! Yaaa!"

"Kuroari..." A reprimenda veio em tom normal, mas soou séria aos ouvidos de Sakura que ria com os afagos do animal.

Novamente se levantando, Sakura permitiu-se observar um pouco do dono de Kuroari, seus olhos negros e cabelos castanhos para somente agora se tocar de que não haviam se apresentado ainda. "Ah, que rude, ne? – Ela estendeu a mão. – Haruno Sakura."

"Aa... Sabaku no... - Seu celular o interrompeu de continuar. – Oy? – Seus olhos estavam fixos em Sakura quando se exclamaram alarmados. – NANI? Estou indo para aí agora! Ah, chame alguém para cuidar de Kuroari, estou com ele. Hai... Ok... – desligando o aparelho fez uma mesura. – Sumanai, Sakura-san, preciso ir!"

"Hn, hai! Espero que tudo fique bem! Jya!"

Retomando seu caminho ela ficou a olhar seus braços, precisaria cuidar deles, e se limpar também. _Sabaku no...? Seria parente de Sabaku no Temari? _Ponderou por alguns momentos. _Naaa, não pode ser... Num país tão cheio quanto esse, o mais provável é que não... _Suspirou, precisava se apressar e resolver logo sua situação com Tsunade. _Hai, vou tentar melhorar!_

* * *

Temari estava no salão de conferências ao lado de Gaara quando Kankurou adentrou apressado em companhia de seu nada discreto cachorro. Todos os presentes se voltaram para ele, um senhor logo se adiantando ao pigarrear como que lhe chamando a atenção para o animal presente.

"Ii, darou! – Kankurou franziu o cenho irritado. – Em urgências isso não importa. - Ele fez um sinal a um dos seguranças que com relutância e desconforto evidentes se aproximou de modo a receber a coleira do animal para retirá-lo do salão. – Então?" Perguntou sentando-se em um dos lugares de honra, ao lado de seus irmãos.

"No final de tarde de ontem Sabaku no Gaara-sama foi admoestado por... – o homem pigarreou – capangas de Orochimaru."

"Oy, oy... – Um outro abanou uma mão, moroso, quase sorridente. – Admoestar não é bem a palavra, visto que Gaara-sama foi literalmente atacado. – Kankurou se agitou visivelmente, voltando-se para seu irmão e observando o quão calmo ele parecia sobre o dado assunto. – Seu carro foi encontrado hoje cedo pela polícia central e já lidamos com o assunto, eto... uma vez que..." Balbuciou sem saber exatamente como terminar.

"Nanda?" Kankurou exclamou.

"Uma vez que os capangas foram encontrados em estado deplorável. – A voz imponente de Temari soou firme enquanto fitava seu irmão. – Se atacaram Gaara, tiveram o que mereceram... muito embora a polícia discorde. Teremos de reportar queixa sobre o ataque e evitar escândalos com a mídia."

"Temari-sama, sumimasen, mas dado o humor de Gaara-sama todos sabemos que..."

"Está... insinuando que menti? – A voz de Gaara soou monótona e baixa, muito embora não impedisse os advogados e outros presentes de sentirem um estranho calafrio. Ao que parecia, a presença de Gaara no ambiente por si só já causava um peso quase que incômodo. – Que os ataquei propositalmente?"

"G..Gaara-sama, iie... o que acont..."

"Damare... – Ele se levantou irritado, a voz num quase sussurro... – Por mim não daria queixa, isso não passa de um teste para Orochimaru. No entanto, já preenchi todo o formulário e contei em detalhes o que aconteceu. Como Temari disse, sim, eles foram encontrados em estado patético. – Nisso um quase sorriso se formou em seus lábios, o que foi escondido por uma das mãos enquanto os encarava. – Mas se não acreditam..." Estreitando os olhos perante o grupo, Gaara afrouxou sua gravata e abriu um a um os botões de sua camisa, retirando-a logo em seguida.

Exclamações surpresas se fizeram mostrar.

"Gaara! – Temari se levantou tensa. Uma de suas mãos se aproximando de um dos enormes hematomas que pairavam por seu tronco. Uns arroxeados, outros verdes. Ela fez um esgar de dor, não imaginava como ele poderia se mostrar tão bem com tantas marcas. Por fim endireitou-se, escondendo seus sentimentos ao encarar os outros presentes com ferocidade. – Ainda resta alguma dúvida?"

Os outros cochicharam por um tempo até que o tido como porta voz se fez ouvir. "Compreendemos sua situação, Sabaku-sama, porém isso não indica nada. O senhor ainda pode ser acusado como o que causou tal conflito e..."

"Baka." Gaara dissera sem sequer olhar o homem, mais interessado em fechar os botões de sua camisa.

"Perdão?" O homem disse como que não entendendo.

"Eu disse que vocês são todos idiotas. – Encarou o homem. – Tão preocupados com imagens, com suas leis, com o dinheiro que recebem... e sequer sabem resolver um simples problema. – Ele se levantou. – primeiro:somos seus melhores clientes e vocês nos devem sua lealdade. Quantas vezes nós os salvamos mesmo? – Os olhos penetrantes de Gaara passaram de rosto em rosto. – Hn... Segundo: não recordo de ter feito qualquer coisa que me pusesse em risco. Shikamaru, - Gaara voltou-se para ele. – deixarei o resto com você. – Aproximou-se, dizendo em voz baixa antes de deixar o salão. – de certo que conseguirá lidar com esses idiotas."

"Hai. - Shikamaru, quase que maliciosamente, sorriu. – Creio que há algo que os senhores precisem ver antes de serem prontamente demitidos."

Apreensivos todos se voltaram para o mais novo assistente da empresa, observando-o abrir um envelope e retirar um pequeno cd. "Como vocês podem ver aqui, eu consegui com uns contatos uma cópia da câmera do Banco Nacional que fica exatamente do outro lado da rua de onde o incidente ocorreu. – Ele se adiantou em colocar o cd num projetor. – Como poderão ver, Gaara hesitou até demais do meu ponto de vista..."

Temari e Kankurou observaram a projeção, apreensivos. Os homens que atacavam seu irmão, incessantes. Uma vez... outra... mais outra... Temari cobriu a boca com uma mão, seu coração meio que doendo ao ver aquela cena. Kankurou apertou-lhe um ombro em consolo, igualmente horrorizado, o coração frenético. E foi quando viram o mudar de cena. Ao que parecia Gaara gritou de repente, seu rosto contraído em pura fúria, os olhos enormes, insanos. Temari se segurou para não soltar uma exclamação. _Eu sabia... Gaara!_

Ao fim da fita todos se levantaram solenes e fizeram uma mesura exagerada. O porta voz fazendo uma declaração formal, pedindo que não fossem demitidos para poderem reparar o terrível engano e mal pensamento para com Sabaku no Gaara.

"Não é para nós que vocês devem se desculpar! – Kankurou bateu no tampo da enorme mesa de conferências. – É com Gaara que devem se redimir! Ikuso, Temari..." Deu um braço para sua ainda chocada irmã e se dirigiu para fora do salão, certo de que Shikamaru continuaria dali.

* * *

Hinata estivera recolocando o ombro de outro paciente no lugar quando Sakura aparecera fulminando da clínica já vestida em trajes específicos para tratamentos na área da emergência praguejando em voz baixa sobre algum paciente pervertido ou algo parecido.

"Doshita no?" A Hyuuga perguntou suavemente puxando com força o braço do paciente que soltou uma exclamação exasperada, os olhos lacrimejando assustados.

O paciente suspirou aliviado após, ao ver tudo no lugar. Hinata logo se adiantando em pegar um suporte para seu braço e dizendo-lhe que fizesse o mínimo de esforço por alguns dias enquanto lhe receitava analgésicos e antiinflamatórios.

"Só o de sempre... aquele pervertido!"

Hinata sorriu afável. "Jiraya, desu ne? - Sakura soltou um grunhido irritado em resposta, Shizune logo correndo exasperada pela clínica. – você por acaso não... ?" Ela se aproximou da sala de atendimento contígua observando o suposto pervertido se contraindo de dor, seu braço levemente torcido._ Hai...hai..._

"Sakura-san!" Shizune exclamou horrorizada.

"Que? – Perguntou indignada. – Não é culpa minha se ele não conseguiu segurar sua mão boba, ou é?"

"Aa... Já entendi... – Shizune suspirou – A propósito, Tsunade já chegou e pediu que fosse vê-la de imediato."

"Hai, irei agora mesmo. – Ela se demorou na porta por uns momentos. – Hinata... – A outra se virou para a amiga. – vamos nos ver mais tarde? Tomar algo? Que acha?"

"Parece maravilhoso!" Ela sorriu afável, contente pelo convite, pois de certo que fazia um tempo considerável desde o último passeio com sua amiga.

* * *

"Ele o que? - Orochimaru gargalhava incessantemente, deliciado com as novas trazidas por Kabuto. - melhor do que esperava, ano Gaara..."

Sasuke recostou-se em sua poltrona, fazendo uma carranca, braços o envolvendo pelo pescoço afetuosos.

"Doushita, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou cruzando as pernas, o rosto quase que iluminado.

"Não vejo como esses jogos irão nos dar o que queremos."

Kabuto re- arrumou seus óculos. "A idéia é aumentar a pressão até que eles..."

"Se destruam! – Orochimaru arregalou os olhos, o rosto ainda maravilhado com os resultados. – Sabaku no Gaara... A família Sabaku... irão todos afundar!"

"A família toda?" Sasuke perguntou pensativo, algumas peças se movendo em sua mente. _Talvez..._

Orochimaru fez um sinal para a mulher que se debruçava em Sasuke.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tenho algo para você... – Ele umideceu os lábios com sua enorme língua – Algo muito interessante..."

* * *

Tsunade escondia seus lábios por trás de suas mãos cruzadas, os olhos incisivos sobre sua pupila. Ponderava sobre a atitude a tomar e como sutileza não era exatamente seu forte, bem... acabou por se decidir. Estudou cautelosamente Sakura por mais alguns momentos antes de abrir uma gaveta e retirar uma pasta vermelha.

"Shishou..." Sakura começou a falar, mas logo se viu interrompida por Tsunade que levantara uma mão em pedido de silêncio. Ela engoliu em seco, pelo visto o assunto era mais sério.

"Sumimasen, eu..."

Tsunade se levantou e se dirigiu a porta, limitando-se a pedir que Sakura a seguisse. Passaram por variados corredores, indo até uma das alas menos utilizadas. _Doushite... _Ela se perguntava enquanto a seguia obedientemente. O caminho fracamente iluminado por discretas luminárias dava ao carpete vinho escuro pelo qual andavam um tom rubro que lembrava em muito sangue. Em verdade, era a primeira vez de Sakura nessa ala, Tsunade sempre fora a única a atender nesta área da clínica. Observou com um leve frio no estômago os quadros pelos quais passavam. Florestas densas... criaturas místicas... símbolos variados... lagos... _É tudo quase... macabro, p_ensou curiosa.

Acabaram por parar diante de uma porta com entalhes do que parecia ser um tronco de um carvalho rodeado por trepadeiras. Tsunade abriu a porta sem cerimônias e as duas entraram no aposento escuro.

Sakura se abraçou diante da baixa temperatura do quarto, um perfume conhecido atingindo seus sentidos. "Shishou?" Perguntou como que perguntando o que faziam ali naquele salão escuro.

"Passarei para você uma nova técnica. – Tsunade disse fechando a porta. Deixando o quarto em completa escuridão. – Porém, para aprendê-la você deverá se sensibilizar mais... e se limpar dessas mágoas que estão guardadas aí com você."

Sakura sentiu seu peito congelar ao comentário. Perguntava-se como a outra poderia saber sobre seu estado se desde a sua volta mal se encontravam. Baixou a cabeça envergonhada, muito embora nada pudesse ver no aposento.

"Até segunda ordem você está banida de qualquer trabalho na ala emergencial, - Tsunade comentou enquanto girava em algum canto do quarto um botão. Uma luz azulada logo se fez mostrar e Sakura pôde ver sua imagem pálida na superfície polida de um enorme espelho. – limitar-se-á à clínica e somente ela. – Sakura continuava a se estudar no espelho, como que incapaz de olhar para qualquer coisa que não seu reflexo. – Soube por Shizune e outros algumas coisas que aconteceram..."

O último comentário fora o suficiente para fazer com que todas as últimas lembranças voltassem em sua mente. Sakura fechou os olhos a fim de conter indesejadas lágrimas.

"Dame... – Sakura abriu os olhos, observando o reflexo de sua mentora logo atrás de si. Segurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros. – Liberte-se dessa mágoa... Encare seus medos e derrotas para se levantar dignamente... – Tsunade se aproximou, baixando ainda mais a sua voz. – para voltar a ser a pessoa maravilhosa e forte que você sempre foi."

"Demo..." Sakura tremia, ainda se contendo.

"Depois conversaremos... pode me contar tudo o que quiser, mas primeiro, resolva-se consigo mesma... – Tsunade se dirigiu à porta de saída. – Não abra esta pasta e nem venha até que tenha acabado... Afinal, acredito que você queira atender um cliente desse nível, não?"

Sakura observou a porta se fechar. O quarto voltando a sua escuridão total, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz azul que brilhava sobre a superfície espelhada. Suspirando, ela voltou a mirar seu reflexo com atenção. Parecia tão mal cuidada... desengonçada com aquelas roupas verdes e sem graça do atendimento emergencial... sua expressão mesma parecia sem vida... sem cor...

_"Jya, ittekimasu! – Ela o abraçara com todo seu carinho. – Tenha um bom dia!"_

_"Hn."_

_Chamara o elevador, cantarolando uma música enquanto sorria sem conseguir se conter. Fim de semana perfeito. Semana perfeita. Acreditava que finalmente havia se achado... No mínimo, o que sentia era tão grande que parecia mal caber em seu peito. O elevador se abriu, saindo dele uma mulher alta, cabelos escuros e esverdeados, brilhantes que até chamavam a atenção, olhos cor de mel e um perfume forte e fino... _

_"Ohayou" ela disse enquanto passava por Sakura._

_"Oyahou!" Respondeu contente, ainda incapaz de esconder seu sorriso. Estava certa de que seria um magnífico dia._

_Desceu pensando no que faria primeiro quando chegasse em casa. Talvez cozinhar, chamar Naruto para um filme ou quem sabe... 'Minhas chaves!', pensou alarmada. _

_"Mou, daijobu. É só subir de novo e pegar com Sasuke-kun!" Disse a si mesma re-apertando o botão do andar correto. Seu sorriso se abrira mais ainda ao pensamento de que com isso poderia roubar mais alguns beijios. Seu estômago dava voltinhas emocionadas..._

_Caminhou com passos leves o longo corredor. "Eh? A porta ficou aberta... – comentou para ninguém em particular enquanto entrava no apartamento. – Sasu..ke...kun..."Piscando inúmeras vezes ela não conseguia entender o que se passava, sua mente mais lenta que o normal em registrar o que de fato acontecia. Seu peito, de repente, doendo muito. Os olhos enormes lacrimejavam... 'Masaka...'_

_Eis que a bela mulher para quem dera bom dia minutos atrás estava nos braços de Sasuke, semi-nua, sentada no balcão da cozinha com Sasuke por entre suas pernas... beijando seu pescoço..._

_"D..doushite... – Sakura sentia-se ligeiramente tonta. – você... você..." Ela segurou seu peito, certa de que ficaria insana com aquela pressão dentro de si._

_"Ahmm? – A outra falou, ligeiramente confusa. – Quem é?"_

_"Sakura?" Fora tudo que Sasuke dissera na ocasião._

Sakura se deixou cair no chão, observando sua imagem patética e azulada. O peito doendo enquanto lágrimas jorravam fortes de seus olhos. "Doushite? Doushite? – ela soluçava caída no chão agora. Batia um dos pulsos incessantemente contra o chão, ignorando a dor crescente nele. – Baka... cachorro... não podia esperar um pouco da minha partida? Tinha que mostrar tanta indiferença? – Ela batia mais forte, chorando alto agora. – Como pôde? Como?"

_"Espera... – Ele a segurava pelo rosto, estudando-lhe com atenção. – você é tão bonita..."_

Somente agora se dera conta de que estava certa quanto ao que vira na primeira vez em que ele se aproximara dela... seu olhar era vazio enquanto dizia aqueles elogios todos... aquele belíssimo olhar negro nada continha dessa vez... nada...

Sua respiração falhava diante da pressão que sentia... Não sabia dizer quanto tempo demorou até que conseguira forças para se mexer, muito embora fosse apenas o fechar e abrir das mãos. Seu corpo parecia paralisado e seus membros, desconexos. Ainda deitada ficou observando seu olhar, sentia-se suja... sentia-se irada... Respirou fundo, pensando sobre algo que Tsunade lhe dissera. Precisava reconhecer que errara, que se magoara... mas antes de tudo precisava se reconhecer, aceitar para somente então se levantar. _Ser como eu quero ser... ser quem eu verdadeiramente sou._

_"Chore para se aliviar se quiser... mas não o faça por ele..." _

"Então... – Ela se sentou, franzindo o cenho numa expressão zangada. – PARE DE CHORAR POR ESSE BAKA!"

Permaneceu mais algum tempo no quarto, apenas sentindo o frio do aposento. Suas mãos pareciam quentes, uma estranha vibração nelas...

* * *

Temari ainda se sentia fraca das cenas que vira momentos atrás no salão de conferência. "Shikamaru está cuidando deles." Kankurou se adiantou em dizer.

"Hn." Gaara organizou uma pilha de papéis, batendo-a de leve no tampo de sua mesa e ignorando os olhares desesperados que seus irmãos lhe lançavam.

Algum tempo se passou e apenas os ruídos dos papéis se faziam ecoar pelo escritório.

"Gaara!" Temari exclamou como que não se segurando mais.

"Daijobu desu..." Disse antes de continuar a assinar uns documentos, seus olhos escaneando cada papel com atenção.

Frustrada Temari limitou-se a encará-lo, seu rosto contraído diante das emoções que sentia.

"Kankurou, - Gaara assinou um último documento e se levantou calmamente, quase suspirando cansado no processo. – Poderia nos deixar a sós... por favor?"

Chocado com aquela atitude Kankurou fez que sim e silenciosamente fechou a porta atrás de si.

Recostou-se em sua mesa, fitando sua irmã enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito. "Temari." Observou o rosto de sua irmã se contrair mais, como que segurando uma onda de sentimentos. Ele girou os olhos e então estendeu-lhe uma mão.

Temari estudou a mão estendida com espanto e somente então quando entendeu o que ele estaria fazendo é que ela perdera as forças. Encurtou rapidamente a distância entre eles, abraçando-o. Gaara se chocando com o intenso abraço de sua irmã. "Doushite... – ela o apertou com força. – Por que sempre com você? Por que...?"

"Temari..."

Gaara estava surpreso com o afeto demonstrado tão aberto e verdadeiro pela irmã. Era estranho, talvez desconfortável, visto que nunca foram exatamente unidos no passado. Em verdade, não imaginava que ela aceitaria sua mão como um abraço...

"Temari..." Chamou novamente após um tempo.

"Hai?"

"Ittai..."

"Oh! Aa... – Ela se afastou embaraçada, esfregando o rosto. – Sumanai... é que..." _O que está acontecendo comigo? _Pensou chocada com seu próprio comportamento atípico.

"Daijobu."

Passaram então os minutos seguintes discutindo os cuidados que deveriam ter não só na Suna's Corporation como em qualquer outro lugar.

* * *

Sakura suspirou aliviada ao entrar na água quente do salão de banho feminino da clínica. Flores de Jasmim espalhadas, um aroma característico se espalhando e misturando com outras de mesmas propriedades. Era um banho de propriedades terapêuticas. Anti-depressivo, levemente sedativo, afrodisíaco...

"Imaginei que fosse precisar de um banho...- Tsunade disse afável ao entrar na água, sentando-se num dos cantos. - Embora tenha se saído melhor que eu esperava. – Ela riu, se servindo da pequena garrafinha de sake que trouxera para o banho – De certo que não a esperava por algumas horas..."

"H..hai... mas... se fosse verdade, não me entregaria a pasta vermelha, ne? – Sakura baixou o rosto, corando um pouco. – Eto, pensei que eu fosse levar um sermão daqueles." Ela riu embaraçada.

"Sermão? – Tsunade ficou pensativa. – Ainda não chegamos nessa parte?"

"Eh? Então levarei um sermão?"

"Assim que me contar o diabos fez com o pacien..."

"Shitsurei shimasu, Tsunade-sama!"Shizune interrompeu ao entrar no ambiente.

_Shizune, eu te amo! _Sakura pensou aliviada.

"Sabaku no Temari e seu irmão já chegaram."

"Yohh, como estão hoje?" Temari retirou seu roupão pessoal e entrou sem cerimônias, já pronta para o banho aromático.

"Temari-san! – Sakura exclamou contente. – Quanto tempo!"

"Então, conseguiu realmente trazê-lo... – Tsunade comentou servindo uma dose para Temari, Shizune fazendo uma breve mesura e saindo para atender outros clientes. – Como foi?"

"Mendokuse deshita... – Temari riu, lembrando-se de uma certa pessoa. – No entanto, a situação grave que estamos passando nos pede sigilo completo. Inclusive, - ela fez uma pausa, observando a seriedade das duas. – Justamente por isso que ele não pôde recusar vir aqui hoje. Embora eu acredite que tenha vindo mais diante de meu prévio ataque de nervos, ne? - Ela baixou o olhar enquanto franzia o cenho se lembrando do seu estado quando telefonou para Tsunade solicitando por horários com urgência. – De alguma forma eu ando mais sensível e meio que..."

"Mostrou um pouco mais do que gostaria para seu irmão, certo?" Tsunade comentou sem cerimônias.

Ela fez que sim, jogando uma mão cheia de água no rosto. "Inclusive, surpreendi-me com o comportamento dele. Gaara nunca fora exatamente gentil ou se importara com minhas preocupações e..."

Sakura se engasgou, se levantando da água numa velocidade espontânea. "Gaara?"

As duas loiras a estudaram com suspeita.

"Sabaku no Gaara... meu irmão... conhece?"

Tsunade suspendeu uma sobrancelha às bochechas coradas de Sakura e ao brilho intenso que vira surgir em seu olhar.

"Eto... sumimasen... é que eu conheci um Gaara recentemente e..."

"Baka, não olhou a pasta que entreguei? – Tsunade bebericou um pouco mais do sake quente. - Tem as informações todas sobre o atendimento de hoje."

"EH? Eu irei atendê-lo?" Perguntou exasperada, seu estômago dando voltinhas emocionadas. _Acalme-se... pode não ser ele... _Sakura saiu da água sequiosa em pegar a pasta e abriu o conteúdo, procurando pela foto do paciente/cliente. Para sua decepção, um homem moreno de olhos negros e cabelos castanhos a encarava tediosamente. _Não é o mesmo Gaara. Que pena..._ Ela corou ao próprio pensamento, certa de que não deveria pensar assim. _Ele se parece com... _Escaneou rapidamente a ficha. Insônia crônica... Alterações de humor sempre tendendo para o agressivo... Impaciência...

A lembrança do encontro com o Dog Alemão e seu dono mais cedo vindo em sua mente... _Certamente que é ele... Sabaku... _"Mas ele não me pareceu agressivo nem impaciente..." Pensou alto, ainda absorvendo os detalhes da ficha.

Conforme lia, mais e mais se lembrava do 'outro' Gaara que conhecera na rua... o mesmo com quem pegara carona dias atrás... que a consolara... para quem bolara uma bebida aromática... exatamente o mesmo com quem passara altas horas conversando e caminhando na noite anterior. Os dados mostravam uma pessoa conhecida, porém a foto... outra pessoa.

Sakura voltou para a água, evidentemente mais calma. Um quê de desapontamento se fazendo aparecer.

"Nani?" Temari perguntou.

"Iie, pensei ser outra pessoa..."

Enquanto ouvia o resto da história que Temari contava sobre o irmão e sobre os incidentes, Sakura ia montando mentalmente o tratamento. _Hortelã-pimenta para acalmar e dar tonicidade a pele,como analgésico, além melhorar a contrição dos vasos capilares, estimular o corpo num geral, tonificar o estômago... ah, sim... de acordo com o que Temari disse seu estômago deve estar um pouco dolorido. Parece milagre não ter quebrado costelas...Patchouli como anti-depressivo depois para levantar os ânimos... _

"O que acha?" Tsunade perguntou casualmente.

"Aplicarei um gel com essência de hortelã-pimenta de início. Acredito que por si só resolverá praticamente tudo... Usarei Patchouli como fragrância para elevar os ânimos... talvez canela..."

Tsunade acenou que sim. "Qual quarto pretende sugerir?"

"Ano... – Sakura levou um indicador aos lábios, pensativa. – Se me permitir, o vinho japonês."

"Omoshiroi..." Tsunade comentou por alto, muito embora Temari tenha pego algo no ar.

"Acho que é uma boa escolha, é aconchegante e transmite conforto, apesar da cor forte. Acredito que talvez Gaara-sama precise de um pouco disso. Achou ruim, Shishou?"

"Iie, excelente escolha!"

"Yoshi. – Sakura se levantou e se envolveu numa toalha. – Temari-san, pode deixar que darei o meu melhor!"

"Hai! Arigatou!"

"E, ah! Acho que conheci seu irmão hoje cedo, meio que por acaso... depois confirmo, ne?"

Mal Sakura saíra para se aprontar, Temari se aproximara curiosa de Tsunade que estudava a ficha de Gaara com cuidado para que não molhasse.

"O que tem no quarto vinho japonês? E por que diabos os pulsos de Sakura estão tão machucados? – Ela franziu o cenho diante da foto da ficha de seu irmão. – Esse não é o Gaara, e sim Kankurou, meu outro irmão!"

"Oras... Shizune deve ter trocado as fotos... – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Deixe-me contar sobre o quarto vinho..."

* * *

Hinata suspirou, outro encontro com Sakura tivera que ser cancelado por questões familiares... Quando a faculdade não a ocupava em 100% de seu tempo, a família vinha e lhe roubava o pouco que sobrava. Um motorista particular viera lhe buscar alegando emergência na casa principal, algo sobre seu primo Neji. Hinata apoiva os punhos fechados sobre os joelhos enquanto observava o passear da paisagem pelas janelas.

Suspirou, gostaria de se sentir um pouco mais livre... Um pouco menos sobrecarregada, talvez...

"Chegamos, Hinata-sama."

"Ah, hai... Arigatou."

Batendo a porta do carro ela se deparou com as portas da casa principal. Tudo parecia silencioso e normal. Respirando fundo, retirou seus sapatos antes de subir os degraus e adentrar no salão de entrada.

"Tadaima."

Apenas um silêncio denso a cumprimentou.

"Neji-kun? Minna?"

Sentindo-se levemente tensa, ela continuou a explorar a casa. Todos os empregados, as damas de companhia, os familiares... ausentes... Nenhum sinal de vida ali.

"Neji-kun?" Tentou chamar com um pouco mais de força em sua voz.

Nada... _O..onde estão todos?_

Caminhava com cautela pelos corredores intermediários, os ouvidos atentos... Sentia seu coração frenético em seu peito, as pernas levemente trêmulas àquela sensação de algo estava errado... muito errado. Ouviu uma shoji não muito distante se abrindo.

"Neji-k...! Mmhhhh!"

Tentara chamar por Neji, mas logo se vira puxada por braços fortes para dentro de um dos armários.

* * *

Sakura entrou silenciosamente no quarto vinho japonês vestida em trajes formais. Podia ver claramente o irmão de Temari deitado de bruços, uma colcha o cobrindo até os ombros, e um véu sobre seu rosto. Segundo os padrões da clínica, pacientes importantes que desejassem sigilo inclusive das atendentes poderiam se utilizar disso. Considerando-se o caos que ainda viria por surgir na mídia, a família Sabaku julgou ser uma atitude necessária, mesmo que por formalidades. Em verdade, casos graves de sigilo obrigavam as atendentes a trabalharem de olhos fechados, tendo a clínica, portanto, pouquíssimas atendentes desse nível.

Observando que apenas três velas iluminavam o quarto, adiantou-se em acender outras duas enquanto seus olhos não se ajustavam à escuridão local, juntamente com um incenso de canela. A partir desse momento, mantendo-se de olhos fechados, mesmo que já tivesse visto a foto do suposto paciente. Decidira seguir o protocolo tão logo ouvira os ralatos de Temari. **_Mesmo que seja inútil, você já sabe tudo sobre ele... _**Debatia consigo mesma. _Se bem, que qualquer problema que ocorra por vazamento de informação ou invasão posso alegar fidelidade. Protegerei a família de Temari como se fosse a minha!_

"Konnichi ha, Sabaku-sama... serei sua atendente por hoje. Haruno Sakura desu."

O outro inspirou profundamente e tendo o gesto como um consentimento para que começasse Sakura afrouxou as golas de seus kimonos de modo a obter maior mobilidade de seus braços e ombros. Pediu consentimento antes de descobrir as costas do outro, tendo o cuidado de abaixar a colcha somente até a altura dos glúteos.

Desde que a atendente entrara no quarto, melhor, desde que aceitara ir à clínica, Gaara tivera a impressão de que acabaria por se deparar com Sakura. A apresentação tão formal indicava que ela provavelmente não sabia quem estava tratando. De certo que, pelo pouco que conhecia de sua personalidade, ela lhe perguntaria como estava ou faria um ou outro comentário qualquer... Suspirou longamente, certo de que nunca se 'esbarrara' tanto com alguém por acaso antes. Sentiu-a descobrir suas costas e aplicar um gel gelado, lutando contra a sensação de estremecer diante do desconforto pelo produto gelado.

"Não se preocupe, irá esquentar daqui a pouco. – ela disse como que lendo sua mente. – Sabaku no Temari, sua irmã, me informou sobre alguns gostos seus, portanto, escolhi o mais apropriado."

De fato, Gaara começava a sentir, logo após o breve comentário, um aquecimento onde ela massageava cuidadosamente. E novamente suspirou longamente, se perguntando por que suspirava tanto. Jogando o pensamento de lado ficou a sentir os toques delicados, movimentos circulares e pequenos, pequenas pressões. Sentia-se relaxar... uma sensação de gratitude o envolvendo... a mistura de aromas exóticos que vinham junto com o incenso de canela. _Patchouli, talvez..._

"Sabaku-sama..."

"Gaara..."

_Definitivamente parece demais com o Gaara que conheço. _Pensou ainda manipulando alguns músculos da base da coluna, sentindo-o vez ou outra se contrair sob seus toques. "Teria você e seu cachorro esbarrado comigo mais cedo hoje na rua?"

"Iie..."

"Aa... sumimasen, ne?"

"Doushite?" Ele se ouviu perguntar.

"Nada demais, - Ela aplicou uma pressão na base da coluna, sua respiração e tom de voz demonstrando o esforço que estava fazendo no momento. – É que eu conheci uma pessoa com o mesmo sobrenome que o seu hoje... Inclusive, conheci recentemente outro Gaara."

Meio que querendo se espancar mentalmente pelos comentários desnecessários, Sakura voltou a forcar-se no tratamento. Um parente de Temari merecia o seu melhor tratamento. Ela pediu gentilmente que se virasse e Gaara o fez sem questionar, tendo o cuidado de não derrubar a colcha ou o véu que escondia sua identidade. Em verdade, achava interessante ela não saber com quem lidava, visto que poderia observá-la trabalhar com um 'estranho' e ver como se portava. _Com um estranho... _Pensou abrindo os olhos, observando-a atentamente pelo véu. Franziu o cenho certo de que via errado uma vez que Haruno Sakura parecia estar de olhos fechados. Ela se encaminhou para a ponta da cama enquanto aplicava mais gel em suas mãos. Gaara observou-a se inclinar sobre ele e começar a trabalhar sobre sua região mais sensível. Fazendo um esgar de dor ao sentir delicados toques passarem por alguns hematomas, o véu escorrendo pelo leve movimento.

"Sumimasen, está muito forte?" Sakura perguntou, certa de que não errara na pressão.

"Iie..." Respondeu voltando-se para a mulher que se inclinava sobre si. Sim, ela de fato trabalhava de olhos fechados.

Olhos cor de Jade observavam curiosos as expressões faciais da outra, sentindo os gestos longos e circulares sobre seu tórax e braços. Um relaxamento o abraçando fortemente. Dando de ombros para o fato dela o reconhecer, caso abrisse os olhos, ele se deixou fechar os olhos. Sentia uma leve dormência em seus braços... _Sempre quando perto dela... naze..._ Respirou fundo... Uma imagem aparecendo em algum canto de sua memória.

Sakura sentia-se letárgica, o calor que trocava com Gaara pela palma das mãos era quase inebriante. Aos poucos suas mãos pareciam mais e mais coladas na pele quente do outro, até que pararam sobre seu coração, como que incapazes de se moverem. _Mexam-se... _Pensava insistente. Por que sentia-se presa de repente? Uma pressão em seu peito se fez mostrar, aos poucos ganhando terreno. _Ittai... ittai... _

A música que soava em algum canto do aposente pareceu envolvê-los e muito embora Sakura não mais se movesse, Gaara parecia também perdido em pensamentos ou sensações, totalmente despercebido de que ela havia parado... ou de sua ausente respiração.

Uma sensação de algo grande dentro de si foi se mostrando cada vez mais presente. _Não aqui... _Ele respirou fundo de modo a se acalmar. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o rosto de Sakura que ainda se inclinava sobre seu corpo, muito embora ela não se movesse. Observou que ela tremia, como que assustada. "Haruno?"

Nenhuma resposta viera. Franzindo o cenho tentou mover as mãos que pousavam sobre seu coração como que para ganhar atenção da outra. "I..ttai..." Observou-a abrir os olhos, muito embora eles olhassem para nada em especial, pareciam fora do ar. Ele observou que seus pulsos estavam levemente inchados e julgou ser esse o motivo pelo qual parara de se mover. Tentou mover novamente as mãos dela, mais delicadamente agora, e sentiu uma fisgada em seu interior.

_Nanda...? _

Gaara franziu o cenho se perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo, pois de certo que pela expressão de Haruno Sakura aquilo não fazia parte do protocolo. Tentou novamente retirar as mãos dela se seu peito.

"I..ittai... Dame..." A resposta viera ofegante de Sakura.

Ele mesmo sentia uma fisgada toda vez que tentava. Sua cabeça parecia mais leve, de repente. "O que está acontecendo?" Limitou-se a essa pergunta, pois a idéia de que estivessem ligados de alguma forma era absurda demais para verbalizá-la.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, a respiração curta, vez ou outra desaparecendo. Seus olhos distantes e opacos.

"Nani ka?" Perguntou ao observá-la franzir o cenho, como que se concentrando.

"Consegue ouvir algo?"

"Como o que?"

"Parece... eu não sei... um som meio..."

Ela pareceu perder o ar...

"Haruno?"

Sakura fechou os olhos, se concentrando em sua respiração, tentando se acalmar diante da absurda situação em que se encontrava, não conseguia ver. _Um pesadelo não é real... não é real..._ Dizia a si mesma que os absurdos que via em sua mente não eram reais... que aqueles olhos dourados não existiam de fato. Tentou se concentrar na energia que sentia em suas mãos, moldando sua fluência... aos poucos tentando desfazer aquela conexão.

A pressão que sentia foi crescendo até que Gaara se vira obrigado a puxá-la, sem querer fazendo-a tropeçar em seu longo kimono. Tentou puxá-la para si, de modo que evitasse que caísse no chão, apenas para se ver caindo junto.

* * *

Hinata tentara exclamar para logo em seguida se ver pressionada contra um dos cantos do armário com uma mão pousada firmemente sobre seus lábios. Observou Neji levar um indicador aos próprios lábios, como que pedindo silêncio, o olhar sinistro. Sua respiração ofegante se misturando à controlada dele.

Passos silenciosos no corredor... passos de quem procura por algo... ou alguém...

Neji estremeceu, apoiando-se um pouco mais sobre Hinata, uma mão indo de encontro ao seu pescoço, causando-lhe um arrepio. Afastou-lhe os cabelos antes de se aproximar mais, a jovem Hyuuga praticamente em pânico agora. "Não faça um barulho sequer... – ele sussurrara em seu ouvido, apenas para fazê-la estremecer novamente. – _Quase_... todos já estão salvos..."

Ela fez que sim, entendendo que tiveram algumas perdas na casa, mas que pela expressão dele não havia sido alguém muito próximo.

Os passos silenciosos pararam diante do armário. "Oy, - soou uma voz grave. – não vejo mais ninguém aqui..."

Neji sentia algo estranho no ar... estudou Hinata com apreensão, algo estalando dentro de si. _Quem a trouxe para casa? _Tentou perguntar somente com o movimento dos lábios, torcendo para que Hinata entendesse de primeira.

_Um motorista de emergência... por que?_

Neji praguejou mentalmente. De certo que usar Hinata como isca fora esperto, muito esperto.

_Não temos motorista de emergência._

Hinata exclamou os olhos, de repente afastando Neji com uma mão. _Então, eles já sabem onde estamos. _Ela abriu sua bolsa o mais silenciosamente possível, retirando um pequeno spray de pimenta.

"Ninguém mesmo... os coelhos? – O homem riu. Neji e Hinata se estudaram, sabendo que o homem fingia se ocupar ao celular. – Os coelhinhos... estão aqui!" Disse abrindo o armário, o que ele não esperava era ser atacado de volta.

Aproveitando que o homem se debatia na parede por causa da pimenta que Hinata espirrara em seus olhos, Neji o golpeara forte no estômago e depois na nuca, fazendo-o apagar.

"Você tinha razão... até que o spray funciona." Neji a puxou pela mão por um dos corredores.

"A propósito, por que estava no armário?" Hinata sussurrou tentando acompanhá-lo.

"Tentando ganhar tempo, muito embora já imaginasse que eles fossem te trazer aqui..." Disse esfregando os olhos com a manga do kimono.

"Afinal o que está acontecendo? – Ela o estudou por um momento. – Por que você está gelado?"

Neji olhou pela pequena abertura de uma shoji, vendo que era seguro atravessar um dos salões."Vamos, estamos quase lá..."

"Lá?"

Neji novamente esfregou os olhos, seu corpo levemente dormente. Ele piscou sucessivas vezes não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Podia ver Hinata tentando lhe dizer algo, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas... Neji tocou em seus olhos, ardiam tanto... Logo em seguida entendeu porque Hinata estava tão aflita, seus olhos sangravam. Observou seus dedos manchados com aquele líquido vermelho, a luz se apagando... acendendo... apagando de novo..._ Que diabos? _

Pôde ver Hinata sendo afastada contra sua vontade, ela relutava... _Larguem-na! Larguem-na!_

Neji sentia-se perder a razão àquela dor irritante em seus olhos e ao fato de não lhe darem ouvido. Cerrou os dentes, tentando manter a calma... Hinata se debatendo das mãos que a seguravam... dos homens que faziam graça...

E foi quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela... uma promessa de família se quebrando mutuamente... algo que iria machucar... não só no corpo, como na mente.

_Sumimasen..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

Bem, reli hj de novo... e já corrigi uns errinhos... espero não ter deixado nada para trás. Agradeço aos e-mails e às reviews que já andei recebendo! Obrigada, gente! Isso me anima a escrever mais! Já começei o próximo capítulo!

*_* mais reviews serão bem vindas!


	6. The things you do to me

Bem, resolvi não parar o fanfic. Realmente quero terminar este aqui.

Para os que me deixaram reviews eu agradeço de coração e espero que muitos de vocês (ou todos ^^) continuem a acompanhar a história.

f isso a doença seria eliminada. Também é fato que os doentes tendem a piorar durante a noite... e a melhoria de alguma doença ou sintoma quase sempre se dá pela manhã... Fato curioso...

Quando falo sobre o castelo dos Hyuuga, lembremo-nos de que os castelos japoneses não se parecem em nada com os castelos ocidentais, ok?

Sem demoras desta vez... Boa leitura!

* * *

Pétalas de sakuras = pétalas de flores de cerejeiras.

Nanda...Nani... = Que? O que?

Nanda..Nandayou... = Que? Como assim? Que diabos?

Shitsurei shimaru = Com licença.

Daijobu ka? = Você está bem?

Daijobu = Estou bem. Tudo bem.

Teme! = Seu maldito (é como o Naruto xinga o Sasuke no anime ^^)

Sumanai, gomen, gomennasai = Desculpe, sinto muito.

Mou daijobu... = Está tudo bem.

Douzo = Indica permissão ou oferecimento a algo.

Masaka = Não pode ser.

Dame = Pare. Não pode.

Matta ashita = até amanhã

Shitsurei = Com licença

Doushite = Por que?

De te ike = Saia daqui. Vá embora.

Kirei na... = Que bonito.

* * *

_**Interferência**_

_**- Chinmoku -**_

"Ugh..."

Fora tudo que viera de Sakura ao impacto que tivera ao cair no chão com Gaara por cima de si, ele tentara, por instinto, proteger sua cabeça da queda ao abraçá-la e puxá-la para junto de seu corpo. Em verdade, ela se via aterrorizada demais para emitir qualquer protesto que fosse. Aqueles olhos furiosos que a encaravam de volta a assustavam por demais ao ponto de quase querer gritar. Quase...

"Haruno... - Gaara chamava ainda por cima dela, talvez por receio de mover a mão da garota que ainda se encontrava como que colada em seu peito. - Daijobu ka?" E ficou a estudar sua expressão assustada, o modo como as mãos e corpo da garota tremiam como se sentisse um frio cortante. _Que diabos? _

"Haruno... - Chamou novamente, fincando seu olhar nos olhos da outra como se aquilo pudesse de alguma forma 'trazê-la de volta'. - Sakura..."

E nada.

"Sakura!"

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Nada de novo.

Enquanto a chamava sucessivas vezes, Sakura via os tais olhos dourados empalidecerem e se transmutarem para um tom brilhante cor de Jade. Respirou fundo algumas vezes de modo a se acalmar.

"Espere! - O comando de Tsunade soou exasperado por trás da porta. - Ela está com um cliente, não entre as..."

"Baa-chan! Não temos tempo para isso! - A porta se escancarou barulhentamente. - Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade estava para novamente esbofetear Naruto quando seus olhos se depararam com um Gaara nu por cima de sua melhor atendente numa posição, digamos assim, extremamente íntima. Comprometedora... Os kimonos dela levemente abertos, as faixas frouxas...

Confuso, Naruto arregalou os olhos e somente então notou a forma trêmula de sua amiga. Sentindo seu estômago se contrair gelado e quase que rosnando ele avançou sobre o casal de modo a defender a honra de sua amiga. "Teme! O que pensa que está fazendo com a Sakura-chan?"

Teria avançado mais que um passo se não fosse a mão de Tsunade o impedido e seu olhar tenso.

"Sakura?" Ela chamou.

"Iie... Ela não responde." Gaara dissera ainda a fitando intensamente, como se seus olhos também estivessem grudados na garota.

"M..masaka! - Tsunade se aproximou boquiaberta. - Essa técnica..."

Naruto, inquieto com o tenso silêncio que se seguiu, trocava seus objetos de atenção a cada milésimo de segundo enquanto mudava o peso de seu corpo de uma perna para outra. "Baa-chan!" Explodiu.

"Hai, hai... Depois pensamos nisso. - Ela se ajoelhou diante dos dois, colocando uma mão nas costas nuas de Gaara e a outra no pulso da mão de Sakura que estava acoplada ao ruivo e fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho enquanto se concentrava. - _KAI!"_

_..._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – The things you do to me.**

Por razões óbvias Sakura fora com Tsunade no carro de Temari enquanto que Naruto fora no carro de Gaara, provavelmente dando-lhe um sermão exagerado sobre o modo como o encontrara com sua amiga momentos antes.

"Kankurou já enviou unidades para lá – Temari sorria maliciosa enquanto acelerava uma vez que Gaara deveria estar um tanto quanto incomodado no carro mais atrás. Temari sempre fora conhecida por sua capacidade inata de '_voar com o vento_' e seus irmãos jamais a venceram em questões de velocidade. Mirando rapidamente Sakura encostada à janela pelo retrovisor ela franziu o cenho. - Tem certeza de que ela está bem para ir?"

Tsunade fez que sim. "O choque já está passando, ela só está relembrando o que aconteceu."

"Compreendo... - comentou lembrando-se do quão diferente seu irmão parecia quando o reencontrou. - Pedirei que me explique melhor depois. Ainda não entendo como isso é possível. - Ela suspirou pensando em quando teriam tempo para debater algo desse calibre. - Bem depois... Ainda tenho que entender o que diabos aconteceu pela casa dos Hyuuga... - Ela apertou o volante, sentindo-se furiosa. - Isso tem um dedo dele... tenho certeza..."

Gaara quase que suspirou aliviado quando estacionaram nos portões da frente da casa dos Hyuuga, certo de que não agüentaria nem mais um minuto ao lado do loiro barulhento que não parava de esbravejar sobre as mil e uma coisas que faria para salvar sua amiga Hinata. Bateu a porta do carro não se preocupando em trancar ou acionar o alarme. Temari chegara dois minutos antes e já deveria estar a par do que de fato acontecera ali. Suspirou novamente, estranhando o fato, e praticamente girou os olhos quando Naruto entrara correndo gritando por sua amiga.

"Shhhh... - Uma mão tampou a boca dele. - Seria muito problemático se você prejudicasse os agentes com seus gritos. Nem todos foram pegos ainda."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yoh! - O outro acenou guardando as mãos em seus bolsos. - Ao que parece está tudo certo, Sakura e Tsunade já estão cuidando de Hinata e Neji... muito embora sejam os únicos sobreviventes presentes. Mas por precaução, mantemo-nos em alerta."

"Qual o estado deles?" Gaara perguntou.

"Hmmm... não sei dizer. Tem muito sangue espalhado, mas aparentemente os Hyuuga estão fora de risco..."

Naruto fez que sim, novamente sério. "Ano, por que você está aqui?"

Tenso à pergunta Shikamaru se endireitou. "Estou com o pessoal do trabalho."

"Mas você não trabalha com os..."

"Vamos, vamos... - Shikamaru o empurrou pelos ombros. - Não seja problemático."

Mesmo que presente, Gaara sentia-se alheio a todos e a tudo que acontecia. Uma estranha sensação de familiaridade o atingia como ondas. Naruto ao pés de Sakura e a quase desfalecida Hinata, Tsunade assistindo Hyuuga Neji cujo estado não saberia dizer, seus irmãos que cochichavam palavras apressadas em algum lugar próximo, os corpos no chão embebidos em sangue...

_Corpos?_

Por algum motivo a realização daquele fato o deixou tenso, quase ansioso. Cerrou os punhos contendo uma excitação estranha, seus olhos se voltaram para a imagem de Sakura. Algo nela lhe prendia a atenção, o modo como ela derramava álcool em sua longuíssima pulseira de ouro, o jeito como seus olhos estudavam sua paciente... Vira um homem se aproximar calmamente, um dos agentes talvez?

"Sakura-chan!" O grito de Naruto o tirara de seu transe uma vez que o suposto agente levantara Sakura pelos cabelos antes de prendê-la pelo pescoço com a lâmina de uma kodachi, seu corpo obviamente escondido por trás do da garota.

"Ninguém se aproxima. – Com uma calma quase que anormal ele vociferou pressionando o fio da lâmina contra o pescoço de Sakura. Uma fina linha vermelha se fazendo aparecer em sua pele alva. - Quero um telefone e um carro. Ninguém nos segue. Entendido?"

Ansiedade...

Gaara se sentiu tremer, uma fúria louca crescendo dentro de si. Sua mente rapidamente pensou em variadas formas de, digamos assim, desmembrar o suposto atacante. Sem entender o porquê daquela reação ele se viu dar um passo a frente. Sequioso pela morte dele... e pelo sangue dela. Sua imaginação o tentando com um gosto metálico em sua língua...

"Espere. - Tsunade o alertou, levantando-se calmamente do local onde atendia Neji. - Tudo bem. Pode deixar."

"Shishou!" Sakura exclamou, os olhos arregalados e fixos nos de sua mestra. Uma mensagem não muito clara se passando por elas.

"Baa-chan!"

"Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela afirmou o mais calmamente que pôde. - Shikamaru, segure-o para que ele não faça besteiras, sim?"

"Hai, Godaime-sama. - Ele se aproximou do loiro em questão de modo a obedecer o comando. - Sumanai."

Gaara suspendeu uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava se acalmar. Seus irmãos pareciam confusos com a placidez de Tsunade, entretanto pareciam acreditar nela a ponto de não intervirem.

"O carro?" O homem os lembrou da exigência.

"Vá com meu, tem um telefone no porta-luvas." Kankurou lhe lançou um olhar sombrio enquanto jogava as chaves para o homem.

"Vamos, gatinha... prometo não te machucar..." O homem disse pegando a chave no ar e dando um beijinho no rosto de Sakura que respondeu com um esgar de nojo.

Temari poderia jurar ter ouvido os dentes de seu irmão rangerem. "Calma, Gaara. Se Tsunade diz que está tudo bem, - Ela observou os dois saindo do aposento, Sakura quase que tropeçando nas barras de seus kimonos. - então é porque deve estar..."

"Alertamos os agentes?" Kankurou perguntou fitando seu celular de bolso.

"Iie... - Tsunade fitava seu relógio de pulso. - Sete... seis... - Ajoelhou-se de volta aos pés de Neji, tratando-o como se nada estivesse acontecendo. - Três... Dois... Um..."

Um breve silêncio percorreu o cômodo antes de um grito desesperado se fazer ouvir. O grito, para a surpresa de todos, fora do homem que mantinha Sakura como refém. Alguns agentes entraram apressados na casa ao sinal de problemas e todos, com exceção de Tsunade e Shikamaru, se apressaram para o aposento contíguo.

Sakura estava de frente para o homem re-arrumando seus cabelos. "Não pode respirar muito fundo, hein? E nem tente se mexer. - Ela suspirou, cruzando os braços. - a não ser que você deseje morrer, o que não posso impedir se o desejar..."

Temari quase que se engasgou ao ouvir as palavras da outra, estivera tão certa de que Sakura era um doce de pessoa e totalmente incapaz de machucar qualquer um que fosse. Não que discordasse dela neste caso...

"Técnica interessante." Kankurou comentou impressionado.

Gaara, então, percebeu que no peito do tal homem havia um brilho dourado do mesmo tom do da pulseira exagerada de Sakura. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que a suposta pulseira era composta de nada mais nada menos que variadas agulhas de acupuntura. Sendo a base das agulhas mais espessa, de modo que a presente penetração no peito de uma pessoa fosse algo de mais fácil realização.

"Ela... o furou com uma agulha?" Temari se ouviu sussurrar.

Gaara assentiu com um tradicional 'Hn'.

"Há, impressionante. - Kankurou a cumprimentou. - Bem no coração, certo?"

"Sim. - Sakura respondeu normalmente, voltando-se para a atualmente desfalecida Hinata no outro cômodo, o rosto pálido e indiferente. - porém, num ponto específico do coração que está ligado à propagação do impulso nervoso pelo órgão todo, que basicamente é o que leva à condução rítmica da dos batimentos cardíacos. O ponto coincide com um ponto que é comum aos meridianos de condução energética do corpo e, quanto mais tempo acionado o ponto, mais danos pelo excesso de energia. Resumindo: além dele estar em grande dor e incapacidade de se mover, aos poucos ele se verá com mais e mais danos energéticos... mesmo que sutis..."

"Deuses!" Temari exclamou.

Ouvindo as explicações de Sakura no outro aposento onde estavam Hinata e Neji, Gaara se descobriu relativamente mais calmo. Aproximou-se até seus olhos se encontrarem com os do suposto agressor, sua respiração dando um pulo eufórico ao medo evidente que o outro continha em seus olhos lacrimosos.

"Se não soubesse da imensa dor que você deve estar sentindo agora... - ele conteve um sorriso. - eu o faria passar pelo inferno pelo que causou a ela... - Aproximou-se mais, o rosto num misto de insanidade e desejo. - Encoste _nela _de novo e _**eu**_ te mostrarei o real significado da palavra dor, compreendido?"

O outro homem suprimiu um gritinho, tentando controlar sua respiração descontrolada de modo que seu coração não se acelerasse tanto, muito embora a tentativa se desse em vão. "H..hai..."

"Hn."

Gaara então encaminhou-se para o cômodo onde Sakura estava com os outros e ficou a observá-la trabalhar como se nada mais tivesse acontecido.

"Mou daijobu... - Ouviu-se dizer a Naruto. - As duas já estão bem."

Naruto estudou os olhos de Gaara e vendo sinceridade naquelas palavras ele concordou com o que conseguira perceber: ambos se preocupavam. Ele sorriu para o ruivo, sentindo uma alegria dentro de si, e acenou que sim.

...

* * *

...

Hinata suspirou pela quinta vez naquela manhã, se aprumando em seu kimono branco dotado de minúsculas pétalas de sakura. Passara a madrugada inteira zelando por Neji. Umedecendo uma toalha numa pequena vasilha com água e torcendo-a para em seguida aplicá-la na testa do primo. Às vezes lhe dando água com cuidado. Nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando o céu dava indícios de que o sol se aproximava, a febre diminuíra quase que por completo. _Se ao menos o Sol aparecesse de fato... _pensou observando o céu tão atipicamente negro para aquele horário da manhã.

Não sabia dizer ao certo por quantas horas estivera na mesma posição, ali ajoelhada aos pés do _futon_ de seu primo, atendendo-o a qualquer sinal de desconforto. Haviam sido transferidos para o mais afastado e seguro terreno dos Hyuuga: o antigo castelo de fundação da família.

O quarto em que estavam era quadrado e dotado de duas enormes janelas, uma oposta a outra, por onde uma corrente de ar seguia, armários embutidos, dois arranjos de flores finos sobre uma mesinha de formato retangular que acompanhavam a única pintura presente no quarto.

Alguns trovões se faziam ecoar pelas tão próximas montanhas e davam um ar mais pesado ao céu negro que abraçava a região. O vento que cortava o quarto acariciava os longos cabelos de Neji, chamando a atenção de Hinata que retirou de uma das suas mangas um pequeno pente de concha de cor branco-perolada dotado de finíssimas linhas esverdeadas e de um brilho levemente arroxeado. Detalhes simples, mas que lhe chamaram a atenção de longe na primeira vez em que o vira...

_Numas das viagens que a família realizara pelo litoral Sul do Japão estavam todos caminhando pelos pontos culturais locais quando passaram, por acaso, por uma pequena feirinha de variados materiais. Hinata tinha avistado de longe a barraquinha que vendia os pentes de concha. "Kirei na..." Dissera para ninguém em particular, já sabendo que seu pai ou damas de companhia nunca lhe permitiriam parar por ali._

_Uma Hyuuga deve ter cautela... _

_Uma Hyuuga deve ter classe..._

_Uma Hyuuga deve ter disciplina..._

_Ela suspirara na ocasião se lembrando das palavras tão comumente dirigidas à sua pessoa e tentara não se desanimar mais..._

Com o pente agora em suas mãos, a jovem Hyuuga começara a pentear os cabelos sedosos de Neji. Ela sorriu tristemente às lembranças em sua mente.

"_Hinata..." A voz de Neji soara baixa por trás da Shoji._

"_Hai, douzo..."_

_Ele entrara silenciosamente, fechando a shoji atrás de si. As luzes quentes davam ao quarto um tom amarelado e aparência aconchegante. "Nani?" Ela perguntara curiosa, estudando o olhar do primo por qualquer dica do que se passava._

"_Você sabe, - ele começara, voltando-se para a janela onde observava a lua que em breve sumiria por trás de uma das montanhas. – que quando quiser se separar do grupo para respirar ou para ir aos locais que lhe interessam... – ele se voltara para ela, estudando as sutis mudanças em sua fisionomia. – que pode falar comigo."_

_Sim, de fato... Quando em par com Hyuuga Neji as matriarcas e seu pai lhe davam um quê a mais de liberdade, permitindo que o casal ficasse a sós. 'Quanto antes se entenderem, melhor', diziam. No entanto, a jovem Hyuuga praticamente nunca fazia tais pedidos a Neji, certa de que não gostaria que a acompanhasse por uma 'obrigação'. Pagar um pedaço de liberdade com culpa não era exatamente interessante. Sim, 'liberdade' era como chamavam esses passeios em casal... Uma brincadeira particular entre eles e somente eles._

_Fora que no passado, logo após a notícia sobre aquele 'arranjo', não eram exatamente um "casal feliz" com as boas novas. Somente anos depois que um bom relacionamento foi se fazendo aparecer, talvez por finalmente se conformarem... Talvez por realmente se conhecerem e se respeitarem... Talvez por apreciarem a companhia um do outro numa atmosfera tão pesada quanto à da casa central da família Hyuuga..._

"_Hai... eu sei..." Ela abriu a porta de um dos armários se deparando com um espelho de seu comprimento, fingindo se arrumar para o jantar que compareceriam em alguns minutos. _

"_Então... – Neji se colocou atrás dela, baixando o tom de voz, também aparecendo na superfície espelhada, seus olhos se encontrando. – Por que não me pediu 'liberdade' hoje à tarde?"_

_Hinata desviou seu olhar dos os olhos penetrantes do outro. "Não entendo, meu primo."_

_Neji fez um esgar à menção de serem primos. "Não me chame assim... – pediu alisando despercebido uma das mechas dos cabelos de Hinata. – pensei que quisesse liberdade hoje... para parar e apreciar o mar... e depois para comprar isso..." Disse colocando algo nas mãos dela e fechando-a gentilmente sobre o objeto._

_Hinata corou diante das sensações, descobrira de primeira que se tratava do pente que lhe chamara a atenção naquela tarde. "M..masaka..." Exclamou em voz baixa._

_Neji tinha o fantasma de um sorriso estampado em seu rosto enquanto Hinata se ocupava em absorver cada detalhe do pente. "Você pode achar que não... mas eu vejo..." _

_Hinata sentira seus olhos lacrimejarem ao entender do que ele estava falando... que ela não era tão invisível quando achava ser... "Arigatou... Neji...kun..." Ela o abraçou, escondendo seu rosto no peito do outro. Essa noite ficara bem marcada, pois após aquele longo tempo em que permaneceram abraçados Neji levantara o rosto de Hinata com o nó de um indicador por baixo de seu queixo, aos poucos se aproximando mais e mais do rosto rubro e indeciso dela, roubando assim seu primeiro beijo. O primeiro de ambos..._

Hinata sentia algo se agitar dentro de si diante das lembranças. Seu estômago tão contraído como se o beijo tivesse acabado de acontecer. Lembrava com detalhes da textura, da sensação, do gosto... Pausou o pente nos cabelos de Neji com cuidado, tocando em seus próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos, seus olhos pesavam um pouco, mas não tanto quanto seu próprio coração em seu peito. Suspirou novamente, o vento antes forte agora não passava de uma brisa úmida e fria. _Ótimo para reciclar o ar do quarto, _pensou_._

Fora o primeiro beijo de sua vida... Beijos e carinhos entre os dois era algo raro... mas...

"Demo..."

A imagem de um Naruto sorridente dizendo que a levará para comer o melhor ramen do Japão apareceu em sua mente. Ela agarrou seu kimono na altura do coração, como que tentando impedir que aquilo doesse mais. "Dame..." Dizia a si mesma enxugando algumas lágrimas que escorriam à lembrança de seu último encontro com Naruto. Estudou o pente que ganhara com atenção, seus olhos logo se desviando para os longos cabelos de Neji que se espalhavam pelo futon. Ela recomeçou a pentear seus longos fios com zelo.

O som da pesada chuva que caía era de certa forma reconfortante. As grossas gotas de chuva que batiam no telhado e caiam de encontro às poças de água no chão, o som de alguns sapos, o som de uma respiração próxima...

"Ara, ara_, que maravilha! – Uma das matriacas comentara com um risinho por trás de um leque. – Neji e Hinata estão debaixo do ramo de visgo!"_

_Neji suspendera uma sobrancelha ao comentário como quem pergunta o significado daquele comentário._

"_Vamos, beije-a!" Ela encorajou._

"_Nani?" Hinata enrusbecera horrores ao passo em que Neji se engasgara ao comando da idosa._

"_Há! É um costume a troca de beijos quando um casal se encontra debaixo do visgo, - Hyuuga Hiashi deu uma leve palmada em sua própria perna antes de levantar seu sake como que brindando à ocasião. – vamos!"_

Hinata sacudira a cabeça à lembrança do antepenúltimo Natal. _Por que estou me lembrando dessas coisas agora?_

"Hinata-sama, - Kiri, uma dama de companhia, se aproximara. – Não gostaria de ir descansar? De certo que cuidaríamos bem d..."

"Iie..."

"Demo, Hinata-sama deve estar exausta... Nem comer ou beber nada?"

"Deixe-nos a sós." Ela quase franziu o cenho em irritação, seus olhos ainda concentrados nos cabelos sedosos que penteava com zelo.

Kiri fez que sim e fechou a shoji atrás de si após uma polida mesura. Desde a confusão do outro dia eram raríssimas ocasiões em que Hinata deixava seu primo aos cuidados de outras pessoas. Ela suspirou, o peso dentro de seu peito a incomodando cada vez mais, _não vá desistir... _

_..._

* * *

...

"Hai, douzo..." Sakura serviu ao amigo um chá de gengibre e uma fatia de bolo de laranja com nozes."

Naruto suspirou, limitando-se a fitar a bebia fumegante como que esperando uma resposta.

"Não vai comer?"

Ele fez que não, como quem diz que não sente fome e Sakura se sentou junto a ele, também suspirando. "Ora, vamos... - Disse tentando levantar os ânimos. - Não é tão ruim assim. Ficou tudo bem! Hinata está bem e..." Ela se calou baixando os olhos, não sabia o que dizer. Descobrira que seus amigos se gostavam e, no entanto, não fazia idéia do quanto. Seu antes tão alegre amigo agora não passava de uma cópia do que era... uma cópia sem aquela energia contagiante... sem vida... Ela sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, imaginava como ele poderia estar se sentindo depois de tudo...

"_Naruto-kun... – Hinata chamara após pedir que Sakura não a deixasse a sós enquanto conversava. Ela temia não conseguir. Ou agüentar o que viria a dizer... – E..eu... tenho algo a dizer."_

_Sakura sentia sua amiga tremendo._

"_Hai, Hinata. Sente-se melhor? Posso ajudar?"_

"_Iie, daijobu. – ela suspirou. – Ano... n.nós não..." Ela agarrou o próprio kimono na região do peito como que sentindo dor._

_Naruto segurou sua mão perguntando o que havia de errado, um quê de desespero se fazendo perceber em sua voz._

_Hinata retirou as mãos dele das suas. "Gomennasai, Naruto-kun... – Ela dissera com pesar. Sakura podia ver seu amigo começar a se machucar por dentro, um rastro de solidão passando por seus belos olhos azuis. Seu próprio peito parecia doer àquela cena, aquilo parecia tão errado. – N..não devemos mais nos ver. Hyuuga Neji... Neji...kun... é meu noivo." Sakura fechara os olhos em respeito aos dois, já era invasão demais estar presente._

_Um longo silêncio se passou pelo casal. Sakura se perguntava se cada um estaria olhando para um canto em vergonha e sofrimento ou se estariam se estudando e se despedindo com mudos olhares. Hinata continha com grande sucesso seus soluços, tanto que Sakura só sabia do fato por sua amiga estar deitada em seu colo. _

"_Uso..." A voz de Naruto soou quebrada._

"_Gomen... Naruto-kun... estamos noivos... N.não devemos mais nos encontrar, demo... eu queria agradecer por me mostrar um mundo mais colorido..."_

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça como que apagando ou afastando as lembranças daquele dia. O sofrimento dos dois era quase palpável. Não vira Hinata desde o acontecimento, mas falara com ela ao telefone e mesmo que sua amiga dissesse que estava bem, ela sabia que não estava. _Não está nada bem... _

Naruto acampara em seu apartamento por alguns dias após muito relutar. Tentava de tudo para animar o amigo, mas por mais que ele sorrisse ainda conseguia ver aquela sombra por trás de seus olhos. Dor... Solidão... Estudava seu amigo se sentindo de mãos atadas, ultimamente se sentia péssima amiga e pessoa por se sentir cada vez mais e mais incapaz de ajudar quem amava. Algo no olhar de seu amigo a fizera se lembrar do sonho que tivera há semanas atrás, uma sensação estranha se passando por seu estômago. Uma necessidade estranha e desconhecida...

"Sakura-chan... eu agradeço por tentar me ajudar, mas acho que preciso tentar colocar as coisas em ordem sozinho."

Sim, ela entendia o que ele queria dizer. "Hai."

"Arigatou..." Ele a abraçou com força.

"Ano ne, tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo. Você sempre lutou e cresceu ao lutar por seus sonhos... chegando onde queria chegar... tenho certeza de que você vai ficar bem. – Ela se ouvira dizer sem ao menos saber de onde aquelas palavras tinham vindo. – Estarei sempre aqui para você, Naruto..."

E assim, novamente, Sakura se via sozinha em casa. Alguns cartões postais de Lee em cima da mesa, cartas que precisavam ser respondidas. Quando estivesse de pé novamente... Sim, precisava esquecer aqueles olhos e tudo o que vira e passara para conseguir voltar ao normal.

_Hai... vai dar tudo certo._

_..._

* * *

...

Kazumi re-arrumou seus óculos escuros. Os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo, um lenço roxo preso em seu pescoço. "Você tem certeza de que isso funcionará?"

"Absoluta certeza. – O homem tragou seu cigarro com um ar moroso. – Isso colocaria o próprio King Kong para dormir."

Ela olhou para os dois pacotes em suas mãos ponderando. Retirou de sua bolsa um envelope preto e entregou ao homem. "Nunca nos vimos..."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao receber seu pagamento. "De certo que não, dona... – Virou as costas e acenou por cima da cabeça. – Jyá!"

Kazumi discava uns números em seu celular enquanto fazia sinal para algum táxi. "Hai, orochimaru-sama... Tudo certo para o que me pediu... – Ela arrumou seus longos cabelos. – Só me diga quando..."

...

* * *

...

Shizune silenciosamente entrou na sala de preparação onde Sakura se ocupava com receituários, fichas de pacientes, inúmeras ervas e óleos essenciais, entre outros materiais. "Sakura, já fechamos a clínica por hoje. – Informou como de costume. – você irá para a emergência depois?"

"Iie, - a outra sacudiu a cabeça, as mãos ocupadas em triturar algumas especiarias num gral de porcelana. – Shishou ainda não me liberou para voltar. – Suspirou cansada, re-arrumando uma mecha rebelde que se soltara de seu rabo-de-cavalo. – ao que parece, devo me aprofundar na nova técnica que ela deseja me passar... bem como treinar minha paciência, ne?"

"Ah, hai..."

"Pode ir se que quiser... quero terminar essas preparações ainda hoje. Elas ficam melhores quando utilizadas no dia seguinte."

"Hai. – Aprumou sua bolsa em seu ombro. – Ah, Sabaku-sama ainda está na sala de meditação. Devo retirá-lo?"

"Ainda? – _Será que Gaara gostou tanto assim de meditar? _– Aa, tudo bem, deixe-o por lá mais um pouco. O tratamento dele é intensivo mesmo. Fico feliz que ele esteja levando as práticas a sério."

"Hai. Matta ashita."

"Matta."

Pouco tempo após a saída de Shizune um pensamento veio-lhe à mente. Em verdade, perguntava-se se Gaara estaria se sentindo bem. _Vou dar uma conferida. Só por garantia. _Percorreu os corredores em passos silenciosos até a sala de meditação. Empurrou a shoji com cuidado, de pronto avistando-o encostado às almofadas num dos futons do cômodo.

Encurtou a distância entre os dois, sentando-se sobre as pernas ao lado dele. _Ele realmente parece muito relaxado, _pensou com um olhar afável. "Gaara?"

Nenhuma resposta viera dele, então Sakura analisou sua feição e respiração ritmada, um fato agradável passando por sua mente. Um sorriso brilhante se espalhando por seu rosto.

Sim... Ela conseguira.

Sabaku no Gaara estava dormindo.

Cuidadosamente ela se dirigiu até um dos cantos do salão onde uma música suave soava e anotou um recado num post-it.

'_Gaara, as portas da clínica já estão fechadas. Estou na sala das essências – 3ª porta a esquerda do corredor principal. Quando acordar me procure para que eu possa abrir as portas para você. Sakura.'_

E com isso colou o post-it na face interna da shoji e se encaminhou para a dita sala se espreguiçando. _Ainda tenho muito a fazer._

_..._

* * *

...

Gaara acordou confuso quanto aonde estava. Uma breve olhada ao seu redor fora o suficiente para se lembrar. Sentia-se bem... Aliviado. Dormira e não tivera pesadelos, sem se sentir mais esgotado que antes, sem _ele_.

"Nanda?"

Espreguiçou-se ao se levantar, apreciando aquela sensação morosa e foi quando avistou o recado de Sakura. Seus olhos cresceram ao ler aquilas palavras. _Quantas horas eu dormi? _

"Shitsurei." Disse polidamente ao entrar na sala de Sakura.

"Gaara! – O cumprimentou agradavelmente. – Como se sente?"

Ele a fitou com um meio sorriso encostando-se à soleira da porta com os braços cruzados. "Inacreditavelmente revigorado. – Disse. – Embora acredite que você já imaginasse isso."

Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Trabalhando até tarde?"

"Un! Quase acabando aqui, estou preparando as essências e banhos para os pacientes de amanhã."

Gaara fez que sim, sentando-se no sofá de canto.

"Aa, gomen. Deixe-me abrir as portas, você deve estar querendo ir para casa, ne?" Perguntou se sentindo meio nervosa enquanto limpava as mãos numa toalha branca.

"Iie."

Ela corou à resposta, sem saber o que dizer.

"Esperarei que termine."

Corando mais ainda ela retomou seu trabalho. "Hai, - No entanto, pouco tempo depois sua curiosidade se tornou quase tortura. – Doushite?"

"Para que não volte sozinha para casa." Ele cruzou as pernas, o indicador de uma das mãos levemente pousado sobre seus lábios. Os olhos fixos nela, quase felinos.

Sentindo borboletas agitadas em seu estômago, a garota tentou se recompor de modo a se concentrar em seu trabalho. Em verdade, ela lutava internamente para não tentar achar algum outro significado naquelas palavras. _Não é nada. Ele está apenas sendo gentil. Deixe de ser idiota._

"Ah, já sei... – Ela comentou animada por ter algo para falar, quem sabe conseguiria deixar o clima mais leve. – Por causa dos tarados, ne?"

Gaara quase riu ao assentir.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e ficou a trabalhar e tentando pensar mais claramente quando se descobriu relembrando os momentos que tivera com ele quando o estava ensinando uma técnica de meditação. Sua mão encostada no peito do outro enquanto monitorava o exercício respiratório, o calor que irradiava pelo contato, as borboletas que ameaçavam sair a qualquer momento... Ela estremeceu na falha tentativa de reprimir um prazeroso arrepio e sentiu seu rosto queimar. Tinha certeza de que Gaara podia ver as mudanças de cor em seu rosto, visto que ele estava dotado de uma expressão um tanto quanto fascinada. Estaria se divertindo, talvez?

...

* * *

...

Meia semana depois, Tsunade se encontrava relativamente menos tensa em relação aos últimos eventos. Os Hyuuga concordaram finalmente em sair do castelo e trazer Neji para se tratar na clínica. A consulta se encontrava marcada para a próxima segunda-feira, por preferência dos Hyuuga e não de Tsunade. A família Sabaku parecia estar cada vez mais presente na clínica a cada semana que passava. Gaara ainda relutava nos tratamentos que Sakura oferecia a ele e sim, de fato a atendente parecia escolher para o irmão caçula os mais não-tradicionais tratamentos da clínica. No entanto, segundo o paciente principal "eles são por demais esquisitos, mas estão ajudando". _Omoshiroi... _Tsunade pensava ao relembrar. Gaara cooperar com vontade em algum tratamento era inédito segundo os relatos de Temari e Kankurou. De alguma forma Sakura parecia entender o que Gaara precisava.

Tsunade dera uma aula intensiva para Sakura sobre a técnica que ela utilizara em Gaara sem saber do que se tratava no outro dia. Ela a chamara em sua sala e retirara um pergaminho velho de um compartimento de uma das paredes, dizendo-lhe que estudasse com muita atenção para que pudesse se defender caso acontecesse de novo. O mistério era... como Haruno Sakura conseguira? Não havia relatos, além do criador desconhecido do pergaminho, de alguém que conseguira aplicar a técnica com eficácia. Por segurança, quando Sakura retomara o tratamento com Gaara, a pedido de Temari, já que Gaara se recusava se tratar com outra atendente, Tsunade a acompanhava de perto. Como o incidente não se repetira, Tsunade a autorizou a trabalhar sozinha, desde que com cuidado.

"Shishou?"

Tsunade piscou algumas vezes, como que retornando à realidade.

"Já chegamos. Daijobu ka?"

"Ah, hai... hai... – ela abanou a mão como que espanando o ar e dizendo que não se preocupasse. – Vamos ver como Hyuuga Neji se sai, agora que ele acordou."

"Hai."

Acompanhadas de um segurança, que viera recepcioná-las no portão da entrada principal, elas seguiram rapidamente para os aposentos do jovem Hyuuga. Sakura se distraía vez ou outra com os quadros e tapetes ornamentais pendurados em alguns dos locais. Sentia-se aliviada de ter um "guia" com elas, visto que tinha certeza que se perderia por ali e a atmosfera não era das mais convidativas a sair andando sozinha e perguntando por direções.

No quarto de Neji, além do próprio, se encontravam Hinata, seu pai e uma matriarca que se abanava mal humorada.

"Elas chegaram." Hinata sussurrara próxima ao primo.

"De te ike." A voz de Neji soou anormalmente alta aos ouvidos de Sakura e Tsunade que até então se encontravam no mais denso silêncio conhecido por elas.

Sakura parou na entrada do quarto sem entender, estudando a figura vendada de Neji.

"Douzo, Sakura-chan... Tsunade-sama..."

As duas se entreolharam antes de fazer o pedido por Hinata.

"Já não disse para sair daqui?" Neji rosnou.

A matriarca fungou, obviamente ofendida. "Por que ela pode, mas eu não posso assistir aos seus exames?"

"Um: ela é **minha **noiva. Dois: ela é quem salvou minha vida. Três: Hinata jamais daria com a língua nos dentes como uma fofoqueira como você faria."

A matriarca soltou um grunhido esganiçado enquanto saia apressada do quarto. Parecia estar num misto de choque, raiva e indignação.

Hinata se encontrava completamente corada de embaraço ao passo que Hiashi mal continha um sorriso. "Ela o amaldiçoará por anos depois disso. – ele se colocou de frente para Sakura e Tsunade as cumprimentando formalmente. – Agradeço por virem de tão longe."

"Iie. – Tsunade o cumprimentou de volta. – Ficamos felizes de saber que Neji acordou finalmente. O pior já passou. Sakura, pode começar a avaliação enquanto eu anoto os dados ou prefere que eu o faça?" Perguntou se lembrando que Neji e Sakura não tiveram exatamente um bom começo. Era claro como o dia que a energia dos Hyuuga era pesada demais para ela, no entanto, era bom praticar. Se ela conseguiu lidar com Gaara, por que não Neji?

Hinata se levantou para fechar a shoji do quarto. Privacidade era o que Neji mais precisava agora.

"Iie, daijobu. – Ela se ajoelhou no futon diante de Neji, espirrando álcool anti-séptico e o espalhando nas mãos e antebraços. – Shitsurei shimasu, Neji-sama."

O outro respirou fundo quando as mãos leves e profissionais de Sakura começaram a trabalhar com leves, porém firmes, toques em seu pescoço.

"Gânglios em normal estado, - ela dissera apertando em seguida alguns músculos do local. – sente algum incômodo?"

"Iie. - A voz de Neji baixara alguns variados graus. Então de fato era a matriarca quem alterava seu humor. – Só meu corpo que parece insolente. Acho que por ficar tanto tempo imóvel, imagino."

Ela fez que sim enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos ombros e descendo por seus braços, sentindo cada músculo com cuidado. "Os músculos parecem normais, mas... acupuntura talvez seja necessário no início. – Tsunade anotava tudo o que sua pupila dizia. Sakura abria, com prévia permissão, o kimono de Neji na altura do tórax, continuando o exame. Sentiu-se triste de repente, o antes tão austero e forte Hyuuga Neji, agora se encontrava magro e abatido. _Muito tempo sem se mover, ne? Um coma diferente..._ Suas mãos formigavam enquanto as passava pelas laterais do tronco do jovem. _Isso parece... é igual ao que aconteceu com o Gaara! _Ela se sentia quase apagando, seus olhos fechados já a algum tempo. Preferia trabalhar assim, já que era menos embaraçoso e conseguia pegar os detalhes com mais precisão. O que ela não esperava, no entanto, era que, sem saber como, tinha começado a estranha técnica de Tsunade. Já sentia claramente os sinais de estar começando. Sentia como se suas mãos estivessem entrando em Neji, mesmo que soubesse que elas se encontravam paradas na cintura dele. Ouvira alguém se movendo no quarto, seria Tsunade vindo ajudá-la? Neji estremeceu, fugindo de suas mãos e quebrando o início da técnica. Fora de transe agora, Sakura piscou os olhos. _Cócegas? _– Er... Reflexos normais, shishou." Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer para não rir aliviada.

"Muito bem. – Tsunade simplesmente dissera. – Vejo que Hinata o tratou com excelência."

Tensa, Hinata observava de perto enquanto Sakura fechava o kimono de Neji. "Agora vamos ver seus olhos. – Com cuidado ela retirou a venda branca de Neji. – Pode abrir os olhos se não estiverem doendo."

"Não doem. Parecem... dormentes. E só."

Sakura se colocou de frente para ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais e ignorando o calor que radiava dele. Hiashi segurara o ar ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, Hinata parecia ter feito o mesmo.

Tsunade se inclinou para ver melhor. "Nan..da?"

Sakura observava os olhos de Neji com atenção. Pareciam perfeitos. O mesmo tom de cor exótico que o dos demais membros da família estava ali presente. _Kirei na..._

"Está escuro... Nanji?" Neji, de repente, perguntou.

"Dez e quinze." Hiashi respondera.

"Ah..." Disse como se aquilo fizesse todo sentido do mundo.

"Da manhã... - Sakura explicou entendo antes de todos e sentindo Neji ficar tenso debaixo de suas mãos que tocavam seu rosto. Ela retirou uma lanterna de um bolso e iluminou seus olhos. – Consegue ver isso?"

Um grave silêncio correu pelo aposento enquanto todos absorviam aquele fato.

Ao que parecia, Neji não mostrava sinais de se dar conta da luz que iluminava intensamente seus olhos, e...

"N..não! N..não pode ser!"

... alguém acabou se culpando...

"Hinata!"

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Bem, galerinha, espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_Andei inspirada e já estou na guerra com o próximo capítulo... as respostas estão vindo..._**


	7. Inércia

Yay! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! *faz uma mesura exagerada* Fico tão feliz com reviews! *_*

Bem, eu queria não deixar o fic muito dark, mas meu lado negro da força está surreal. u.u tudo bem que ouvir marilyn manson ao escrever não ajuda, ahaha. Também estou com um leve problema com nosso querido Neji, o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto e alguns ficarão escandalizados com o que andei aprontando! Mas... DEUSES! Ta mto foda! Er, desculpe! Juro que to me segurando para não lançar um hentai do Neji! *babando* :D~~~~~~~

Eto... sem spoiler... ok... Espero que goste do capítulo, esse pedaço do fic ta meio complicado de escrever porque não quero simplesmente pular cenas que são importantes para o rumo do fic... mas ficou interessante e com algumas ambigüidades... ^^

Enfim, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

* * *

Kirei na... que bonito

Nanda... que? O que? O que foi?

Doumo... Obrigado.

Douzo... Por favor, sente-se, sirva-se etc... (serve como um modo de permitir ou oferecer. Não tem tradução literal)

Masaka... não pode ser... nunca..

Dame... pare.

Gomen, ne... Me desculpe.

Kisama... seu maldito.

Mitte... olhe.

Ikuso... vamos!

Mou, gaman dekinai... não agüento mais (minha frase favorita pq ela tem uma ambigüidade mto forte, aheuaheuaheuaha)

Sou desu ka... verdade? É mesmo?

Naze/Doushite... por que?

Ohayou... Bom dia.

Dakara... por isso... no caso usado fica traduzido como "Por causa de..."

Shitsurei shimasu... com licença..

Daijobu ka.. você está bem?

Mou daijobu... esta tudo bem...

Yowai dakara... Por que sou fraca.

Atatakai... quente.

kimochi... sentimento.

* * *

**Interferência**

**_By Chinmoku_**

.

"Muito bem. – Tsunade simplesmente dissera. – Vejo que Hinata o tratou com excelência."

Tensa, Hinata observava de perto enquanto Sakura fechava o kimono de Neji, seu coração acelerado. "Agora vamos ver seus olhos. – Com cuidado retirou a venda branca de Neji. – Pode abrir os olhos se não estiverem doendo."

"Não doem. Parecem... dormentes. E só."

Sakura se colocou de frente para ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais e ignorando o calor que irradiava dele. Sentia-se se cada vez mais sensível desde o incidente com o Gaara na clínica. Hiashi segurara o ar ao observar Neji abrir os olhos, Hinata parecia ter feito o mesmo. Tsunade se inclinou para ver melhor. "Nan..da?"

Sakura observava os olhos de Neji com atenção. Pareciam perfeitos. O mesmo tom de cor exótico que o dos demais membros da família estava ali presente. _Kirei na... _Ela sentiu Neji ficar tenso debaixo de suas mãos que ainda lhe tocavam em pontos de seu rosto e nuca e retirou uma lanterna de um bolso e iluminou seus olhos. "Consegue ver isso?"

Um grave silêncio correu pelo aposento enquanto todos absorviam aquele fato.

"Iie."

"Nada? Nem sombras?"

Neji fez que não enquanto percebia Hinata soluçando o mais silenciosamente que podia não muito longe de si. _Baka, ainda está carregando o que aconteceu, _pensou fechando os olhos inconscientemente como normalmente fazia quando pensativo.

"O que isso quer dizer? – Hiashi perguntou assombrado. – Ele está..."

"Cego?" Tsunade terminou a pergunta por ele ponderando a possibilidade.

"N..não! Não pode ser! – Hinata se levantou chorando. – Eu fiz tudo! Tudo certo! Ele não pode estar cego!"

"Hinata!" Neji se levantou se desvencilhando das mãos de Sakura, quase tropeçando em cima dela no processo.

"Eu falo com ela." Hiashi se dirigiu à porta.

"Você pode tentar... – Hiashi parou na porta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. - ela não o escutará... – Neji adicionou sombrio. – Você sabe..."

Hiashi o fitou por alguns segundos por cima do ombro.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu no outro dia... aquilo que ela fez... e o que nós dois fizemos..."

Tsunade estudou com curiosidade a expressão assombrada de Hiashi enquanto ele parecia pesar aquelas palavras.

"Hinata!" Ele correu para fora do quarto.

"Shishou?" A tímida voz de Sakura soou urgente como quem pergunta o que fazer.

"Explique a ele – disse se referindo a Neji. - enquanto eu tento esclarecer a situação aos dois."

A sós com Neji, Sakura respirou fundo e voltou aos seus exames.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 6 – Inercia**

Temari tinha trazido um latté para seu irmão caçula, no entanto, Gaara não se encontrava em qualquer lugar da empresa. Shikamaru também parecia ausente. _Onde será que se meteram?_

"Capuccino para o Gaara de novo?"

"Latté com baunilha. Ele não atende ao telefone, sabe onde ele foi?"

"Iie, mas... ouch! – Kankurou fez cara de quem se sente magoado ou atingido no peito. – Você nunca me trouxe nada para beber de manhã... nem água..."

"Ora, vamos... – ela estalou a língua, praticamente o ignorando enquanto seguia pelos corredores – Anos o vendo se empanturrar de comida antes de sair de casa e você realmente espera que eu lhe traga algo para o café?"

"Er, bom... – ele coçou atrás da cabeça – seria bom ter a opção, ne?"

Temari quase riu. "Latté com baunilha?" Ofereceu.

"Doumo!" Disse se apossando do copo térmico descartável.

"Kankurou... - Temari entrou em sua sala, caminhando até a janela mais próxima e estudando os inúmeros prédios adiante. – não é seguro para nenhum de nós sair assim... sem seguranças..."

"Gaara está com Shikamaru, eu presumo."

Temari franziu o cenho. "E o que ele sabe de proteção? O que ele sabe de nossa situação com o..."

"O suficiente, imagino. Afinal, ele conseguiu isentar Gaara com a idéia das câmeras de segurança do banco."

"Também temos aquele outro assunto..."

"Kazumi?"

"Aa... - Ela sorriu quase sinistramente. - que acha de me acompanhar num passeio?"

Kankurou sorveu do latté. "Omoshiroi..."

.

* * *

.

"Que é isso que espetou em mim?"

"Acupuntura... – Respondeu aplicando mais algumas agulhas. - para não ficar tenso."

"Não estou tenso."

"Ainda não. – ela sorriu mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. – Espere a matriarca voltar ao saber das novas. - A expressão de Neji foi a de quem entendia o significado por trás daquelas palavras. - A propósito, fico grata por você sentir cócegas."

Neji franziu o cenho, sentindo-se levemente ofendido.

"É que... - ela resolveu se explicar - andei tendo problemas com uma técnica nova que sem querer aprendi e... hmmm – Meio arrependida de ter contado ela procurava uma forma menos idiota de explicar. – como não tenho completo controle sobre ela ainda, er... meio que estava acontecendo com você hoje." Ela suspirou baixando a cabeça por um momento se perguntando o porque de estar desabafando com ele. Parecia sentir vontade de conversar sobre aquilo com ele, mesmo que até então não o tenha feito com mais ninguém. _Naze da?_

Neji respondeu com um simples "Ah."

"A propósito, não é permanente... – Ela voltou a atenção ao que estava fazendo. - a sua cegueira."

"Não é?"

"Hum hum. Aparentemente parece ser alguma espécie de efeito colateral. Talvez dos dardos que o acertaram... – Afastou-se um pouco apoiando um antebraço na testa, pensativa. - ou de alguma outra coisa que possa ter descolado sua retina... sem necessidades para operações ainda. Shishou não aprova cirurgias sem extrema necessidade."

Neji a 'fitou' como quem pergunta se aquilo não era algo extremo.

"Calma, - ela disse se aproximando e apertando uns pontos em sua nuca. – seus olhos estão perfeitos, deve passar em alguns dias ou semanas."

"Hn." Ele cruzou os braços enquanto ignorava a proximidade nada bem vinda da outra.

.

* * *

.

_Masaka... todo aquele esforço... todos aqueles corpos... Neji-ni... _Ela balançou a cabeça em negação como se corrigindo. _Neji-kun...eu... eu... _Ela fechou os olhos se lembrando do incidente que agora era tão recorrente em seus pensamentos e sonhos.

_Neji desnorteado, os olhos sangrando a fitava de modo estranho quando se sentiu ser puxada por braços fortes. Ela se debatia tentando alcançar seu primo enquanto mais homens se aproximavam por trás dele. Precisavam agir, e rápido. Ela fitou Neji, sabendo o que precisava ser feito._

"_Dame!" Neji gritou tentando se aproximar, vez ou outra atacando pontos vitais dos homens que se punham no caminho._

'_Gomen, ne...' Ela disse somente com os lábios ao deslizar para o chão dobrando uma perna e esticando a outra ao lado, caindo em posição de serpente. Rodando a perna esticada para trás ela conseguiu derrubar o homem que previamente a segurara e o socou no pomo de adão. Levantou-se de pronto, correndo para uma das paredes, abrindo um compartimento secreto e retirando duas espadas chinesas e um pequeno saco de veludo._

_Ela retirou o material contido no saco de veludo e o atirou no chão, fazendo com que uma densa cortina de fumaça aparecesse._

"_Kisama! – Rosnou um homem. – Peguem a garota!"_

"_Neji-ni, abaixe-se! - Hinata gritou, uma espada em cada mão, ambas já sem suas bainhas. Ela fechou os olhos, esticando os braços, o direito levemente apontado para cima e o esquerdo para baixo. Respirou fundo, não tinha volta. Ela girou conferindo às espadas um movimento mais veloz e fluido que a sua rotação. – Ima!"_

_Tateando cegamente Neji alcançou os pés de Hinata e se levantou quando ela parou de girar, permanecendo de costas para ela. Todos os inimigos se encontravam afastados e atentos, a fumaça se desfazendo aos poucos._

_Hinata segurou as mãos de Neji de costas, como esperado por ele, passando-lhe o saquinho de veludo. _

"_Mais cortina de fumaça não irá funcionar..." Um deles brincou lambendo os lábios._

"_Doumo... – Neji rapidamente colocou as mãos dentro do saco se preparando. – Hinata..." Ele sussurrou pensativo, mas desistiu de tentar impedir o plano. De fato aquela era a única chance de sobrevivência deles. _

_Os homens observaram o casal se posicionar em uma estranha formação. Os braços esticados em direções opostas, o tronco levemente inclinado para frente, as pernas levemente flexionadas e afastadas. Como um se encontrava de costas para o outro a visão deles era de 360graus. Hinata agradeceu internamente ao seu pai pelos treinos forçados quando era criança. Hoje, ela e Neji conseguiam se mover em perfeita sincronia, no entanto, era a primeira vez que usaria a arte milenar dos Hyuuga contra algum ser não imaginário._

"_Taijutsu? – Um deles riu, dando um passo a frente de Neji. – acham que podem conosco?"_

_Neji ignorou, mantendo o máximo de foco que podia em dada situação. Piscava sucessivas vezes tentando clarear sua visão, cada vez mais vendo sombras e não pessoas. Viu o homem dar um passo a frente, ignorando completamente os objetos presos em seus dedos. _

"_Juukenhou, Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! - Neji gritou o atacando em rápidos botes com as pontas dos dedos em pontos vitais do homem. - Ni Shou! - Neji continuou atacando e avançando. - Yon Shou!- avançou golpeando - Hachi Shou!" Caiu no chão, impossibilitado de continuar, algo queimando em seu peito e olhos._

"_Neji-kun!"_

"_Eh? Não fez nem cócegas - O homem zombou dando dois passos à frente. – Ugh! – os olhos enormes em choque e dor. – k...kisama." E caiu ao chão com um som surdo._

_Os demais homens cochicharam assustados, um deles falando algo como 'a maldição dos Hyuuga'. Hinata se posicionou próximo ao seu primo, os olhos ferozes. Escaneou os homens presentes, contou uns cinco. Largou as espadas aos pés de Neji, se concentrando. _

"_Aa... mitte!" Um deles apontou para as mãos de Hinata que, como as de Neji, continham estranhos dedais presos a eles. A ponta de cada dedal dotada de uma lâmina em formato de agulha._

"_Ela é uma só! Ikuso!" E avançaram sobre ela._

Com lágrimas agora lhe escapando por entre as pálpebras, Hinata sacudia a cabeça tentando apagar aquelas lembranças.

"_Juukenhou - Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Ela gritara atacando com perfeição, dançando por entre os homens._

"Dame..." Ela se encolhia cobrindo a cabeça. _Imagens do homem que conseguira se esquivar e atacá-la com um chute no estômago vinham em sua mente. Ela sendo arremessada na parede e cuspindo sangue... o homem se aproximando... Neji se levantando..._

"_Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki" a voz de Neji soara distante em sua atordoada mente._

Os gritos do último homem a assombravam noite a após noite. Abriu o armário, urgente, retirando uma kodachi. Os soluços aumentando às lembranças misturadas daquela tarde sangrenta com as passadas com Neji... E com Naruto... Ajoelhou-se no chão, desembainhando a espada.

"Mou... – Ela segurou um soluço, fitando a lâmina com um olhar sinistro. - gaman dekinai..."

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru encontrara com facilidade o restaurante indicado por Gaara. Um atendente fez uma polida mesura. "Mesa para quantos, senhor?"

"Ah, hmmm... – Meio desconcertado Shikamaru coçou a cabeça. – Vim encontrar-me com Sabaku no Gaara."

"Sou desu ka?"

"Hai. Nara Shikamaru desu."

O atendente checou uma lista e sorriu afável. "Por aqui, por favor." Disse indicando o caminho.

De repente, Shikamaru começou a se sentir tenso. Perguntava-se o motivo daquele encontro naquele restaurante fino. As luzes baixas e música soturna do ambiente o faziam lembrar-se de cenas de filmes onde conversas que requeriam sigilos eram feitas. _Portishead? _Acenou em aprovação reconhecendo a música conhecida como "Hunter", _Gaara tem bom gosto para restaurantes_. Avistou-o de pronto sentado em uma mesa distante sorvendo seu sake enquanto seus olhos se detinham em algum documento em sua frente. _Ah, negócios... _Respirou aliviado o cumprimentando.

"Ohayou, Gaara." Omitira o 'sama' propositalmente a pedido dele próprio havia algum tempo, no entanto, o atendente, provavelmente por não saber, se engasgou assustado e recuou para seu ponto de atendimento.

"Ohayou. Douzo. – Indicou o assento acolchoado em sua frente. – Espero que goste de Sake, tomei a liberdade de adiantar os pedidos."

"Ii, desu. – Shikamaru sentou-se, aceitando o sake oferecido por Gaara. – Alguma reunião inesperada?"

"Iie, só almoço mesmo. – Gaara pousou os documentos no tampo da mesa, fitando-o pela primeira vez. – Há algo que eu gostaria de discutir com você já há algum tempo."

Shikamaru sentiu um frio no estômago, de alguma forma já imaginava aonde aquela conversa tão particular iria acabar. Respirou fundo, e baixou um pouco o rosto, demonstrando que sabia o que Gaara queria discutir. _O fim..._ Endireitou-se, fitando-o nos olhos. "Compreendo. – Sorveu um pouco de seu sake. – Tentei avisar antes, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido e com os problemas que vieram em seguida não consegui simplesmente virar as costas."

"Hn." Gaara jogou os documentos para que Shikamaru os lesse.

Passando os olhos rapidamente pelos papéis Nara pôde ver seus currículos, fotos e documentos de contratação em uma empresa rival. Entretanto, o que o surpreendeu não foram tais documentos, mas sim as fotos dele com Temari. Sentiu seu rosto empalidecer.

"Eu já sabia desde o início que era rival nosso, o contratei para provocar Temari. No entanto, - Gaara o fitou, apoiando os antebraços sobre a mesa e entrecruzando os dedos. – você se mostrou leal e intrigantemente não só nos ajudou em diversas questões, como manteve sigilo e por isso não o demiti."

Shikamaru permaneceu em silêncio por um momento sem ter certeza do que dizer.

"Naze?"

"Não entrei na Suna's Corporation para sabotagem nem nada. Naquele dia que fui contratado, tinha vindo unicamente para uma pesquisa e requerimento de reunião com meus superiores."

"Superiores... – Gaara quase riu. – Você sabe mais que eles..."

"..."

"Não explica o fato de você ter continuado... mas eu sei do que se trata. – Gaara se recostou em seu assento confortavelmente. – Temari dakara... – Shikamaru se aprumou desconfortavelmente. – Quais são as suas intenções?"

"Eh?"

"A proximidade de vocês é mais que evidente. Até Kankurou andou suspeitando de algo."

"Oy, Gaara! Nossa relação é puramente profissional."

"Hn..."

"Shitsurei shimasu... – Um garçom se aproximou com os pedidos, se adiantando em servi-los. – Desejam mais alguma coisa?"

"Iie." Gaara respondeu sombrio, dispensando-o com um aceno.

Shikamaru encarou seu prato com o estômago pesado, de alguma forma suspeitava que comer seria uma tarefa difícil. Observou o tom rubro do seu prato. _Mochi ao molho de tomate?_

"Topoki... – Gaara comentou se servindo de seu pedido, frango ao molho de gengibre com vegetais refogados. – Espero que goste."

"Gaara... – Shikamaru separou seus hashi, se preparando para comer. – não há nada entre sua irmã e eu que não seja profissional."

"Hn, você disse. Demo... como você acha que ela reagirá à notícia? – Gaara observou Shikamaru empalidecer novamente. – De alguma forma Temari está apegada a você..."

"Então... devo contar a verdade e me demitir o quanto antes." _Tsc... isso será muito problemático,_ pensou já imaginando qual seria a reação da irmã mais velha da família Sabaku. Shikamaru se serviu de uma boa porção de Topoki ponderando a questão.

"Então você compreende a situação... não importa quando e como pretende abrir o jogo com ela, só não demore... – Gaara apertou os lábios contendo um riso quando observou o desespero de Shikamaru ao gosto extremamente picante do Topoki. _Molho apimentado de Gochu jan é uma punição adequada..._ – ou não serei tão tolerante. Kankurou com certeza não teria aguardado tanto."

Shikamaru sentia sua língua doer ao excesso de pimenta contido em seu prato. Aos poucos sentia seu paladar perdendo a sensibilidade e tudo o que sentia eram pontadas de agulhas em sua língua. Ele limpou polidamente seus lábios com um guardanapo. "Hai... conversarei com Temari o quanto antes."

"Agora que estamos situados com a verdade, conte-me sobre suas aquisições e jornada em sua empresa. Quero saber o quão qualificado você realmente é."

_Mendokuse... _Shikamaru se serviu de mais um pouco do prato apimentado. _Esse vai ser um longo almoço..._

_._

* * *

.

Hinata encontrava-se distante da casa, no limite entre a floresta e os jardins do castelo. Estava encostada de lado numa árvore, os olhos fixos na escuridão que a densa floresta causava. Algumas mariposas e borboletas passeavam em sua frente, despercebidas de sua presença. _Parece com a primavera, _pensou com pesar, os olhos caindo para as folhas caídas que criavam um tapete disforme. Suspirou, o ar não parecia mais o mesmo. Sentiu uma mão quente tocar-lhe o braço e deslizar afavelmente até suas mãos se encontrarem.

"Neji-kun..." Ela disse sem ao menos se virar.

"Hn."

Neji dispensou a dama de companhia que indicara o caminho até sua prima com um aceno e se aproximou mais de Hinata até que as costas dela ficassem apoiadas em seu peito. Afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela, inalando seu perfume e sentindo-a se arrepiar ao afago.

"Daijobu ka?" Ele sussurrou, um braço a envolvendo pela cintura.

Engolindo com dificuldade ela fez que sim.

"Doushite..." Sussurou novamente, referindo-se à tentativa frustrada de Hinata com a kodachi em seu quarto. Ao que ouvira, Tsunade e Hiashi chegaram a tempo de acalmá-la e explicar sua real situação.

Hinata baixou o rosto se sentindo envergonhada. "Yowai dakara... – lágrimas silenciosas escorriam de seus olhos. – a sua visão... aquele jutsu proibido... – ela enxugava o rosto apenas para tê-lo novamente banhado por novas lágrimas. – você não o usaria se eu não tivesse sido fraca... se eu não tivesse sido pega... aquele jutsu...toda noite... os gritos..." Ela continuou dizendo seus pensamentos de forma incoerente enquanto se rendia às lágrimas, suas pernas cedendo ao seu peso.

Suportando-a em seus braços, Neji se deixou sentar no chão com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore e Hinata entre suas pernas, apoiada em seu peito. "Shh... Daijobu... – Ele a apertou, seu rosto fitando o nada. – Não é permanente, a minha visão... e, mesmo que fosse, não foi você quem me atirou dardos. Eu já os havia recebido antes mesmo de você chegar."

"Demo..."

"Se não fosse você, já estaríamos mortos... o jutsu foi necessário, ele... – Neji se calou por um breve momento. – estava machucando você... tocando-a com aquelas mãos sujas... Não se sinta mal por isso... não se envergonhe de ser uma Hyuuga e lutar por sua vida."

"H..hai..." Ela se virou um pouco de lado de modo a ouvir o coração dele, de alguma forma aquilo a acalmava em muito.

"Arigatou... – ele sussurrou um tempo depois, os braços a envolvendo ternamente. – por me salvar e cuidar de mim... eu soube quantas noites em claro passou por minha causa."

Novas lágrimas deixaram os olhos de Hinata e ela meio que riu, dizendo que aquelas palavras deveriam ser ditas por ela. Neji e Hinata permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo ali nos limites da floresta do terreno dos Hyuuga.

"Mou daijobu..." Ele dizia vez ou outra fazendo-lhe carinhos que só aconteciam quando distante dos demais familiares.

Aqueles momentos eram... as suas liberdades...

.

* * *

.

"Ao que parece Hinata ficará algumas semanas de licença. – Shizune informara a Sakura. - Espero que ela fique boa logo..."

"Hn! – Sakura se ocupava em preparar um banho aromático para algum novo cliente. – Ao menos ela não perderá o período. Shishou disse que conseguiu que ela pudesse estudar as matérias teóricas em casa."

"Hai, demo... Neji continuará sendo tratado na casa dos Hyuuga, ao que parece sob os cuidados da própria Hinata."

"Isso... – a voz de Sakura soou séria e pesada. – foi um pedido dela. – Ela suspirou agitando a água quente com uma mão de modo suave. - Shishou não poderia largar a clínica para ir sempre ao castelo e, segundo Hiashi-sama, Neji não confiaria o tratamento a nenhuma outra pessoa. Ele disse ainda que Hinata precisa do contato com o primo para superar o ocorrido."

"Compreendo." Shizune baixou os olhos com pesar. Ao que parecia a maioria das pessoas ao seu redor se encontravam em situações complicadas.

"Mas logo ela voltará! – Sakura disse com um sorriso. – Só mais um pouquinho... eu pessoalmente acredito que ficar presa no castelo sofrendo não fará bem algum a ela. Em uma ou duas semanas devo ir lá para visitá-la... tenho certeza que ela irá voltar para nós!"

Shizune sorriu em resposta.

"Está pronto... bom tendimento, Shizune-senpai! Dê um abraço no Kakashi-sensei por mim! Estou indo mais cedo hoje! Jya!"

"Hai! Descanse um pouco!"

Sakura enxugava suas mãos enquanto se dirigia à sala de ervas. _Naruto... como você está lidando com isso tudo?_

_._

* * *

.

Gaara estava sentado num banco de um parque observando crianças que brincavam ao longe com areia e brinquedos. Sentia-se drenado de energias, quase como se houvesse algo o sugando por dentro. Ficou a estudar os movimentos que a areia fazia a cada vento mais forte, sentia-se quase hipnotizado.

_Após o almoço, Gaara e Shikamaru caminhavam em descontraído passo a caminho da empresa. Shikamaru ainda não sentia sua língua, apenas pontadas de dor causadas pelo excesso de pimenta. 'Com sorte não perderei meu paladar', pensou pesaroso._

"_Shikamaru..."_

"_Aa... já percebi. Tsc, mendokuse... encaramos?"_

"_Hn... a idéia é essa..." Gaara afrouxou a gola de sua camisa._

"Mais capachos de Orochimaru... ou talvez..." Gaara pensava alto enquanto as imagens dele e Shikamaru se defendendo dos agressores se repassavam em sua mente. Fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de como aquilo terminara, no entanto, tudo o que conseguia lembrar era... nada... algo em branco em sua mente. _Não consigo lembrar... _Continuou forçando-se a lembrar, embora nada viesse em sua mente.

Voltando sua atenção para as crianças no parque, pôde notar que o vento forte que agora soprava espantava as crianças da areia. Suas mães e babás se apressando em retirá-las dali.

"Será que vai chover?" Algumas cogitavam enquanto olhavam para o céu.

"Vamos, vamos... já está tarde mesmo..." Outras diziam.

E logo Gaara se descobriu sozinho no parque, os olhos hipnotizados nos padrões estranhos que a areia do parquinho fazia no chão de cimento.

_Vazio..._

Sentia-se incapaz de se mover. Sabia que alguém estava ao seu lado, tentado lhe falar algo, mas não conseguia se focar.

Não conseguia se mover...

"Ei... – a voz distante de Sakura soou afável e confortável, uma mão cálida em suas costas. – Daijobu?"

Gaara não se movia, continuava olhando para o nada... até que se sentiu ser abraçado. Deixou-se afundar naqueles braços, certo de que precisava preencher aquele vazio, mesmo que não soubesse como. Deixou-se ser levado pelas cálidas mãos que o guiavam, vez ou outra escutando um "daijoubu... mou daijobu..."

Algum aroma familiar o atingiu, criando uma sensação nostálgica em seu interior. _Cinnamon... Canela... _Queria entender o que estava acontecendo, sentia-se rodar no vazio, alguma coisa drenando o quase nada de lucidez que possuía.

"Gaara... aqui..." A voz que o despira tão cuidadosamente indicava um novo caminho a seguir. O aroma amadeirado de canela mais forte em seus sentidos, algo quente o envolvendo.

_Atatakai... _

Algo quente e doce em seus lábios. Queria mais daquilo...

_Atatakai kimochi..._

Precisava mais daquilo... Suas mãos se agarraram aquela fonte de conforto como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Talvez realmente dependesse... Exclamações surpresas ecoaram pelo ambiente.

Aquele vazio interno foi tornando-se calor, quase como que o da primavera... O vento frio do início do outono já estava há muito esquecido... O que importava era só aquela sensação quente... o gosto doce de gengibre em seus lábios e língua... o aroma forte de canela... as carícias em seu corpo... Sentia-se cada vez mais inerte, no entanto, de uma forma agradável. Seus sentidos se desfaziam àquela suave música que faziam aquelas sensações e ao fundo... podia sentir um suave e distante aroma de flores...

.

_**Continua...**_

**_._**

* * *

.

**_Bem, espero que tenham gostado... eu queria adicionar umas cenas nesse capítulo, mas além de ficar mto grande eu teria que cortar outra, então resolvi parar por aqui._**

**_Eu tive que adaptar a técnica dos Hyuuga para algo mais imediato, pq mesmo que existam golpes que ataquem pontos vitais que matem, na vida real algumas levam alguns dias para a pessoa morrer. E como a Hinata não iria "cair na po***da" com os carinhas lá, eu resolvi adotar algo mais imediato! hehehe... vai ficar bem interessante a evolução dos personagens._**

**_Abraços esmagadores!_**


	8. Lies

Nani... O que? Como? que?

Demo... mas...

Shitsurei... com licença.

Kami... Deus(s)

Daijoubu... está tudo bem.

Baka... idiota.

Onegai... por favor (súplica; lit. "eu peço a vc")

Dame!... pare!

Kuso... M%#$#

Kirei na... que bonito(s)

Bad omen... é algo como "mau sinal"...

Betsuni... Não importa... deixa para lá...

Gomen/gomenansai/sumanai... desculpe, perdão...

Naze/Doushite... por que?

_ ga suki... gosto/amo o(a)... Logo, gaara ga suki... gosto/amo o Gaara.

Anata... pode ser traduzido como "você" ou como "querido".

Moshi, moshi... Alô.

Sokka?... É mesmo? Compreendo...

* * *

**Interferência**

_**- By Chinmoku –**_

Precisava mais daquilo... Suas mãos se agarraram aquela fonte de conforto como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Talvez realmente dependesse... Exclamações surpresas ecoaram pelo ambiente.

Aquele vazio interno foi tornando-se calor, quase como que o da primavera... O vento frio do início do outono já estava há muito esquecido... O que importava era só aquela sensação quente... o gosto doce de gengibre em seus lábios e língua... o aroma forte de canela... as carícias em seu corpo... Sentia-se cada vez mais inerte, no entanto, de uma forma agradável. Seus sentidos se desfaziam àquela suave música que faziam aquelas sensações e ao fundo... podia sentir um suave e distante aroma de flores...

_**Capítulo 7**__** – Lies**_

O telefone tocava insistente dentro da bolsa de Temari. Enrolando-se com seu roupão enquanto praguejava que nem um banho conseguia tomar em paz, ela se adiantou à bolsa, tateando cegamente pelo objeto barulhento.

"Temari-san..."

"Sakura! Algum problema?" Perguntou notando que já era quase meia noite.

"Ano... – Temari a ouviu respirar fundo. – É o Gaara... Aconteceu uma coisa hoje... e..."

"Você está bem?"

"Ah, hmm... hai, demo..."

"Estou indo para aí em cinco minutos! – _Kami! Será que é aquilo? _– Pode me dar seu endereço?"

"Ah, hn! Hygeia 9. 2F Kabukicho. – Ela pigarreou, parecendo desconcertada. - Temari-san... tem outra coisa..."

Temari se sentiu empalidecer. "Nani?"

"Shikamaru... não consigo falar com ele e... bem... Gaara falou coisas incoerentes sobre ele... Não consigo entender. Você teve contato com ele recentemente?"

"Não... hoje nem ele nem Gaara compareceram a empresa..."

"..."

"Estou correndo para aí! Até daqui a pouco."

"Hai... até."

Temari correu para o quarto, colocando uma calça preta e blusa cinza. _Onde deixei meus tênis?_ A voz baixa de Sakura lhe fazia pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido. Calçando seus tênis enquanto esperava pelo elevador, Tamari discava para Shikamaru.

"Este número se encontra desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."

"Droga... – Discou outro número. Esperou chamar. – Atende... atende... droga, Kankuro!"

Suspirou tensa entrando no elevador. Ao que parecia teria que lidar sozinha com a situação.

_Vai dar tudo certo... _pensou respirando fundo.

.

* * *

.

Após desligar o telefone Sakura o colocou no carregador lentamente. De alguma forma sentia-se completamente drenada de energias, um incômodo forte no estômago. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro de forma a se endireitar antes da chegada de Temari. Penteou seus cabelos, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes com uma morosidade quase agradável. Observou as marcas que começavam a aparecer em sua pele. _O que será que deram para que ele ficasse assim? _Pensou se lembrando de como Gaara reagira ao seu contato.

O interfone tocou a tirando de seus pensamentos. Era Temari. Esperou mais alguns minutos até que ela subisse, esperando-a na porta. Ouviu-se o barulho do elevador chegando, a porta rangeu e Temari logo apareceu no corredor. "Sakura! Você está bem? Que aconteceu? Onde está Gaara?"

Sakura sorriu afável numa tentativa de diminuir a agitação da outra. "Daijoubu... Entre por favor."

"Shitsurei..."

"Eu fiz um chá..." Sakura disse se dirigindo para a cozinha e de pronto arrumando as coisas sobre uma bandeja.

"Aa, hmm, arigatou." Temari sentou-se no sofá, esperando pacientemente.

Sakura retornou à sala com uma bandeja contendo xícaras de chá e cookies.

"Gaara está em meu quarto... consegui de alguma forma acalmá-lo. Ele está bem, nenhum machucado sério. Não como os que tratei na clínica, pelo menos." Ela resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

Temari fez que sim, aliviada. "E o que aconteceu?"

Sorvendo um pouco de seu chá e sentindo um quê de paz no líquido quente Sakura contou como o encontrara no parque. "Em verdade foi mera coincidência... porque mesmo que ele tivesse conseguido me ligar de alguma forma, eu não escutava nada no celular... ele não falava... e quando por sorte o encontrei no caminho de casa ele estava meio diferente... tenso... como que segurando alguma coisa dentro de si." Terminou ponderando se Temari acharia estranho ela falar algo assim. _**Isso... vai denunciando que você conversa com seu alterego.**_

_Shhhh...Não atrapalhe... onegai._

Temari fitou Sakura por um momento, esperando que a outra continuasse o relato.

"Então o trouxe para casa sem resistência. Tratei-o como o faria na clínica. Dei-lhe um banho terapêutico, acupuntura e uma bebida preparada por mim... Pareceu reavive-lo um pouco, mas... – ela corou um pouco, o estômago dando voltinhas. – posso dizer que ele reagiu de forma intensa ao tratamento."

Temari suspendeu uma sobrancelha enquanto estudava a outra, um tenso momento de silêncio se passou.

"Deuses! Não me diga que..."

"Eh? Iie! Iie! – Sakura agitou as mãos diante de si se defendendo, o rosto mais vermelho que nunca. – nada disso..."

"Então... – Mais aliviada por saber que tudo estava sob controle, Temari se permitiu comer um dos cookies oferecidos. – o que aconteceu?"

"Er... como explicar... - Sakura ponderou em voz alta. – Foi como se ele tivesse tentando se agarrar a algo e..."

"Deuses! – Estudando-a com mais atenção, Temari não pode deixar de notar as marcas contidas no pescoço de Sakura. – Foi ele que fez isso?"

Ruborizada, ela assentiu.

Temari baixou a cabeça sentindo-se envergonhada pelo irmão. "Mil perdões, Sakura! Por favor, não leve Gaara a mal... o que acontece é..."

"Iie... ele não me machucou... – Ela pigarreou desconfortável. – É como eu disse, foi meio intensa a reação dele. – Temari bebericou do chá, tentando entender. – ele se agarrava a mim como se a sanidade dele dependesse disso..."

_Quando Sakura o colocara na banheira com os terapêuticos, ela se adiantara em passar uma esponja em suas costas e pescoço, vez ou outra dando-lhe um pouco da bebida aromática preparada, espetando uma agulha com cuidado aqui ou ali..._

"_Sente-se melhor?"_

_Aos poucos a cor voltava ao rosto de Gaara em meio ao seu estado letárgico. _

"_Você vai ficar bem... vou pegar um roupão para voc...Eekkk!- Exclamou sentindo sua cintura ser envolta pelos braços fortes de Gaara, ele a puxando para dentro da banheira, seus lábios fazendo carícias em sua nuca... - Eh? O que você está fazendo? – Ela o sentiu mordiscar seu pescoço. – Eekk! D..dame!"_

_Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, espirrando água aos montes no chão de seu banheiro, mas __se viu novamente puxada para ele, sentindo uma mordida em seu pescoço. "Aa..." Com coração em frenético desespero ela se sentia ser abraçada por Gaara, mais mordidas em seu pescoço, em seu ombro... os braços dele a seguravam firmemente... a apertando... como que querendo cada vez mais contato com ela..._

Temari escutava Sakura com os olhos enormes.

"Ao que parece, quando não conseguia mais me mover e parei de resistir, foi que ele começou a se acalmar... dizia algo como 'está indo embora'" Ela observou a outra se engasgar com o chá.

"Acho que vou passar mal... – Sentindo-se tonta,Temari baixou a cabeça, segurando-a com ambas as mãos entre os joelhos. – Pensei que ele estava melhorando com as suas terapias... – Ela se endireitou, cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos. – Até o humor dele parecia melhor..." Desabafou.

"Mas Gaara tem melhorado, Temari, e muito... o que aconteceu hoje..."

"Devem tê-lo drogado com alguma coisa para isso acontecer, só pode! Kuso... Ele disse mais alguma coisa?"

"Nada muito coerente... quando consegui que saíssemos da banheira ele parecia um pouco melhor. Mais lúcido... perguntou do shikamaru... de você e do Kankurou... perguntou de mim também... mas nenhuma pergunta feita diretamente a mim... ele parecia delirar... ou não estava me reconhecendo, já que me chamou de kunoichi..."

"Vamos esperar ele acordar, ne? O que aconteceu é bem confuso..."

"Hai."

"Sakura... – Temari esperou que a outra lhe olhasse antes de continuar. – Arigatou..."

Sakura apenas sorriu em resposta como quem diz que está tudo bem.

.

* * *

.

Naruto se sentava apático diante de uma tigela cheia de ramen fumegante quando o vidro do recipiente se estalara de repente. _Bad omen... _Pensou suspirando e se 'entretendo' com o escorrer do líquido pela recém formada rachadura.

"Dia difícil, imagino..."

Naruto, ainda apático, desviou o olhar de seu ramen para a pessoa ao seu lado.

"Ah... problemas do coração! Nos meus tempos de juventudes eu vivia levando foras das garotas, mas o importante neste caso é nunca desistir! Nem que você tenha que segui-las ou espiá-las enquanto tomam banho e..."

O homem continuou tagarelando.

"Ano sa..."

"Então o grandioso Jiraiya..."

E como continuava a ser ignorado Naruto levantou sua vasilha pedindo por uma nova, já que aquela havia rachado.

"Então?" O homem de cabelos brancos dissera ao fim de seu discurso.

"Você... – ele se levantou, de repente, apontando-lhe um dedo. – é só um Ero-senin! Desde quando espiar mulheres no banho é um ato romântico! Baaaaka!"

"Maa! Maa! – O outro levantou as mãos como que se rendendo. – Não precisa se exaltar. – Ele pigarreou, endireitando a postura no banco desconfortável. – Sempre o vi animado por aqui, Naruto."

"Eh?" O garoto entortou a cabeça como que tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia o velho hentai.

Jiraiya apontou para uma plaquinha que dizia 'freguês No1'. "Então... – perguntou sorvendo de seu próprio ramen. – se desabafar comigo e não se sentir melhor depois, eu pago seu ramen. Que tal?"

"Aa... betsuni..."

Ele suspirou, recebendo sua nova tigela e ponderou por alguns momentos antes de começar a contar o que acontecera com sua amiga Hinata. Ao acabar, seu ramen ainda se encontrava na metade, porém se sentia um pouco mais aliviado. Talvez conversar não fosse tão ruim.

Jiraiya balançava a cabeça como quem compreendia. "Uma situação complicada, mas a rejeição faz o homem mais forte, amiguinho!" Ele sorveu o resto de seu ramen, pedindo uma segunda dose de sake.

"Desistir talvez seja o correto nesse caso, - Soou uma voz ao lado de Jiraiya, os dois se entreolharam confusos, tinham certeza de que estavam sozinhos. – Desculpem se me intrometo na conversa, mas não pude deixar de lado tão trágica história da juventude! A amizade sim pode prevalecer! Ou ainda... – Com lágrimas nos olhos o 'intruso' levantou um punho no ar como que juntando forças. – você pode não desistir e lutar! Lute pelo seu destino!"

Os olhos de Naruto foram crescendo conforme o outro lhe dizia palavras de encorajamento.

"Não desista e mostre-se merecedor! Mostre o poder da juventude à sua amada e seja feliz!" Ele terminou com sua pose de Nice Guy.

Os olhos de Jiraiya se contorciam como os de alguém com tique-nervoso.

"Gai...sensei?"

"Eh? Nós já nos conhecemos?"

"Eto... Naruto! Amigo do sobrancelhudo!"

"Whoaaa! É o destino! Muita sorte te encontrar justamente no fim de semana que voltei ao Japão para buscar uns pertecentes. Lee está dando duro na Alemanha e pretende voltar mais forte para conquistar sua amada! – Ele se levantou enérgico. – Eu tenho certeza! Se você acreditar e lutar você conquistará seu destino assim como Lee!"

_De alguma forma a alegria excessiva deste indivíduo contaminou o garoto. _Jiraiya sorveu de seu sake, se preparando para partir. Do outro lado da rua ainda era capaz de ouvir os gritos animados de Naruto.

"Ousu!"

.

* * *

.

Do ponto de vista de Sakura, Gaara acordara muito cedo naquela manhã. Certificou-se de anotar que precisaria modificar algumas coisas no tratamento dele quando voltasse à clínica. Gaara estranhou acordar em um quarto desconhecido, mas pelos aromas conhecidos, logo imaginou se tratar de Haruno Sakura. Levantou-se com cuidado, franzindo o cenho ao kimono que vestia. Sentia-se dolorido. Adiantou-se em sair do quarto, deparando-se com seus irmãos e Sakura debatendo sobre onde diabos se encontrava o Shikamaru.

"Gaara! – Temari se levantou de pronto para recebê-lo. – Como se sente?"

Ele desviou o olhar para Sakura, vendo-a baixar os olhos e corar.

"Bem."

"Oy, - Kankurou estreitou os olhos. – Bem? Só isso? Depois do que aconteceu é só isso que você fala?"

"Estou bem. – Ele disse, pensando por um momento. – Meio incomodado com as agulhas."

"Aa, gomen! – Sakura se adiantou, fazendo-o se sentar no sofá. – Quis deixar o máximo de tempo para um bom descanso, ne?"

Sakura reuniu seus materiais, sentando-se de frente para ele numa cadeira, adiantando-se em retirar as agulhas.

"O que aconteceu ontem?" Kankurou perguntou curioso enquanto roubava cookies da cozinha de Sakura.

"Eles de novo. – Gaara respondeu, os olhos penetrantes nas marcas aparentes no pescoço de Sakura. – Que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou suave.

"Err... – Ela sorriu afável, o estômago dando voltinhas. – Nada demais, eu..."

"Você não lembra?" Temari perguntou.

_De novo... _ele pensou se sentindo culpado.

"Sumanai."

"Iie, daijobu!" Sarkura agitou as mãos em sua frente exasperada.

"Temari, Kankurou... poderiam nos deixar a sós? Por favor?" Ele observou os irmãos se entreolharem curiosos.

"Estaremos com os seguranças lá embaixo." Kankurou disse puxando a irmã para a porta.

Ao clique final da porta da sala sendo fechada, Sakura podia sentir seu coração pulsando de forma quase ensurdecedora dentro do peito.

"Você me ajudou ontem, ne? – Ela fez que sim. – E fui eu quem fez isso? – Ela fez que sim, mordendo os lábios. – Sumanai! – Ele fez uma mesura. – A machuquei muito?"

"Iie... não me machucou, eu que fico facilmente marcada."

"Não muda o fato de que fui eu quem fez isso. – Ele observou o rosto corado de Sakura, forçando-se a se lembrar do que acontecera ontem. Baixou os olhos para as mãos dela que seguravam um frasco com as agulhas que acabara de retirar dele. – Queria entender o que aconteceu... eu... não lembro bem. Só flashes... a areia se movendo... chuva? Minto... vento... era um vento forte... e depois calor... algo quente e confortável..."

"Talvez você se lembre com o tempo... não temos como ter certeza se você foi drogado. E eu não podia levá-lo a um hospital e arriscar outro escândalo com a mídia, ne?" Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como que se justificando.

De repente, Gaara avançou, enlaçando-a num abraço. "Arigatou! – Ele apertou o abraço. – Arigatou gozaimasu! Você deve ter tido complicações e..."

"Daijoubu! – Ela sorriu desconcertada, sentindo-se levemente enjoada pela pressão em seu estômago. – O que importa é que você está bem!"

Ao se separarem Gaara a fitou nos olhos, vendo que ela não parecia se sentir bem. "Nani?"

"Aa, não é nada. – Ela sorriu se levantando e colocando a cadeira junto à mesa, onde era seu lugar. – só um pouco enjoada. Deve ser o excesso de cafeína."

Gaara avançou de pronto, levantando-lhe a blusa e não vendo marca alguma.

"Hentai! - exclamou escandalizada - Por que fez isso?" Ela se afastou se abraçando e aprumando a blusa.

Novamente se desculpando Gaara disse que era para confirmar se não seria algo que ele teria feito com ela. Aliviada com a explicação, Sakura se dirigiu à cozinha, tomando um copo de água com um antiácido.

"Deve ser uma gastrite boba, acontece. – Ela deu de ombros enquanto bebia do líquido. – Aliás, você não deveria sair por aí levantando a blusa das mulheres! – Ela riu, pegando as chaves e abrindo a porta para que ambos saíssem. Gaara se dirigiu para chamar o elevador. – Você poderia ser confundido com um tarado." Ela piscou um olho para ele.

Gaara se permitiu um pequeno sorriso à brincadeira da outra. Se ela dizia estar bem, então estava bem, mas no fundo de sua mente não deixava se lembrar a cada minuto que precisaria compensar pelo trabalho causado e pelo que fez a ela.

.

* * *

.

Naquela tarde, por algum estranho motivo, Sakura trabalhara de forma mais leve e alegre. Modificou o tratamento de inúmeros pacientes e acrescentou novas essências aos banhos dos irmãos Sabaku. Perto do almoço sua amiga Ino aparecera com um Shikamaru em péssimo estado. Ino lhe informou que o encontrara dormindo em seu capacho às nove da noite quando chegara do trabalho. Ino contou tudo o que sabia a Sakura, menos o motivo pelo qual chegara tão tarde do trabalho.

Sakura riu animada, teria de encostar a amiga na parede depois para saber. _Nem deve ser grande coisa. Se fosse algo mais picante ela voltaria mais tarde para casa._ Ino, por outro lado, também pensava em pressionar a amiga para saber o que acontecera para tantas marcas em seu pescoço. Sakura respondera que fora "sexo selvagem" o que causara aquelas marcas, mas Ino se dobrara rindo sem jamais acreditar que teria sido algo assim. Despediu-se apressada entre uma gargalhada e outra, deixando Shikamaru sob os cuidados de Haruno e gritando por cima dos ombros que depois tiraria a história a limpo.

Os irmãos Sabaku logo receberam notícias sobre o estado de Shikamaru e tudo ficou claro: ambos haviam sido drogados. Gaara apareceu ao final do expediente de Sakura para lhe chamar para um café ou chá, em agradecimento, claro. Entretanto, a jovem recusou alegando 'ter que arrancar certas informações de uma certa pessoa'. Ele acabou, então, oferecendo uma carona para Sakura. Durante o caminho conversaram sobre como Gaara se sentira durante o dia, Sakura sempre fazendo anotações mentais sobre tudo que lhe era dito.

"Mas eu vim saber como você passara o dia e não relatar o meu." Ele disse sério, entrando numa rua a direita.

Sakura tentou deixar o nervosismo de lado. "É como eu disse, estou bem! Não foi nada demais. – Ela fez uma pausa ponderando se deveria terminar o pensamento ou não. _**Ora, vamos. Que mal faria?**_ – Pelo contrário, nunca estive tão animada!" Respondeu com sinceridade. Ela observou os olhos de Gaara se arregalarem levemente, o verde-água de seus olhos iluminados pelos faróis dos carros que vinham em sentido contrário. Não pôde deixar de notar o quão inocente parecia àquela expressão. _Kirei na... _

"Você... passou o dia animada mesmo com o que aconteceu?"

Ela fez que sim, desviando a atenção para qualquer coisa que brilhasse na rua.

"Naze?" Perguntou parando em frente ao prédio da amiga de Sakura.

Gaara a viu se aproximar e sorrir afável antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

"E por quê não?" Ela se afastou sorrindo e saindo do carro agradecendo pela carona dada.

Gaara fora para casa pensando nos mil e um significados daquela simples frase. Um quê de ânimo e curiosidade se fazendo aparecer dentro de si.

_E por quê não?_

E foi com esse exato pensamento que Gaara resolvera chamar Sakura dois dias depois para jantar com ele. Fora algo decidido em cima da hora, espontâneo. Sakura, mesmo tendo trabalhado o dia inteiro e não estando exatamente arrumada, resolveu aceitar. Certa de que um jantar com Gaara não faria mal. 'Muito pelo contrário' diziam as borboletas emocionadas em seu estômago.

.

* * *

.

"E lá vai ela..." Kankurou cantou enquanto apreciava o latté que Temari, surpreendentemente, lhe trouxera naquela manhã.

Temari ajustou seus óculos escuros antes de sair do carro para o sol matinal com seu irmão em seu encalço. Os seguranças permaneceram dentro do carro por ordens da irmã mais velha. Aquilo era assunto particular, não havia necessidade de outras pessoas por perto.

"Kasumi-san! – Temari chamou animada fazendo um aceno. A outra se virou ao ser chamada. – Oh, viu só, irmãozinho! Eu disse que era ela!"

Kankurou fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação quase rindo. "Temari, - ele sussurrou. – você é um poço de falsidade."

"Ah, obrigada, maninho! – Ela se dirigiu para Kasumi, alcançando-a rapidamente. Seus saltos ecoavam seguros ao silêncio da rua residencial. – Como vai, querida? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo na empresa. O que conta de novo?"

"Ah, Temari-san! Sabe como é, o Gaara anda sempre ocupado. Nós nos vemos tão pouco. – A outra respondeu em igual fingimento. – E eu também tenho trabalhado muito. Sabe como é, ne? _Dead line? I've got to go?_"

"Ah, sei bem... – Temari sorriu amigável, se aproximando mais um pouco, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Kasumi. – Sabe o que acontece, querida, na verdade eu vim procurá-la. Sabia que a encontraria por aqui."

"Aa... – Kasumi alargou o lenço em seu pescoço, sentindo-se tensa, de repente. _Algo nesse encontro não me cheira bem.._ – a que devo a honra?"

"Eu vim pedir que você conte a verdade e se separe de nosso irmão Gaara. Oh não! – Temari cruzou os braço, o indicador na boca enquanto fazia uma expressão forçada de alguém inquieto e pensativo. – Vim demandar que você acabe com tudo."

"Demandar?" A outra perguntou incrédula.

Kankurou entregou um envelope pardo para a garota e observou-a com as mãos quase trêmulas estudar o seu conteúdo. "Você não tem muita escolha."

"Ah não?" Kasumi respondeu cheia de veneno, obviamente pensando em retrucar a ameaça.

"Não. – Temari quase rosnou. – Ou será eu acabando com você aqui e agora, ou será você enfrentando a reação de Gaara. Ah, é verdade! – Ela disse quase sorrindo. – Você sabe o que acontece com meu irmão quando ele se irrita, não é mesmo?"

Kankurou observara Kasumi empalidecer evidentemente. _Temari, você é cruel! _Pensou divertido. Acreditava que, se Temari continuasse a pressioná-la, a garota acabaria chorando de tão nervosa.

"Mas... mas... – Ela baixou a cabeça, algumas mechas de seu cabelo caindo por seu rosto. – Gaara ga suki... – disse baixo. – Mesmo assim eu... – Ela fingiu enxugar os olhos diante dos irmãos. – Posso ao menos me despedir propriamente dele?"

Kankurou não foi muito a favor da decisão de Temari, mas os irmãos acabaram ponderando em dar a Kazumi uma semana para terminar com seu irmão.

"A..arigatou gozaimasu." A garota fez uma mesura e saiu correndo, obviamente ainda fingindo estar chorando.

"Tsc, Temari, você é assustadora. – Kankurou jogou o copo vazio de seu latte em uma lata de lixo antes de entrar no carro. – Eu podia jurar que você falou sério quando mencionou que acabaria com ela ali mesmo."

"Eu falei sério, _maninho." _Ela disse dando certa ênfase ao 'maninho'.

Kankurou engoliu em seco. "Heh, realmente assustad.. Ouch! Por que me bateu?" Reclamou passando a mão na cabeça onde Temari o acertara.

"Hunf." Ignorou-o. Em verdade, Temari não imaginava que se encontrar pessoalmente com Kazumi depois de saber toda a verdade a faria se sentir tão esgotada. Tivera que reunir todas as suas forças para não atacar a garota ali mesmo. _Tanta falsidade o tempo todo... estou cansada..._

_._

* * *

.

_Nem acredito que a Tsunade shishou me liberou mais cedo hoje. _Pensou animada enquanto caminhava para comprar um capuccino. O início de outono trouxera uma frente fria e praticamente quase todos os dias Sakura se via tentada a parar para tomar alguma bebida quente. _Já sei, _pensou em algo. O estômago se contraindo e nervoso enquanto pegava seu celular da bolsa.

"Jyá, bye bye, Sasuke!"

Sakura quase deixara o aparelho cair ao ouvir aquilo. Sim, no outro lado da rua estava Sasuke e aquela garota... a mesma garota que Sakura encontrara em íntimo encontro no apartamento do Uchiha. Sakura apoiou uma mão sobre o peito, seu estômago parecia se afundar. Ela observou o casal trocar um beijo antes do carro partir e deixar a tal garota sozinha na calçada.

Um barulho a distraiu, tinha esquecido completamente que ligara para Gaara.

"Ah, oi, Gaara. – Ela disse vendo a garota aprumando seus longos cabelos no outro lado da rua com um espelhinho de bolso. – Não, está tudo bem. Shishou me liberou mais cedo hoje e liguei para saber se você não gostaria de se encontrar para um capuccino ou algo assim... – _**A garota infeliz está se maquiando toda! Argh! Eu devia ir lá e arrebentar com ela por **_– Eu compreendo. – Sakura baixou a cabeça se sentindo pequena. Insignificante. Ela se forçou a sorrir. – Sem problemas, trabalho é trabalho! Jya ne!" E tão cedo desligou o celular seu sorriso se desfez. _Por que é que me sinto como uma idiota? __**Talvez por ver Sasuke de novo? Ou pela garota irritante do outro lado da rua? **__Shhh, cale a boca!_

"Anata! – Sakura ouviu a garota exclamar em um gritinho agudo e levantou o rosto, certa de que veria Sasuke novamente. – Quanto tempo! Fico feliz que tenha aceito meu convite."

"Você não tinha uma reunião de trabalho?" Sakura se ouviu perguntar para ninguém em particular, sua voz saindo tão baixa que mal percebera aquelas palavras deixando seus lábios. Seus olhos encaravam incrédulos a cena adiante: Gaara buscando _aquela mesma garota _em seu carro. E a garota o chamara de anata!

Seus olhos lacrimejavam ao bater da porta do carro, a garota abraçando Gaara e tentando beijá-lo. Os mais variados pensamentos corriam por sua mente. Sua baixa auto-estima a esmagando por dentro. Sentindo-se invisível ela se deixou permanecer ali naquela calçada, o carro de Gaara há muito já não se encontrava ali.

_**Deve ser algum karma sério com essa garota...**_

_Eu nem devia estar me sentindo assim. Gaara... ele está sendo enganado... Ou então ela trabalha com ele._

_**Só se for aquele tipo de trabalho...**_

_Como eu sou trouxa... facilmente enganada..._

_**Chute todos os homens! Shanarou!**_

Sakura suspirou enquanto dava dolorosos passos em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

_Sem capuccinos hoje..._ Pensou observando variados cenários correndo por sua janela.

Chegando em casa avistara na caixinha do correio um novo cartão postal de seu amigo Lee. Ao que parecia ele e Gai sensei se perderam um do outro no aeroporto, mas tinha certeza de que o destino os uniriam de novo. _Baaka, claro que vocês vão se encontrar de novo! _Lee dizia que assim que desse viria visitá-la e que estava com saudades. Ela sorriu um pequeno sorriso, abraçando o postal. _Obrigada, Lee. Por ser tão caloroso e amigo._

Estava abrindo a porta de casa quando seu celular tocara. "Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata! Que surpresa! – Sakura se sentiu pequena, mas um pouco melhor. Seus amigos lembravam dela... _Sim, é que tenho de mais precioso! _Fato que lhe lembrou de ligar para Naruto. _Sim, ligarei para ele em seguida. _– Como você está?"

"Ah, d..daijoubu!"

"Estão todos com saudades e perguntando de você."

Hinata fez que compreendia."N..Naruto-kun?"

A ligação ficou por um longo momento sem que nenhuma das duas pronunciasse nada. Sakura sentou-se com cuidado no sofá, quase como o que faria caso estivesse frente a frente com a amiga. "Não tenho muitas notícias dele desde que ele saiu daqui."

"Sokka?" A voz de Hinata soou pequena. A ligação novamente caindo em silêncio.

"É complicado... ele anda muito distante e quieto... mas... ele vai melhorar. Vou ligar para ele depois para saber como ele está e te aviso."

"Ah, iie..."

Sakura ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que ambos estavam sofrendo. Precisava mudar o tema da conversa. "Ahm, como está Neji?"

"Hn! Era o que gostaria de falar com você... preciso de um favor, onegai!"

Sakura ouviu o pedido da amiga com atenção ponderando o que faria, visto que não poderia negar algo a ela. Ainda mais depois do estado de grave depressão do qual ela acabara de sair. _Pode ser bom ficar afastada da clínica por um tempo... _"Hai, eu aceito!" Ela ouvira Hinata quase engasgar de alegria. Passaram mais alguns minutos discutindo os procedimentos e horários do que fariam a seguir.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se vestira com as roupas e adereços de Hinata. Escolheu um kimono lilás simples para não chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor do castelo, seus cabelos rosados já faziam todo o trabalho por ela. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo, as mãos levemente trêmulas. _Maa! Por que não podemos dizer a verdade? De certo que Neji não recusaria que ela voltasse a estudar... _Demorou-se alguns momentos na entrada do quarto dele, uma mão pousada em seu próprio peito enquanto ponderava aquela situação. _A não ser que... ela não esteja indo estudar... _Ela sacudiu a cabeça, Hinata não fugiria do primo para se encontrar escondido com Naruto. _Se bem que ela andou perguntando sobre ele, ne? _"Aa..." ela suspirou, seu estômago doendo um pouco. _Definitivamente preciso diminuir a cafeína..._

"Hinata... douzo." A voz de Neji soou por de trás da soji.

Como instruído pela amiga, Sakura entrara silenciosamente no aposento sem nada dizer. Segundo Hinata, ele não desconfiaria, visto que ultimamente ela não tinha dito mais nada quando dentro da casa. Provavelmente ainda imersa em seu estado depressivo. Sakura fechou a shoji atrás de si e deu alguns passos em direção ao Hyuuga que se encontrava sentado no centro do quarto em um futon. Tocou-lhe levemente os ombros, posicionando-se atrás dele e deslizou ambas as mãos dos ombros para os braços, demorando-se no processo. Apertou alguns pontos, fazendo movimentos circulares. _Começaremos soltando seus pontos energéticos._ Neji permanecia imóvel, as costas eretas, o rosto voltado para frente, onde ficava a janela que dava para as montanhas.

Sakura estudou os cabelos sedosos de Neji e retirou o pente de concha de Hinata que ficara escondido em seu kimono. Segundo a amiga, era um costume começar penteando os cabelos dele, um costume antigo, segundo ela. Delicadamente ela começou a passar o pente pelos fios sedosos. Ela sorriu ao pensamento de que estava tendo Hyuuga Neji como uma boneca de longos cabelos. _São macios... _Pensou se esquecendo de que estava ali em segredo e a pedido urgente da amiga. _Isso é quase uma terapia._

Reprimiu um suspiro, a imagem de Gaara mentindo para se encontrar com aquela mesma mulher passeando por sua mente. _Deve ser karma, só pode! Baka... baka... _Ela continuava penteando os cabelos do outro. _Não devia ter me aproximado tanto... ele é só um paciente... não tínhamos nada mesmo... não tem por que sentir esse vazio no peito... _Ela pensou um pouco, respirando fundo. _Você só está carente por causa do que aconteceu com o Sasuke. _Dizia a si mesma. _Nem estou carente... _

Neji se virou, de repente, fitando-a nos olhos. Sakura sentiu uma descarga de adrenalina se perguntando como que ele fazia parecer que estava realmente enxergando daquela forma. Emudecida, ela o viu levantar uma mão até seu rosto e gentilmente retirar com o nó do dedo uma lágrima que caíra despercebida por seu rosto. Ela observou a expressão facial de Neji, chocada com a suavidade dela.

Gentilmente, Sakura pôs as mãos nos ombros de Neji, suas respirações misturadas por um breve momento quando ela o empurrou gentilmente para que deitasse no futon. _Como ele sabia que eu estava chorando? Será que fiz barulho sem perceber?_ Sentada sobre os pés ao lado de Neji, ela abriu um vidrinho com a mistura que preparara e entregara a sua amiga para que tratasse de seu primo. Espalhou a mistura em ambas as mãos e se adiantou em passá-las pelo tórax do outro, abrindo seu kimono no processo. _Ervas para a ativação dos sentidos... _Pensou enquanto espalhava a mistura, se perguntando se teria de fato feito a escolha correta. _Você melhorou um bocado, Neji. _Comentou mentalmente ao reparar o quão mais revigorado ele se encontrava.

Sem querer, meio que hipnotizada pelas mãos que deslizavam naquela superfície pálida Sakura se pegou pensando novamente em Gaara, uma ocasião específica. _Numa noite após o trabalho em que saíram para um restaurante escolhido por ele. Após um dia de tenso trabalho Gaara ligara para Sakura propondo que jantasse juntos, só para conversar. Disse ele que gostaria de contar algumas melhoras de seu estado e, mesmo que desarrumada, Sakura aceitou. Lembrou-se de pequenos gestos dele enquanto comia... conversava... enquanto ele observava tudo que estava ao seu redor... Mesmo sendo sério a maior parte do tempo e de poucas palavras ela se sentia confortável. _

_Ela o acompanhara em uma taça de vinho branco enquanto degustavam da tradicional culinária japonesa: sushis e sashimis entre outros. Uma música calma soava baixa no ambiente, mas mesmo assim Sakura pôde reconhecê-la como sendo a 'thinking about you' de Norah Jones. Lembrou-se de Gaara limpando os lábios com um guardanapo antes de estender-lhe uma mão, literalmente obrigando-a a dançar com ele. Afinal, segundo os apelos de Sakura, dançar com um cliente era errado. _

_Uma das mãos dele em sua cintura, a outra guiando... Sakura sentia voltinhas emocionadas em seu estômago. Percebia-se sorrir sem motivo algum._

"_Afinal... – ele falou baixo ao pé de seu ouvido, causando-lhe uma estranha tepidez. – Não somos médico, cliente, paciente neste momento e... por que não?"_

"_Aa... ." Dissera, uma das mãos esmagando o tecido da blusa dele, perto ao pescoço, em forte esforço para não fazer algo que a faria se arrepender depois. Sentia-se intoxicada, os lábios dormentes e sequiosos. A gentileza e cavalheirismo de Gaara seriam quase frustrantes se aquele simples ato de dançar junto a ele já não fosse delicioso o suficiente._

Sakura se ouviu quase gemer àquelas lembranças, completamente esquecida das mãos que massageavam o jovem Hyuuga. Voltando a realidade não pôde deixar de reparar na respiração pesada do outro. _Kuso... _

"Você... – a voz dele saiu meio rasurada, grogue talvez. – está diferente hoje. – Neji umedeceu os lábios e segurando um dos pulsos de Sakura – Tem certeza de que está bem, Hinata?"

Sakura assentiu com um mudo 'hn', tentando em vão soltar a mão que lhe segurava firmemente.

"Doushite... – ele perguntou se sentando, o kimono ameaçando cair de seus ombros pálidos. Aproximou-se do rosto de Sakura, seu nariz praticamente encostado no dela, seus lábios quase se tocando. Neji sentiu com contento a respiração alterada da outra. – Por que se afasta de mim assim? – Ele tocou-lhe o pescoço com uma mão, como que a impedindo de se afastar pela pressão em sua nuca. – Tão... de repente..." Ele sussurrou lentamente.

Sakura estremeceu, o rosto rubro e quente a denunciariam miseravelmente se Neji pudesse enxergar. Sentia-se entrar em pânico.

"Sabe, - ele começou, novamente umedecendo seus lábios e quase os de Sakura no processo e proximidade. – você não parece bem hoje... – ele se aproximou mais, desviando seus lábios para o ouvido dela. – poderíamos cancelar a terapia de hoje... - sussurrou, contente com o arrepio que a outra deixara transparecer. – e quem sabe... – mordiscou seu pescoço, ouvindo-a respirar mais forte – descansar um pouco... relaxar..."

_Kami! Kami! O que eu faço? Não posso falar nada porque senão seria o meu fim e o de Hinata. _Ela tentava ignorar a atenção oferecida pelo outro, seus olhos praticamente se embaçando. As pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas. Ela tentou empurrá-lo delicadamente, sussurrando 'iie' o mais baixo que podia.

Neji mordeu seu pescoço com um pouco mais de força e ouviu-a soltar um gemido abafado. Ele quase sorriu ao perceber que a outra tinha tampado a própria boca tentando evitar que o som saísse.

"Mas eu não deixarei mais..." Disse.

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos enquanto avançava, derrubando-a gentilmente sobre seu futon e se posicionando em cima dela.

Sakura tentou se soltar, se contorcendo por baixo dele.

"Shh.. daijobu..."

_Aa, Kami! Que eu faço? Não consigo sair de debaixo dele... _

_**Você, ahm, poderia aproveitar? **__Shhh! _

"I..ie..." A voz dela falhou quando ele novamente lhe mordiscou o pescoço, uma perna atrevida por entre as suas.

_Kuso! Terei que falar... não posso deixá-lo continuar com isso. _Afirmava a si mesma, ao passo em que uma voz maldosa dentro de si lhe dizia que não era tão ruim assim. Aquela definitivamente não era a hora para debater o assunto com seu alterado alterego, pensou agitada.

Uma das mãos de Neji se escondeu pelos cabelos de Sakura, puxando-os e ganhando mais acesso ao pescoço dela no processo. Seu coque aos poucos ameaçando se desfazer por completo à pressão recebida.

O calor do outro era inebriante e Sakura lutava contra aquelas sensações o melhor que podia. Chegava a tentar se lembrar do incidente com Sasuke, no entanto, mesmo que cego, os olhos de Neji continham mais vida que os do Uchiha. Sentiu Neji se pressionar mais em seu corpo, seus lábios quase encostados nos seus, como que a torturando com ansiedade.

"Você sabe... – sussurrou, uma mão deslizando de seu pescoço para perto de seus seios, ameaçando abrir seu kimono. – que não a deixarei fugir..."

_**.**_

_**Continua...**_

.****

* * *

.

_**Hehehe, surtem! Surtem muito porque eu praticamente entrei em coma ao escrever essa última cena! Hauahuahuaha!**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Poucas pessoas me deixaram reviews, mas agradeço aos que me escrevem comentando o que estão achando. Significa muito mesmo para mim! Me deu o maior ânimo de escrever mais! Obrigada mesmo, gente! Espero estar fazendo justiça às expectativas de vocês!**_

_**O fic não ta mil maravilhas, mas espero terminar da forma bacana como imaginei! ^^**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	9. I can see you

Olá, galerinha!

Agradeço de coração as reviews! Fazia tempo que não recebia tantas! Acho que terei que fazer mais cenas quentes e provocativas com o Neji pq vejo que deu mto certo! Aheuahea

Mas falando sério agora, relaxem... eu sei que a Sakura não é nenhuma tarada e etc... as coisas vão se acertar e eu vou terminar logo o fic... eu tinha decidido parar de escrever por falta de reviews, não gosto de escrever para fantasmas, mas como eu vi mta gente pedindo, vou continuar! ^^

Boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

Soshite... E mais... além disso...

Mireru, kunoichi...Posso te ver, Kunoichi... Consigo te ver, Kunoichi... (hehe, quem me ensinou isso foi um amigo do Japão! Hehehe)

Shitsurei shimasu... com licença...

Ittai... isso dói... (é uma expressão de dor)

Omoshiroi... interessante...

Sokka? ... é mesmo? Verdade?

Baka... idiota...

Kuso... merda...

Shigata ga nai, ne?... O que se pode fazer, ne?

Ii, betsuni... Não tem problema... tudo bem, não importa...

Nani... que? O que?

Gomennasai/gomen/ sumimasen ... desculpe...

Daijoubu... tudo bem... está tudo bem... estou bem...

Kanashii... triste...

Naruto-kun wa kanashii desu ... Naruto-kun está mt triste...

Chotto... um pouco...

Douzo... pode entrar/se sentar e etc (dá permissão)

Shinppainai... Não se preocupe...

Daijobu ka?... Você está bem?

Onegai... por favor (em suplicar... literalmente "eu peço a vc")...

Doumo... obrigado (informal)...

* * *

**Interferência**

**_- By Chinmoku –_**

"Ahnnn, anata! – Kazumi choramingou com uma voz nasal. – Que recepção mais fria..." Ela cruzou os braços fazendo bico e desviando o olhar para as ruas que seguiam.

"O que de tão importante que você tinha para me dizer?"

"Você já vai saber... não quero conversar no carro. É importante." Kazumi guardara seus óculos escuros num estojinho dentro de sua bolsa, apoiando-a no chão do carro ao lado de seus pés. _Sasuke estava certo quanto à garota. _Pensou se lembrando da expressão devastada de Sakura ao outro lado da rua. _Deve ser duro perder dois homens para a mesma mulher._

"Do que você está rindo?" Gaara perguntou.

"Nada não, anata! Estou apenas feliz em estar com você aqui hoje." _Temari atrapalhou os planos, mas acabou servindo de ajuda... e o fato daquela garota me ver junto do Gaara ajudou ainda mais! Sasuke ficará maravilhado!_

Subiram em silêncio até o apartamento de Gaara, Kazumi, de repente fazendo uma carranca e cruzando os braços.

"Nanda?" Gaara perguntou afrouxando a gravata e largando as chaves no tampo da mesa, Kazumi se encarregando de fechar a porta. Apoiando-se de costas a ela e o fulminando com o olhar.

"Você está me traindo, não é?" Perguntou sem nunca desviar os olhos do homem à sua frente.

"Não seja ridícula. – Deu de ombros. - Não estou traindo você."

"Ah não? – Ela retirou do bolso de sua calça um pequeno envelope rosa, lendo-o em voz alta. – '_Para Gaara. Que suas enxaquecas melhorem!' _– Kazumi fez uma pausa observando a reação do outro. – Soa familiar?"

"Onde conseguiu isso?" Gaara avançou de modo a examinar o pequeno envelope. Havia uma cartela pequena com comprimidos para dores fortes de cabeça.

"No seu carro, onde mais? – Ela apoiou as mãos na cintura como que para enfatizar sua impaciência. – Quem é a vagabunda para quem você tem dado carona, hein? Ou melhor ainda..."

"Cuidado... – Gaara praticamente rosnou, os olhos ainda fixos no pequeno envelope. – com as suas palavras."

Kazumi se calou, fazendo uma expressão indignada. "Você nem se defende, não é? – Ela riu jogando os braços para o alto. – Como fui burra... – Ela se virou para a porta. – Adeus, Gaara! Nunca mais me ligue ou procure. Que você e essa _zinha _aí sejam muito felizes." E bateu a porta da frente com o máximo de forças que conseguiu reunir.

Gaara permaneceu quieto, os olhos fixos nos comprimidos. _Sakura deve ter deixado cair da bolsa... _Pensou inquieto. Teria Sakura esquecido de propósito o envelope em seu carro no dia que oferecera carona para a casa de sua amiga ou será que o envelope caíra de sua bolsa?

Sacudindo a cabeça e dando de ombros, Gaara espanou seus cabelos enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro. _Perdi Kazumi... _Pensou desabotoando os botões de sua camisa. _Despistá-los será mais difícil agora sem alguém para semear pistas falsas... _Mirou-se na superfície polida do espelho, seus olhos pareciam quase alegres. _Ao menos não preciso mais aturá-la._ Pensou com o envelope cor de rosa que jazia no tampo da mesa da sala em sua mente.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8 – I can see you**_

Uma das mãos de Neji se escondeu pelos cabelos de Sakura, puxando-os e ganhando mais acesso ao pescoço dela no processo. Seu coque aos poucos se desfazendo por completo.

O calor do outro era inebriante e Sakura lutava contra aquelas sensações o melhor que podia. Chegava a tentar se lembrar do incidente com Sasuke, no entanto, mesmo que cegos, os olhos de Neji continham mais vida que os do Uchiha. Sentiu Neji se pressionar mais em seu corpo, seus lábios quase encostados nos seus, como que a torturando com ansiedade. Sim, Sakura estava mais que ciente de que Hyuuga Neji era um homem de porte, inteligente, atraente e extremamente cobiçado pelas mulheres.

_Kami! Kami! O que eu faço? _Sakura pensava exasperada, o rosto corado se fazia sentir cada vez mais quente. _Tem que ser agora. Tenho que impedir agora... _

_**Veja pelo outro lado. Uma família rígida como a família Hyuuga, que punição você acha que a Hinata receberá? Ainda mais quando ela deveria ficar sob constante vigília, já que estão sendo alvo de seja lá quem for.**_

_O que você sugere? Que eu simplesmente o deixe avançar mais?_

"Você sabe... – Neji sussurrou, uma mão deslizando de seu pescoço para perto de seus seios, ameaçando abrir seu kimono. – que não a deixarei fugir pela mentira, Haruno..."

Sakura arregalou os olhos, a respiração falhando enquanto se sentia ser atingida por um balde de gelo, seu estômago se contraindo em medo. _Como ele descobriu? Kami! Ele sabe!_ Ela pigarregou tentando encontrar sua voz. "C..como você sabe q..que..?"

"Você cheira a vanilla... – Vociferou, interrompendo-a. - Soshite... – Sakura o viu praticamente encostar o nariz ao seu, os olhos a fitavam incisivos. – Mireru, kunoichi..."

Sakura se sentiu perder o ar. _Hyuuga Neji... consegue... me ver?_

.

.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo naquela área, afinal?" Temari interrogava Shikamaru sobre o acontecido.

"Gaara marcou um almoço no '_Destiny's'"_

Temari suspendeu uma sobrancelha. _Que você andou aprontando para o Gaara o levar lá, hein, Shikamaru-kun? _Pensou maliciosa. "Compreendo. – Limitou-se a dizer. – Fico feliz que não tenha se machucado e... muito obrigada... por ajudar meu irmão."

Shikamaru assentiu com um aceno.

"Aliás, quando esse tipo de coisa acontecer, digo, se acontecer de novo, - Ela se endireitou na poltrona confortável de seu escritório. _Mesmo que esperemos que nada parecido aconteça novamente. – _você pode vir diretamente a mim... – Adicionou rapidamente. - ou ao Kankurou ou Gaara... Iremos levá-lo aos melhores médicos para garantir sua saúde."

"Daijoubu. Ino é uma amiga antiga e ela conhece a Sakura e a Godaime..."

Temari se descobriu levemente incomodada. _Talvez a TPM esteja chegando mais cedo esse mês... _Ponderou.

"É só isso, então... - Temari o dispensou enquanto discava alguns números no telefone. – Kankurou, pare de passear com seu cachorro para tentar ganhar garotas e venha para a empresa assim que puder, sim?" Ela deixou o recado na secretária eletrônica, acenando um 'até mais' para Shikamaru que saía discreta e silenciosamente de sua sala. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ao ver que a porta já tinha sido fechada. _O que estou fazendo?_

.

.

Naruto desceu as escadas do palco onde acabara de apresentar seu projeto. Bocejou desanimado, alargando a gola de sua camisa.

"Parabéns, Naruto! – Um professor lhe cumprimentara. – A apresentação foi melhor que o esperado. Digo, algumas coisas mudaram desde a última vez que discutimos o trabalho, mas ficou bom. Com certeza as noites de pouco sono não se foram em vão." Adicionou animado referindo-se às olheiras do jovem.

"Aa... – O jovem olhou desanimado para a fila de pessoas que pretendiam lhe cumprimentar e provavelmente dizer as mesmas coisas. – Arigatou, sensei... Dei o meu melhor." Ele forçou um sorriso e ficou surpreso pelo quão cansativa aquela simples ação era.

Enquanto dois colegas, seu professor orientador e um outro docente, debatiam animadamente a apresentação do amigo, os olhos morosos de Naruto se alertaram a uma presença que acabara de correr para fora do salão. Um quê de lilás colorindo o salão em sua fuga.

"Aahh! Shitsurei shimasu! – Ele disse se desvencilhando das pessoas enquanto andava o mais rápido que conseguia para fora do salão. Esbarrou em umas duas pessoas e quase tropeçou em outra. – Gomen... Com licença... com licença... – praticamente corria pela multidão, ignorando os comentários surpresos das pessoas. - Hinata!"

Aproveitou que os corredores além do salão de convenções se encontravam vazios e correu até ela, desvirando-a de pronto e abraçando-a calorosamente. "Que bom vê-la aqui..." E foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço e cabelos da jovem Hyuuga soltando o ar que somente então percebera estar prendendo. Apertou os olhos àquele perfume tão conhecido, as lembranças do porque se encontravam separados há tanto tempo percorreram sua não mais letárgica mente. Dor e alívio se misturando...

"N..Naruto-kun... – Lentamente ela levantou os braços, retribuindo o abraço. O coração batendo animado em seu peito, um misto de medo e alegria passando por ela. – Eu... é... parabéns pelo trabalho." _Ittai..._

Ele se afastou, fitando-a por um momento. "Você assistiu?"

Ela fez que sim com um tímido aceno, o rosto corando enquanto desviava o olhar para o lado. Em verdade, fugira apenas para vê-lo defender seu projeto.

"Ah! – Para a surpresa de Hinata ele a abraçou novamente, sorrindo o largo e brilhante sorriso que ela mais amava. – Arigatou!"

E por vários momentos permaneceram assim, abraçados. Naruto baixou a cabeça no ombro da amiga, de repente, sério, os olhos distantes. "Como você está?"

"..."

Ele a apertou com mais força como que temendo que ela desaparecesse. "Senti sua falta..."

"hunhum..." Ela respondeu suave, os olhos ameaçando lacrimejar.

E então, com um ligeiro "Venha comigo..." ele a tomou pelas mãos, guiando-a para algum lugar desconhecido.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji se encontrava sentado na varanda da entrada principal quando Gaara anunciara sua chegada. Parecia atazanado com alguma coisa. Os cabelos se encontravam num desarranjo rebelde. _Deve ter corrido como louco na estrada._

"Algo novo, eu presumo..."

Gaara juntou-se a Neji na varanda, sentando-se confortavelmente, os olhos escaneando as montanhas adiante enquanto alargava a gravata e abria dois botões de sua amarrotada camisa social. "Aa..." Assentiu.

"Nanda? Sua energia está estranha."

Os olhos de Gaara se voltaram curiosos para o Hyuuga como que perguntando o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Neji deu de ombros, para o pseudo-espanto do outro. "Explicarei quando eu conseguir entender."

"Hn. – Gaara voltou sua atenção para a paisagem a frente, agradecendo pelo chá oferecido por uma ajudante doméstica. – A pessoa que tínhamos disseminando informações erradas foi perdida. – Ele sorveu do líquido quente e aromatizado. – Não deve demorar muito para que... - Os olhos de Gaara seguiram a garota que corria em disparo para os portões da propriedade. _Sakura? _Perguntou-se o que ela estaria fazendo ali no terreno dos Hyuuga e o por que de parecer tão perturbada. – Hinata esta bem?"

"É bom que esteja... - Neji resmungaria se fosse algo do seu feitio. - Tentou me enganar colocando Haruno Sakura em seu lugar na terapia de hoje. – Cruzou os braços, sentindo-se incomodado ao se lembrar de que Hinata não se encontrava em segurança. – Obviamente não sou tolo de cair no plano delas."

Gaara se sentiu levemente perturbado pelo comentário do outro, fitando-o como que pedindo explicações.

"Algumas pessoas são interessantes quando subjugadas... mas apenas lhe dei uma lição que nunca mais esquecerá."

"O que você fez?" Gaara se descobriu respirando fundo de modo a se conter.

"Aa... - Neji franziu o cenho. - você e... Haruno? Hn... Omoshiroi..."

"Não é nada disso."

"Sokka? – Neji sorveu de seu chá, dando de ombros à questão. Não tinha exatamente algum interesse nas relações pessoais de Gaara ou de Haruno Sakura. - Não se preocupe, não fiz nada. – E como Gaara nada respondera, resolveu continuar. – Digamos que eu apenas lhe dei um susto..."

.

.

Dois dias se passaram desde o incidente com Neji e ainda assim Sakura se sentia embaraçada com o que acontecera. "Idiota, praticamente me humilhou... me tratando daquela forma... baka..." Ela praguejava enquanto preparava alguns novos tratamentos.

"Sakura? – Shizune entrara com batidas leves na porta.- Tsunade-sama a está chamando. Os Hyuuga estão aqui."

A garota se sentiu congelar pressentindo uma futura bronca de sua mestra e uma situação por demais constrangedora. _Kuso..._

"Aa... – Ela se aprumou, arrumando rapidamente suas mechas rebeldes. – Shigata ga nai, ne?"

"Eh? Nani?" Shizune perguntou confusa.

"Ii, betsuni..."

Sakura não se surpreendera ao encontrar Neji, Hinata e seu pai junto de Tsunade. Ela entrou na sala fazendo uma breve mesura e fechou a porta atrás de si silenciosamente . Seus olhos logo se depararam com os de Hiashi. Seu estômago se contraiu nervoso.

"Ah, eu me lembro agora... - Hiashi comentou sem cerimônias. - Então foi você quem ajudou Hinata naquele plano ridículo."

"Hai." Sakura se forçou a não baixar os olhos em sinal de vergonha ou fraqueza.

"De certo que você se arrepende, imagino." Seus olhos analisavam todos os seus movimentos.

"Não exatamente, Hyuuga-sama."

"Nani?" Ele franziu o cenho pela insolência da outra.

Sakura manteve sua postura ereta e se segurou para não suspirar. "Hinata está para se tornar uma excelente médica. Ela é paciente e habilidosa para com os pacientes. Ficar trancada como estava não só pioraria a situação emocional dela, como seria um gigantesco desperdício."

Tsunade baixou a cabeça rindo. Uma mão coçando a cabeça de leve.

"Ela é audaciosa... exatamente como dissera. - Hiashi voltou-se para Tsunade. – Só espero que seu talento e confiança sejam dignos de tal personalidade."

"E são. – Ela abanou uma mão, os olhos risonhos na aprendiz. - Ela tem tratado os irmãos da família Sabaku com excelência. Inclusive, Gaara só aceita ser tratado por ela."

Neji acenou que sim, tudo fazendo sentido agora. Gaara não estava saindo com Sakura, estava apenas sendo tratado por ela. Por isso tal atitude defensiva sobre ela.

"Sokka? – Hiashi voltou-se para Sakura com uma expressão curiosa. – Isso pode ser um problema então."

"Eu receio não entender o que..."

"Veja bem, - Tsunade a interrompeu. - Hinata voltará para os estudos de modo a recuperar o tempo perdido. – Tsunade entrecruzou os dedos das mãos no tampo de sua larga mesa. – Entretanto, Neji ainda não se recuperou totalmente e precisará de alguém qualificado para realizar os tratamentos nele. – Ela observara Sakura fazer que sim. – Você tem as qualificações necessárias e outras que poderia utilizar para acelerar o processo."

Sakura não era boba. Ela sabia que aquilo queria dizer que os Hyuuga a estavam chamando para tratar Neji enquanto Hinata voltava a se focar nos estudos. Seus olhos caíram contentes sobre a amiga, sentia-se genuinamente feliz por ela. De certo que tinha muitas perguntas a fazer à amiga depois. Mirou Neji em seguida, sua expressão mudando para outra séria, levemente magoada.

Neji se levantou. "Eu compreendo que tenha pensado no bem de Hinata e que teria exercido o usual tratamento com êxito. Gostaria de me desculpar se a ofendi em demasia e pedir que considere nosso pedido."

Sakura ponderou a questão por alguns momentos franzindo o cenho, uma vez que seu estômago doía um pouco. "De quanto tempo estamos falando? Uma vez por semana? Duas?"

Tsunade pigarreou desconfortável. "Pensamos em tratamento integral. Você ficaria responsável por colocá-lo em completa saúde, mental, física e espiritual."

Sakura arregalou os olhos em choque. _Tratamento... integral?_ Ela ponderou a questão com um pouco mais de seriedade agora. Conseguiria agüentar a pressão dos Hyuuga por tanto tempo? Quanto tempo até Neji ficar bom? E o tratamento do Gaara e demais clientes? _Gaara... _Ela levou uma mão ao estômago, um forte enjôo a atingindo. As imagens de Gaara e Kazumi a atingiam como pedras. Teve a impressão de ver o chão se movendo.

"Shishou..."

"Não se preocupe com Gaara. De certo que ele aceitará ser tratado por mim..."

"Hai... – Sakura fitou todos os Hyuuga presentes com uma seriedade ainda não vista por eles. – Se eu aceitar isso então tenho um pedido. Ou melhor, condição." _É isso... vou aceitar o trabalho. Vai ser bom cuidar de mim para variar..._ Ela respirou fundo, aliviada com o pensamento de cuidar de si mesma.

De todos os presentes o que pareceu mais surpreso com seu pedido fora Neji, mas mesmo ele aceitou a condição sem argumentar.

.

.

"É muito gentil da sua parte me deixar ficar na sua casa enquanto você fica cuidando de Neji..." Hinata dizia enquanto abraçava um dos travesseiros da cama Sakura enquanto a observava separar suas roupas.

Sakura sorriu afável enquanto abria umas gavetas para retirar algumas peças de roupa. "Você poderia ser minha companheira se quisesse! Era só falar! – Ela parou séria, pensando um pouco. – Só teria que agüentar o Lee durante o período que ele ficou aqui... - As duas riram. - _Bom dia, flores da juventude!_ - Sakura imitou Lee como que para enfatizar seu ponto. Ela tinha acabado de dobrar e guardar algumas camisas na mala de viagem, ainda sorrindo. – Então, conseguiu vê-lo?" Perguntou se referindo ao motivo da fuga de Hinata.

"Eto... – Hinata corou um pouco, esmagando o travesseiro em seus braços. – H..hai."

"E?"

"..."

"Ora, vamos! Eu passei o inferno com Neji! Você me deve isso!"

"Foi tão ruim assim? – ela baixou a voz - Digo, Neji-kun nem explodiu comigo quando voltei, então imaginei que ele também não tivesse sido de todo mal com você..."

Sakura mordeu os lábios ponderando. "Foi meio humilhante..."

Hinata arregalou os olhos. "Gomennasai, Sakura-chan! – Ela fez uma mesura exagerada. – Sinto muito! De verdade! O que ele fez com você?"

"Ii betsuni... – Ela sorriu afável abanando uma mão como quem diz que não importa. – Já passou... Vamos falar sobre seu encontro com Naruto."

"Eh? Mas... não era um encontro... ele só ia defender o projeto dele e..."

Sakura começou a rir com o embaraço da outra e voltou para o armário para tirar mais peças de roupas. "Daijoubu... - disse suavemente - você pode relaxar perto de mim."

Com o rosto quente, Hinata assentiu. "Naruto-kun... me levou para o parque natural da faculdade... – ela suspirou – Kanashii... Naruto-kun wa... kanashii desu..."

Sakura fechou os olhos em pesar. "Hai... chotto, ne? Mas ele vai ficar bem... Naruto é muito forte."

"Nós conversamos... ficamos juntos apenas olhando as plantas de lá e ele me mostrou um amigo dele."

"Amigo?"

"Hai... – Hinata sorria afável ao se lembrar do amiguinho viscoso de Naruto. Até que para um sapo ele era bonitinho. – É melhor você vê-lo pessoalmente."

"Lembre-me disso quando eu voltar. Ah, - ela apontou para o armário – separei um bom espaço no armário para você colocar suas coisas."

"Arigatou..."

"Na cozinha fique de olho para as coisas que possam estragar... você pode usar tudo que precisar... err... agora, se por acaso... err... você e o Naruto..."

"Eh! Não, não! – Hinata agitou as mãos em sua frente como que espanando um assunto para que se apagasse. – Isso não vai acontecer! Naruto-kun e eu somos somente amigos e..."

Sakura riu se divertindo com o embaraço da amiga. "Hai, hai, mas... – ela frizou o 'mas' – se por acaso acontecer, er... – Ela apontou para uma caixinha de madeira ao lado da cama. - Ali tem proteção, caso precise. - Sakura achou melhor parar de tentar a amiga vendo que Hinata estava a beira de um desmaio. Era mais que óbvio que sua amiga não tinha qualquer experiência na área ainda, mas não custava avisar. – Mas falando sério agora... se vierem me procurar, não avise onde estou. Por favor..."

Hinata se endireitou na cama. "Você diz sobre Gaara-sama, ne?"

"Hai... e o Sasuke-kun também. – Ela apoiou o antebraço na testa como se estivesse com calor. – Aproveitarei o tempo fora para cuidar de mim e deixar certas coisas para trás."

"Compreendo. - Hinata fez uma pausa, pensativa. – Gaara-sama também te machucou?"

Sakura se sentou na cama, se sentia meio mal. "Hmmm, ele não fez nada de errado... mas eu me permiti me machucar e por isso quero recomeçar... me cuidar mais..."

"Conte comigo... direi que apenas estou cuidando do seu apartamento enquanto você viaja, mas que não sei do seu destino."

"Arigatou!"

"Aliás, foi uma ótima idéia. Ficar aqui será ótimo para mim! - Ela viu Sakura acenar que sim. - Ah, eu dei recomendações aos empregados sobre como te tratar por lá. Acredito que você não se sentirá tão sufocada."

"Hehe, eu duvido, mas obrigada mesmo assim! Se bem que será engraçado ver o desespero do seu pai com meus métodos de trabalho." E com isso as duas começaram a rir.

.

.

Temari estava há 3 horas enterrada em documentos e anotações tentando achar alguma lógica, saída ou qualquer esperança que fosse para o problema que sua família enfrentava quando uma leve batida a interrompeu. Era Shikamaru anunciando a chegada de Haruno Sakura à empresa.

"Ela pede que chame seus irmãos a uma sala para uma conversa privada."

"Estranho... será que está com problemas? – Ela suspirou se espreguiçando. – Chame Kankurou e o leve à sala 7 enquanto procuro por Gaara."

"Hai."

"Ah, peça que alguém nos traga chá, sim?"

O jovem Nara assentiu com naturalidade muito embora tenha saído da sala resmungando algo como 'mendokusai'. Temari sorriu se divertindo, ao menos algo ainda era comum em sua vida. Levantou-se e aprumou sua saia social enquanto caminhava até a sala de seu irmão. Deu duas batidas na porta.

"Douzo..."

"Gaara, - ela entreabriu a porta apenas para que seu rosto fosse visto, vendo que seu irmão se encontrava sozinho, entrou apenas o suficiente para comunicar o pedido de Sakura. – Então, você tem tempo?"

.

.

Sakura! – Kankurou abriu os braços indo lhe dar um abraço. – Faz um tempo que não nos vemos!"

"S..sim... Argh... ... ar... ar, Kankurou!"

Ele a soltou do abraço, seu sorriso largo nunca se desfazendo.

"Então, o que a traz aqui?"

"Hmm, você já vai saber. Shikamaru, você pode ficar também, já que agora está sabendo e até tendo que lidar com alguns problemas da família."

O sorriso de Kankurou se desfez. Sakura observou seu amigo ficar meio tenso. _Que diabos está acontecendo entre esses dois?_

Sakura riu meio desconcertada até que o clique da porta se abrindo lhe chamou a atenção. Seu estômago deu uma volta tensa e se contraiu dolorido. _Gaara..._ Ela observou o caçula entrar no aposento, fechando a porta após a entrada de Temari, seus olhos pareciam maiores, quase inocentes. O ar pareceu ser tirado de seus pulmões. Temari se aproximou, cumprimentando-a com carinho enquanto Gaara manteve certa distância quando a cumprimentou. Após todos se sentarem, um silêncio forte caiu sobre Sakura, obviamente esperavam educadamente que ela explicasse sua presença ali.

"Ano... – Sakura se pronunciou desconfortável com tanta atenção. – Sei que não é pertinente a mim entrar em seus problemas familiares, mas a família Sabaku vem se tornando muito especial para mim... e para a Shishou também."

"Shinppainai, Sakura. – Temari comentou afável. – Você tem nos ajudado muito. Gaara tem apresentado melhoras absurdas..."

Como que para ratificar o que a irmã disse Gaara acenou que sim.

"Hai, demo... – Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto escolhia suas palavras. – O que tenho a dizer é bem difícil... – Kankurou se remexeu preocupado em sua cadeira. Perguntava-se se era algo relativo ao tratamento de Gaara. – Bem, serei direta... é sobre sua namorada." Sakura disse olhando Gaara o mais imparcialmente que conseguia.

De alguma forma estranha aquele simples comentário levou um grande desconforto ao irmão caçula da família Sabaku. "O que tem Kazumi?"

Sakura respirou fundo, os olhos baixos, como se estivesse se rendendo. "Não tenho provas além de minha palavra para o que direi, mas acredito que estejam sendo traídos por ela. Q..quando estava saindo com Uchiha Sasuke eu o peguei com uma mulher... – Ela apertou os olhos com as mãos como se estes ardessem. – E recentemente, após os problemas que vocês passaram, fiquei sabendo por Tsunade-sama que Uchiha Sasuke está de certa forma ligado a esses problemas. Se é direta ou indiretamente não me cabe julgar, mas... – Ela levantou os olhos para Gaara, sentindo-se invadida pelo olhar penetrante do outro. – a sua... namorada... hmm... está com Sasuke. Ela é a mulher com quem o peguei..."

"Nanda?" Shikamaru quase se engasgou com o chá que bebericava.

"Alguns dias atrás, - ela continuou, temia que se parasse de falar não conseguiria continuar depois - andando na rua, eu a vi descer do carro do Sasuke. Eles agiam como um casal... e em seguida eu a vi entrar em seu carro, Gaara..."

A sala ficou em tenso silêncio por um longo momento.

"Gomennasai..." Sakura não disse para ninguém em particular, mas todos sabiam que era direcionado ao mais novo dos Sabaku.

"Heeeh... – Kankurou sorria de leve enquanto espanava seus cabelos relaxadamente. – Lealdade e honestidade... acabam vindo de forma inusitada."

"Sakura... – Era a vez de Temari, agora. – Obrigada por nos avisar..."

Em verdade, aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para os irmãos. Kankurou e Temari já sabiam disso e já haviam 'lidado' com o assunto. Contudo, acreditavam que seu irmão ainda não sabia do fato. Gaara apenas mencionara que Kazumi terminara com ele recentemente acusando-o de traição.

Todos os olhares caíram sobre Gaara que, por sua vez, não parecia se sentir muito bem.

"Daijobu ka?" Temari perguntou, uma mão solícita em seu ombro.

Gaara se sentia irado, não por saber que Kazumi estava com Sasuke, mas por saber o que de fato havia acontecido entre Sakura e ele. _Não é a toa que ela estava mal.__** Eu devia tê-lo mat... **não... isso seria bondade demais com ele... _

"Gaara?" A voz de Sakura interrompera seus pensamentos, mas ainda havia uma tensão forte dentro de si.

Kakurou encarou sua irmã com os olhos enormes. "Temari..."

Ela olhou para o rosto tenso e respiração pesada de Gaara, o ar escapulindo de seus pulmões. _Gaara está entrando em crise... kuso!_

"Gaara, tente se acalmar... Sobre Kazumi..."

Ele afastou a mão da irmã de si, dizendo-lhe que não lhe tocasse. Ela sabia o porquê daquele pedido. Era perigoso quando ele estava daquele jeito.

"Não é Kazumi... – Ele pressionou as mãos contra a cabeça enquanto tentava um dos exercícios mentais que Sakura o ensinara, mas tudo o que via era Sasuke e Sakura... Sasuke com Sakura... Sasuke encostando em Sakura com aquelas mãos sujas... e depois magoando-a... deixando-a ver a traição... _Kuso... Kuso... _Sentia sua cabeça queimar por dentro, uma dor diferente das que costumava ter. – É a minha cabeça..."

"É a enxaqueca. - disse Kankurou se levantando. – Vou pegar algo para a dor."

Sakura se aproximara, mas obedecera Temari e manteve-se um pouco distante. "Gomennasai... talvez eu não devesse ter falado nada... mas... – ela baixou a voz. – a idéia de vê-lo sendo enganado por ela era... – ela baixou a voz e disse quase num sussurro. - insuportável."

Gaara fitou-a. "Daijobu... eu já sabia..."

"Eh?"

Temari arregalou os olhos. "Como assim você já sabia?"

Gaara retirava de seu bolso um envelopinho enquanto explicava, acabara de se lembrar de que andava com aquilo para todos os lugares. "Não me orgulho, mas eu usava Kazumi como espiã para disseminar informações erradas para Orochimaru. – Temari se engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu escondia documentos e anotações falsos em meu apartamento, computador. Tudo bem guardado ou com senhas para ela acreditar no que pegava."

"Kuso! - Temari se ouviu exclamar enquanto Gaara destacava um dos comprimidos do envelope rosa que estava em seu bolso e o tomara com alguns goles do chá agora morno, dando um sorriso diferente para Sakura. – Gaara, sumimasen! Kankurou e eu achávamos que ela estava apenas te traindo... não associamos... digo, não sabíamos..."

"O que vocês fizeram?"

Kankurou fechara a porta lívido, tinha escutado aquele pedaço da conversa.

"Eto... meio que ameaçamos Kazumi. Dizendo-lhe que sofreria as conseqüências se ela não terminasse com você."

"Ameaçamos uma ova! Você fez isso, Temari!" Kankurou tentou se defender.

"Sokka? – Gaara riu, mas seu sorriso pareceu maléfico aos olhos dos outros, um quê de insanidade naquela expressão. – Por isso ela inventou aquela história esfarrapada..." Ficou sério, de repente, algo estava errado. Só não conseguia dizer o que.

"Desculpe, Gaara, nós não sabíamos... só queríamos protegê-lo e..."

"Daijoubu... – Ele se levantou, sentia-se estranho... aéreo. – Estou melhor... e compreendo que vocês o tenham feito pelo meu bem."

Kankurou respirou aliviado, Temari, no entanto, não se sentia muito melhor.

"Bem, com isso a reunião pode ser declarada como terminada. Arigatou, Sakura, por sua lealdade para com nossa família."

Shikamaru permanecera onde estivera o resto do tempo, não sabia exatamente como agir diante das mudanças todas ocorridas. Gaara dissera que acompanharia Sakura até o café onde encontraria uma amiga e partira com ela antes que seus irmãos pudessem dizer qualquer coisa deixando para trás suas cadeiras vazias e fora de lugar.

"Jya, vou indo nessa também... – Kankurou esfregou as mãos. – Kuroari precisa dar umas voltinhas. Hehehe..."

_Você quer dizer você precisa de umas voltinhas para arrumar garotas, ne?_ Shikamaru pensou maldoso voltando-se para a imóvel Temari. "Daijobu?"

Ela mordia a ponta do polegar, a mente trabalhando incessantemente. "Alguma coisa não está batendo legal... e tem mais..."

"Nani?" Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Meu irmão Gaara... não parecia ele mesmo..."

.

.

"Você está muito quieto... mais que o normal..."

"Hn."

De alguma forma Sakura se sentia arrependida... De ter contado o que vira e de ter aceitado a companhia de Gaara. _Não era isso que eu queria._ Gaara parecia tão frio, tão mudado... _Talvez tudo tenha sido imaginação minha mesmo._ Ela suspirou desanimada, torcendo para aquela caminhada acabar logo. De repente, viu-se puxada pelo pulso e pressionada contra a grade metálica do muro pelo qual passavam. O frio do metal naquela tarde de outono lhe causava calafrios, sentia sua pele toda se arrepiar em meros segundos.

"G..Gaara!"

"Sshh... você consegue ouvir isso?"

"Nani?" Ela apurou os ouvidos, mas só escutava o ruído comum da cidade. Os carros que passavam na rua... as pessoas que passavam apressadas por eles...

Ela observou a intensidade com a qual Gaara lhe encarava o peito, ele parecia estar escutando seu coração daquela distância e, de certa forma, incomodado com o ruído. De repente, ele a soltou... se afastou uns dois passos sacudindo a cabeça como que em um diálogo próprio e então voltou a pressioná-la contra a grade, os olhos ferozes em seu coração.

"Alguma coisa não está certa... - Sakura sentira uma ponta de medo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Gaara parecia outra pessoa... instável... muito diferente do que já vira antes. – Hyuuga Neji... Uchiha Sasuke... Você..."

Ela demonstrou surpresa aos nomes, mas sem realmente entender aonde ele queria chegar. "Como você sabe sobre o que aconteceu com Neji?" Perguntou com dificuldade.

"Ele me contou... mas não em detalhes..."

Sakura encostou uma palma da mão contra ele, tentando empurrá-lo de leve. "Gaara... o..onegai..."

"Onegai o que?" Vociferou, sentia-se furioso por algum motivo. O sangue lhe corria veloz pelas veias. Alguma coisa gritava dentro dele para sair...

Sakura se viu começar a chorar sem sequer entender o porquê de estar chorando.

"Algum problema por aí?" Um estranho se aproximou do casal. Ele estudou o rosto atormentado de Sakura que se limitava a encarar o chão e em seguida o de Gaara, fitando-lhe longamente. Acenou que sim com a cabeça e cruzou os braços satisfeito. O ruído alto de passos se aproximando chamou a atenção de ambos.

Sakura levantou o rosto e observou assustada alguns homens se aproximando.

"D..daijobu... nós apenas..." Ela tentava explicar que estava tudo bem, a última coisa que queria seria arrumar algum mal entendido. Não queria piorar aquela situação com Gaara ainda em crise. Ela havia percebido que a crise não havia passado por completo. _Em verdade... parece ter piorado... de uma forma que nunca vi..._ Ela aproveitou que Gaara soltara seus braços e retirara rapidamente o envelope rosa que vira Gaara guardar no bolso de sua camisa, havia achado estranho o sorriso significativo que tinha lhe dado quando tomara aquele comprimido. Escaneou o envelope rapidamente tentando descobrir o que é que ele havia tomado na reunião. '_Para Gaara. Que suas enxaquecas melhorem!'_ Ela cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, sentia como se fosse vomitar. "Quem te deu isso?"

Gaara estivera observando tão atentamente a reação de Sakura ao envelope que mal registrara sua pergunta ou notara os braços que protetoramente a puxavam para longe de si.

"Doumo, Sakura-chan! - O sujeito lhe dera um beijo ousado no rosto. – Mais bem feito que isso impossível!"

Sakura exclamara os olhos assustada. "S..sasuke-kun?"

Os braços do outro a envolveram como serpentes. "Sentiu minha falta?" Ronrronou em seu ouvido alto o suficiente para que Gaara ouvisse enquanto seus olhos o fitavam em afronta.

Gaara tentava processar a cena que via diante de si.

E, de repente, tudo ficou branco...

.

.

De fato sabia o quão cruel e opressor o mundo podia ser, mas olhando aquele céu negro e imponente ainda assim conseguia sorrir... Embora minúsculo, podia ver e sentir aquele rastro de esperança e isso por si só era o suficiente. Era um motivo válido para lutar. Seu sorriso aumentou, os olhos transbordando lágrimas que ainda ameaçavam jorrar.

"Hai... vale a pena lutar mais um pouco." Assegurou a si mesma.

Forçou-se a lembrar dos bons momentos com aquela pessoa, seu ex grande amor. Havia esperança, havia algo além de falsidades e ignorâncias. Tinha que ter. Finalmente descobrira o significado de que o mundo era grande demais e que os mais variados tipos de pessoas existiam.

"Ainda bem..." _que não deu certo... _Pensou lembrando-se da cena com aquela mulher na cozinha do Uchiha... Depois Gaara com Kazumi... _Estou cheia disso..._ Depois da confusão com Gaara e Sasuke... não queria lembrar de nada daquilo... doía demais...

Sentia-se levemente sonolenta, efeito dos ansiolíticos que lhe deram no hospital depois da loucura toda que passara. Uma modorra interessante, notou. _Hyuuga Neji_, lembrou-se dele. Era um dos principais motivos para estar viajando naquele momento. Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar um pouco, permitindo lembrar-se de um dado interessante acerca do jovem Hyuuga.

_Neji puxara os cabelos de Sakura com um pouco mais de força vociferando "Mireru, kunoichi... - Sakura tentou se soltar com mais força, muito embora o peso do corpo do jovem Hyuuga a mantivesse imóvel. - Onde está Hinata? Por que ela a colocou em seu lugar?"_

"_Onde mais? – Sakura desviou o rosto para a porta. Se alguém os visse daquela forma seria o fim, ou melhor, o início de muitas perguntas. Shishou vai me matar quando descobrir. – Na faculdade! – Respondeu colérica tentando não elevar demais sua voz. - Vocês a prendem tanto aqui que ela mal teve como pegar a matéria das aulas que perdeu!"_

"_Faculdade? – Neji a fitou nos olhos ponderando a realidade daquele fato. – Não me recordo dela se mostrar interessada em voltar aos estudos." Ele saiu de cima de Sakura, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, a coluna ereta e o rosto liso como se nada tivesse acontecido._

"_Talvez estivesse muito cego para ver? – Sakura retrucou, se arrependendo no mesmo momento. – Sumimasen... – Ela suspirou, sentando-se formalmente como Neji e aprumando seu kimono e cabelos. - Neji... É bom que ela retome de onde parou. Você não vê? – Sakura levou um antebraço à sua testa, fechando os olhos enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, sentia-se cansada da tensão de há pouco. – Ocupar a mente quando estamos mal é o melhor a fazermos. Ajuda a manter certos pensamentos longe. – Ela o estudou por um momento e forçou um sorriso. – Mas, você tem sua visão de volta! Isso é bom!" Adicionou tentando desviar o assunto para algo mais positivo._

"_Iie. Continuo sem enxergar."_

_A garota franziu o cenho, visivelmente perturbada. "Então... como soube que era eu?"_

_Neji se inclinou de leve para a frente, sua feição não era das mais amistosas. "Como disse antes, você cheira a vanilla... lembro do dia que me tratou no castelo, não teria como esquecer... mesmo com você tentando mascarar seu cheiro com o perfume de Hinata."_

_Sakura se moveu desconfortável. "Mas... como assim você me vê?"_

"_Acho que esse não é o momento mais adequado para falarmos disso... e o assunto não lhe diz respeito. – Levantou-se, cruzando os braços, o rosto gélido. – Talvez você devesse se trocar."_

_Sakura se levantou num misto de emoções, mas no todo se sentindo mais humilhada que nunca. Dirigiu-se para a saída do aposento, no entanto, mal abrira a shoji a observara se fechar de pronto, a mão de Neji impedindo que a abrisse novamente._

"_Jamais tente me enganar novamente... – Neji vociferou por trás dela. – ou não serei tão condescendente..." _

_E sem mais uma palavra Sakura voou para fora do aposento com passos pesados, o rosto queimando de raiva._

Quando se deu conta Sakura havia acordado aos berros. Ao que parecia, adormeceu durante as lembranças sobre o incidente com Neji e acordara de um pesadelo. Somente algum tempo após muita agitação que se descobrira ainda dentro do ônibus de luxo; o peito doendo loucamente enquanto o ar deixava seus pulmões sem explicação aparente. Os passageiros que acordaram alarmados em meio ao alvoroço cochichavam sussurros curiosos, apenas alguns solidários ofereciam ajuda ou algo semelhante.

"Daijoubu... iie... – Sakura fazia que estava bem, ignorando os olhos dourados e furiosos que lhe encaravam de volta em algum lugar de sua mente. – Sumimasen..." Mas ela não estava bem, por mais que dissesse o contrário.

Em pouco tempo todos já se encontravam calmos e em silêncio, voltando ao estado de sono leve -. Sakura, no entanto, cobria o rosto com ambas as mãos, chorando e soluçando o mais silenciosamente que podia. Sentia algo dentro de si, um machucado... uma ferida que não se curava...

_Continua..._

* * *

_Hehe, consertei as coisinhas que estava de fora... já aviso que o próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito._

_Para quem ja´me deixou reviews eu agradeço de coração os comentários! Fiquei muito feliz aqui! _


	10. Memórias Perdidas

Bem, por algum motivo me bateu inspiração esses dias, mas como já é madrugada parei por aqui mesmo... Espero que gostem. Abraços queridos e boa leitura!

* * *

Doumo, arigatou... obrigado (a)

Douzo... não sei de uma tradução literal, é um tipo de oferenda ou permissão. "Pode se sentar", "pode pegar", etc...

Sumimasen, gomen, gomennasai... desculpe, perdão, etc...

Koishi... é algo como "minha querida".

Yamete, Dame... pare!

Onegai... por favor (literalmente: eu peço a você)

Shinppainai... não se preocupe.

Nani?... o que? Que? O que foi?

Cha no yu... é a cerimônia de chá tradicional realizada comumente no Japão.

Omoshiroi... interessante... que interessante...

Doushite... por que?

Nandemonai... não é nada... não importa...

Hai... sim.

Iie... não.

Hontou ni... de verdade.

Kuso... merda.

Wakaranai... eu não sei...

Chotto Matte... Espere um momento, só um segundo, espere, por favor...

Masaka... não é possível.

Daijoubi... está tudo bem... vai ficar tudo bem... (se interrogativo: vc está bem?)

Naze.. por que?

* * *

_**Interferência**_

_**- By Chinmoku –**_

"Haruno Sakura... – Hiashi se aproximou cumprimentado-a polidamente. – Seja bem vinda."

"Aa, doumo, Hiashi-sama." Ela o cumprimentou de volta sentindo-se aérea. Ignorara completamente os maravilhosos jardins que ficam pela entrada da residência dos Hyuuga. Em verdade, na primeira e última vez que Sakura visitara o castelo dos Hyuuga ela tirara um tempo para admirar os jardins, certa de que faria o mesmo no caso de uma futura visita. Não foi o caso... Sua mente continuava meio atordoada devido a confusão ocorrida com Gaara e Sasuke...

"Você parece meio pálida, filha. – Uma senhora se adiantou. – A viagem foi muito cansativa?"

"Um pouco, mas estou bem. - Sakura respondeu com sinceridade. – Gostaria de arrumar minhas coisas o quanto antes para que eu já possa iniciar as coisas com Neji."

Hiashi acenou que sim. De fato a garota era exatamente como Tsunade havia lhe dito. Mesmo estando visivelmente abalada do ocorrido com Sabaku no Gaara, ela se mostrava pronta para o trabalho. _Ainda deve estar atordoada pelos sedativos e problemas._ Observou pela palidez excessiva que a outra apresentava.

"Não precisa se apressar. – Hiashi indicou que carregassem suas malas. – Descanse um pouco, arrume suas coisas e mais tarde lhe avisarão quando Neji estiver disponível."

"Aa, hai." Ela fez uma breve mesura agradecendo.

Sakura seguiu os serviçais que carregavam sua mala até a ala do castelo onde ficaria hospedada. Passou por alguns quadros e corredores distraída. _Talvez descansar um pouco não seja mal... eu poderia dormir muito agora. _Pensou um pouco deprimida.

_O olhar de Gaara quando Sasuke a abraçou e pronunciou aquelas palavras foi inicialmente de surpresa, como quem não acreditava no que estava vendo._

"_Gaara! – Sakura tentou se aproximar. – Eu não...!" Os braços fortes de Sasuke a puxaram de volta para ele._

"_Sshhh, koishi... eu não vou deixá-lo machucar você. – Sussurrou em seu ouvindo alto o suficiente para que Gaara ouvisse. Ela sentiu uma picada em suas costas. - Você não precisa se explicar para ele..."_

_Sakura podia sentir o pânico que se alastrava por seu corpo. Falando daquela forma Gaara iria pensar que ela ajudara o Uchiha naquela emboscada. O olhar do outro, inclusive, era o de mais puro ódio no momento. Um estranho ódio voltado para ela..._

Ela suspirou ao subir por um lance de escadas, mal notara seus punhos cerrados em frustração. Aquela cena sempre voltava a lhe atormentar os pensamentos, a sensação de impotência a esmagando visto que não conseguira provar sua inocência. Passou por dentro de duas salas, ignorando quase que por completo as instruções da idosa que acompanhava o grupo. Ela parecia simpática, fato, mas a verdade é que no momento não conseguia se importar muito.

"_Largue-me, Sasuke! – Sakura se desvencilhou de seus braços. – O que você faz é doente!" Ela se afastou dois passos ao olhar intenso do outro. Algo no sorriso dele a assustou enormemente. Virou-se de pronto, mirando Gaara rapidamente e o viu ocupado com os homens que acompanhavam Sasuke, parecia fora de si, completamente violento. Sua própria expressão facial era outra. Os olhos enormes e arregalados... o sorriso insano, sádico... 'Deve ser isso que Temari quis dizer... '_

"_Gaara! Yamete! - Gritou correndo para ele numa tentativa frustrada de fazer com que ele parasse de espancar um homem já inconsciente. Mesmo assustada tentou segurar um dos seus braços. Viu o sangue em suas mãos e apertou os olhos com força quando o sentiu empurrá-la contra o muro mais próximo. – D..dame! Você não é assim!" Ela gritou e só então percebera que estava chorando... de novo..._

"_Ah... – a voz afetada de Kazumi soou perto dela, Sakura a encarou. – Você não sabe quem ele é... menina bobinha."_

_Sakura se levantou com um braço envolvendo seu tronco. Alguma coisa estava errada, sentia algo queimando dentro si. "Você não ouse falar assim dele!" Gritou entre lágrimas furiosas. "Qual o problema de vocês? Por que não os deixam em paz?"_

_Kazumi lhe deu um tapa, seu olhar era puro desprezo. "Você não entende nada, não é?" Ela estalou a língua e aprumou os cabelos._

_Sakura cobriu o rosto onde Kazumi a acertara com uma mão e fechou os olhos de modo a conter seu corpo trêmulo. "Chega..." Vociferou num sussurro rouco._

"_Ahm?" A outra apoiou as mãos na cintura._

"_Eu disse chega, sua vadia!" Gritou avançando em Kazumi socando-a no rosto com toda a força que ainda possuía. Observou-a cambalear para trás chocada e tampou a boca tentando conter a vontade de vomitar que sentia. _

"_Você não a drogou também?" Ela gritou com o Uchiha, ignorando Sakura quase ajoelhada não muito longe de si._

_Sasuke levantou uma seringa vazia e deu de ombros. "Não deve fazer muito efeito nela... além do mais, Gaara está fazendo tudo por nós mesmo..."_

"_hunf... você é um idiota!" Novamente aprumou seus cabelos enquanto resmungava._

"_E você me ama mesmo assim... – Sasuke arregalou os olhos à visão de Sakura tirando uma agulha de sua pulseira e avançando para a outra. 'Merda!' – Kazumi! Cuidad...!"_

_O grito estridente de Kazumi ecoou pela rua._

"Aqui querida... este será o seu quarto."

Sakura agradeceu com um meio sorriso e uma mesura. Virou-se para a que seria sua cama por algum tempo daquele dia em diante e escutou a shoji se fechando atrás de si. Começou a arrumar suas coisas mecanicamente apreciando de certa forma o silêncio mortal daquele cômodo.

"_Sua idiota! Você me cegou! Sasuke! Me ajude!" Kazumi gritava histericamente com sangue em seu rosto e tentando se defender de Sakura._

"_Sakura..." A voz grave e sinistra de Sasuke seguida de um clique foi o suficiente para a garota sair de cima da outra._

_Sakura recuou com passos trêmulos e estudou Sasuke apontar uma espada para ela e depois para Gaara não muito distante deles. "N..não! Onegai! – ela correu para Gaara, ficando entre ele e a lâmina. – Por que?" Ela apertou os olhos de modo a evitar novas lágrimas. Como as coisas poderiam ter saído de controle daquela forma? Sasuke fora seu primeiro amor... foram amigos de infância... como ele poderia ter mudado tanto? 'Como?'_

"_Saia da minha frente!" Gaara vociferou._

"_Não! – Ela voltou-se para ele. – Gaara... eu..."_

"_Você é uma traidora! – Ele a segurou pelo pescoço. – Temari acreditava em você! Eu acreditava em você... e todo esse tempo você e ele..."_

"_N.não! – Ela segurou o antebraço dele. – V..você está engan..nado!"_

_A risada aveluldada de Sasuke atrás dela lhe chamou a atenção. "Ele não conseguirá discernir o certo do errado agora, Sakura-chan... E isso em muito me ajuda..." Ele acenou para algum dos homens que os rodeavam e estes se adiantaram em segurar Gaara._

_Sakura caiu no chão vomitando e respirando com dificuldade. Seu estômago estava queimando dolorosamente e a cada contração durante a êmese ela se ouviu gemer de dor._

_Não conseguiu acompanhar bem o que acontecera depois, seu corpo parecia distante para acompanhar os comandos de sua mente. Ela viu Sasuke avançar e perfurar Gaara com lâmina afiada de sua espada e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido num "abraço" quase amigável. Seu grito soava mudo aos seus ouvidos, mas continuou gritando mesmo assim. Observou com os olhos enormes o corpo que caia no chão. Mal registrara Naruto e Ino se aproximando correndo. Ino ocupada com seu celular, provavelmente pedindo ajuda, e Naruto avançando em Sasuke e afastando-o. Tenten estava lá também... intimidando os 'amigos' de Sasuke... mas nada fazia muito sentido em sua mente._

_Engatinhou até o corpo de Gaara não muito distante de si e pressionou suas mãos sobre o corte. "Não morra..." Dizia meio que para si mesma. Pressionou seus outros dois braços e mãos no peito dele. _

"_Nan..." Gaara meio que rosnou._

"_Shhh... não fale ou piorará." Ela olhou para seus quatro braços, confusa. Torcia para que os braços verdadeiros estivessem estancando o ferimento. Sim, tinha certeza de que estava alucinando... Provavelmente algo relacionado com aquela picada nas costas. Percebia uma escuridão a envolvendo aos poucos e ao longe conseguiu ver olhos dourados e ferozes fixos nela. Lembrou-se deles imediatamente com umas exclamação engasgada. E foi quando ela se viu escorregar para dentro de Gaara com um grito de terror..._

* * *

**_Capítulo 9 – _Memórias Perdidas**

Hinata passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto esperava seu chá de maçã verde esfriar um pouco. Sorriu afável se dirigindo para a sala do apartamento de Sakura com a caneca entre suas mãos. Estar longe dos portões dos Hyuuga era uma sensação de liberdade enorme. Sorveu seu chá quente com cuidado, espiando pela cortina da janela um carro estacionado no outro lado da rua. Observou um dos seus 'guarda-costas' lhe acenar com educação e retribuiu o gesto antes de fechar as cortinas. Liberdade... ou quase isso. Aninhou-se no sofá apreciando a sensação do chá quente entre suas mãos e suspirou aliviada.

* * *

"Sakura?" Neji chamou pela segunda vez.

"Hai", ela abriu a shouji o convidando a entrar em seus aposentos.

Neji franziu o cenho, postura ereta e rígida como sempre. "Não creio que isso seja adequado, Haruno Sakura."

"Hmm... é? – Sakura caminhou até ele fechando a shouji atrás de si. – que coisa antiquada. Mesmo para você." Ela o sentiu respirar fundo para se acalmar.

Sim, era fato que Neji ainda não aprovava 100% a decisão de Sakura tratá-lo no lugar da doce e afável Hinata.

A comparação na mente dele era quase que trocar um algodão doce por um tornado.

"Então, para onde vamos? – Ela o observou por um momento. – Você veio para saber como seguiremos com seu tratamento, não?"

Neji acenou que sim e indicou um caminho. Inicialmente saíram da casa central e seguiram pelos jardins de fundo. Sakura não sentia vontade de conversar futilidades e o silêncio não era de todo ruim. Algo em comum com ele e Gaara, não pôde deixar de notar. Tinha se perdido enquanto o observava na caminhada que mal notara quando adentraram num pseudo bosque. Parou, de repente, preocupada. E se Neji realmente não gostasse dela e quisesse se vingar ou algo assim? Afinal, como diabos ele poderia enxergar tão bem enquanto cego? Perguntas atrás de perguntas enevoaram sua mente.

"Shinppainai... – ele disse, parando brevemente, mas sem se voltar para ela. – É apenas um caminho para um local mais reservado."

E era exatamente esse reservado que a preocupava, mas resolveu segui-lo mesmo assim. Hyuuga Neji, ou melhor, toda a família, era muito correta para que ela precisasse suspeitar de algo.

"Ano... se você deseja privacidade, devo avisar que estamos sendo seguidos."

"Saigetsu... ele é o encarregado de zelar por mim a noite. – Fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar – Não que eu precise, mas tente explicar a matriarca."

Sakura fez que sim e não muito depois chegaram a uma outra casa. Era muito menor que a casa principal, mas agradável de toda forma.

"Esse será nosso local para tratamento..."

"Hai." Sakura se sentia curiosa.

"Nani?"

"Por que aqui? Tão afastado da casa principal?"

E foi então que Neji a surpreendeu com um esboço de sorriso – "isso você já, já, saberá. – Abriu a shouji e indicou que Sakura entrasse primeiramente – Douzo!"

Parecia uma sala normal, talvez com um quê de dojo pelos inúmeros tatamis no chão e por algumas armas brancas penduradas aqui ou ali entre um e outro arranjo de flores.

"Cha no yu?" Perguntou intrigada olhando os objetos no centro do aposento.

"Hn. – Neji fez um gesto para que Suigetsu lhes desse privacidade com um simples inclinar da cabeça. – É a forma que pensei para me desculpar por duvidar das suas habilidades."

Sakura se sentara polidamente num pequeno futon, ainda encarando a porta com curiosidade.

"Doumo... mas... – Ela prendeu os cabelos num coque simples, uma vez que tomar chá lhe deixava com calor. – Agora que estamos a sós, - ela o fitou seriamente – o que exatamente você quer conversar que requer tanta privacidade?"

Neji sorriu com o canto da boca. _Kunoichi esperta... _"Há coisas sobre minha situação que você precisará saber e entender... – Ele dizia suavemente enquanto com movimentos precisos começava o preparo do chá ou cerimônia – e há coisas sobre você que me intrigaram..."

"Coisas sobre mim que você deseja saber, - ela dobrou um tecido vermelho que havia no meio dos materiais, tomando 'as rédeas' da cerimônia, o que seria algo rude, se eles já não estivessem se enfrentando desde que entraram naquele aposento. – certo, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Hn. - Neji ficou a observar os gestos delicados, porém firmes da outra. Nenhum movimento em excesso, apenas os necessários. _Tsunade deve tê-la treinado nisso também... omoshiroi. –_ Naquele dia que você me analisou na frente de todos... – ele começou e logo ouviu um 'Aa' vindo da outra, como que reconhecendo o que ele dizia. – eu percebi que havia algo diferente na sua forma de trabalhar e..."

"Você quer saber da família Sabaku também... em especial Sabaku no Gaara, certo?"

"Hai." Ele aceitou a o recipiente contendo o líquido aromático e fumegante em seu interior, girando-o para o lado correto, aceitando a oferenda.

"Eu não discuto meus pacientes com outras pessoas que não a Godaime ou Shizune. Sumimasen. – Ela o observou acenar que sim. – mas... não é isso que você quer saber, é?"

Sakura se sentiu congelar ao olhar do outro, era quase como se ele a encarasse de fato quando a resposta 'bingo' do outro soou maliciosamente pelo cômodo. Respirou fundo analisando o que era pedido com cautela. "Não é algo que eu saiba explicar com palavras... se me permitir posso tentar te mostrar, mas... – ela disse em tom de alerta enquanto se levantava e se afastava para um ponto afastado dos utensílios utilizados na cerimônia do chá sem ao menos olhar para trás. – deve me prometer não cortar a ligação bruscamente, caso eu consiga."

"Hai."

"Mesmo que eu grite."

Neji suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei o que posso encontrar em você... e outra coisa, me explicar sobre sua condição. Eu sei que você sabe mais do que nos disseram naquele dia."

Neji se sentou sobre as pernas diante de Sakura e pousou suas mãos sobre os joelhos quando a ouviu prender um riso. "Nani?"

"Você é sempre tão formal assim?"

"Hai, doushite?"

"Iie, nandemonai. – ela abanou o ar diante de si como que espanando o assunto. – Eu sei que você não gosta, mas de agora em diante terá que se acostumar com minha proximidade. – Ela se aproximou pela lateral, sentando-se formalmente também, visto que pela posição dele era a forma mais confortável e prática de se aproximar. Pousou a mão esquerda sobre o coração de Neji e a direita nas costas dele na mesma altura do coração e respirou fundo. – Você tem certeza do que está pedindo? Eu não tenho controle sobre isso ainda."

"Hai, mas algo me diz que você tem mais prática do que diz ter..."

* * *

"Tsc... mulheres são... – Shikamaru re-aprumou o 'peso' que pairava praticamente desmaiado em cima de si – problemáticas... definitivamente."

Ele havia levado Temari para tomar uns drinks e relaxar, visto que desde o incidente com Gaara e sua decaída pela 'suposta traição' de Sakura ela ficara como o que os funcionários da empresa nomearam de 'uma pilha de nervos semi-demoníaca'. O título demoníaco caía sempre para o caçula, obviamente. Em verdade, ele praticamente teve que arrastá-la da empresa para tal programa, só não imaginava que teria que voltar para seu apartamento praticamente carregando-a.

"Você é um bom amigo..." Ela suspirou junto a seu pescoço.

Shikamaru estalou a língua, ignorando a sensação e proximidade. _Realmente problemáticas..._ Abriu a porta com cuidado para não deixá-la cair e levou-a para seu quarto. Dormiria confortavelmente no sofá da sala, pensou praguejando.

"Eu duvido que tenha sido traição de fato... – ela ainda balbuciava o problema. – Tsunade não permitiria isso... eu reconheço a índole das pessoas, você sabe, não é?"

"Aa..." Ele respondia mecanicamente retirando seus sapatos.

Temari afanou os cabelos de Shikamaru. "Oh! Como são macios! Sempre achei que fossem o completo oposto."

Shikamaru revirou os olhos. _Sem mais drinks para essa aí..._ Observou-a soluçar e quase sorriu.

"E Gaara está tão deprimido, ic... não de triste, mas de anti-social... mais que, ic, antes!"

"Hai, hai... - Shikamaru abriu seu armário e retirou a maior camisa que possuía. – Aqui, assim você dormirá mais confortavelmente. Vai querer tomar banho?"

"E... e... com certeza foi armação!" Disse por fim fazendo bico que juntamente com suas bochechas mais que rosadas lhe deu um quê de menininha.

"Hai, hai... – ele retirou seus brincos e agora se ocupava em retirar seu cordão para que não se enroscasse em seus cabelos rebeldes durante e noite. – Pronto. Agora vou para a sala e você poderá se trocar e dormir."

Temari se deixou cair para trás, encostando-se de costas no peito do outro. "Arigatou... hontou ni..."

Como tinha certeza de que ela não se lembraria com detalhes no dia seguinte, ele a abraçou afável e se aproximou do ouvido da outra antes de dizer a única coisa que poderia confortá-la naquele momento.

"Daijoubu..."

O que ele não imaginava é que Temari pudesse estar tão confortável em seus braços a ponto de se deixar dormir naquelas condições. _Kuso..._

* * *

_Saltou para trás se defendendo de um dos golpes recebidos com os braços cruzados diante de si. Levantou o rosto com um determinado sorriso estampado em seu rosto, aquilo estava ficando divertido._

"_Nunca a tomei como alguém masoquista antes. - Neji comentou com um breve e malicioso quase sorriso. – Você parece estar se divertindo... mesmo que perdendo miseravelmente."_

_Sakura riu alto alongando os braços acima da cabeça e balançando seus quadris para os lados um pouco antes de voltar à posição de combate. "Então isso o torna um sádico, já que você parece estar se deliciando igualmente... – Avançou pela lateral e saltou acima do jovem Hyuuga, o punho brilhando com chakra concentrado. – mas vamos mudar isso!"_

'_Kuso', Neji pensou desviando por pouco. Uma enorme cratera se formando por entre eles. Aproveitou a brecha e avançou a golpeando forte no estômago. Observou-a cobrir a área atingida com uma mão, os olhos fechados enquanto antecipava o impacto que teria com a árvore mais próxima, seu sorriso aumentou quando a ouviu gemer ao impacto. Avançou de modo a acertar alguns pontos centrais de fluxo energético. "Não te darei tempo de reagir, kunoichi."_

"_Sério?"A voz viera atrás de si, mas Neji já sabia que ela havia feito um jutsu de substituição. Virou-se de pronto, kunai encontrando kunai..._

"_Desista, kunoichi." Vociferou._

"_Nunca. – Respondeu com dificuldade dado o esforço a conter a força do outro. – Vou te fazer cair antes..." Ela mirou uma joelhada no abdômen do outro e logo se viu cair com Neji por cima de si._

"_Você é fácil de ler..." Ele pressionou os pulsos de Sakura contra o chão._

_Encaravam-se enquanto tentavam normalizar suas respirações ofegantes. Algo muito íntimo naquela simples situação e, tão agradável que não se moveram por alguns instantes._

"_Desista!" _

"_Iie!"_

_A pressionou com mais força contra o chão, sentindo-a reagir de forma, digamos assim, interessante. "Desista!"_

"Iie! - Sakura se ouviu dizer ofegante. As mãos ainda conectadas em Neji. – O que foi isso?"

Neji segurou o pulso da mão que estava ainda apoiada em seu peito, mas não conseguiu removê-la do lugar. "Wakaranai... mas pareceu tão..."

"Real... - Sakura sentia o coração descompassado do outro sobre suas mãos. – nunca aconteceu assim antes... eu... – ela fez um esgar, seu estômago queimava de dor. – Chotto matte. – Respirou fundo algumas vezes, encostando a testa no ombro do outro enquanto se concentrava. – KAI!" Suas mãos se soltaram instantaneamente e se deixou deitar no tatami.

O gemido que escapou dos lábios dela ao se deitar ecoou de forma estranha pelo aposento, causando uma sensação curiosa no jovem Hyuuga devido à visão vista por ambos momentos antes. O que quer que tenha sido aquela visão, meditação ou sei lá como poderia descrever, fora por demais real para se ignorar. Ele sentiu os golpes recebidos e liberados, a adrenalina em suas veias, a camada de suor em sua pele, a confiança nas habilidades da outra, os movimentos... tudo era absurdo, mas de alguma forma fazia sentido. Ignorando a respiração alta da outra, levantou-se e tentou realizar um dos movimentos seus realizados na suposta visão. Não lembrava por completo, mas o movimento base, sim... fazia muito sentido. Era parecido com os que aprendera nos treinos com Hinata, porém, um pouco diferentes. Lembrou-se da força bruta da kunoichi e sacudiu a cabeça, aquilo sim era algo impossível...

Silêncio...

A ausência de ruídos, fala ou respiração da garota o alertou. "Sakura?"

Nada.

Foi até o local onde se lembrava dela estar e a achou ainda no chão, imóvel. "Sakura? – tocou em seu pescoço, ela também possuía uma fina camada de suor em sua pele, mas estava gelada. – Daijoubu ka?"

Então, observando melhor com a estranha visão que tinha desde que perdera o sentido, Neji arregalou os olhos e perdeu o ar. "M..masaka!"

* * *

"Oy, não acha que já bebeu o bastante?"

Gaara encarou o barmen sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

"ok, ok... mas estaremos fechando em meia hora."

Girando os olhos ao comentário óbvio, Gaara deixou algumas notas no balcão e saiu a caminhar despreocupado pela rua. Já virara uma rotina sair do trabalho e beber até o bar fechar. Era a única coisa que acalmava a agitação em sua mente, aquela inquietude, os desejos bizarros e negros que lhe afligiam. Algo, entretanto, era constante: a imagem de Sakura. Quando acordara no hospital não se lembrava de muito, porém, com o passar dos dias imagens desconexas começavam a surgir em sua mente. Momentos agradáveis com ela eram maioria, mas a imagem dela tentando salvá-lo, a dele a agredindo, a dela vomitando no chão, atacando Kazumi... essas predominavam... e o deixavam mais confuso. A rua estava deserta como sempre, o som de seus passos ecoava alto pelas ruas. Lua cheia... não dormiria essa noite.

Para quem olhasse de longe Gaara pareceria um empresário bêbado qualquer. A gravata pendurada de modo displicente pelo pescoço, a camisa branca aberta até o segundo botão, o paletó pendurado num ombro... para quem arriscava olhar de perto era uma visão triste e perturbadora uma vez que seu olhar e expressão facial eram sempre um misto de tristeza, raiva e insanidade.

Gaara se descobriu na rua do prédio de Sakura. Parou de frente para as janelas do apartamento dela. _Deve estar dormindo,_ concluiu pela ausência de luzes no lugar. Sempre imaginava o que aconteceria caso a encontrasse novamente, mas segundo sua irmã Sakura não estava presente na clínica por motivos não divulgados. A única forma de um encontro seria procurá-la. Perguntava-se se conseguiria ver a verdade quando a encarasse. Talvez fosse tudo realmente um mal entendido como ela lhe dissera na hora, ou talvez descobrisse que realmente fora traído por alguém em quem passara a confiar... por alguém cuja presença era necessária quase como o ar... _Kuso!_ Afanou os cabelos exasperado. Aquilo seria demais para ele...

Aproximou-se do prédio, apertando o botão do interfone.

"Oy, não acha que 3 da manhã é um horário muito incômodo para se perturbar alguém?"

Gaara voltou-se para o dono da voz franzindo o cenho. "E o que você tem com isso?"

"Tudo, uma vez que o apartamento que tocou se relaciona a mim. O que você quer com Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata? – Gaara cambaleou para trás, pensativo. Tinha certeza de que era Sakura quem morava lá. – você deve estar confundindo os números."

O homem chamou pelo outro que estava descansando dentro de um carro estacionado na rua. "Tenho certeza de que não."

Gaara respirou fundo tentando segurar a onda que parecia crescer em seu interior.

"Hai?" A voz delicada e sonolenta de Hinata soou no interfone.

Gaara olhou confuso para o aparelho ao reconhecer a voz. "Hyuuga... Hinata?"

Houve um breve silêncio antes dela concordar. "D..dare desu ka? Gaara-sama?"

"Hn..."

A porta fez um apito.

"Chotto matte, Hinata-sama!" Um dos seguranças alertou.

"Daijoubu. Gaara-sama e toda a família Sabaku são bons amigos da família."

"Demo, já é madrugada e..."

"Pode ir descansar. Se Gaara-sama apareceu nesse horário é porque deve ser importante." E logo em seguida se ouviu um clique indicando que ela havia desligado o interfone.

Gaara encarou os seguranças pessoais de Hinata. "Algum problema?"

Observou-os empalidecerem e acenarem que não e subira o mais rápido que pode, sequioso por respostas e por algum conforto. Precisava encontrar Sakura e acabar com aquele tormento.

Hinata abrira a porta envolta num roupão e com um sorriso afável e preocupado. Convidou-o a entrar. De pronto ele reconheceu o aroma comum ao apartamento de Sakura. O cheiro dela ainda era presente, pensou nostálgico. Realmente sentia falta dela, mesmo que pensar nela e em Sasuke tocando nela como vira naquele dia fizesse seu sangue ferver.

"Sente-se, por favor. Estou fazendo um chá."

"Hn, doumo."

"D..daijoubu? Você não parece muito bem..." Ela disse enquanto o servia.

"Onde está Sakura?"

O olhar de Hinata caiu em pesar e ela sacudiu a cabeça. "N..não sei. Tsunade-sama a transferiu da clínica."

"Você mente."

Ela acenou que sim, a cabeça ainda baixa.

"Naze?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Porque prometi a ela não dizer onde se encontra. Porque recebi ordens de Tsunade-sama e principalmente... – ela fez uma pausa como que tomando fôlego ou coragem. – porque ela está sofrendo e é por culpa sua, Gaara-sama. Sakura-chan precisa de tempo..."

Gaara analisou o que lhe fora dito e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir. Sentia dores no peito e aquela agitação maldita o fazia perder qualquer sentido de preservação própria.

"Sumimasen..." Ela disse tocando-lhe o ombro.

Gaara permaneceu imóvel, sentia-se desesperado. Não conseguia melhorar, não conseguia se sentir bem, não conseguia pensar...

"Fique aqui essa noite... se quiser podemos ir cedo à clinica e posso tentar te ajudar a relaxar mais."

"Não precisa se preocupar."

"Eu insisto... – Ela foi a cozinha e lhe trouxe um comprimido. – Aqui, vai fazê-lo relaxar."

Gaara encarou o comprimido por um tempo.

"Não se preocupe, é um sonífero leve... em você não deve fazer muito efeito, mas quem sabe o ajudará a se acalmar o suficiente para descansar um pouco, ne?"

Hinata corou ao se sentir ser estudada pelo outro com tanta intensidade e o viu acenar que sim como que num tipo de agradecimento. Felizmente se acostumara um pouco com ele na época que fora paciente de Sakura na clínica. Conseguia ler alguns sinais e entender o que ele queria dizer. Ela trouxe uma coberta para ele. "Sabe, talvez conversando com a Tsunade-sama você possa saber onde ela está..."

"Hn... – ele sorveu o resto do chá. – Arigatou..."

Ela sabia que o agradecimento era pela permissão de poder ficar durante a noite. Hinata não tinha experiência em relacionamentos, mas se tinha algo que sabia era que aqueles dois sentiam algo um pelo outro. Poderia não saber qual a dimensão do sentimento, mas mesmo assim a energia de um ansiava pela do outro e o apartamento de Sakura tinha muita energia de Sakura presente. Inclusive os aromas. Passar a noite ali com certeza poderia dar a ele um quê de alívio...

Ou assim era o que esperava, pensou ao fechar silenciosamente a porta de seu quarto antes de ligar para seus seguranças e explicar a situação antes que eles surtassem pela ausência de luzes no apartamento.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Author's note: fim dos bloqueios! uhuul

Galerinha, finalmente perdi o bloqueio com o fic. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas a história vai fluir normalmente agora. Já tenho altas ideias para conseguir andar com o fic até o final dele...

O próximo capítulo meio que já está pronto, mas meio gigante. Estou apenas checando se quero colocar mais coisa ou se corto uma cena para o que virá depois. Hehhee.

Agradeço de coração as mensagens que recebi me incentivando a não parar!

Ousu! Agora vai que vai!

Até domingo já estará no ar! 

Jyá ne!

Chin


	12. Gentilezas e oh, Deuses!

Eeehhh, galerinha! Uhuull, finalmente voltei sem os bloqueios! Sei que disse que postaria fds passado, mas passei um dilema tenso aqui e com o pouco tempo livre que tenho não deu para decidir e fazer tudo até o dia. Basicamente o capítulo saiu enorme (17 páginas é mto, gente) e eu acabei tendo que adiar coisas importantes... as várias peças chaves que entrariam nesse capítulo foram adiadas. Então, oapenas aproveitem a leitura desse capítulo porque ele baterá mais em cima das relações entre os personagens e no aprofundamento delas. Achei leve e divertido (reli algumas vezes e eu mesma ri das besteirinhas, rs).

Agradeço de coração pelas reviews e incentivos a não desistir do fic - *faz uma mesura exagerada*

.

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

.

.

Ittai... – expressão de dor, como "que dor!" ou "isso dói"

Kuso... – merda.

Nandayou... – Como assim? Que diabos? O que aconteceu/está acontecendo?

Sumimasen/Gomen/Gomennasai... – desculpe, sinto muito...

Desu ne?... – Não é mesmo?

Daijoubu – Estou bem. Está tudo bem. (Se usado na interrogação, você está bem?)

Ohayou (gozaimasu) – Bom dia.

Ohayou jya ne – Bom dia nada!

Mieru... – Posso ver.

Nanda... – Que? O que? O que foi?

mou... owari... – já chega... para mim basta.

Omae wa yowai... – você é fraco (dito de forma rude, já que ele usou o termo "omae" para "você")

Damare... – Cale-se!

Masaka... – Não pode ser! Impossível!

Dame... – Pare!

Onegai... – Por favor, eu peço a você.

Omae no sukebe! Hentai!... – Seu tarado! Pervertido!

Dou itashimashite... - De nada!

Subarashii, ne?... – Não é maravilhoso?!

Aa, sou desu... sim, é mesmo.

Sorede wa... shitsurei shimasu! – Bem, então... com licença.

Chotto Matte... um momento... espere um pouco...

Sumanai... sinto muito.

.

.

.

Sakura abriu os olhos e se descobriu em seus aposentos, a luz da manhã entrando forte pela janela. "Nan... gahhh! Ittaaai! - Cobriu o rosto com um travesseiro devido a dor de cabeça que a atingira em cheio. – Kusooo! Nan..nandayou?!"

Alguém pigarreou de propósito ao seu lado, era a mesma senhora idosa que a acompanhara no dia anterior. "Não nos utilizamos desse tipo de vocabulário por aqui, mocinha." Ela a repreendeu suavemente, muito embora ficasse claro que repetições do tipo não seriam bem vindas.

"Hai, hai – Sakura se sentou fazendo um esgar e uma breve mesura. – Sumimasen."

"Tome esse chá, o fiz bem suave. Vai ajudar... – Ela se levantou, se dirigindo para a shouji. – O banho já está pronto também. Não se atrase. – Ela pigarreou com uma mão fechada sobre a boca. - Neji-sama não aprecia atrasos."

Sakura fez que sim, sorvendo do líquido fumegante. "Ano, - chamou-a antes que pudesse sair do quarto. – O que aconteceu?"

A idosa senhora ficou em silêncio como que ponderando se responderia por uns momentos até que fechou a shouji e se aprumou antes de dizer no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguia. "Segundo Neji-sama, vocês estavam treinando um tipo 'especial' de Taichi para melhorar o fluxo energético dele quando você tropeçou e bateu a cabeça. – Um silêncio incômodo e significativo se fez presente por alguns instantes – você acabou desmaiando, claro... – Sakura mordeu os lábios enquanto levava uma das mãos à cabeça como que procurando por um galo que sabia que não encontraria, não se lembrava de nada daquilo. Quem inventara tamanha baboseira?! – mas acredito que ambas podemos ser honestas, ne? O que aconteceu foi outra história. Uma bem diferente... desu ne?"

Sakura se sentiu empalidecer.

"Daijobu, o que aconteceu está seguro comigo..." E ela saiu sorrindo docemente do quarto logo em seguida.

"Que diabos ela acha que realmente aconteceu?" Sakura se levantou afrouxando a faixa de seu kimono o suficiente para ela quase cair ao chão, a cabeça latejava bem menos que antes e foi quando ela se lembrou com detalhes do que aconteceu: a troca íntima que tivera com Hyuuga Neji. Em nada se comparava com a que tivera com Gaara. O interior de Neji não a assustava... ou seria só o início? Teria mais para ver? Ela mordeu a ponta do polegar tentando se lembrar de mais detalhes.

"Você sempre retira suas vestes em público?"

_Neji? _Contendo o susto o melhor que podia ela lentamente se voltara para o dono da voz, ele se encontrava sentado num dos cantos do quarto e ela não o vira justamente pelo fato dele estar atrás dela _o tempo todo_. E sim, ele presenciara o modo como ela acordara. _Kuso, ele me presenciou ontem também!_ Ela se abraçou para segurar o kimono fechado. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Neji-san." Fez uma mesura na esperança de esconder suas bochechas coradas por ter sido pega de surpresa.

"Ohayou jya ne! O que diabos foi aquilo ontem? E o que é isso que você tem aí dentro?!" Perguntou ríspido.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, os olhos arregalados e as mãos tampando sua boca. "C..como?"

Neji estudou sua aparência desconcertada, os cabelos rosados ainda desarrumados, a pele pálida pela falta do desjejum, o kimono frouxo... Respirou fundo ponderando se poderia confiar na outra ou não, tinha que confiar, certo? Ainda mais depois do que ela confidenciara a ele na noite anterior... mesmo tendo escondido... aquilo. Se não confiasse não teria lidado com a situação da forma que lidara. "Mieru..." Disse descansando um dos braços na perna que se encontrava dobrada junto ao peito.

"Eh?" Ela se inclinou para frente como quem não entendeu o que lhe foi dito.

Ele suspirou e lentamente resolveu explicar. "Disse que posso ver... – ele baixou a voz, também se inclinando para frente, desencostando-se da parede onde estivera apoiado – dentro de você... – Sakura deu outro passo para trás, o coração descompassado os olhos maiores – em detalhes."

Estudaram-se por um longo momento. Ambos achando absurda a situação em que se encontravam e, no entanto, tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Hinata não tinha aquela técnica que Sakura parecia ter conseguido desenvolver e algo lhe dizia que seria exatamente aquilo que o ajudaria, mesmo que com sua mente atordoada por perguntas.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10 – Gentilezas e... oh, Deuses! **

.

.

.

Gaara acordou com Hinata já quase pronta para sair. "Gomen, ne! Acordei você?"

Ele fez que não e espanou seus cabelos. Quando havia conseguido dormir? Talvez o sonífero que a jovem Hyuuga lhe dera tenha ajudado.

"Daijoubu?" Ela perguntou observando a expressão confusa do outro.

"Fazia tempo que não dormia tanto." Respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela sorriu afável, seu olhos miraram o relógio rapidamente. "Ah, gomen, mas eu estou um pouco atrasada e preciso ir. Não preparei nada para o café da manhã também." Ela fez uma mesura se desculpando.

Gaara lhe disse que não se preocupasse. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e escutou Hinata terminando de arrumar suas coisas na sala.

"A..ano, ne... Gaara-sama?"

"Gaara..."

"Hn! H..hai... a..ano... p..posso te p..pedir um favor?"

Ela o observou sair do banheiro com a aparência revigorada. Os olhos verdes pareciam iluminados. _Talvez seja isso que Sakura-chan goste tanto nele... _pensou certa de que Gaara nunca parecera tão jovem. Quase riu ao pensamento de imaginá-lo como um menino.

"P..poderia me dar uma carona?"

Gaara achou estranho o pedido uma vez que havia dois seguranças do lado de fora prontos para levá-la onde quer que ela desejasse ir. Por outro lado, talvez fosse exatamente esse o problema. Ele acenou que sim e ligou para que alguém da empresa o buscasse oferecendo algumas instruções que Hinata se limitou a não prestar atenção por educação. Observou o nervosismo da outra no elevador.

"Tive uma idéia. – Ele disse em seu usual tom monótono. – Não diga nada e só entre no carro."

Hinata acenou que sim. Do lado de fora havia uma limusine preta os esperando, a porta de trás aberta com uma jovem simpática segurando duas bebidas quentes. Ela se apresentou como Motoko e ofereceu uma das bebidas à Hinata que aceitou timidamente antes de entrar apressada no carro. Gaara se preparava para entrar quando observou os seguranças de Hinata correndo desesperados em direção a eles.

"Não se preocupem, eu a levarei hoje em agradecimento por ontem. Jyá." Disse monotonamente antes de se juntar à Hinata e fechar a porta. A limusine partindo de pronto, deixando os seguranças atordoados para trás, exatamente como instruído pelo telefone.

Hinata bebericava seu capuccino de vanilla com as bochechas rosadas e um sorriso reprimido.

"Heh, - Motoko ria ao lado do motorista. – Vocês viram as caras deles?"

Gaara ofereceu uns bolinhos que haviam sido comprados para o desjejum deles. De alguma forma se sentia mais bem humorado naquela manhã, também achara graça na situação dos seguranças da jovem Hyuuga.

"A..arigatou." Ela se serviu de um dos bolinhos oferecidos.

"Então, - Gaara bebeu um gole de seu café, os olhos fixos na paisagem. – imagino que se sinta muito sufocada por estar sendo vigiada 24/7. – Hinata fez que sim. – Espero que a carona não lhe traga muitos problemas."

"Iie! Gaara-sama foi muito gentil por aceitar meu pedido."

Chegando na universidade onde Hinata estudava Gaara abriu a porta e saiu primeiro para checar os arredores. "Espero que consiga tempo o suficiente sem os dois seguidores para a liberdade que você está precisando hoje."

"H..hai. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Ela fez uma mesura.

"Jya!" Ele acenou por cima do ombro, já entrando na limusine para correr para o trabalho.

Motoko fez uma ligação para a empresa pedindo que liberassem a entrada do prédio e assegurassem a entrada de Gaara. "Kawaii ne... Hinata-chan..." Comentou por alto após desligar o celular.

Gaara a ignorou.

"Aa... – se espreguiçou animada. – Ser jovem é tão emocionante... amores proibidos... conflitos bobos... obstáculos a serem vencidos..."

O motorista revirou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça como que a chamando de boba.

"Nanda?! Tá na cara que ela quer encontrar alguém escondido, baaaka! Tá achando que sou trouxa?!" Levou a mão à sua katana, que estivera até então descansando no banco, de modo a ameaçar o motorista.

"Iie, iie! Não disse nada!"

Motoko era excelente como protetora, mas tinha o pavio tão curto quanto Gaara. Ou mais...

Gaara ignorara a discussão afetada dos dois. Sentia-se nostálgico e leve naquela manha. Dormir algumas horas talvez realmente fosse necessário para sua paz interior, pensou. Um banho também não faria mal... pensou depois ao lembrar que ainda vestia as roupas do dia anterior. Apesar de que nem se sentia incomodado, uma vez que o leve aroma do apartamento de Sakura parecia ter de alguma forma se fixado nelas.

.

.

.

Temari desligou a água quente e ficou um tempo com a testa encostada na parede fria, a mão ainda na torneira que havia acabado de fechar. Sentia-se confusa, uma sensação estranha no peito. Acordara aninhada no peito de Shikamaru e quando notara o fato seu corpo se endureceu quase que instantaneamente. _O que aconteceu ontem?_ Pensou enquanto tentava sair de cima dele o mais suavemente possível.

"Acho que passei um pouco dos limites. – Disse suavemente para si mesma desencostando a testa do azulejo e abrindo a porta de vidro do box. – Não devia jogar minhas frustrações nele..." _Afinal, ele é o assistente de Gaara._

_Gaara..._ Ela suspirou e se vestiu com um roupão preto de banho de Shikamaru que se encontrava pendurado atrás da porta. Era um roupão de qualidade, mangas compridas e longo. "É... Shika-kun tem bom gosto para algumas coisas..."

Ela tampou a boca com suas mãos e se encarou no espelho com os olhos arregalados. _Shika-kun? Mas que diabos está errado comigo?_ Relaxou sua postura e apoiou ambas as mãos na bancada em frente ao espelho, não fora a primeira vez que se referira a ele daquela forma. Antes de sair da cama havia estudado um pouco o homem adormecido. Como alguém tão reclamão durante o dia poderia parecer tão doce quando adormecido? Seus lábios pareciam macios... Noite passada ficara tentada a beijá-lo, não podia negar.

_Será? _Ela mordeu os lábios. Há tanto que algo assim não acontecia. Se apaixonar novamente... _Será? _Ela sorriu para si mesma e aprumou seus cabelos jogando-os para um lado de uma forma despojada. Observou o dourado que variava em tons claros e escuros de seu cabelo, adorava a cor dele. Sentia-se bonita de alguma forma especial hoje, mesmo sem maquiagem nem nada.

Quando saiu do banheiro esperava encontrar tudo como deixara. De fato tudo estava intacto, a cama ainda desarrumada com os lençóis quase caindo no chão... tudo presente, menos o dono do apartamento. Ela mirou a porta aberta do quarto e foi quando sentiu o aroma de café fresco atingindo seus sentidos. Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, absorvendo cada canto do apartamento. Encostou-se na soleira da porta e ficou observando o assistente de seu irmão preparando o desjejum à moda ocidental.

"Imaginei que iria preferir tomar um café ao invés do café da manhã tradicional." Ele disse sem se voltar para ela.

"Aa... Doumo." Ela segurou a vontade de sorrir, achava graça o quão amassado ele parecia. Os cabelos rebeldes presos de improviso, a camisa que usara no dia anterior amarrotada, a mesma expressão entediada de sempre, mas... algo parecia diferente.

_Seu olhos... _Ela pensou no momento em que ele se voltou para ela e absorveu sua visão em seu roupão de banho. – _parecem mais felizes... "_Gosta do que vê?" Ela perguntou atrevida, suspendendo uma sobrancelha com um sorriso debochado.

"Ii, betsuni... - Ele mentiu lhe entregando uma caneca com café fresco. – Só me fez lembrar o quão problemática foi a noite passada. - A campainha soou. - Ah, deve ser seu irmão. – Shikamaru tomou um gole do seu café, seus olhos pareciam sorrir. - Pedi que trouxesse roupas limpas para você."

Temari quase se engasgou com o café ao imaginar seus irmãos escolhendo roupas para ela. "NANDA?! Você pediu para o Gaara escolh..."

"Iie... Kankurou-sama..." Shikamaru a corrigiu.

"Pior ainda!" Ela esbravejou, mortificada pela idéia de ter justo seu irmão mais pervertido escolhendo suas roupas íntimas.

"Entre ele e o Gaara, imagino que seja o que tenha o melhor senso de moda, não? – Shikamaru não conseguia mais prender o riso. Mexer com Temari era divertido demais. – Hai, hai... apenas pedi que Kankurou abrisse a porta para que uma de suas assistentes preparasse algumas opções para você."

Ela se permitiu ficar imóvel por alguns segundos de modo a se recompor e suspirou aliviada, muito embora ainda quisesse espancá-lo. Então se aprumou e sorriu maliciosamente para ele, "você sabe o quão ciumento Kankurou é... quero saber como lidará com ele depois. Acredite, ele virá recheado de perguntas.". Ela se dirigiu a porta ainda sorrindo, pronta para se deparar com seu irmão, entretanto, do outro lado da porta não estava seu irmão e sim uma jovem loira que nunca havia visto na vida. "Eh?"

Ino estudou Temari vestida com nada mais que o roupão de Shikamaru. Não havia erro, aquela mulher havia dormido por lá. _Kirei na... _Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não era possível, devia haver algum erro.

"Oy - Temari chamou sua atenção. – O que você quer?"

Shikamaru espiou da cozinha e se surpreendeu. "Ino?"

Ino desviou o olhar de Temari para Shikamaru e sua aparência amarrotada. Deu um passo para trás sentindo-se intimidada e esbarrou em Kankurou que havia acabado de chegar com uma sacola. "Sumimasen." Ela se desculpou. _Que energia estranha é essa que sinto perto desses dois? É quase... sufocante..._

"Você pode esbarrar em mim quando quiser, - Kankurou piscou para ela amigavelmente antes de fechar o rosto numa carranca voltada para Shikamaru – depois que eu resolver algumas coisinhas."

.

.

.

Sakura tomara um banho frio e se vestira com um dos kimonos que usava na clínica de modo a manter o profissionalismo no atendimento ao Hyuuga, havia se aprontado rapidamente para iniciar o tratamento em Neji. Encontrou-o no mesmo local onde haviam conversado na noite anterior, uma espécie de dojo afastado da casa central. Ela levou consigo uma bolsa contendo seus materiais mais utilizados nos tratamentos. Sabia, contudo, que Neji precisaria de outros como ervas frescas e exóticas. Esses precisariam ser encomendados, mas primeiramente avaliaria a situação geral.

Ele estava sentado na varanda em posição de meditação, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Vestia um Gi branco e Hakama cinza claro.

"Estava treinando?" Observando as vestes do outro, perguntou ao subir os degraus para a varanda.

Neji abriu os olhos e ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ter uma meditação profunda interrompida era quase como levar um soco. "Tentei refazer alguns daqueles movimentos."

_Daqueles movimentos...?_

"Da nossa luta, Haruno..." Ele explicou sentindo dúvida na garota.

"Ah. – Ela entrou no aposento colocando seus materiais de forma organizada em uma mesa baixa que ficava perto do futon que pedira para trazerem. – É fato que eu era mais forte que você no que quer que tenha sido aquilo." Disse alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse da varanda, surpreendeu-se ao se virar e vê-lo encostado na soleira da entrada como que a estudando. Ainda não se acostumara com a idéia do que ele lhe dissera horas mais cedo... Hyuuga Neji podia enxergar, mas de forma... diferente? Ela sacudiu a cabeça espanando a confusão mental que começava a se instalar ao tentar entender a situação.

"Eu ganhei, não ganhei?"

"Hmm... – Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. – Não me lembro de ter me rendido. – Ela sorriu afável e estendeu uma mão ao futon como que guiando o caminho. – Vamos começar?"

Ele fez que sim e se encaminhou até onde lhe foi apontado.

"Eu sei que está meio frio, mas poderia retirar seu Gi, por favor? - Sem questionar, Neji obedeceu e lhe entregou a peça. Sakura a colocou na ponta do futon que não seria ocupada e voltou-se para ele. – Sua aparência melhorou muito desde aquele dia. – Comentou virando-o de costas e espalmando suas mãos sobre os músculos. – Vou apertar alguns pontos, me diga se algum doer, incomodar ou causar alguma sensação diferente."

"Hai."

_De alguma forma ele não está mais relutante em ser tratado por mim. _Ela pensou enquanto avaliava alguns pontos energéticos. Ela anotou num caderno os pontos indicados por ele e pediu que ele se deitasse no futon. A partir desse momento ela começou seu tratamento pessoal em Neji.

Ela já havia aplicado algumas agulhas por seu corpo quando começara uma massagem diferente com um óleo aromático que Neji não conseguira distinguir.

"Que é isso que está usando?" Perguntou virando o rosto para o lado dela, uma vez que estava deitado de bruços.

"É uma preparação que fiz exclusivamente para seu caso. – Ela observou o esboço de uma expressão surpresa ou admirada no rosto dele, obviamente ele jamais demonstraria tal emoção tão abertamente. – Faço com todos meus pacientes. Cada pessoa é única, - ela fez um movimento circular com as almofadas das pontas dos dedos de ambas as mãos no local das costas onde ficava seu rim esquerdo – então, acredito que cada tratamento também deva ser único. – Alguns minutos se seguiram em silêncio com ela trabalhando nas costas dele. - Aliás, - ela perguntou após fazer uma breve anotação no caderno – o que exatamente você contou sobre ontem para a Kyôko-san?"

Neji pigarreou, estivera tão imerso nas sensações que o tratamento de Sakura causava que perdera sua voz. "Você colapsou..."

"Sim, eu sei... Não se mova por alguns minutos, já retirarei as agulhas e aí você poderá deitar de barriga para cima. – Ela lavou suas mãos com álcool e pegou três agulhas para usar em si mesma enquanto isso. – mas o que aconteceu depois? Kyôko-san pareceu entender algumas coisas de... err... forma diferente."

"Kyôko-san é insone, achou estranho Saigetsu retornar sozinho. – Disse metodicamente. - Ela imaginou corretamente que ele havia retornado por ordem minha, entretanto, horas se passaram e não retornamos. - Ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos se focaram em Sakura, causando arrepios nela. Ela com certeza devia achar muito estranho ele poder vê-la. – Enfim, quando veio checar o que estávamos fazendo..."

Sakura fechou os olhos, mortificada pelo que estava ouvindo. Esperou pacientemente que Neji contasse tudo o que fizera, seu rosto queimava de vergonha. "Você... eu o que?! – ela tampou a boca se sentindo tonta. – Kami... acho que vou passar mal..."

.

.

.

Subiu no parapeito do prédio e gritou.

"Sasuke! O que está fazendo?" Kazumi perguntou horrorizada.

"Esse joguinho de gato e rato... mou... owari..." Abriu os braços apreciando a brisa forte decorrente da altura.

Orochimaru sorriu ao entrar no terraço, Kabuto no seu encalço. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kazumi fez uma mesura.

Kaburo aprumou seus óculos. "Alguém bebeu demais pelo que vejo."

Sasuke apertou os olhos e cerrou os dentes. "Sua presença é tão desagradável que acaba com a minha onda."

"Onda?" Orochimaru mirou Kazumi, exigindo uma explicação para aquela situação incômoda.

"O..sakê..." Ela baixou a cabeça apreensiva, mas logo levantou os olhos para aquele que amava.

"Tsc..." Kabuto cruzou os braços e encostou-se à parede mais próxima.

"Deixem-nos."

Kazumi deu uma última olhada para trás antes de seguir Kabuto para dentro do prédio. Nunca vira Sasuke se deixar alterar daquela forma. Nunca o vira beber além da conta também. Estaria alto de fato?

"Nanda?" Orochimaru perguntou após um longo momento de silêncio. O vento brincando com seus cabelos soltos. Seus olhos estudavam pacientemente cada movimento do outro.

Sasuke enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e virou-se para ele ainda no parapeito do prédio, ignorando completamente a longa queda que o aguardava atrás de si. "Nanda? – perguntou irônico – Como se não soubesse. – Pulou do parapeito, aterrissando na frente do outro, encarando-o. – Esse seu modo de 'lidar' com as coisas está me incomodando. – Vociferou. – Enquanto nos obriga a fazer seu trabalho sujo, você fica aí fingindo jogar limpo... não larga sua segurança para obter o que quer! – Sasuke intensificou seu olhar e se inclinou para frente. – Omae wa... yowai!"

Oroshimaru sorriu umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Sasuke sequer tivera reação para o soco que fora dirigido ao seu rosto e caiu não muito distante do seu agressor, uma mão no rosto, o olhar mais feroz que antes. "Yowai? – Orochimaru riu, observando-o levantar-se cambaleante. – Não fale do que não entende, Sasuke-kun. – Debochou.- Você se juntou a mim por vingança! Mas a vingança para você se limita a um papel! A um objeto! E o que tenho em mente vai muito além! – Ele se virou de costas e acendeu um cigarro. – Não acha que está na hora de crescer? Ficar só choramingando pela morte de sua mãe..."

"Damare!" Sasuke o interrompeu gritando e avançando no outro.

.

.

.

_Neji havia ido até o local onde Sakura havia colapsado. "Sakura? – Chamou, tocando em seu pescoço, ela também possuía uma fina camada de suor em sua pele, mas estava gelada. – Daijoubu ka? - Então, observando com atenção se utilizando da estranha visão que tinha desde que perdera o sentido, Neji arregalou os olhos e perdeu o ar. - M..masaka!"_

_Neji julgava ver os caminhos energéticos de Sakura e naquele momento algo estava definitivamente errado. Lembrando-se de como aqueles caminhos pareciam nas outras pessoas não demorou muito a encontrar a anormalidade de seu sistema e algo que não conseguia explicar. Olhando para suas próprias mãos teve uma idéia estranha. 'E se eu conseguisse mudar o curso energético com infusão de minha própria energia?', pensou. Ele havia lido sobre isso anos atrás nos livros que fora obrigado a estudar._

"_Chakra, acho que era esse o nome."_

_Encostou a mão na altura do estômago de Sakura, local onde a confusão interna parecia pior e tentou se concentrar em enviar um pouco de seu chakra para a região. Ela reagiu de pronto, se debatendo, parecendo estar com dor. Retirou sua mão, preparado para chamar alguém da casa para ajudá-la quando observou que o 'nó' energético pareceu mudar com a tentativa realizada, e foi nesse momento que Hyuuga Neji teve a certeza de que tudo que os livros que lera sobre a técnica milenar dos Hyuuga, mais conhecida como 'a maldição dos Hyuuga', era real. Muito real..._

_Sakura se enrolara em posição fetal. Os braços encolhidos protegendo seu tórax. "Ittai..."_

_Neji estudou-a por um momento. Poderia tentar fazer 'aquilo' melhorar e com isso entender melhor sua atual situação, mesmo que fosse às custas de Sakura como cobaia. Decidido, ele a virou de barriga para cima e retirou seus braços da região protegida se utilizando um pouco de força, uma vez que a garota parecia relutar em deixar que tocasse na área._

"_Iie!"_

"_Não lute, - disse pressionando seus pulsos contra o tatami – acho que posso ajudar."_

_Ela parecia não ouvir, pois continuava tentando se soltar e exclamando que aquilo estava queimando dentro de si, que doía..._

_Ele tentou segurar seus pulsos com uma mão só para com a outra tocar na área e tentar novamente transferir seu chakra. A reação dela foi a mesma de antes. Ao que parecia, a 'transfusão' de chakra que poderia ajudar ou curar causava tantos danos ou doía tanto quanto o próprio problema. Ela esperneou e quase o acertou com as pernas, Neji suspirou impaciente em resposta. Havia uma forma de imobilizá-la... ele praguejou, definitivamente não queria ter tanto contato físico com ela, ainda mais depois daquela estranha visão... Debruçou-se sobre ela, utilizando seu próprio corpo como peso para ajudar a dificultar os movimentos de Sakura e uniu as mãos dela perto de sua cabeça, dessa forma ficava fácil segurá-la com uma mão só. Acabou ficando entre as pernas dela, caso contrário poderia receber um chute indigesto em áreas sensíveis, fora que pela posição conseguiria se afastar um pouco para colocar sua mão entre seus corpos no ponto onde faria a infusão de chakra. A idéia foi um sucesso, só precisava se concentrar um pouco mais._

"_D..dame!" _

_Deslizou a mão por seu estômago furtivamente. Sentia-se um herege já que a situação como um todo era absurda e se alguém de fora os visse com certeza pensaria o que parecia óbvio. Sentiu uma pontada de pânico se alastrando pela garota quando sua mão encostou-se ao local correto, novamente ela tentou se soltar._

"_Dame... – ela disse em voz mais baixa, seu corpo já esgotado se cansava de lutar. – Onegai..."_

_Neji se concentrou em tentar passar chakra por sua mão. "Você agüenta."_

_Já era ruim a posição íntima que se encontravam, mas ter que ouvi-la gemer, mesmo que de dor, ou seja-lá-o-que-for que ela estivesse sentido, e tê-la tentando se soltar e pedindo que parasse... era uma situação ruim... bem ruim._

"_Aa... – uma das mãos dela se soltou e se agarrou ao pescoço de Neji, puxando-o para si. Ela levantou sua cabeça, encostando sua testa na dele numa intimidade quase familiar. – O..onegai... eu não agüento..."_

"_Shh...só mais um pouco." Sussurrou, tinha certeza de que estava funcionando. Ele retirou a mão do ponto sensível para novamente segurá-la e no momento em que voltou a deslizar sua mão pelo estômago da outra é que percebeu que não estavam sozinhos._

_Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Kyôko-san e tudo que conseguiu pensar naquele momento foi 'kuso'._

Sakura sentia seu estômago se contrair de nervoso. _Por isso ela saiu do quarto com um sorriso estranho. E Neji ainda estava em meu quarto... _"Kami, ela deve estar imaginando..."

"Sim, isso mesmo."

"Como assim, 'sim, isso mesmo'?! – Ela foi retirando uma a uma as agulhas de acupuntura que colocara nele. As suas já haviam sido retiradas antes de Neji chegar à metade da história do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. – Você tem noção das implicações que isso pode trazer? Para mim? Para a Shishou? Até mesmo para você, pelos Deuses!"

Ele fez que sim, se sentando. "É inútil se irritar com isso agora. – Disse em seu usual tom apático. – E ela não acreditaria na verdade de qualquer forma."

"Eu não estou irritada, estou furiosa! Omae no sukebe! Hentai!"

"Dou itashimashite."

Sakura o encarou como que questionando o comentário.

"Você melhorou, não? Daquilo?"

.

.

.

Hinata se ocupava em escrever cartões com resumos, perguntas e respostas para ajudar nos seus estudos já havia alguns dias agora. Ela e Naruto haviam encontrado o local perfeito para se encontrarem: a biblioteca. Dentro das salas de aula, biblioteca ou quando trabalhava na clínica ela tinha um quê a mais de liberdade longe de seus guarda-costas. Em verdade, recentemente havia proibido a entrada deles na biblioteca por ser muito perturbador. A idéia acabou caindo como uma luva. Todos seus tempos livres agora se resumiam àquele local com Naruto. Sentavam-se numa mesa afastada e papeavam baixinho, faziam planos só por diversão e vez ou outra quando Hinata precisava se empenhar mais em alguma matéria ela estudava enquanto Naruto se distraía com algum livro ou se deixava dormir no tampo da mesa ao seu lado, como no momento.

_Kawaii..._ Pensou com um sorriso afável no rosto. Era engraçado como passar tanto tempo com Naruto fazia seus dias mais felizes, pena era que o tempo com ele passava tão rápido. Os exames estavam próximos, o que significava que precisaria estudar mais, ainda estava um pouco atrasada nos estudos. Também estava mais afastada da família e de Neji, pelo pouco que sabia todos estavam bem. A culpa que sentia por estar tendo contato com Naruto ia diminuindo aos poucos e mesmo sabendo que as chances de ter o que queria eram mínimas, ainda assim não conseguia deixar de sonhar. Sonharia enquanto pudesse... deixaria para lidar com a realidade quando ela viesse novamente.

Ela fez um cafuné no jovem adormecido e voltou a fazer suas anotações.

.

.

.

Neji praticava alguns exercícios físicos instruídos por Sakura, os movimentos eram os mesmos da visão partilhada pelos dois, associados aos que Neji praticava desde criança. De alguma forma, quando misturados ambos os movimentos, ataque e defesa se apresentavam de forma mais eficaz, incisiva... Era como se fosse para ser de fato.

Sakura desviou os olhos do paciente para o brilho alaranjado do sol poente na janela. Ali no castelo dos Hyuuga a luz do sol ia embora mais cedo por causa das montanhas imponentes que por ali habitavam. Ela se encostou de leve numa das janelas apreciando a vista, uma mão inconsciente acariciando seu estômago.

Neji observou o olhar distante da outra e se ocupou em ler seu chakra com um quê de preocupação. Os poucos dias que passara com Haruno Sakura não foram tão desagradáveis como imaginara de início. Surpreendeu-se ao se ver apreciando o contato com ela, os papos leves que surgiam as vezes, as observações... Sim, às vezes se desentendiam e a garota era teimosa como uma mula, mas conseguia entender o ponto de vista dela, assim como ela o dele. Não podia deixar de pensar que se convivessem daquela forma por mais tempo poderia acabar aceitando-a como uma amiga.

"Daijoubu?" Observou-a se voltar para ele e fazer que sim em resposta com um breve sorriso. Seus olhos se deslocaram novamente para a mão dela que estava pousada em sua barriga, gostaria de entender melhor o que era aquilo que conseguia ver.

Sakura se desencostou da janela e se aproximou do outro colocando uma mão em cada ombro. "Você parece muito melhor em variados aspectos... acho que vou te dar um ou dois dias de folga! Afinal, descansar o corpo também é necessário."

Neji ficou quieto relembrando os assuntos que ainda tinha para resolver, era uma boa chance para adiantar algumas coisas. Talvez aquela pseudo-folga fosse exatamente o que precisava.

"Há algo que gostaria de pedir."

"Hmm... – ela juntava seus materiais numa malinha. – Também tenho um pedido, mas você primeiro."

"Na verdade são duas coisas... Gostaria que me acompanhasse numa reunião formal. – Ele fez uma pausa sentindo-se meio desconfortável. - Hinata está muito atarefada para vir só para isso."

"Imagino que não faltem 'damas de companhia' para isso..." Ela sabia que ele não queria ser acompanhado pelas marionetes da matriarca, mas para que deixar tudo tão fácil para ele? Pensou quase rindo.

"Não faltam."

"Então por que eu?"

"Sua resposta é não?"

"Não respondi ainda... custa me dizer por que quer tanto minha presença?"

"Haruno... não seja difícil."

"Hai, hai... eu sei que você adora minha companhia – disse sarcástica. – tudo bem, eu aceito."

"Obrigado."

Ela se levantou com sua malinha em mãos. "Qual a outra coisa que gostaria de pedir?"

Neji estudou-a atentamente por alguns segundos. "Queria que você repetisse aquela técnica em mim e que tentasse aprimorá-la... Pelo que lembro de ter lido em alguns livros, acredito que isso possa me ajudar."

Sakura, que até então estivera com os olhos arregalados em surpresa, baixou os olhos e mordeu os lábios antes de responder. "Não é algo seguro, Neji... eu preciso de mais informações sobre isso."

"Eu sei... – dessa vez ele colocou uma mão em seu ombro, como que lhe dando um apoio psicológico ou forças – Por isso pedi que lhe trouxessem todos os livros da família que abordem o assunto. Inclusive as lendas."

Caminharam em passos morosos de volta até a casa principal dos Hyuuga. "Não sei, Neji... eu preciso pensar antes. Tudo bem?"

Ele fez que sim, não argumentaria, sabia que ela acabaria aceitando a proposta. "A propósito, Haruno, qual o seu pedido?"

"Ah, quero convidar uma pessoa para passar um dia comigo aqui, já que estou tão afastada dos amigos. Sabe como é, ne? Pensei em chamá-la amanhã ou depois."

Neji fez que sim. Não conseguia deixar de se perguntar quando foi que as coisas entre ele e Sakura se tornaram tão harmoniosas. Um senso estranho de confiança pairava forte entre eles e sempre que se dava conta disso só conseguia imaginar que fora uma espécie de efeito colateral daquela estranha visão... Algo em seu íntimo parecia querer ver outra visão, outra luta, outra experiência...

.

.

.

Duas batidas suaves na porta.

"Douzo." Temari disse enquanto aprumava uma pilha de documentos no tampo da mesa.

"Temari-sama, aqui estão as pesquisas que me pediu. Por favor, perdoe a demora!" O rapaz fez uma profunda mesura.

"Ii, desu. Deixe em cima da mesa e pode sair mais cedo hoje. – Ela se espreguiçou. – O dia foi muito agradável e finalmente ter tais notícias em mãos, ah! Subarashii, ne?"

" ! desu! Sorede wa... shitsurei shimasu!" Concordou nervosamente e com nova mesura se retirou da sala.

Temari mordeu os lábios, pensativa, enquanto olhava o envelope pardo recheado de informações sobre Nara Shikamaru. _Terminar o trabalho ou ler? Ler ou não ler? Ler ou não ler? _A curiosidade rapidamente ganhava terreno em sua mente. _Shika-kun, vamos ver suas referências e onde você aprendeu tanto!_

Seus olhos sorriam em aprovação aos estudos e trajetória profissional do jovem, entretanto, em poucos minutos a expressão alegre não passava de um fantasma. Sua expressão mudou de séria, para preocupada e por fim escandalizada. Ela praguejou, os olhos lacrimejavam enquanto seu estômago parecia ter virado gelo diante das emoções que sentia. Traição, raiva, angústia... _Como fui ingênua._

Ela praguejou novamente, dessa vez em voz alta, reunindo os papéis. Correu até o escritório de Kankurou, apenas para encontrá-lo vazio. _Gaara, preciso encontrá-lo! _Seus saltos ecoavam altos e firmes pelos corredores. Encontrou-o em sua sala, os cabelos desarrumados enquanto apertava os olhos com os dedos.

"Nanda?"

"Gomen, não queria entrar assim ou interromper, mas é importante, Gaara!"

Ele levantou os olhos para sua irmã e absorveu o estado emocional dela. Levantou-se alarmado. "O que foi?"

Temari se utilizou de alguns segundo para se segurar, chorar de frustração não a ajudaria em nada e ela não se permitiria tal luxo e fraqueza. "Aqui. – Ela entregou o envelope contendo as informações sobre Nara. – Apesar de toda a ajuda que ele nos deu, isso é inconcebível! Precisamos tomar medidas urgentes quanto a isso. Mudar todos os protocolos e agendas. A empresa..."

"Chotto matte... – Gaara levantou uma das mãos interrompendo-a. Conhecendo bem Temari, sabia que ela já tinha antecipado tudo que poderia acontecer e que ela lhe daria um relatório completo sem nem perder o fôlego. _Kuso. Eu ainda o alertei._ – Temari, - ele fez uma pausa para organizar seus pensamentos – vá para casa que eu cuido disso. Eu o trouxe para cá e lidarei com isso pessoalmente."

"Tem certeza? Comigo seria mais rápido e..."

"Daijoubu. – Ele se aproximou dela. – Sumanai. Talvez isso devesse ter sido feito antes..."

Ela o fitou confusa, não compreendendo o sentido real da ambiguidade daquelas palavras, até que acenou que sim, aceitando ir embora. Gaara a acompanhou até a garagem onde um carro já a esperava ligado. Ele se aproximou do motorista e encarou-o por um longo momento "Pegue o caminho tradicional hoje."

"H..hai!"

Gaara caminhou até a janela onde estava sua irmã, observou que seu nariz estava avermelhado. "Descanse, depois conversaremos e tudo se resolverá sem complicações."

Ela fez que fiz e disse ao motorista que já podiam partir.

.

.

.

Gaara voltou para sua sala praguejando alto e assustando todos que ainda se encontravam na empresa. Jogou o envelope sobre a mesa e pegou seu celular. Espanou seus cabelos enquanto esperava que a ligação se completasse. O telefone tocou duas vezes antes que Shikamaru atendesse.

"Por que diabos você não abriu logo o jogo com ela? – Rosnou alto. – Conhecendo Temari como você já conhece após esse tempo, você já deveria saber que era questão de tempo até que ela procurasse suas referências e agora você vai ter que consertar isso de alguma forma e lidaremos com as questões empresariais depois!"

Shikamaru se limitou a alguns momentos para entender o que tinha acontecido. Mirou seu relógio de pulso rapidamente e praguejou, ele estava atrasado. Ele tinha saído mais cedo para se arrumar antes de buscar Temari no trabalho para levá-la para jantar onde confessaria tudo que ela agora já sabia. "Kuso... estou indo para aí agora."

"Ela já foi para casa. Deixe para conversar com ela amanhã." Gaara espanou os cabelos novamente e alargou a gola da camisa, sentia-se inquieto.

"Já foi? Como? Quem a levou? – Sentindo uma pontada de pânico, Shikamaru se dirigiu à porta com as chaves em mãos – Gaara, eu cancelei os motoristas para ela hoje porque eu a levaria para casa, depois de contar tudo pessoalmente a ela. Eu fiz reservas para jantar, pode checar!"

Gaara se lembrou da expressão do motorista quando ele se aproximou. Era normal sentirem medo dele, mas algo estava diferente e devido ao estado de nervos de Temari, ele não averiguou tão friamente a situação quanto faria normalmente.

Silêncio.

"Corre agora para o apartamento dela... – vociferou por entre os dentes. - e avise Kankurou... Reze para ela estar lá!"

_Acredite... já estou. _Shikamaru pensou já violando as leis do trânsito para ver se conseguiria chegar a tempo.

.

.

.

Continua...

Algumas coisas talvez pareçam confusas ou contrárias ao que já foi mostrado nos capítulos anteriores. Fiquem sussa, porque tudo será explicado! E caso eu tenha cometido algum deslize grave, err... bem... aí eu corrijo depois! Hehee

Matta ne!


	13. Dreams coming true

Yoh, minna!

Vamos por partes! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews! Fico muito inspirada a escrever quando sei que estão gostando do fic. Respondendo aos comentários:

** Teh Chan O.o: **Estou escrevendo antes de terminar. O segredo do Shika era para aparecer nesse capítulo aqui, mas como o estou terminando agora mesmo e já tem mais de 25 páginas, acho que infelizmente as várias explicações que devo ficarão para o próximo. Gomen ne! *faz uma mesura* e desculpe também pela demora. Não é de propósito a demora, mas com uma agenda corrida, um dia vira semanas e meses sem nem percebemos. Se serve de consolo, eu mesma vivo relendo para tentar lembrar as coisas... espero não me perder, até porque o fic está mudando sozinho. De repente a história tomou vida própria... pq as coisas que eu queria colocar, não estão entrando. Então vamos ver como fica, ne? Espero que goste... espero não destruir os personagens... e espero que continue lendo! ^^ Obrigada de coração pela review!

**Taiana-chan n.n: **Eu estava super u-lá-lá pelo Neji, mas algo mudou nesse capítulo e embora ele continue um delicioso, Gaara-sama sempre será Gaara-sama! Rs Espero que goste das surpresas que virão! Obrigada pela review!

**Paty Selenita: **Chuchuzenha! Como sempre é uma honra tê-la como leitora! Se não fosse o Kishimoto, a Bjork e minha mente doida que cisma em escrever fics e perturbar os personagens não a teria por aqui - em N sentidos ;3 – ahuehauhea que bom que vc gosta da minha Hinata, eu sei o quanto vc a detesta, hehe. Acho que devo estar fazendo algo legal então, rs. Bem, é como eu disse, o Gaara sempre será o Gaara... mas o Neji tem um papel bem gostosinho e interessante aqui. Estou tentando explorá-lo um pouco sem amaciá-lo demais, afinal, Neji jamais será um super manteiga... não quero destruir a personalidade dele, então estou tentando manter as características formais dele o máximo possível. Eu te prometi surpresas com um certo Uchiha, mas acho que não vai dar nesse. Gomennnn! Você sabe que o capitulo tá super giga e que eu tive que diminuir senão iria demorar mto para lançar por causa das provas. Acho que você talvez goste de algumas bobeiras, espero não decepcioná-la... sobre o Shika, não é bem um podre. Mas nem o Gaara sabe... *fufufu* I really hope you enjoy! I'm so nervous!

**DaiBelikov**: Seja mais que bem vinda (o)! Espero que continue curtindo o fic! Obrigada pela review animada! :)

**Haruno Riskas: **querida, nossa! Dei pulinhos de alegria com sua review! Muito obrigada de coração! Atualizei o mais rápido que pude pensando principalmente no seu comentário, já que vc deixou claro que está acompanhando há tempos e isso é muito legal! Arigatouuuuuu! Sabe, eu tenho um número grande de leitores, posso não ter mtos aqui que me colocaram nos favoritos ou comentários, mas é mta gente que lê e eu sei que, assim como você, muitas não deixam reviews. Por isso que eu gosto de agradecer com carinho e atenção cada review onde alguém expressa o porque gostou ou qq coisa. Por isso, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho! Bem, sei que parece que a relação do Gaara com a Sakura ta baleada de vez, mas se vc olhar certas sutilezas dela com o Neji, talvez dê para perceber que tipo de relação que eles tem (ou não... pq acho que andei assustando geral aqui, rs. )... e o Gaara - comentário da autora deletado ;3 - acho que isso seria spoiler demais. rs Como eu disse em outro comentário, a demora não é proposital, mas eu tenho realmente quase zero horas de tempo livre, e quando começo a escrever é só escrever mesmo... graças as amáveis reviews eu tive muita animação para continuar com o trabalho. Obrigada, querida! Espero que continue gostando do fic!

A todos que estão acompanhando o fic, espero que curtam esse capítulo monstruoso, rs. Espero que curtam! Foi feito com muito carinho...

Agora, importante... as explicações que estou devendo talvez não apareçam aqui porque eu achei que certas relações interpessoais precisavam ser melhoradas e mostradas. Não adianta correr pro final, sem mostrar o mais importante... eu pessoalmente reconheço que sou péssima para "plots" (como diabos se traduz isso pro português?!).

_**Tramas...**_

Err... Obrigada, Gaara, querido!

Mas então, como minha maior inspiração é ferrar, digo, trabalhar com os personagens, estou dando mais ênfase no lado pessoal deles. Acho que eu poderia dizer que a trama real seria a interferência do mundo real de Naruto (o caso puxei coisas do fic All is full of Love – quem leu talvez lembre de certas coisas vez ou outra) com a vida dos personagens no nosso plano. Não sei se usarei a teoria das 13 cordas ou algo para explicar isso... talvez n explique e deixe no ar... mas enfim... no próximo a chapa vai esquentar.

Ponto importante, existem formas formais e informais na comunicação dos orientais. Gaara em um momento repara que Neji fala sobre Sakura de forma informal (isso indica um nível maior de intimidade para com a pessoa mencionada). Isso seria uma troca no dialeto que só seria mais bem observada se eu estivesse escrevendo em Japonês. Como não é o caso, estou explicando o que seria para os que talvez não entendam.

Outro ponto... no tantra yoga existem exercícios respiratórios chamados Pranayamas. Tais práticas trabalham o fluxo energético de várias formas e cara tipo de respiração tem um objetivo. O tantra yoga "não funciona" para quem come carne por certos motivos que não acho relevante escrever aqui agora. Mas o motivo da dieta do Neji ter virado vegetariana seria esse... e o querido Neji não curtiu isso.

Só para constar, já ouvi divergências sobre kunais serem referidos (as) no masculino ou feminino... Portanto, não estranhem se lerem kunai no masculino, ok? Eu esqueci qual o correto e to tão cansada no momento que "one does not simply give a f***", rs.

Hmmm, acho que é só.

Boa leitura a todos!

Matta ne!

.

.

Em ordem alfabética hoje para ajudar! Eeeee! (Neji just face palmed)

**Bakemono...**Monstro, seu monstro. (note: **ore wa bakemono** = eu sou um monstro. O certo seria o 'wa' ser escrito como 'ha', mas a pronuncia desse 'ha' é como a da leitura do 'wa'. Então, achei melhor deixar assim, ok? Fica mais bonitinho tbm)

**Chigau**_... _Errado.

**Daijoubu ka... **está tudo bem? Você está bem?

**Daijoubu**... estou bem, está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...

**Dame!**...Pare! Você não pode! Espere!

**Douzo**... Vá em frente... aqui está... sente-se... beba, etc. Geralmente serve para indicar que a pessoa entre em sua casa como se fosse um "pode entrar". É uma expressão que acho chatinha de traduzir. Basicamente, ela indica a permissão concedida a algo ou oferenda. Exemplo: se eu acabasse de lhe servir chá, eu indicaria a xícara e diria "douzo". Acho que deu pra entender! XD

**Ii desu**... Está tudo bem.

**Ii darou...**"Está certo", "está tudo bem" ,"certo, estou de acordo" ou "beleza, aceito a proposta". 'Ii' significa que está td bem, que um está de acordo com algo, que gostou de algo. 'Darou' seria uma forma bem informal do comum "desu". Então, uma boa tradução poderia ser "Tudo bem".

**Kami (sama)**... Deus.

**Kuso**... Merda.

**Mada ano Sasuke**... De novo aquele Sasuke.

**Masaka!**... não pode ser! De jeito nenhum! Nunca!

**Nakama**... companheiros, colegas.

**Nanda/nan desu ka/ nani**... que? O que? O que foi?

**Omae no baka**... seu idiota.

**Sokka?**... é mesmo?

**Sumanai/gomen/gomennasai/sumimasen... **Desculpe, perdão, foi mal, etc...

**Tsukareta**... estou cansada/exausta.

**Yokatta**... fico feliz! Que bom! (é uma expressão que remete alívio)

.

.

.

**Interferência**

_- By Chinmoku -_

"Hai – Sakura disse afável ao retirar a última agulha de Kyouko-san. – Veremos se hoje a noite conseguirá dormir melhor."

"Ara, ara! – A idosa abanou o ar em falsa rabugice. – Não se preocupe com uma velha insone."

"Estou aqui para cuidar de Neji-sama e, enquanto isso, posso cuidar da senhora também. – Ela sorriu novamente. – prepararei algo especial depois. Tenho certeza de que dormirá bem e acordará se sentindo revigorada!"

A idosa suspirou, a garota tinha tato. Não devia gostar dela, mas de alguma forma gostava de sua simplicidade e sinceridade. Sakura era tão honesta que não conseguia esconder nada em seu rosto. _Transparente como o lago das carpas..._ pensou. _Se Neji não estivesse prometido à Hinata... _ponderou e logo depois bateu nos joelhos rindo alto. "Ohohoo! Masaka!"

Sakura, já tendo feito seu trabalho, fizera uma mesura e se retirara para seu quarto sem entender bem o comportamento da idosa. _Será que errei algum dos pontos do tratamento?_ Deixando a pergunta de lado, afinal, tinha certeza de que a tratara com zelo, apressou o passo pelos apáticos corredores do castelo Hyuuga. Primeiramente queria um banho para depois começar a ler os livros que Neji lhe prometera.

Seu quarto estava escuro e nele pairava um aroma herbal agradável e conhecido.

"Se esperava me pegar retirando minhas vestes novamente, saiba que não cairei nessa." Disse em voz alta para o escuro enquanto abria o armário embutido sem cerimônias.

"Sinto desapontá-la, Haruno. – A voz firme e polida de Neji soou no mesmo local onde ele estivera naquela manhã. – Mas vim única e exclusivamente para lhe falar dos livros."

"Hai, hai... – ela deu de ombros – mas primeiro, eu preciso de um tempinho pessoal."

"Douzo..." Respondeu com um leve inclinar da cabeça, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"E ah, - ela disse com a shoji entreaberta, as peças de roupa que precisaria em um dos braços – você poderia ao menos acender a luz, ne? Você em meu quarto sozinho já pega mal, quem dirá nele escuro... é meio, hmm, perturbador." E assim ela se retirou, prendendo o riso, para um banho quente e relaxante na casa de banho. Tinha certeza de que o Hyuuga não apreciara o comentário no qual ele fora não tão sutilmente comparado a um stalker pervertido. Podia claramente imaginá-lo franzindo o cenho.

_Até que o tradicionalismo não é tão ruim assim_. Entrar num ofurô depois de se lavar era uma maravilha para os nervos e pele. Encostou-se à borda e fechou os olhos. _Gaara... daijoubu ka?_ Sentia falta dele, de Temari, dos flertes e piadas de Kankurou... Até quando ele a odiaria por algo que não fez? Parecia mais cego que Neji, por Kami! Se bem que por outro lado, traições parecem algo comum na vida dos Sabaku. "Aa... - Suspirou. – Preciso falar com Shishou..."

O calor da água morna e o perfume suave que pairava no ar acabaram por acalmar seus pensamentos, desviando-os para uma época menos confusa quando ela e Gaara pareciam se tornar amigos de alguma forma e foi quando ela se pegou relembrando certos momentos que a marcaram de alguma forma.

_Sakura havia colocado Gaara em sua banheira com os terapêuticos, ela se adiantara em passar uma esponja em suas costas e pescoço, vez ou outra dando-lhe um pouco da bebida aromática preparada, espetando uma agulha com cuidado aqui ou ali... Ignorando completamente seu lado feminino que lhe dizia para observar aquele homem como uma mulher observaria e não como uma terapeuta, adiantou-se em perguntar se ele se sentia melhor. _

_Aos poucos a cor voltava ao rosto de Gaara em meio ao seu estado letárgico._

_"Você vai ficar bem... – ela havia dito enquanto se levantava - vou pegar um roupão para voc...Eekkk!- Exclamou ao sentir sua cintura sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes de Gaara, ele a puxando para dentro da banheira, seus lábios fazendo carícias em sua nuca... Seu corpo todo se arrepiara de pronto. - Eh? O que você está fazendo? – Ela o sentiu mordiscar seu pescoço. – Eekk! D..dame!"_

_Ela tentou se desvencilhar dele, espirrando água aos montes no chão de seu banheiro, mas se viu novamente puxada por ele, sentindo uma mordida mais firme em seu pescoço. "Aa..." Com coração em frenético desespero ela se sentia ser abraçada por Gaara, mais mordidas em seu pescoço, em seu ombro... os braços dele a seguravam firmemente... a apertando... como que querendo cada vez mais contato com ela..._

Sakura gemeu frustrada, forçando-se a voltar à realidade.

"Um dia essa lembrança ainda vai acabar comigo..." disse para ninguém em particular. Saiu do ofurô antes que a alta temperatura a fizesse desmaiar no banho e se vestiu com roupas menos tradicionais antes de retornar para seu quarto onde imaginava que Neji ainda estaria esperando. _Seu nível de paciência ou tolerância é um mistério. _Ela suspirou, queria descansar... mas pelo visto ainda teria algumas longas horas de estudo com um Hyuuga cheio de teorias e perguntas complicadas pela frente.

.

.

**Capítulo 11 – Dreams coming true**

.

.

"Argh! – Sakura rolou em seu colchão – Tsukareta... podemos continuar amanhã?"

Neji permaneceu em silêncio, fitando-a.

"Não adianta me encarar em silêncio. Estou exausta, sabia?"

"Heh... – Sakura pode ver o esboço de um sorriso debochado se formando. – É por isso que digo que ganhei aquela luta. Você não tem _stamina_."

"Não delire, Hyuuga Neji – Sakura respirou fundo, semicerrando os olhos enquanto o fulminava com o olhar. – Que eu saiba apenas _**eu**_ estou lendo aqui."

_Tão fácil de provocar, _ele pensou. "E se apenas debatêssemos as teorias que anotamos até agora? Ou então, – Neji pigarreou, baixando a voz. – poderíamos praticar... você sabe."

Sakura mordeu os lábios, se esforçando o máximo que podia para prender os risos que ameaçavam escapar.

"Nanda? – Neji demandou. – O que eu disse de errado?"

Se deixando rir abertamente, Sakura abanou o ar com uma das mãos. "Hai, hai... é que o que você disse e a forma como disse..."

E como ela não continuava, ele a incentivou a continuar. "Nanda?"

"Bem, acho que posso dizer que estou grata por Kyouko-san não estar aqui. – Neji permaneceu em silêncio, o ar pesado com suas perguntas não pronunciadas. Sakura riu mais uma vez pensando consigo que ele tinha sorte de Ino não estar ali no lugar dela. – Ok, se você precisa realmente ouvir, bem, você parecia estar... erm... – Ela se descobriu ligeiramente embaraçada de ter que explicar aquilo. – ora, vamos! Você não pode ser tão denso! Você é um homem!"

"..."

"Vamos... pense..." Ela o encorajou enquanto se levantava para alongar a coluna e pernas, definitivamente a sessão de estudos estava encerrada para ela naquela noite.

Em milésimos de segundos a expressão do outro mudou.

"Ah. – Fora tudo que o jovem Hyuuga dissera, a expressão séria e ilegível de sempre. – Sabe, Haruno... – disse em seguida, aproximando-se dela, as mãos quentes envolvendo seus pulsos sem cerimônias. Ele quase sorriu ao observar o padrão energético dela mudar diante da confusão demonstrada por ela tão claramente. – se eu estivesse propondo... _isso_... – ele levantou as mãos dela, ainda segurando-as pelos pulsos, pousando-as em seu peito e, com isso, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. – você não teria dúvidas... – ele baixou ainda mais a voz – ou talvez reações."

Sakura sentiu seu estômago se contorcendo, completamente sem reação ao que acabara de presenciar. Ele abaixou o rosto até o ouvido esquerdo dela, suas mãos ainda seguravam seus pulsos firmemente, mantendo as mãos dela em seu peito de modo que ela pudesse sentir seu coração batendo. "Então, Haruno... vamos praticar?"

Com os olhos enormes e a garganta seca, ela observou Neji se inclinar de volta para uma posição ereta, presunçoso. Piscou inúmeras vezes enquanto sua mente praguejava. Hyuuga Neji provavelmente estava certo. Ela talvez não tivesse reação de início, mas sabia em seu íntimo que não deixaria nada seguir adiante. Não estava pronta para isso... ainda mais com ele! Seu alter ego ainda estava fora de área para alguma reação coerente.

Nesse exato momento Kyouko pigarreou atrás da shoji entreaberta. "Temos um problema sério para lhe falar, Neji-sama. – Ela abriu o resto da shoji, indicando o caminho. – Sakura-san, acredito que o assunto também lhe diga respeito."

"Neji..." Sakura chamou timidamente, o rosto queimando.

"Nani?" Ele calmamente desviou o olhar de Kyouko para ela.

"Poderia soltar meus pulsos, por favor?"

"Aa, – ele o fez imediatamente, dando um passo para trás. – Sumanai."

Em seguida seguiram a idosa pelos corredores até o salão onde encontraria Hiashi e outros membros importantes da família para uma reunião de emergência.

.

.

Sakura apertava os punhos com força enquanto tentava se controlar para não sair correndo atrás de Gaara. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que o estado dele poderia piorar diante daquela situação. Para sua surpresa a presença de um Neji imparcial ao seu lado a acalmava um pouco. Talvez toda aquela frieza e formalidade a enganassem com o pensamento de que tudo estava sob controle, mas era melhor que a ideia de todos desesperados e perdidos. Novamente ela respirou fundo. _Daijoubu,vai dar tudo certo._

"É provável que quem fez isso entre em contato em breve. – Um homem que Sakura desconhecia, também membro da família Hyuuga, dissera. – Isso é só uma forma de pressionar os Sabaku e de nos deixar em alerta por tabela."

"Um teste de lealdade... – a matriarca dissera se abanando com um leque – é o que me parece."

Hiashi acenou que sim. "É possível, mas ceder às ameaças não é algo que faremos, mesmo se tratando de Sabaku no Temari."

Se não fosse a mão de Neji segurando seu pulso por debaixo da mesa naquele momento num alerta silencioso para que não fizesse nada, Sakura teria explodido naquele momento. Discretamente ela se voltou para ele tentando ler sua expressão. A mão em seu pulso se soltou e Neji murmurou um discreto 'não se preocupe', os olhos ainda presos em Hiashi, a postura impecável. Ela piscou algumas vezes e se rendeu, voltando a observar o rumo daquela reunião.

"E Hinata-sama? – Kyouko perguntou. – Não creio que seja sensato deixá-la sozinha."

Seguiu-se uma longa discussão entre os que achavam que ela deveria ser trazida de volta ao castelo para que ficasse em segurança e os poucos que achavam que bastava aumentar o número de seguranças que protegeriam a jovem Hyuuga.

"Ano... – Pela primeira vez, desde que se sentara à mesa de reunião, Sakura encontrara sua voz e calma o suficiente para se manifestar com segurança. Todos ao redor se voltaram para a garota, alguns curiosos com o que ela poderia dizer, outros apenas por educação. – Dobrar a segurança não parece de todo mal, assim como trazê-la de volta. Entretanto, – seus olhos encontraram os de Hiashi – um ataque dentro da casa de vocês já aconteceu e penso que se já aconteceu uma vez, poderia acontecer de novo. – A matriarca semicerrara os olhos enquanto se abanava furiosamente. – Posso estar errada, mas de alguma forma acho que Hinata estar em minha casa a deixa num dos lugares mais seguros porque quem quer que esteja atrás de vocês ou da família Sabaku não tem conhecimento sobre mim. Erm... mais ou menos... eu acho..." Ela murmurou a última parte.

"É um ponto a se considerar, Haruno." Hiashi ponderava a questão.

"Além disso, uma nova reunião se aproxima. Sakura já concordou em ir comigo como acompanhante, poderemos avaliar a reação quanto a sua presença e com isso concluir se é seguro ou não manter Hinata onde ela está."

"Concordo com Neji-sama. – Kyouko entrecruzara os dedos das mãos sobre o tampo da mesa. – Dado os últimos acontecimentos, acho que um pouco de normalidade para Hinata é o mais saudável."

A matriarca fungou mal humorada. "Mais saudável... – ela debochou – vocês a tratam como se ela fosse de porcelana."

"Hinata defendeu o clã com Neji na última ocasião crítica. Não foi uma situação qualquer, uma pessoa requer tempo para se recuperar de algo assim." Kyouko defendeu.

"E tempo já passou, ela até já voltou a estudar! Hinata precisa é voltar para o castelo e aprender a..."

"Com todo respeito, – Sakura se levantara calmamente. Era certo que, depois de interromper a matriarca, seria expulsa da reunião. Entretanto, não poderia deixar de dizer o que pensava. – a senhora já matou alguém com suas próprias mãos? – A idosa respirou fundo se mostrando ofendida pela ousadia de Sakura, mas antes que pudesse responder a garota continuou. – E numa tentativa desesperada de sobreviver e proteger quem você ama, já aconteceu de essa pessoa acabar se ferindo gravemente porque você não tinha a força, condições ou até mesmo habilidade para manter ambos em segurança? Hinata é minha amiga querida, eu sei bem o que ela passou e sim, como sua amiga eu acredito que normalidade é algo que ela ainda precise. Como terapeuta de Neji, reafirmo a questão. Neji ainda não está curado, a pressão de Hinata ver seu futuro esposo ainda na situação que até então ela se julgava culpada, será reabrir as feridas que estão se curando, seria recolocar a pressão em cima dela. Isso vale para Neji também que se sentirá frustrado por não poder fazê-la se sentir melhor, e para vocês todos também."

Um silêncio mortal se fez presente na sala. Hiashi tinha o queixo apoiado no nó do indicador de sua mão direita.

"Haruno Sakura... – Hiashi se levantou cruzando os braços, estudando-a por um longo momento. A garota não vacilou, suas mãos se mantinham firmes no tampo da mesa e seu olhar era firme, nunca vacilando. _Fico feliz por Hinata ter uma amiga tão fiel ao seu lado._ – Hinata ficará onde está, aumentarei a proteção pessoal e, se me permitir – disse para Sakura – gostaria de instalar novos dispositivos de segurança em seu apartamento."

"Sem problemas, Hiashi-sama."

"Ótimo! Reunião encerrada, apenas Neji e Sakura permaneçam, por favor."

Kyouko saiu da sala por último após dar uma piscadinha para Sakura. Pelo visto ela gostava quando alguém ia contra a matriarca.

"Sumimasen pela ousadia, Hiashi-sama. – Sakura dissera com uma mesura após todos já terem saído. – Sei que é assunto de família, mas Hinata é minha amiga e..."

Hiashi levantou as mãos como que pedindo silencio. "Foram pontos válidos e interessantes, agradeço por zelar por minha filha. Agora, – ele indicou com uma mão aberta que ela se sentasse novamente. – Vamos falar sobre o que acontecerá nas próximas semanas. Neji, imagino que já tenha alguns planos em mente."

"Hai."

"Ótimo, colocarei os Sabaku numa conferência para acertarmos certos detalhes da reunião."

Com o estômago contraído à ideia de que escutaria a voz de Gaara em alguns segundos, Sakura não podia deixar de pensar que aquela seria uma longa noite. De repente, seu mundo pareceu rodar.

.

.

Durante a ligação apenas Kankurou tomou frente da discussão com Neji e Hiashi. Os comentários de Gaara eram mínimos e Sakura tinha a impressão de que podia ouvir a mente dele trabalhando furiosamente em busca de uma solução para o caso. Sentia seu estômago contraído de apreensão e nervosismo, não falara com nenhum membro da família Sabaku desde o incidente com Sasuke. Sua voz sumira diante da conversa, em verdade, não sabia por qual motivo precisavam da ajuda ou presença dela, mas ajudaria como fosse possível.

Uma batida na porta e uma voz feminina amedrontada chamou sua atenção. "Douzo, Gaara-sama."

"Nanda?" Kankurou indagou desconfiado e logo o som de um frasco contendo o que pareciam ser comprimidos soou.

"São apenas aspirinas, Kankurou. - A voz do caçula soou contida, ele provavelmente tinha tomado o frasco da mão do irmão. – Acho que deveriam contratar mais seguranças para a próxima reunião e sobre Hinata..."

"Ela não acompanhará Neji nas próximas... não seria seguro por vários fatores." Hiashi se adiantou, entrecruzando os dedos das mãos sobre o tampo da mesa.

Um longo silêncio se fez presente, uma pergunta não pronunciada no ar.

"Haruno Sakura me acompanhara." Neji explicara apoiando os lábios sobre os dedos entrecruzados das mãos.

Silêncio.

"Oy, Gaara! Acalme-se... a dor de cabeça está tão forte assim?"

Sakura sentira seu coração disparar, os olhos até então fixos no aparelho telefônico que estava no centro da mesa. Hiashi observara a expressão alterada dela, o rosto desprovido de cor.

"Naze?" Gaara suspirara por fim, a voz contida.

Hiashi entendeu a mensagem que a garota parecia suplicar com o olhar. Discretamente ele acenou que sim, não revelaria que ela se encontrava 'presente' naquela conversa.

"Naze Haruno Sakura?" Vosciferou.

Sakura fizera uma mesura e saíra da sala rápida e silenciosamente, certa de que vomitaria a qualquer momento. Neji esperou que ele se acalmasse. "Gaara, caso não se lembre, Sakura até então não fez nada a não ser nos ajudar."

"Fato. – Kankurou se pronunciou. – o incidente com o Uchiha maldito não passou de uma coincidência infeliz do destino."

"Eu não estava presente, mas ouvi todos os relatos possíveis. – Neji fez uma breve pausa. - Recomendo uma conversa menos acalorada com Tsunade para esclarecer suas dúvidas. Confio nela, e ela será minha acompanhante nas reuniões. – Disse referindo-se à Sakura. – Portanto, caso se encontrem, espero que a trate da mesma forma polida com a qual trataria Hinata."

Um longo silêncio novamente se fez presente e nesse exato momento a voz colérica de Kankurou soou.

"Seu filho da puta! – sons de cadeiras sendo derrubadas – Isso tudo é culpa sua!"

"Maa, – A voz de Shikamaru soou, aparentemente havia acabado de chegar. – A culpa é parcialmente minha, mas escute-me, por favor."

Novos barulhos soaram e a ligação foi cortada. Hiashi balançou a cabeça. "Vamos continuar essa conversa amanhã, Neji. Acredito que a discussão por lá vá demorar."

"Hai."

"A propósito, tem certeza sobre levá-la nas reuniões?"

Neji fez que sim e fez uma mesura antes de se retirar.

.

.

Gaara havia permanecido um longo tempo inerte sob a água escaldante do chuveiro. Por que nada aliviava aquela pressão em sua perturbada mente? Deixara-se cair em sua cama sem se preocupar em se enxugar, apenas colocando de qualquer jeito um roupão preto de banho de manga comprida. O choque da temperatura quente do banho com a fria do ambiente passando despercebido por ele.

"Kuso!"

Agarrou a cabeça com ambas as mãos. _Confio nela, e ela será minha acompanhante nas reuniões. Portanto, caso se encontrem, espero que a trate da mesma forma que trataria Hinata._ As palavras de Neji o incomodaram... em verdade, evitava pensar muito sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao acorrido com o Uchiha e Haruno Sakura. Sabia que havia algo errado, mas não conseguia juntar os pontos.

Aquele grito interior por sangue também não ajudava...

Nem o desacordo de Kankurou com Shikamaru...

Ou o fato de Neji falar sobre Sakura numa linguagem informal...

Desde quando eles tinham esse nível de intimidade? Sabia que eles não se gostavam, ou ao menos fora a impressão que tivera. _Se bem que Hinata está na casa dela, então..._

"Ela está na casa dos Hyuuga." Gaara apertou os olhos com uma mão, tinha se descuidado. Uma questão tão óbvia e só agora ele conseguira ver. A pergunta agora era se Haruno Sakura estaria a par de tudo. Teria ela escutado a conversa inteira? A sua reação desajustada? O fato de Neji ter afirmado que ela o acompanharia dava a ideia de que ela sabia, mas o quanto sabia de fato?

Praguejou novamente. Gostaria de ir naquele momento até a casa dos Hyuuga.

Para fazer o que exatamente?

Neji a defendera.

Aquela tensão no peito não era a mesma de antes, mas de alguma forma sentia-se tenso demais por dentro. Perdia a cabeça com mais rapidez que o normal. Sentia um ódio insano que não passava... Sabia que quebrar as coisas não serviria nem para se aliviar, seu desejo era o que esmagar alguém com suas próprias mãos. Ainda deitado, fitou seu reflexo no espelho oval que tanto detestava, seu rosto estava tenso. Não queria ser a causa de terror e medo de seus funcionários, de seus irmãos, de si mesmo...

Não queria ser aquilo...

"Bakemono..." Ele cerrou os punhos. Precisava de algo desesperadamente. Enlouqueceria se continuasse daquela forma. Não conseguiria resgatar Temari se não se mantivesse estável.

Fechou os olhos e tentou executar um exercício respiratório que Sakura lhe ensinara. De alguma forma ele se sentira melhor quando ela o tratara. Forçou-se a lembrar de todos seus encontros com a garota. Os encontros ocasionais na rua, a fuga do Uchiha quando ele a levara chorando até a casa dos Hyuuga, os dias em que ela o ajudara quando em crise... sabia que a havia machucado numa das vezes, mas não se lembrava do que acontecera, só vira os hematomas que ele causara, muito embora ela tenha se mostrado embaraçada e não com raiva ou medo dele.

Medo... ela não parecia ter medo dele, exceto quando...

_"Você está muito quieto... mais que o normal..."_

_"Hn."_

_Gaara estava acompanhando Sakura pela rua, havia acabado de ouvir as notícias dela, junto a Kankuro e Temari, a forma como ela descobrira sobre Kasumi, Uchiha Sasuke e a possibilidade deles estarem sendo enganados. Certos detalhes daquela conversa haviam despertado aquilo nele. _

_A dor de cabeça não melhorara com o comprimido que tomara no escritório. Geralmente os medicamentos que Sakura lhe dava faziam efeito rápido, mas por algum motivo ele se via perdendo terreno para o terror em sua mente. Sabia que estava sendo frio com ela, mas por algum motivo não se sentia no controle diante daquele ódio todo que crescia em seu peito. Sakura havia suspirado desanimada e por algum motivo aquilo fora o suficiente para fazê-lo se perder. Puxou-a pelo pulso e a pressionara contra a grade metálica do muro pelo qual passavam. _

_Alguma coisa, um ruído constante e enervante... precisava pará-lo a qualquer custo. _

_"G..Gaara!"_

_"Sshh... você consegue ouvir isso?"_

_"Nani?" Ela apurou os ouvidos, mas seu rosto não demonstrou reconhecimento do tal ruído. _

_O ruído se acelerara. Gaara baixou os olhos para o peito dela. O barulho vinha dali, era o coração dela. Soltou-a, de repente. Se afastou uns dois passos e sacudiu a cabeça diante dos absurdos em sua mente. Não conseguia se acalmar, voltou a pressioná-la contra a grade, os olhos ferozes em seu coração enquanto pensava, contra sua vontade, em diferentes formas de fazê-lo parar._

"Kuso... - Com os olhos arregalados em terror, Gaara reconhecia os fragmentos do dia do incidente que até então eram um branco em sua mente. Estava tremendo... a tensão em seu peito aumentou, tomando todo seu corpo e fazendo-o sentir como se houvesse uma tonelada sobre si. Seu rosto se contorcia contra sua vontade. Sentia uma onda que não conseguiria segurar chegando e, se deixando ficar em posição fetal, ele sentiu lágrimas de frustração e vergonha deixarem seus olhos. – ore wa bakemono da..."

Ele a acusara por entrelinhas ao citar os nomes de Neji e Uchiha Sasuke naquele dia... a intimidara com sua agressividade...

_Sakura havia coberto a boca como que segurando um impulso de vomitar. "Quem te deu isso?"_

Não havia sido ela que deixara aquele envelope em seu carro, quem o drogara... Seu rosto havia demonstrado medo quando Sasuke lhe beijara o rosto... e, no entanto, diante de sua instabilidade, ele tomara suas reações como as de alguém quando pego em flagrante.

_Ela não fizera parte daquilo..._ _e ainda tentou me avisar..._

Ele a empurrara contra um muro e a fizera chorar... pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto surrava um homem, ele a vira abraçando o próprio tronco, gritando com Kazumi antes de atacá-la...

Ela se colocara entre ele e a lâmina de Uchiha Sasuke e ainda assim ele a acusara, cego demais para ver. Ignorou seu frágil corpo vomitando no chão, os gemidos de dor dela...

"Kuso!" Gritou de dor por entre lágrimas para o silêncio opressor daquele quarto.

E, ainda assim, quando Sasuke o atacara, ela estava lá, estancando o sangue com suas mãos nuas e tremulas antes que ele desmaiasse diante de uma alucinação onde ela mergulhava para dentro de seu corpo.

Gaara deixou seu corpo reagindo diante da onda gigantesca de emoções que o envolviam. Sentia-se mutilado por dentro... sujo... como que contaminado por algo que não conseguia descrever. Duas horas depois, quando conseguira voltar a se mover normalmente, sentia uma estranha dormência mental.

_Tsunade... _

Sim, definitivamente lhe faria uma visita cedo na manha seguinte. Precisava saber a extensão dos danos causados... e quem sabe tentaria se agarrar ao último resquício de esperança que tinha de cura para aquela insanidade toda.

.

.

Sexta-feira, teoricamente um dia para relaxar após o trabalho ou estudos. Hinata se sentia frustrada por não poder ir à biblioteca encontrar Naruto. Havia pensado em chamar algumas pessoas para ir ao cinema como uma desculpa para inseri-lo no grupo, sentia vontade de ver um filme, passear... mas a sós com Naruto não seria possível quando estava sempre sendo seguida, ainda mais agora que seu pai reforçara sua segurança pessoal. Acordara com um dos seus seguranças, Tetsu, avisando sobre a instalação de novos alarmes no apartamento.

"Isso é mesmo necessário?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Sumanai por perturbá-la tão cedo, Hinata-sama. Talvez seja melhor ligar para seu pai, a situação mudou um pouco."

Não muito depois ela soube do acontecido com a família Sabaku e entendeu o porque das mudanças. Sentiu pena de Gaara, só podia tentar imaginar a aflição que ele ou Kankurou poderiam estar sentindo. Sentia-se solidária ao caçula desde que ele começara os tratamentos com Sakura. De alguma forma ele não a assustava como assustava aos demais. Talvez pelo fato de que Sakura sempre demonstrara calma perto dele, segurança... talvez pelo fato dele tê-la ajudado quando precisou...

"Espero que Temari esteja bem..." Falou para ninguém em particular enquanto observava a instalação dos dispositivos de segurança. Caminhou melancólica em direção à mesinha da sala e retirou seu celular da bolsa.

'_Naruto-kun, não poderei ir à biblioteca e não sei quando as coisas voltarão ao normal aqui.'_

'_Eh?! Masaka... T_T'_

'_Gomen ne... eu gostaria mto de poder sair,ver um filme...mas as coisas estão bem sérias.'_

'_Comigo?'_

Ela corou furiosamente e se sentiu ligeiramente tonta, 'Hai...'

Alguns minutos se passaram sem retorno dele.

"Algum problema, Hinata-sama?" Tetsu perguntara achando estranho ela estar enviando tantas mensagens de texto, não era um comportamento comum dela.

"Iie. Estava falando com uma amiga da faculdade, - ela olhou a tela do aparelho em suas mãos, esperando uma mensagem dele. – estava explicando que não poderei ir à biblioteca hoje para vê-la. Digo, para estudarmos juntas."

"Sokka? Aproveite para descansar, você andou se esforçando muito." Tetsu ofereceu como consolo.

Ela sorriu afável de volta e nada mais disse. Olhou a tela de seu celular mais uma vez e suspirou desanimada. As coisas nunca ficavam calmas por tempo o suficiente...

.

.

Tsunade não se surpreendera nem um pouco ao receber a ligação de Shizune naquela manhã alertando-a sobre um Gaara instável na clínica. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Já estou a caminho, acredito que ele vá esperar."

"Hai".

"Dê-lhe um chá de hortelã forte para esfriar os nervos dele."

Logo após o último incidente, Gaara demandara saber a localização de Sakura umas duas vezes, porém algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que dessa vez ela não conseguiria dissuadi-lo.

"Bem, de qualquer forma ele terá que ouvir a verdade toda e se acalmar... – pensou alto consigo mesma enquanto ligava o pisca alerta antes de virar na próxima rua à direita. Estalou a língua com um que de impaciência. - De alguma forma acabamos todos no olho do furacão."

Chegando na clínica ela aceitou de bom grado o latté com uma dose extra de café oferecido por Shizune. Ainda estava de ressaca. _Como ela sempre sabe?_ Dando de ombros à questão, Tsunade se dirigiu ao seu escritório, ignorando o fato de Gaara já estar à sua espera. Podia sentir sua ansiedade e irritabilidade de pronto.

"Ohayou, - disse polidamente sem esperar, de fato, por uma resposta. Bebericou seu latté e se dirigiu para a estante de livros, no canto da sala, onde ela acendeu um incenso suave de laranja. – Gostaria de alguma coisa antes de começarmos?"

"Iie. Já bebi o chá que você enviou por Shizune."

"Ótimo, - ela se sentou em sua poltrona, de frente para ele. – Acho que podemos começar com um ponto crucial aqui: além dos atentados que fazem dessa uma pergunta óbvia, o que aconteceu na sua infância que o faz não conseguir confiar nas pessoas?"

Ela observou a tensão de Gaara mudar para um estado de confusão. _Ótimo, acho que a hortelã ajudou a acalmar seus nervos inflamados._

"Não vim para falarmos de mim", vociferou franzindo o cenho depois de alguns segundos.

"Ah, não? Hmm... – Ela sorveu mais um pouco da bebida cafeínada antes de pegar um caderninho na mesa ao lado e coloca-lo em seu colo. – Eu discordo. Você deseja saber sobre Sakura, quando você nem mesmo sabe qual posição tomar depois daquele incidente. – Ela levantou uma mão como que para impedi-lo de interrompê-la. – Sakura o tratou com excelência desde sua primeira consulta. Tanto é que, logo em seguida, você mesmo recusou qualquer tratamento oferecido que não fosse realizado por ela. Depois, outras coincidências se seguiram e mesmo fora da clínica, sem cobrar um centavo, ela o tratou com um zelo que somente observamos entre entes queridos. Estou errada? – Ela observou Gaara fazer que não antes de continuar. – O histórico dela com Sasuke não era novidade. Talvez não tudo, mas acho que o suficiente você já deveria ter uma noção. Os dois possuem um histórico longo como amigos, – se é que podem ser chamados disso – acrescentou num resmungo, mais para si mesma que para ele. – Entretanto, só recentemente, como você soube por Kasumi e todas as situações que se seguiram, que a coisa toda não foi boa para ela."

Gaara limitou-se a franzir o cenho.

"O que estou querendo dizer é, - ela o encarou friamente – sei o que está pensando e se você machuca-la novamente, eu irei atrás de você e nem toda sua fúria será capaz de protegê-lo. – ela viu a expressão de Gaara mudar, sutilmente, para um misto de alguém que se encontra chocado, confuso e algo mais que ela não conseguiu ler. Como ele não comentara nada, ela se limitou a terminar seu latté. – Não entendo como depois de tudo, você preferiu não acreditar nela... – Suspirou. – Omae no baka."

Os olhos de Gaara seguiram as mãos de Tsunade que haviam acabado de retirar um envelope branco de dentro do caderno em seu colo e esboçou um irônico sorriso. "Deixe-me adivinhar... são os relatórios médicos de Sakura sobre aquele dia."

"Bingo... Isso e o que foi apagado dos registros."

Gaara ficou sério. Ele já havia hackeado o hospital, mas pelo visto, um pouco tarde demais.

"O que a faz pensar que eu desejo tal informação?" Jogou verde.

"Você quer saber a verdade..."

"E já sei... – Ele apertou os olhos. – demorei demais para juntar as peças e reconheço o erro de não ter conseguido ver – ele cobriu o rosto - ou raciocinar na hora... Essa... essa coisa em mim... – Gaara fitou Tsunade por entre os dedos, falar sobre aquilo não era exatamente fácil. – está me matando aos poucos, e por isso os que estão próximos a mim sofrem."

"Temari e Kankurou..."

Ele fez que sim, respirou fundo e se recostou na poltrona cruzando as pernas no processo. "Sakura foi a única que conseguiu me ajudar, me alcançar, e eu não consegui ver a verdade quando mais precisei. O que fiz não tem perdão. Perdi o controle e queria ver, ou melhor, saber o nível dos danos que eu..."

Silêncio.

"Eu não desejo machucá-la..." Acrescentou por fim, surpreso com a calma que sentia naquele momento. _É bem o contrário..._

Tsunade o avaliou longamente, de certa forma se sentia orgulhosa pelo fato de ele não precisar de provas para se decidir no que acreditava. _É provável que finalmente tenha se lembrado do que acontecera._ "Ok... antes de eu contar o que você deseja saber, fique certo de que certos detalhes só ela irá contar – vamos começar pelo ponto crucial... O que aconteceu no passado que lhe causou tanta desconfiança? O que exatamente aconteceu quando essa cicatriz foi gerada?" Ela indicou o kanji em sua testa.

Ok, Gaara não estava preparado para essa mudança de curso. Fora lá para extrair algumas informações e não para uma sessão de terapia. Por outro lado, nunca conversara com ninguém sobre aquilo e de alguma forma o _timing_ parecia perfeito.

"Aceite a minha ajuda." Ela o incentivou.

Talvez pudesse tentar uma vez apenas com Tsunade e, se desse errado... bem, nada mudaria. Mas se desse certo... _E por que não? _ A imagem de Sakura lhe dizendo isso no dia que lhe oferecera carona até a casa de Ino apareceu em sua mente.

"Ii darou... – ele cruzou ou braços. – Espero que esteja à altura."

Tsunade sorriu de volta e preparou sua caneta. _Depois de trabalhar o alter ego de Sakura, você será quase brincadeira de criança_. "De certo que estou, Sabaku no Gaara."

.

.

Neji estivera sentado numa das varandas dos fundos bebericando o chá horrível que Sakura lhe prepara com ervas medicinais exóticas. Escutava não muito longe de si a conversa afável entre Sakura e sua amiga chamada Tenten. Até então haviam falado sobre a falta de pretendentes na vida amorosa da amiga, trabalho e coisas que ele não entendia e teria medo de perguntar. Não que ele estivesse querendo ouvir a conversa, a verdade é que elas não tinham a noção de que mesmo estando um pouco distantes da casa, o silêncio era tal por ali que ouvir a conversa delas não era lá muito difícil.

"Ano... e o que aconteceu com o Sasuke?"

Neji levantou o rosto na tentativa de ler as emoções de Sakura a uma pergunta que ele sabia que não lhe agradaria em nada.

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai, hai, gomen... – ela riu sem muita vontade. – estava apenas pensando. Em verdade, mesmo com os anos que nos conhecemos, acho que nunca soube muito sobre ele. A vida dele sempre foi uma coisa muito bem guardada, ne? Ele não é alguém que se abre naturalmente... – Ela suspirou. – Acho que talvez o grupo não tenha muito em comum com ele, mesmo com os bons momentos... Aa... – ela esfregou o rosto - acho que tudo bem ele não me amar, mas... não admito o que ele fez comigo, me traindo e mentindo daquela forma. – Neji franziu o cenho enquanto observava com mais atenção as alterações energéticas na garota – e jamais o perdoarei pelo que fez à família Sabaku! Principalmente ao Gaara..."

"É difícil de acreditar que algo assim tenha acontecido... ainda mais com ele tomando parte disso. – Tenten desviou os olhos timidamente do chá quase frio em suas mãos para ela. – Você ainda o ama?"

Sakura mordeu os lábios e se deixou relaxar naquele sol morno de fim de tarde. Ponderou por um tempo a questão enquanto sentia gratidão por aquele momento agradável.

"Iie... Digo, acho que parte de mim sempre o amará porque ele foi meu primeiro amor, certo? Mas, não é mais a mesma coisa... é como se o Sasuke que eu amasse fosse uma ilusão. – Ela levou uma das mãos à altura do coração – Dói um bocado ainda, mas eu já não me sinto a boba que aceitava tudo dele. Além disso, aconteram algumas coisas recentemente que me mostraram que meu coração não está exatamente preso ou esperando por ele."

Tenten sorriu em resposta. "Yokatta, eu torcia muito pelo seu desapego. Eu não conseguia te ver feliz com ele. À propósito... – ela fez uma concha com as mãos para cobrir suas palavras do não tão distante Neji. – Alguma dessas mudanças tem relação com... ele?" Ela indicou o jovem Hyuuga com a cabeça.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, mas logo relaxou. "Maa... acho que posso dizer que sim, mas não da forma como você está pensando. Gaara sem nem saber me ajudou com pequenos gestos e conversas, mas isso foi antes daquele dia... – ela mordeu a ponta do polegar ponderando por um momento. – Mas Neji, bem... Ele é bem diferente depois que você o conhece melhor. E não sei explicar, é como se eu conhecesse uma outra Sakura por causa dele e, as vezes, e ele me ajuda com algo que ninguém mais pode."

Tenten corou violentamente. "Vocês...?!"

"Nãããão! Baka! Nada disso!" Sakura agitou as mãos no ar em desesperada negação.

Neji cruzou os braços enquanto sacudia a cabeça, se sentia bem humorado.

"Deseja algo mais, Neji-sama?" Uma atendente se aproximou.

"Iie... espere! – Ele hesitou por um breve momento, – traga sake quente para Sakura e sua convidada. Sirva com acompanhamentos leves."

"Hai!"

Neji se sentia estranhamente contente. Tanta coisa pesada acontecendo ao redor, mas aquela conversa informal entre as garotas descuidadas lhe pareceu algo nostálgico, como se já tivesse vivido aquilo numa época feliz e distante. Sentia-se estranhamente em paz. A jovem Tenten não admitira, mas estava nervosa, agitada, ou ao menos era isso que seu padrão energético dizia. _Realmente, nem todo mundo se sente à vontade aqui... _

O sake já havia sido servido quando Neji ouviu os uivos da convidada aos relatos de Sakura sobre o tratamento que fizera nele no dia em que se colocou escondida no lugar de Hinata.

"Kami, eu teria morrido ali mesmo! Que invejinha..."

"Invejinha?! – Sakura cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. – Foi extremamente humilhante..."

"Mas você já olhou bem para ele?!" A outra cochichou e se abanou.

Neji havia decidido se levantar e se distanciar dali quando o assunto sobre sua pessoa se tornou magicamente o tópico principal da conversa. Ele sabia que era um homem bonito, mas ouvir a conversa não era exatamente confortável naquele momento. Também não fazia ideia do quão sensível garotas poderiam ser aos pequenos detalhes. Ele se permitira recordar do tal incidente, talvez tivesse, de fato, exagerado demais com Sakura. Na época não a conhecia como era o caso agora, não se importava com ela ou seus sentimentos. Talvez suas ações tivessem sido feitas por puro ego... não saberia dizer ao certo agora, mas reconhecia que não precisava ter agido daquela forma. Por outro lado, quando se desculpou na sala de Tsunade, o fez com sinceridade. Hinata sempre falara bem de sua pessoa e do quão sincera era a amizade entre elas e por isso decidira confiar nessa amizade. Uma coisa levou a outra e aqui estava ele se sentindo grato por aquele estranho momento de normalidade e paz. _Talvez seja isso que o atraíra..._ Pensou em Gaara e suas diferentes reações sobre a garota._ Ela definitivamente carrega isso consigo, quase como se pudesse tocar dentro das pessoas. _Levou uma mão ao próprio peito refletindo. _Talvez ela consiga de fato..._

Mal havia se preparado para entrar no aposento contíguo à varanda quando observou uma garota sendo trazida por seus seguranças pessoais.

"Não precisa me empurrar, eu sei andar sozinha, ok?"

Neji suspendeu uma sobrancelha, já a vira uma vez, só não se lembrava de onde.

"Sakura!" Ela se desvencilhou dos seguranças e correu em direção à amiga, ignorando completamente a presença de Neji.

"Sumimasen, Neji-sama! – O chefe dos seguranças fez uma mesura. – Recebemos uma ligação em cima da hora de Tsunade alertando sobre essa possível visita."

"Tentamos dissuadi-la, mas ela simplesmente não nos deu atenção e exigiu que a trouxéssemos aqui." Um outro segurança continuou.

"Mas sua entrada foi autorizada por..."

"Ii desu. Daijoubu." Neji se sentou novamente, completamente esquecido de que voltaria para seus aposentos. Uma nova atendente se adiantou em servir Yamanaka Ino antes de deixar o trio a sós.

Sakura se mostrara surpresa. Não esperava ver Ino ali. "Daijoubu?" Ela perguntou tocando de leve no ombro da amiga.

Ino baixou a cabeça. "Shika...amarrotado... com outra..." E uma chuva de frases incoerentes misturadas a um choro que parecia mais teatral que real.

"Ino... – Sakura a chamara suavemente. – Não foi você quem disse que jamais o veria dessa forma? Que ele era muito preguiçoso para você?"

"Eu sei... mas..."

Contente, Tenten beliscava um dos doces enquanto balançava as pernas sobre o banco e estudava o ambiente com mais atenção agora. O sake quente caíra muito bem naquele fim de tarde. Numa alegria repentina que crescia em seu estômago ela se permitiu acenar simpaticamente para Neji de longe, mas logo em seguida se recriminou. _Vão pensar que estou judiando do doente... não é como se ele pudesse me ver, ne?_ Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até ele com uma garrafinha de sake quente em mãos, a discussão sobre o coração partido de Ino iria demorar.

Neji se mantivera imóvel, o detalhe sobre sua visão não era exatamente público.

"Está uma tarde agradável... não gostaria de se juntar a nós?"

Neji sentia os últimos raios de sol indo embora, a temperatura baixaria rapidamente em breve.

"Estou bem aqui... - Indicou polido que ela poderia se juntar a ele. - Conversas sobre namoros e corações partidos não me interessam."

"Aqui... - Ela o serviu de uma porção de sake. – Não é exatamente a conversa... é o momento, as memórias partilhadas e a troca."

"Bem, - ele indicou Sakura e Ino mais adiante com o copo de sake – me parece mais um caso de amor platônico."

"Naah... – Tenten abanou o ar com uma mão. – Aquilo ali é mais um caso de ego ferido e... – ela sentiu seu rosto corar. – Não me diga que você ouviu tudo?"

Neji se limitou a sorver do líquido quente, o rosto plácido e ilegível.

_Kuso... _Ela pensou querendo se enterrar viva, seu rosto quente de embaraço.

"Vocês possuem uma amizade saudável e sincera. – Ele disse, de repente, mais sério que antes, os olhos focados em Sakura. – Essa atmosfera agradável e leve é algo raro por aqui. – Ele se voltou para Tenten antes de continuar. - Hinata é amiga de vocês. De Sakura, principalmente. Então fico mais tranquilo de saber qual o tipo de amigos que ela tem."

Tenten sorriu de volta. "Quem sabe um dia a gente não o arraste para o grupo... tudo pode acontecer, ne? – Ela sorveu seu próprio sake. – E sim... a atmosfera está muito agradável."

.

.

Hinata havia acabado de sair do banho quando vira seu celular piscando em sinal de novas mensagens. Com uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo, ela se dirigiu à cama de Sakura para ler as mensagens. Sentia seu estômago emocionado ao pensamento de que poderia ser uma mensagem de Naruto. Enxugando seus cabelos com uma outra toalha, ela manuseava o pequeno aparelho com uma mão apenas.

"_Filme de terror, comédia ou romance?"_

Ela sorriu afável.

"_O que Naruto-kun achar melhor." _Respondeu se sentindo ousada. Sabia que não poderiam sair juntos. Sua consciência, todavia, pesava sempre que se pegava desejando vê-lo, ainda mais agora por pensar em romance quando a situação familiar era tão grave.

"_Ok, um de terror e outro de comédia!"_

E antes que pudesse responder outra mensagem chegou.

"_Pipoca?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Ok, até às 19hs!"_

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Eh?!" Leu e releu a mensagem várias vezes, certa de que seus olhos a traíam. Testou sua temperatura e checou seu pulso, mas não estava doente.

O apartamento estava fechado, apenas uma pequena fresta na janela da sala e outra na do quarto eram responsáveis pela troca de ar de modo que o frio outonal não a gelasse até os ossos. Vestiu um short lilás com uma estampa xadrez em tons mais escuros com uma camisa de manga preta comprida larga. Gostava, de alguma forma, do contraste do claro com o escuro daquela combinação nada usual.

_Acalme-se... D_izia ao coração que batia frenético em seu peito. _Não se precipite, pode não ser nada afinal... _Mas mesmo com aquelas afirmações não sabia dizer porque se sentia tão nervosa. Ou culpada...

.

.

Dias haviam se passado desde a visita das amigas de Sakura. Desde a agitada partida delas na manhã seguinte que Sakura se dedicara mais que exclusivamente ao tratamento de Neji e à missão que teria como sua acompanhante na reunião formal que viria em poucos dias. Um erro apenas e tudo poderia estar perdido: acordos, a fusão das empresas e até mesmo o resgate de Temari. Talvez mais... não sabia com tanta profundidade sobre a situação, pelo menos sabia que Temaria não estava sendo maltratada, uma vez que seus captores entraram em contato com Gaara e Kankurou e a deixaram falar poucas palavras ao telefone. Boas notícias, felizmente, também corriam rápido. Naquela noite, logo após suas duas amigas terem ido dormir num dos quartos de hospedes, Sakura fora diretamente a ele para agradecer a hospitalidade e gentileza.

"_O sake foi obra sua, ne?- Ela havia perguntado enquanto caminhavam com passos lentos pelos jardins dos fundos. Estava frio, mas não parecia se importar. Neji também não comentara nada sobre a baixa temperatura. – Arigatou na..."_

_Neji queria agradecer de volta pelos momentos de normalidade que tinha graças a ela. Sakura não tinha frescuras, dava broncas, chiliques e agia com independência e uma total falta de... restrições. Um lado seu costumava achar tal 'qualidade' irritante, mas não podia negar que sua postura tão espontânea que lhe causava um quê de inveja... não que ele não pudesse agir como bem quisesse, mas... ele sacudiu a cabeça como que para espantar aquele pensamento. Manter aquela linha de raciocínio seria entrar num debate mental longo e exaustivo. Escolheu uma outra rota pelo jardim, afastando-os mais da casa central._

_Caminharam em confortável silêncio por um momento, até que Sakura se alongou um pouco, os olhos fixos no céu estrelado. "Diga logo... a pergunta que está segurando ai."_

_Neji parou de caminhar por um momento, estudando-a longamente._

"_O que você acha... – ele baixou a voz, retomando a caminhada morosa. – de meu arranjo com Hinata?"_

"_Hmm... sinceramente?- respondeu com cuidado - Acho que minha opinião não conta muito nesse assunto. – Ela se voltou para trás quando percebeu que Neji havia parado novamente. Seus olhos tentaram absorver o que é que perturbava o jovem Hyuuga. – por que pergunta?"_

_Neji não respondera, seu rosto estava virado para o lado enquanto parecia observar algo distante. "Só me diga...por favor."_

_Ela arregalou os olhos à realização de que ele estava perguntando seriamente. Hyuuga Neji realmente queria sua opinião em um assunto íntimo da família._

"_Bem... – ela o alcançou em dois passos, atraindo sua atenção, e levou uma mão ao coração do outro, sentido-o bater por alguns poucos segundos. – acredito que mesmo em casamentos arranjados o amor possa florescer. – Ele baixou o rosto como que para olhar para a mão dela. O contato não o incomodava. – Entretanto, - ela continuou – acho que um casamento deveria vir do desejo de amar e firmar um compromisso com a outra pessoa e apenas ela, de compartilhar dores e alegrias... do que está aqui de fato, - ela indicou o órgão pulsante sob sua mão – e não por uma ordem..."_

_Ela ficou um tempo olhando a própria mão antes de se afastar e retomar a caminhada, certa de que ele a seguiria. "Se bem que eu não tenho boas experiências no assunto... Você e Hinata tem uma afinidade um com o outro, estou certa de que vocês conseguirão ultrapassar certas barreiras e cultivar algo..."_

"_Chigau..." Neji segurou o pulso de Sakura, obrigando-a a parar novamente._

"_Neji?"_

"_Hinata-sama... digo, Hinata tenta... Kami, ambos tentamos, mas não é o tipo de amor... – Ele baixou a voz. – que se observa em casais... Ela tenta comigo, mas com ele surgiu tão naturalmente..."_

"_Ele? Quem? – A realização veio em milésimos de segundo - Naruto?" _

"_Antes daquele atentado que me deixou assim, minto, tempos antes, pouco a pouco..."_

_Silêncio... um sapo coachou não muito longe._

_O rosto de Neji parecia querer se contorcer num esgar. Ele não sabia exatamente o que sentir, o que pensar... "É possível reverter tudo que aconteceu? A minha visão? Os traumas daquele dia? O coração dela?"_

_Sakura o abraçou num impulso, surpreendendo-o. "Não se cobre tanto... Tenho certeza de que sua visão voltará ao normal e, embora não dê para cancelar o passado, de uma forma ou de outra, no final tudo sempre fica bem."_

_Ela rompeu o abraço e voltou a caminhar, certa de que o Hyuuga não era exatamente um apreciador de tanto contato físico._

_Sentindo frio pelo afastamento da outra Neji percebeu-se grato. Parte sua queria se bater por tamanha fraqueza demonstrada tão abertamente, mas por outro lado, aquela confusão que sentia, as dúvidas em sua em mente, tudo parecia lhe mostrar coisas sobre si mesmo que desconhecia, como o desejo por liberdade, por exemplo. Ao menos sabia que o que havia sido dito permaneceria oculto... Estaria vendo Haruno Sakura como uma amiga? Quando, exatamente, a relação deles havia mudado de patamar?_

"_Amanhã começaremos um tratamento diferente... – ela interrompeu seu devaneio - quero acelerar seu processo de cura."_

"_E como pretende fazer isso?" Perguntou curioso, retomando os passos firmes ao seu lado._

_Ela sorriu afável, "oras... entrando em você como da outra vez..."_

E desde aquela noite o tratamento de Sakura realmente nunca fora mais o mesmo. Os chás horríveis continuaram sendo servidos, entretanto. Neji sentia-se em plena forma física e mental. Sem dores de cabeça, insônia ou qualquer possível incômodo. Os olhos não estavam dormentes, embora não tivessem voltado ao normal ainda. Sakura passara os dois primeiros dias estudando com afinco enquanto obrigava Neji a realizar diversos tipos de exercícios diferentes, desde físicos a respiratórios. Sempre ao lado dele, vigiando-o, é claro. Neji aceitava tudo com paciência e disciplina o que a deixava mais que satisfeita e de bom humor. Nunca antes um paciente seu fora tão aplicado. O único inconveniente para o jovem Hyuuga era que Sakura o proibira de comer carne até que estivesse curado. Ela alegava que a questão dos olhos deveria ser puramente energética, e, depois de tanto estudar, não tinha mais dúvidas quanto a isso. Comer carne faria com que os exercícios para acertar seus meridianos e chakras fossem todos em vão.

Ambos sentiam-se também cada vez mais confortáveis e seguros com as invasões energéticas de Sakura, ela própria estava "pegando o jeito" com a coisa. Neji tinha certeza de que aquelas visões que partilhavam eram um sinal de que estavam no caminho correto, por outro lado, não conseguiam realizá-la todos os dias. Ao que parecia a técnica exigia muito da garota e trazia consigo efeitos colaterais que ela fazia questão de esconder, mas Neji se recusava a aceitar a técnica quando sabia que ela parecia não estar em condições de executá-la. Esse era o único tipo de ocasião em que discutiam calorosamente. Isso Neji 'aprendeu' com ela: como expressar melhor suas frustrações sem guardar tudo dentro de si por trás de sua usual formalidade. Não que ele não se expressasse antes, mas mesmo as discussões acaloradas – que assustavam tremendamente as serviçais e seguranças, quando estes se encontravam por perto – lhe proporcionavam um quê de alívio.

A única na casa que sabia de fato o que estava acontecendo era a idosa Kyouko. Por questões de evitar um possível mal entendido e de modo a terem um álibi quando preciso, acabaram por colocar a idosa a par da situação. Felizmente ela tinha conhecimento o suficiente para opinar junto aos jovens.

"Ela não está bem. – A idosa sorveu com gosto o chá revigorante que Sakura lhe receitara. – Noite após noite eu a escuto."

"Pesadelos ainda?"

"Hai... é quase sempre o mesmo quando ela se lembra de algo: os olhos amarelos, areia, algo lhe apertando... – ela suspirou. – numa das vezes que tentei lhe acordar das trevas para lhe dar leite quente com mel – Trevas era o termo que a idosa gostava de usar para se referir aos pesadelos que possuíam algum significado - ela balbuciou algo sobre bestas, sharingan e Uchiha..."

"Aa... – Neji cruzou os braços. – Mada ano Sasuke..."

"Iie... – ela mordeu um biscoito amantegado. – Uchiha Itachi. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Essa foi a única vez que ela lembrou em detalhes o que havia sonhado. Ara, ara... Uchiha Itachi tinha os olhos vermelhos que ela chamou de Sharingan, se não me engano, quando ele fincou um kunai em sua barriga... um kunai Neji"

Neji se sentiu tenso, já havia visto algo semelhante quando Sakura fazia aquela técnica nele.

"Que acha de colocarmos sedativos escondidos no chá de hoje? A garota precisa descansar, Neji-sama... ela parece mais pálida a cada dia. A reunião é em dois dias..."

"Ela sabe se cuidar. - Neji disse se levantando. – Trair sua confiança com sedativos pode prejudicar a todos."

"Então faça aquilo que você disse que melhora a saúde dela. – Ela sussurrou com receio de ser ouvida. – talvez melhore o suficiente para que ela possa descansar sem esses pesadelos. – Kyouko fez uma expressão de quem se sentia solidária pela garota. – Pelos breves relatos, parecem sonhos tão lúcidos que ela os sente como se fossem reais... pobrezinha, ne?"

Neji fez uma mesura e se retirou do ambiente se sentindo mais tenso que gostaria. Praguejou em sua mente, ele fazia infusão de chakra nela quase todos os dias. _Por que diabos não está melhorando?!Por que não está sendo o suficiente?_

Neji entrara no quarto de Sakura em silêncio, assustando-a. Ela estava em sua cama penteando seus cabelos, o pijama largo lhe dava uma aparência mais frágil. Teria perdido peso?

"Faça comigo agora, Sakura."

"Eh?! Agora?"

Ele a arrastou pelo pulso, silenciosamente pelo castelo, até seus aposentos e fechou a shoji atrás de si com um clique, grato por ter privacidade naquele lugar, já que seu quarto era numa ala distante dos demais.

"Neji, você está me assustando." Sakura dava passos de encontro à janela que dava para as montanhas. Não pularia do segundo andar, mas quanto mais distância até que entendesse o que ele tinha em mente, melhor.

"Kunais, as suas habilidades, as minhas, seu amigo Naruto virando um monstro... todas essas visões estranhas não parecem contar algum tipo de história?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Sempre falamos delas como reais, mas sem realmente acreditarmos na possibilidade do real. Chakra é algo presente nelas... e chakra, energia é algo bem real mesmo aqui."

"Sim, Neji, mas já estamos trabalhando nisso... – ela se manteve imóvel quando o viu avançar com passos firmes. – O que exata...?"

Neji cobriu a boca dela com uma mão. "Uchiha Sasuke esta nas visões, nos sonhos e aqui, na sua vida real... e agora Uchiha Itachi? – Neji observou a expressão de Sakura mudar. – Sim, Kyouko me contou dos novos pesadelos. Você não está melhorando e se entendi bem, - ele fez uma pausa, como que escolhendo suas palavras com cautela – nessa estranha visão nós somos algum tipo de..."

"Nakama..." Ela falou por baixo da mão dele.

Silêncio. Lentamente Neji retirou a mão dos lábios dela, seu rosto sério parecia segurá-la no lugar. "Sharingan é nome daquilo que os Uchiha possuem... _lá__..._e já vimos um pouco do que podem fazer. – Neji apoiou uma mão no ombro de Sakura. – Eu sei que me ajudar a recuperar meus olhos utilizando essa técnica está piorando sua saúde."

"..."

"Não quero que continue sonhando com aqueles olhos ou demônios e todo o resto... – Exasperado com a ideia de que realmente estava acreditando que aqueles sonhos e visões possuíam alguma relação com suas condições atuais, Neji passou os dedos por seus cabelos, soltando-os do frouxo rabo de cavalo no processo. Voltou-se para a shoji fechada. Por que estava tão tenso? Ele mesmo não entendia sua ansiedade. – Ninjas são criados apenas para matar... torturar e..."

"Proteger..." A voz delicada dela completou sua linha de raciocínio de forma mais positiva.

Neji sentiu a mão quente de Sakura em suas costas, o calor emanado pelo pequeno contato o acalmava. Ele se voltou para ela.

"Parar o seu tratamento não vai me curar, Neji. Shishou está acompanhando o caso de longe também. Eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu fico realmente grata por conhecer esse seu outro lado. Um lado humano, quente, amigo... o nakama das visões que partilhamos não mudou muito, ne?"

Estudaram-se em silêncio.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la."

Não foi um pedido.

"Isso pode te prejudicar em 'n' sentidos." Ela disse estudando-o.

Neji encarou-a dura e longamente até que Sakura assentiu com um suspiro. "Ok, e como pretende fazer isso?"

"Quando faço infusões de chakra em você, vários dos sintomas melhoram. Entretanto, os sonhos e visões parecem alterar o fluxo energético e bagunçá-los novamente. – Sakura fez que sim, concordando com aquela hipótese. – O que tenho feito, pelo visto, não tem sido o suficiente. Então... - Com um esboço de um sorriso malicioso Neji cruzou os braços. – eu vou te saturar com a minha energia para que não sobre um resquício das demais. Talvez assim os sonhos com os Uchiha e bestas desapareçam."

Sakura se sentiu estranhamente envergonhada. Por que aquilo soava como algo tão íntimo?

"O pior que pode acontecer, – Neji acrescentou – é você sonhar comigo, mas já vimos que isso não te afeta de forma negativa. Pelo contrário... perder para mim nos treinos parecia extremamente... instigante." Ele provocou.

"Eiii! – Sakura apontou um dedo na direção do outro. – Não me lembro de ter perdido uma luta!" Ela sorriu, sabia que aquele comentário fora uma forma de deixar o clima mais leve.

Neji indicou o caminho para sua cama com uma mão aberta.

_Se a matriarca nos pegar aqui... _Ela estremeceu ao pensamento e hesitou, porém a ideia de voltar para seu quarto a fazia relembrar do que tinha dentro de si e do que aconteceria como acontecera em praticamente todas as noites anteriores._ Por que parece que eu pioro sempre durmo?_ Ela mordeu os lábios, não sabia como exatamente Neji pretendia fazer o proposto, nenhum deles sabia exatamente com o que estavam lidando. Nem mesmo Tsunade tinha grandes informações sobre isso e os pergaminhos sobre a tecnica não mencionavam nada do que vivenciava com Neji. Sentindo-se mais nervosa do que gostaria, ela se juntou a ele, esperando que ele a guiasse naquela nova idéia.

.

.

Sakura se viu vestida em trajes formais e elegantes de altíssima qualidade. Sabia que era bonita, mas ao se olhar no espelho se surpreendeu com o que via. Fazia tempo que não se sentia deslumbrante daquela forma. A matriarca cruzou os braços e apoiou o nó do indicador no queixo enquanto a avaliava.

"Está faltando algo." Disse com seu usual tom enjoado. Ela estalou o dedo e se dirigiu a uma mesinha de canto e retirou um adereço de cabelo, fincando-o firmemente no coque de Sakura.

"Que bonito... Ano, e realmente necessário que eu vá assim?"

"Mas é claro... a família Hyuuga é importante e tem um nome a zelar. Não cuidei pessoalmente do seu arranjo à toa. – Ela se afastou, guardando rapidamente os adereços não utilizados. - Estou certa de que você saberá se portar. – Ela abriu a shoji para que Sakura se adiantasse para encontrar Neji e os seguranças que os levariam à reunião. – Ah..."

"Já sei. – Sakura a interrompeu com um sorriso educado enquanto se apressavam pelos corredores. – se eu perder esse kogai, estou morta, acertei?"

A matriarca fez uma breve pausa, havia gostado da resposta. "Você aprende rápido."

"Arigatou." Ela fez uma mesura antes de descer da varada da unidade principal da residência dos Hyuuga.

A matriarca era rabugenta, mas tirou tempo para explicar os protocolos a serem seguidos e relembrá-la sobre bons modos. Fora ela quem escolhera as vestes de Sakura, bem como o resto do visual. Ela tinha bom gosto, não podia negar.

Neji não demonstrou qualquer reação que pudesse indicar se gostara ou não do visual, talvez não tivesse muita noção com a sua visão estranha. Mais formal do que estivera nos últimos dias ele indicou o carro com uma mão. "Está pronta?"

Sakura respirou fundo. "Acho que sim."

A viagem fora silenciosa, as paisagens passavam velozes pelas janelas. Sakura tinha a sensação de estar imersa dentro de um sonho. Tudo parecia silencioso e lento demais aos seus olhos, fato que a agradou de certa forma. Chegando ao local da reunião, caminhou a exatos dois passos atrás de Neji conforme instruído pela matriarca. De um lado do hall de entrada havia uma porta que dava para o que pareciam ser cassinos, do outro, um restaurante fino. _Deve ser algum tipo de hotel luxuoso,_ pensou sentindo uma insegurança crescente.

Caminharam pelo corredor criado pelas mesas do restaurante e seguiram mais além até uma área privativa. Taças e louças finas de alta qualidade, o aroma do ambiente, o pessoal bem treinado... Agora ela entendera o porque de trajes tão formais. Diante de pessoas poderosas, se você não se mostrar igualmente forte, pode acabar esmagado. Nesse exato momento de pensamentos aleatórios, os olhos de Sakura se encontraram com os do grupo que esperavam por eles em uma mesa e ela se viu congelar até a alma.

"Kuso..."

.

.

_**Continua...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Yoh. Gaara desu. – Gaara faz uma mesura polida e tediosa como cumprimento. – Como vocês podem ver, a autora tem uma idéia muito perturbada sobre minha pessoa. E por certos motivos de violência, digo, problemas técnicos, ela não participará do encerramento do capítulo hoje. Ela espera que tenham gostado dessa coisa perturbada aqui, – Gaara aponta para o capítulo escrito acima - e que não a maltratem – __**como eu o farei em breve**__ - por torturar tanto os personagens e, que continuem lendo porque a maluquice está chegando ao fim. – Gaara levanta uma mão em sinal de despedida. – Jya!"_


End file.
